No quiero que sea
by Inavoig
Summary: Siempre fue un extraño ante sus ojos, ¿por qué de buenas a primeras llega e intenta entablar una "amistad" con él? No, eso no parece ser algo bueno, sólo basta con ver sus ojos cuando le mira. AU/Eren x Levi.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: **Shingeki no Kyojin** no me pertenece, su autor es Hajime Isayama.

Advertencia: **Universo Alterno. Relación entre hombres. Lenguaje un poco fuerte de parte de Levi. **

* * *

><p>Padece de insomnio, noche tras noche es lo mismo. Se acuesta, intenta dormir y despierta irremediablemente tras unos minutos… aunque no sabe la razón, o quizá si. Las recurrentes pesadillas, la soledad que le rodea, pero no lo admitirá, no es capaz de hacerlo.<p>

—Te ves más ojeroso de lo normal —escucha que le comenta alguien.

Si, lo está. Esta vez no pudo controlar las pesadillas y no intento volver a dormir. Apenas amaneció e hizo la rutina diaria para ir al trabajo.

Las personas siguen cuchicheando en el almuerzo; chismes tontos acerca de la oficina, a él la de igual. No tiene amigos, mantiene una distancia prudencial con sus compañeros y ocasionalmente va a eventos para que nadie tenga la oportunidad de decirle lo amargado que es en realidad.

Él come tranquilo en el área de cafetería de su trabajo, sin interrupciones. Tiene un par de compañeros que suelen almorzar con él pero parece ser que hoy están ocupados.

Una mano le toma el hombro y un rubio le mira ceñudo.

_Tal vez no tan ocupados_. Piensa.

—Te ves demacrado. ¿Insomnio?

—Si —palabras escuetas, no tiene intención de decir más.

Los demás le conocen, sabe que no hablará e inician una conversación entre los recién llegados, intentando acomedir a Levi, en vano.

—Y transfirieron a alguien a la oficina de ventas, dicen que es el hijo del jefe.

—Son chismes, habrá que ver.

Sigue sin interesarle los eventos de su entorno de trabajo, sólo lo referente a él y sus proyectos. Nada más tiene cabida en su vida.

Rumbo a su cubículo, ve a un par de personas en un rincón del pasillo. Reconoce a Petra, la novia de ese hombre raro que se muerde la lengua cuando habla besándose con un chico de nombre Gunter, le conoce por que le ha tocado hablar con él en diferentes eventos sociales. Le da asco saber lo descarada que es, y sigue su camino. Es por eso que no se relaciona más de lo necesario; la gente siempre termina traicionando

Choca con alguien por estar pensando en la inmundicia de la sociedad, no se disculpa y sigue su camino sin mira atrás. No tiene ganas de hablar.

Al final del día se despide de sus "amigos" y se encamina apresurado a la salida. Hoy le toca comprar la despensa y su auto esta indispuesto.

En el súper mercado vuelve a topar con una persona, esta vez levanta la mirada pero por que él no tuvo la culpa, espera con descaro que el otro las de.

Ve a un hombre alto, de llamativos ojos verdes y complexión delgada. Le mira ceñudo en un intento de intimidación.

—Lo siento, iba distraído —dice aquel hombre.

—Fíjate a la próxima.

—Lo haré, le recomiendo a usted lo mismo —le ve inclinar la cabeza en modo de despedida seguido de una sonrisa amable e irse caminando perdiéndose por uno de los pasillos.

Bufa con fastidio. ¿Quién se cree? Ese mocoso fue quien topo con él.

Termina sus compras sin más contratiempos y cuando iba a hacerle la parada a un taxi el hombre de ojos verdes le interceptó.

—¿Te llevo? —pregunta el joven, señalando su carrito de las compras.

—¿Quién te crees? —le responde molesto.

—Es sólo una pregunta y se podría ahorrar dinero.

—Eres un desconocido.

—Soy Eren Jaeger y trabajamos en el mismo lugar. No topamos y no se disculpó.

—Ah…—Recuerda que si, choco con alguien en el trabajo y no parece ser mala persona. Es mejor subirse a ese auto que a un taxi en el que probablemente haya estado alguna persona sucia. Una viaje gratis era un viaje gratis, además, parece conocerlo—. Abre la cajuela.

No tiene mucho que perder, irse con él es casi lo mismo que ir en taxi, podrían pasar las mismas cosas. No es que sea pesimista, es realista.

Cuando subieron las cosas, Levi se acomodo de copiloto y ve con cierto disimulo el pase del estacionamiento de la empresa colgado en el retrovisor. Eren dio marcha queriendo conversar un poco.

—¿Por qué siempre tiene cara de enojado?

—¿Cómo lo sabes? Me acabas de conocer.

—Le he visto un par de veces en…

—No me importa.

—Todos creen que soy el hijo del jefe.

—No te pregunte.

—Es verdad, solo quería comentarlo.

—No me interesa de quien seas hijo, para mi eres un mocoso.

Eren río con la vista fija en la carretera y siguió las indicaciones de Levi para llegar a su destino.

Cuando llegaron, le ayudo a bajar las cosas y estaba a punto de despedirse cuando una puerta blanca se cerró en sus narices, una mueca molesta surcó su rostro y luego se encamino a su auto.

Ni si quiera un gracias recibió.

.

.

.

Era la primera vez que llegaba tarde al trabajo, todo se debía a que no pudo dormir bien, de nuevo. ¿Insomnio? No, unos ojos verdes y una sonrisa boba atormentaban sus sueños, le parecían extrañamente familiares.

Vio al causante de su malestar alzar la mano en modo de saludo, pero él no quería ni mirarle así que desvió la mirada inmediatamente y se encamino a su cubículo.

El extraño no tan extraño siguió su camino hasta dar con la puerta de la oficina del supervisor y después de ellos no supo más.

Eran cerca de la hora del almuerzo, cuando en medio del ajetreado trabajo, su jefe apareció sonriente en su área y les dijo que presentaría a un nuevo empleado. Los rumores eran ciertos, pero él ya lo sabía.

Levanto la vista de la pantalla de su ordenador, preparado para enfrentarse con la misma cara que vio el día anterior pero al parecer eso tendría que esperar. El sujeto enfrente no era el de ayer…

—Les presento a Armin Arlert, él estará trabajando con nosotros, está de intercambio temporal de empleados y…

No le interesó saber más y bajo la vista preguntándose donde estaría ese tal Eren.

Llegada la hora del almuerzo, intento escabullirse entre el tumulto de gente que se arremolino alrededor del nuevo, un rubio bastante formal pero se notaba que era tímido. Pensó que hacer una buena acción del día le traería beneficios y, tal vez, hacerse notar por el jefe y así tener su propia oficina alejado de los demás.

Cuando iba a espantar a las personas una voz conocida hizo algo al respecto.

—Despejen, chicos. Están asustándole.

Las personas iban a protestar pero la mirada amable y la sencilla sonrisa de aquel hombre fue como una ráfaga que hizo que los demás se alejasen poco a poco.

—Gracias, Eren.

—Por nada, creo que vas a tener que ser más agresivo.

—Si, trabajo en eso.

La conversación le molesta, él parado a una distancia prudente en donde fácilmente puede ser visto pero fue ignorado por ese tal Jaeger. Le molesta, definitivamente le molesta. Y en un arranque de valor le intercepto cuando pasaba a su lado, chocando "accidentalmente".

—Ah, disculpe no le vi.

—Si, como sea.

—¿Levi? —pregunta curioso—. Creí que estarías en cafetería.

—Me molesta el ruido —se sorprende a si mismo de responderle sincero, él tenia en mente ignorarle como Eren hiso con él.

—Podemos ir a almorzar fuera, tenemos dos horas de descanso.

—No.

—¡Vamos, hombre! —le dio ligeras palmadas en su espalda— Somos compañeros de trabajo, hay que ser amigables.

—Ya te dije que no —hecho un ligero vistazo a su alrededor, sorprendido de ser los únicos que se encontraban ahí, ni si quiera había gente tratando de adelantar trabajo. Probablemente a la espera de entablar conversación con el nuevo. Y, hablando del nuevo. ¿No estaba hace un momento cerca?

—Ya. ¿Sabes? La primera vez que te vi parecías otra persona.

No le gusta el rumbo que esta tomando esa conversación, tiene un ligero mal presentimiento. Intento escabullirse tratando de pasar por un costado, pero él cuerpo mas grande de Eren se lo impidió.

—¿Qué? Ayer fue la primera vez que te vi, ahora hazte a un lado, puto mocoso.

Escuchó la risa de aquel hombre, suave, y levanta la mirada porque ese sujeto es mucho más alto que él.

—No, ayer le dije que…

—No me interesa.

—Si, eso me ha dicho pero —le acorralo entre un cubículo cercano y su persona—, ya que no me deja decirle como nos conocimos me gustaría informarte que desde hoy, soy tu jefe, Levi.

¿Jefe? No, su jefe es ese hombre de cara malhumorada y…

Su mente le dijo que algo no cuadraba ahí y fue la sonrisa de su jefe ese día al presentar al nuevo.

—Tu…

—Mi nombre es Eren Jaeger, trabajamos juntos y soy el nuevo gerente general, el anterior hombre ha sido transferido a mi antigua empresa con un sueldo mejor. Mucho gusto, empleado —el hombre de ojos verdes saboreo la victoria al ver la mirada llena de rabia de Levi, no sabe realmente porque le mira de esa manera, pero le gusta.

Mientras, Levi intenta no moler a golpes a su "jefe" por la cercanía que nunca pidió y saber que no se podrá librar del acoso que seguramente le hará.

—Te dije —le empujo con toda la fuerza que reunió, haciendo que el otro sujeto trastabillara hasta quedar unos centímetros lejos de Levi—, que no me importa de quien seas hijo, y eso supone también que no importa el puesto que tengas, para mí, eres un mocoso.

Eren le miro sorprendido y luego sonrió.

—Creo que malinterpretas, no busco hacerte mal, quiero ser tu amigo.

—Aléjate de mí y confórmate con mirarme de lejos.

—Hasta ahora eso había estado haciendo, ya no puedo… —Eren desvió la mirada y vio a un par de personas ir en su dirección— Creo que es todo por hoy, nos vemos.

Levi no quería dejar su respuesta a medias, si le buscó pues le acababa de encontrar.

—Explícate —exigió agarrando con fuerza el brazo de Eren impidiéndole el escape.

—Me lastimas, vaya que tienes fuerza. No lo recordaba así.

—¿Recordar?

—Oye Levi, ¿quieres jugar a un juego?

—¿Juego? —Porque ya parecía que jugaba con él, tanto cambio de tema lo tiene mareado.

—Si, el de yo las traigo —con facilidad quito la mano de Levi de su brazo, acercándole así quedando cara con cara—, y tu corres.

La mirada intensa de Eren puso en alerta a todo su cuerpo, un ligero cosquilleo que provenía de la mano cálida sobre la suya procedente del sujeto delante de él le puso nervioso y como llegó, se desvaneció, Eren le había soltado dejando ver una sutil sonrisa satisfecha; encaminándose lejos. El azabache estaba impactado tras ese acercamiento para nada casual y cuando quiso reaccionar unos compañeros le impidieron el paso.

—Hey, no te vimos en cafetería y decidimos venir a buscarte ¡a qué somos grandes amigos!

_No, le estorban_. Quiso gritarles. Pero eso no era nada usual en su comportamiento, podía llegar a ser una persona malhumorada pero jamás había gritado y no iba a comenzar a hacerlo. Soltó el aire que había estado reteniendo desde el acercamiento y se sintió estúpido y enfermo cuando su corazón por fin dejo de latir frenéticamente.

¿Qué carajo había sido eso? Piensa con cierta tensión, que si no hubiera sido por ellos…

…Eren le hubiera besado y él, no se lo habría impedido.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de autor: <strong>¿Qué hago haciendo fics cuando no he actualizado los otros? Pues nada, aprovecho la inspiración...

¿Algún comentario o sugerencia? Esos ayudan, son fuente de inspiración.


	2. Chapter 2

"Malas vibras". Así se puede definir a lo que siente la gente a su alrededor.

Levi ha estado haciendo todo con cara de enfado, al parecer de mal humor. Eso es parece ser extraño para las personas presentes, usualmente él es: calmado, serio y nadie puede definir su estado de animo, o sea, indiferente.

Pero hoy parece, no, mas bien algo le molesta.

—Disculpe, Levi. ¿Podría ir a…?

—No, no soy un mandadero.

—T-tiene razón, lo siento es que yo…

—Silencio, intento trabajar.

Y todo parece indicar que el nuevo es el detonante.

El rubio asintió cohibido, ha intentado caerle bien a la mayoría sus compañeros de trabajo y lo ha logrado. Levi, ese hombre de pequeña estatura es el que más se la ha puesto difícil, todos sus esfuerzos fueron rechazados y una vez le escuchó murmurar un: "Ojalá le caiga un rayo". No entiende en que falló, no ha hecho nada malo y ni siquiera han hablado más de dos minutos como para saber a ciencia cierta el por qué.

Suspiro con pesadez dirigiéndose al elevador, iría con Eren, él si parece llevarse bien con Levi.

.

.

.

—Señor, el equipo de mercadotecnia esta atrasado con los proyectos.

—Lo sé, ya mande un ultimátum. Si no veo cambios en dos días yo mismo me hare cargo.

—¿Usted?

—Si, yo era el encargado de…

La puerta de repente se abrió interrumpiendo a las dos personas que se encontraban en la habitación.

El recién llegado miro a ambos hombres y se concentro en uno en particular, sentado tras el escritorio con varios papeles en la mano, el nuevo gerente.

—¿Deseas algo, Nile? —preguntó Eren.

—Necesito hablar contigo de algo.

—¿No puede ser en otro momento? Tengo trabajo —apuntó una pila de papeles que se encontraba en esquina de su escritorio de madera color marrón.

—Es algo importante.

—Bien —suspiró mientras dejaba los papeles sobre el mueble y luego miró al otro sujeto—. Puedes retirarte, Connie. Te llamaré cuando termine.

—Si —respondió. Tomo una pequeña pila de papeles y salió rápidamente de ahí.

—Si tú dices que es algo importante, debe serlo. ¿Sucede algo malo?

—Quiero ser el encargado del proyecto de…

—No, ya discutimos eso en la junta —dijo molesto y volvió a tomar los papeles—. Si eso era tu asunto importante creo que ya te puedes ir.

—Eren —se acerco hasta quedar de pie frente al escritorio—, no lo discutimos, tú lo decidiste por tu cuenta.

—Nadie se quejo.

—¡Por qué eres el jefe! —exclamó furioso—. Te ayude con tu estúpida idea de independencia, ¿y ahora me traicionas?

—No te traiciono, tío —suspiró—. Pero no quiero que cuando alguien se entere de que somos parientes digan que te ayude, quiero que tú te lo ganes con esfuerzo.

—Niño, he estado en esta empresa más tiempo que tu y nadie se ha quejado. Yo debí de tener el puesto que ahora tienes, pero no me apetecía la idea y te lo cedí a ti.

—No te confundas —frunció el ceño molesto—. El cargo que ahora tengo me lo gane con esfuerzo y…

—¿Sobornos? —se burló—. Eres igual a tu padre, sólo te interesa lo tuyo.

—No te permito que…

—Yo no te permito a ti que seas un niño berrinchado —alzó la voz—. Si no fuera por mi o tu padre serias un niño de la calle más en este mundo. Y ahora mírate, sentado ahí como todo un rey cuando no lo mereces.

—Es suficiente —se levanto de la silla, exaltado—. Papá no te quiso en su empresa y viniste a esta y si, quizá hayas estado más tiempo aquí que yo ¿Por qué no entonces obtuviste el puesto? Sólo dices excusas para tapar tu incompetencia. La gente aquí me advirtió de tus artimañas y no quise creerles.

—¿Qué?

—¡Que si no fuera por mi, ahora mismo estarías en la calle!

El hombre le miró asombrado tras esas palabras, ¿incompetencia?, ¿alguien habló mal a sus espaldas? Eren era su salida y al parecer ahora estaba en su contra, quizá debió quedarse callado y comportarse de la manera que había estado haciendo.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose les distrajo, dirigiendo su mirada a un rubio que les veía nervioso.

—¿Interrumpo algo?

—No —dijo el hombre y se dirigió a la salida.

—Mañana quiero verte a primera hora.

—Si, señor.

El rubio pasó saliva cuando vio a Eren patear la pared de tras de él y se pregunto por qué aquel hombre de pelo negro se veía tan enojado cuando pasó a su lado.

—¿Era tu tío? —preguntó Armin al recordarle.

Eren y él son amigos desde muy pequeños. Se conocieron cuando Eren entró a su misma escuela cuando tenía nueve años, al parecer venia de otra ciudad a establecerse en el distrito Trost. Se prometieron siempre estar juntos sin importar las circunstancias.

—Si —el castaño se calmó y se volvió a sentar en la silla, el rubio también lo hizo en una cercana.

—¿Pasó algo malo?

—Nada que no pueda arreglar, en mi familia todos somos muy temperamentales —sonrió de manera conciliadora. No quería meter a su amigo en asuntos privados.

—Tu papá parecer ser muy tranquilo —recordó. Si, Eren podía exaltarse con muchas cosas y a la menor provocación. No debería preocuparse tanto.

—Él es… peculiar. También tiene sus momentos —no le gusta hablar de ello—. Por cierto, ¿a qué debo el honor de tu visita?

De pronto el semblante del rubio cambió a uno de completa preocupación y comenzó a juguetear con sus dedos tratando de buscar las palabras correctas.

—Es sobre un compañero…

Eren le miró con expresión confusa, Armin siempre ha sido tímido pero no es mala persona y casi siempre termina por caer bien. Y, ¿a quién le caería mal? Tan solo basta con mirarle y hablar unos segundos con él para saber que es un excelente ser humano. Siempre ha envidiado al rubio por ser inteligente, él ha progresado a base de esfuerzo y perseverancia, hasta supera por momentos su timidez y logra ser un hombre bastante seguro y capaz.

Por eso no entiende, a lo mejor sufre de algún tipo de acoso. Eso si que no lo permitirá.

—¿Quién?

—¿Eh? —le miró con desconcierto, haciéndose una idea de lo que podría pensar al ver la mirada de enojo—. No es nada malo, Eren, sólo quiero saber como caerle bien.

Eren pestañeó tratando de comprender la situación, él no suele ser así de lento.

—¿Te gusta?

—¿Qué? ¡No! —negó varias veces con la cabeza. ¿Por qué su amigo llego a esa conclusión?—. Quiero llevarme bien con todos, sólo eso.

—Bueno —meditó mientras se hacia para atrás en el asiento—, no soy el indicado para dar ese tipo de consejos, sabes como me llevo con Jean y…

—Lo sé —le interrumpió—. Pero es distinto, y son personas distintas. Tú pareces llevarte bien con Levi.

—¿Levi, dices? —observó al rubio asentir—. No es que me lleve particularmente bien, me gusta molestarle.

—Yo creí que, bueno, te ves muy feliz cuando estas a su alrededor.

Eren sonrió para luego carcajear.

—Conozco a Levi desde hace un tiempo, pero él no me conoce a mí, o al menos no me recuerda.

—Oh —Armin se avergonzó un poco, tal vez no conoce del todo a su amigo. ¿Le gustará ese pequeño hombre?

—Te has puesto rojo —le pico Eren burlesco—. De seguro pensaste cosas extrañas.

—N-no… Se me hizo raro que te interesara y llegue a pensar que te gusta. Pero tú ya tienes a alguien.

Eren se cruzó de brazos mirando fijo al rubio.

—Si, Mikasa es todo lo que necesito.

Armin vio el semblante serio de su amigo, no es el mismo que cuando estaban hablando de Levi.

Los gustos cambien y también los sentimientos. Pero probablemente Eren aún no este preparado ni consiente de eso.

—Si, ella es genial.

Y se siente mal por no tener el valor para decírselo, pero Mikasa es su amiga, y Levi no.


	3. Chapter 3

Armin salió de la oficina de su amigo, ya no quería saber como "caerle bien" a Levi, hacerlo por alguna razón le resulta desleal, mas bien si sabe la razón, pero prefiere omitirla.

Hace dos semanas que trabaja ahí y no siente la presión de ser el "nuevo" como todos le llaman. En su departamento han sido muy amables con él a excepción de Levi, claro. ¿Por qué sus pensamientos siempre tienen que llevar a ese hombre?

Caminó de nuevo hacia el ascensor, visitar a Eren en horas de oficina podría ser malinterpretado y él no quiere eso. Cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron dejaron ver la figura pequeña de un hombre de mirada indiferente, pero en cuanto le vio pasó ha ser un gesto de enfado.

El rubio cabeceo como saludo ligeramente turbado por la mirada que recibió mientras Levi salía y pasaba por un lado sin volver a mirarle.

Una vez que Arlert estuvo dentro suspiró aliviado de haber pasado todo eso ileso, no es que alguna vez haya recibido un maltrato físico de parte de su compañero, pero si comentarios mordaces y ácidos fuera de lugar.

¡Y eso que apenas llevaba dos semanas!

Sintió una vibración en su bolsillo producto de una llamada entrante a su celular y mientras contestaba oprimió el botón del elevador que le llevaría de vuelta a su trabajo.

—¿Diga? —se le olvidó revisar la pantalla para saber quien era.

—_Armin._

—¡Mikasa! —reconoció la voz de su amiga y sonrió con alegría—. Me da gusto escucharte.

—_Pues no parece, ni tu ni Eren se han comunicado conmigo desde que se fueron._

—Lo siento —dijo avergonzado, ese pequeño detalle se le había olvidado—. Nos estamos acoplando.

—_¿Cómo han estado?_ —Armin sabe que ella no quiere saber mucho de él, que pregunta por educación.

—Pues —hizo una pequeña pausa cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron e inmediatamente salió caminando por el pasillo que daba hacia una puerta de servicio—. Creo que Eren aun sigue sentido con su papá.

—_No lo dudes_ —la mujer dio un suspiro del otro lado del teléfono—, _aunque él tuvo la culpa. Irse sin decirle nada a nadie y esperar a que su padre lo tome a bien es algo que debió pensarlo mejor. Es obvio que no sucedería nada bueno._

—Sabes que Eren no piensa bien las cosas, sólo las hace como se le ocurren —abrió la puerta que daba a unas escaleras y cuando pasó al otro lado se recargo en ella—. Aunque se le ve feliz aquí, quizá fue una buena decisión.

—_¿De verdad?_ –Armin no pasó por alto el tono de decepción que escuchó—. _Me da gusto._

—Mikasa… —siente que debe de decir algo para levantarle el ánimo—. Hoy estábamos hablando de ti, probablemente hasta te invite a una cita hoy.

—_Si, claro. Si tal vez me contestara te creería, pero ni me llama ni contesta. ¿Sabias que su ultima conexión en WhatsApps* fue hace tres horas? Ya son las dos de la tarde y de él ni rastro de polvo_ —el chico sonrió nervioso, quizá debió pensar mejor que decirle. La queja de su amiga era valida y defender a su amigo sólo le arrastraría a una discusión.

—Toma las cosas con calma y no lo acoses, también tu tienes la culpa —Oh no, ha desatado el apocalipsis.

—_¿Acoso? No, yo…_ —escuchó voces que interrumpieron lo que la joven iba a decir— _Armin, debo irme. Hablamos luego._

—Si, cuídate.

—_Dile a Eren que lo amo._

—Claro…

Dejó que ella colgara y luego miró con gesto preocupado su celular.

¿Por qué Eren no ha llamado a Mikasa?

Quizá deba ayudarles, después de todo son amigos. Pero, ¿y si se enojan? Son problemas de pareja… pero por otra parte son amigos, pero él no es el del problema. Pero…

¡Ah! ¿Qué esta haciendo solo preocupándose? Irá y le dirá a Eren que sea buen novio y ya. Debe aprovechar ahora que puede, ellos no coinciden en horarios de trabajo y algunas veces el castaño no esta en su oficina. Si, estaba decidido, iría de nuevo. No quiere que Mikasa esté triste.

/

.

/

Eren ya no tenia ánimos para seguir con su trabajo, hablar con Armin le hizo calmarse pero aun seguía frustrado y enojado con su tío.

Sus superiores le habían dicho que Nile era bueno en lo que hacia, pero usaba métodos poco convencionales y que dejaban mal sabor de boca a muchos de sus clientes, provocando que poco a poco dejaran de darle proyectos y delegarlo a menores cosas. Él era el encargado de la planeación y control de dicho trabajo, haciéndolos prosperar hasta que ya no era necesaria su ayuda.

Pero ahora su persona era el encargado de todo eso ya que era el nuevo gerente.

No había tal cargo como ese antes de que llegara ahí, y por eso le habían dado esa responsabilidad a su tío por la experiencia que había tenido en su anterior trabajo. Ahora que él estaba ahí, Nile creía que volvería a esa época.

Eren estaba convencido que los días de su tío fueron buenos, pero el mundo cambia, las empresas evolucionan y se crean nuevos conceptos a través de los años, Nile aún seguía encerrado en un mundo donde la competitividad se cerraba a unos cuantos, y ellos ya estaban al nivel internacional.

Su tío no quiere los cambios que son requeridos y de cierta manera lo entiende. ¿Para qué ir tan lejos si como están les va bien? Bueno, esa idea hizo que le delegaran poco a poco, ya que al parecer la idea de control y poder era mucho mas fuerte.

No "sustituyeron" a su tío por cosas ilícitas, no. Fue por no creer en el cambio.

¿Y entonces por qué si a él?

Cree firmemente que fueron sus logros los que le llevaron a ese puesto, y al parecer porque es joven y creció en el mundo donde la competitividad no se limita a unos cuantos. Si quieres ser el mejor, tienes que pasar por sobre los demás.

Pero él no tiene esas ideas, entiende de competitividad y siempre dará el cien por ciento en todo lo que hace. No quiere "pasar" por sobre los demás.

Tampoco fue su intención menospreciar a la persona que le había cuidado tantos años, sólo dijo lo que le habían dicho los demás. Pero ahora que estaba racionando mejor las cosas, su tío tiene toda la razón de enojarse.; él fue quien le recomendó ir ahí.

Aunque ir a ese lugar, ya estaba en sus planes.

Quizá fue cegado de nuevo por su impulsividad al decirle todo eso, pero estaban en el trabajo y su forma de comportarse le pareció inadecuada, lo intento poner en su lugar. Debería de hablarlo y disculparse, tal vez darle algún proyecto…

La puerta una vez más fue abierta y miro con cierta curiosidad al recién llegado.

—¿Levi?

—Jefe.

—¡Jefe! —Repitió Eren con entusiasmo—. Eres demasiado formal, trabajamos juntos, dime Eren.

—Aquí tiene —le ignoró y luego se acercó arrojándole una carpeta al escritorio sorprendiendo al castaño en el acto—, al nuevo se le olvido.

—Gracias, supongo —la tomo abriéndola y encontrándose con algo que no le gustó y volvió a cerrarla—. Por cierto, se llama Armin.

Levi le miro indiferente. A Eren eso le provoco un malestar que no supo identificar.

—No importa.

—Es el encargado de ventas, ¿sabes? Aunque no es tu jefe él hace que las ideas que expones tengan valor o no —dijo mientras se levantaba de su cómodo asiento, pero a pesar de serlo, ya estaba cansado de estar sentado todo el día.

—Hay que separar el trabajo de la vida —dijo y vio como Eren se acercaba hasta quedar a su lado.

—Aunque Armin no sea rencoroso, deberías tratarlo mejor —comentó con deje serio.

—No lo trato mal, lo trato como se merece —la cercanía de Eren le puso nervioso y recordó porque estaba ahí en primer lugar recobrando su postura—. Me has estado evitando.

—¿Qué? —dio un paso hacia atrás por el tono de reclamo evidente—. Evitar es una palabra muy fea.

—¿Lo es? —preguntó sarcástico. Se acercó al castaño y mientras lo hacia este se alejaba—. ¿Ahora tú me evitas? Cuándo fuiste tu el que se acercó primero… —acusó.

—Oye, me estas poniendo nervioso —alzó un poco la voz mientras ponía las manos como escudo entre su cuerpo y el de Levi, pronto toparía con la pared si no hacia algo antes.

Otra vez la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un rubio quien los miraba sorprendido.

Levi casi acorralando a Eren contra la pared se veía muy sospechoso…

—¡Armin! ¿De nuevo por aquí? —preguntó el castaño mientras agarraba a Levi por los hombros y le hacia acercarse al rubio.

—¿Vine en mal momento? —vio como el semblante usualmente serio e indiferente de su compañero cambiaba a uno más relajado con la cercanía de su amigo.

Ese era uno de los motivos por el cual creía que Eren gusta del de pelo negro o mas bien, al revés…

—No, Levi me trajo unos papeles que olvidaste. No es tan malo como parece.

—Eren, ¿puedo hablar contigo?

—¿No puede esperar a que acabe mi trabajo? Aun tengo cosas que hacer y…

—¿Puedo ir a tu apartamento hoy?

El castaño pareció pensarlo un poco mientras se balanceaba sobre sus pies en un acto infantil, haciendo que Levi tambaleara pero aún así no se alejó.

—Bien, entre ocho o nueve de la noche, o si quieres esperarme y vamos por unos tragos.

Levi se sorprendió por la petición y aun más por la respuesta. ¿Qué clase de confianza se tienen esos dos?

—No, es algo que me gustaría hablar en privado —sabe que es de mala educación dar detalles personales con otra persona ahí, pero desconfía de Levi— Es sobre Mikasa…

Eren pareció recordar algo repentinamente, soltando a Levi

—Puedes regresar a tu trabajo —era obvio par quien era dirigido la "sugerencia".

—Aun no término de hablar contigo —repuso molesto el hombre mayor por ser prácticamente echado e ignorado por ese rubio.

—Mañana —le dijo Eren, viéndole con gesto intimidante.

—Bien —no se pudo negar. ¿Pelear con el jefe? No era algo que pudiera darse el lujo de hacer.

Los hombres vieron como el más bajo se iba y cuando Jaeger creyó conveniente le hablo al rubio.

—Ahora si, ¿Mikasa te llamó?

—Si —respondió de inmediato, mentirle causaría problemas. Pero ahora ese no es el asunto—. ¿Por qué tanta confianza con él?

—Ya te dije, me gusta molestarle.

—Eso no parecen simples bromas, parece coqueteo, Eren.

—¿Coqueteo…? —la cara de desconcierto en su cara hizo que Armin se diera cuenta de lo tonto que puede llegar a ser su amigo.

—Deberías olvidarlo… —¿Habrá desatado dudas? Ya no hay tiempo para arrepentirse.

—¿Crees que se lo haya tomado muy…?

—No lo sé, deberías hablar con él.

—No puedo —sus ojos viajaron del rostro de su amigo hacia el suelo—, ahora ya no puedo mirarle a la cara.

—¿Qué creías que hacías al estar tan pegado con él?

—¡En mi país es normal! —exclamó mientras se apoyaba en el escritorio.

—Pues no estamos en Estados Unidos y ese no es tu país, lo es aquí, Alemania.

—He pasado más tiempo allá que aquí…

—Eren —le vio enfadado, la actitud del castaño se debía a un simple choque de cultura, pero no era lo mismo para Levi—. Aquí no son tan liberales respecto a esos temas, si te acercas demasiado a alguien como lo has hecho con Levi sólo provocaras confusión.

—¿Y ahora me lo dices? —no veía directo a Armin, no podía, estaba avergonzado—. Déjame a solas, le marcare a Mikasa y en algún momento libre la invitare a salir, ¿eso es a lo que venias, no?

—No era mi intención… —calló por un momento, no entendía la actitud tan extraña de Eren—. ¿Por qué estas tan avergonzado?

—Creí que había hecho un amigo fuera de Mikasa y tu, creí que… ya sabes —murmuró mientras se iba a sentar de nuevo tras el escritorio—. Ahora vete. Necesito estar solo.

En ese momento el rubio se dio cuenta que había cometido un error bastante grande y ahora el autoestima de Eren estaba dañado.

Olvidó sin querer el pasado del castaño logrando abrir heridas que creyó habían sido olvidadas.

—Lo siento, yo no…

—Vete, Armin.

El rubio no logró ver el rostro del castaño cuando le dijo eso, pero por su tono de voz parecía más una orden que una petición. Asintió tímido frente a su amigo, cosa que creyó no volvería a suceder, no después de tanto tiempo de conocerse.

Se alejo hacia la puerta y lo último que vio antes de irse fue la mirada llena de decepción de Eren.

/

.

/

Levi salió de la oficina quedándose unos momentos frente a la puerta, una vocecita molesta en su cabeza le riño sobre lo incorrecto al tratar de saber quien era esa tal Mikasa así que se encogió de hombres encaminándose rumbo a su cubículo.

Se preguntó el motivo de su ira, de su arrebató de estupidez y de por que le molestaba la cercanía del rubio para con el castaño de ojos verdes.

Tan sumido en sus pensamientos estaba que cuando menos acordó ya se encontraba en el elevador y las puertas habían sido abiertas indicándole que saliera porque había llegado a su piso.

Vio con cierto recelo al secretario de Eren coqueteando con una castaña frene a las puertas ¿no debería estar trabajando en vez de estar ahí? Bueno, no podría importarle menos las vidas ajenas.

—Espera, Sasha. Tengo un mensaje —le vio sacar el móvil y luego reír de manera nerviosa—. El jefe saldrá… tengo más trabajo, nos vemos más tarde.

Se despidió dándole un ligero beso en los labios a la mujer y corrió hacia el elevador pasándole a un lado mientras él se salía.

Reconoció a su compañera de departamento, ella le miro sonriente yendo a su encuentro en un intento por sacarle plática.

—¡Hey! Vi que tomaste los papeles de Armin, ¿se los llevaste al jefe?

No contestó y siguió caminando por el pasillo mientras la chica seguía parloteando.

"Según una encuesta, el jefe tiene el primer lugar como el hombre más guapo, tu estas en segundo y Armin en tercero. ¿No es genial? Apenas llevan dos semanas y… "

—No es algo que me importe —le interrumpió el monologo. La simple mención del rubio le hizo molestar.

—¿Perdón? —la castaña jamás había escuchado el tono molesto de su compañero, suele ser cortante pero no responde de mala manera.

—Son cosas de mujeres, a mi no me importa.

—Oh, la verdad —dudo un poco antes de volver a hablar—, creíamos que eras gay.

El hombre la miro unos segundos, los suficientes como para intimidar a la chica y que por fin dejara el tema.

Él no era gay, y aquel que se atreviera a cuestionar sobre su sexualidad podía tener el honor de conocer la suela de su zapato y lamer el piso por donde camina. Sólo tiene una ligera confusión respecto a sus preferencias, y todo por su culpa de Eren.

¿Por qué de repente viene y le mueve todo su mundo?

Su cercanía no fue con motivo de camarería y ni que decir de su sutil toqueteo. Era obvio que el de gustos por su mismo sexo era otro. Aunque también tenía sus motivos para dudar sobre eso, después de todo, él no volvió a acercarse de nuevo como lo hizo la primera vez; sólo se ha dedicado a comportarse de manera cortante, algunas veces bromistas.

_Pero aún así, no pudo sacarse esa absurda idea de la mente y se preguntó sí Eren pensaba lo mismo._

/

.

/

Eren estaba dando vueltas en su silla tratando de calmarse, por poco y Armin descubre sus pequeños juegos para con Levi.

Pensó que tenia que disipar las dudas un poco más, así que le mandó un mensaje a Connie diciéndole que volviera porque tenia que salir. Volvió a mandar otro mensaje, esta vez a Mikasa, citándola en su apartamento una vez que se desocupara. Conociéndola, haría todo lo posible por salirse antes así que tomo sus cosas y se regalo un pequeño descanso.

Sus amigos tienen la mala manía de creer saber lo que él piensa o hace, él ya no es ningún "muchachito impulsivo con arrebatos de ira"…

… y mucho menos alguien ingenuo.

No, él hace años que creció y maduro de una mala manera.

No porque quisiera, si no porque así le toco vivir.

Y prefiere que Mikasa y Armin vivan en ese pequeño mundo de mentiras hecho por él, porque eso les hace felices y con ello, también a él.

Salió de su oficina y vio como Connie intentaba aparentar que hacia su trabajo, le sonrió para luego despedirse.

Caminó por el pasillo hasta dar con el elevador, cuando subió oprimió el botón que daba al subterráneo donde se encontraba el estacionamiento, espero que las puertas se cerraran y mientras lo hacían sintió la vibración de su celular. Al desbloquearlo, se encontró con un mensaje de Mikasa.

Recibido a las: 3:03 p. m.

"Voy en camino".

Sonrió ante lo predecible que a veces resulta ser.

Las puertas de nuevo fueron abiertas y al elevar la mirada pudo ver a su pequeño distracción verlo con cierto recelo para luego fijar la vista en su maletín frunciendo el ceño en el proceso.

—No hemos terminado de hablar.

—¿Quieres acompañarme? Olvidé unos papeles en casa —sonrió al ver una mueca de desconcierto apenas visible en su inmutable pálido rostro para luego asentir adentrándose en el ascensor.

Y sonrió aun mas cuando el hombre se alejó todo lo que pudo en ese pequeño espacio, miró unos segundos la pantalla de su celular y luego envió un mensaje.

Enviado a las: 3:06 p. m.

Me surgió trabajo, te veo mañana.

Se sintió un poco mal por Mikasa, pero no es que vaya a hacer algo malo.

_Es trabajo…_

Vio de reojo a Levi, quien le miraba "disimuladamente" tratando de averiguar que hizo con su celular.

_… un trabajo que no puede evitar hacer._


	4. Chapter 4

Cuando llegaron al subterráneo de pronto Eren recordó algo que podría llevarle al fin de ese momento.

—Levi —el nombrado le miró esperando que continuara, pero al parecer Eren estaba nervioso y dudaba—. Veras, mi auto esta un poco indispuesto, ¿no te importa ir en moto?

—¿Y de casualidad no tienes algún tatuaje?

—No, ¿y bien?

—No me molesta.

—Bien.

—El jefe en motocicleta, quien lo diría.

—En donde vivo es un poco alejado y un poco inaccesible. La mejor opción es ir en vehículo y los taxis no van hasta allá.

—Si está tan lejos, ¿por qué te vas tan tarde? He escuchado que también llegas temprano.

—No tengo mejores cosas que hacer.

—¿Y esa tal Mikasa?

Eren le miró unos segundos con gesto indescifrable para luego continuar caminando hasta la caseta de vigilancia para pedir su casco y dejar su maletín. Una vez que lo tuvo se lo tendió a Levi.

—Tenlo tú, supongo que es tu primer viaje en motocicleta. ¡Haré que sea divertido! —dijo entusiasmado mientras iba en dirección al vehículo.

Se subieron y el rugido de la motocicleta se escuchó y el fuerte arranque le hizo aferrarse a la cintura de Eren en un intento por no caer.

/

.

/

Pasó una larga media hora de camino.

Eren intentaba sacarle platica pero el sólo asentía.

Se sentía estúpido por estar aferrado así a un hombre, agradecía tener puesto el casco, aunque lo que debió hacer fue rehusarse. ¿Qué hacia él, un hombre de treinta años en una moto con un chiquillo?

Hace ya un rato había dejado la autopista yendo por la carretera libre que los guio por un sendero pavimentado. Agradecía que lo fuera, no soportaba la tierra y la mugre. Había visto un cartel que decía "Está llegando" Claro, si en vez de eso pusieran el nombre del lugar seria más fácil saber a donde carajo exactamente esta llegando.

Y de repente, árboles aparecieron; una agradable arboleada. Se dedico entonces a observar la luz que se filtraba por las ramas llenas de esas saludables hojas verdes.

Pero de pronto Eren frenó y todo eso acabó.

—No hay nadie, creo que pudiste frenar mejor —dijo mientras bajaba y se quitaba el casco.

—Extrañaba esa voz molesta, por un momento pensé que iba solo —rió—. Bienvenido a mi humilde morada.

Levi entonces miró hacia donde Eren apuntaba, y vio con cierto desagrado una reja a medio caer llena de ramas secas.

—Creí que tenías mejores gustos.

—¡Vamos! Acabo de mudarme, adentro esta muchísimo mejor —volvió a tomarle del brazo para arrastrarle con él.

Al pasar la reja efectivamente todo era mejor, o al menos eso pudo apreciar Levi.

Una casa bastante rustica a su parecer, cuando lo ve no puede evitar pensar que va con la personalidad de aquel mocoso. Un jardín amplio de un buen color verde, pero sin nada más.

—Estoy tratando de que parezca hogareño, no me gusta mucho la ciudad. ¡Planeo poner un gran árbol justo enfrente de la casa!

—La opacarías, deberías ponerla a un lado, tienes espacio suficiente.

—Tienes razón, no soy muy bueno para estas cosas —murmuró mientras lo guiaba y quedaban frente a la puerta—. Deberías venir a ayudarme, no confío mucho en los gustos de las mujeres.

—¿Qué soy, tu sirviente? —Frunció el ceño—. Soy una persona ocupada, contrata a alguien.

—Me gusta hacer las cosas por mi cuenta, por eso no he terminado aun.

—Vamos por los papeles, comienzas a irritarme.

—No seas gruñón —sonrió mientras abría la puerta.

Entraron a un espacio bastante grande que era la sala, sólo un pequeño sillón de color verde adornando. Si, toda esa casa iba con Eren, hueca su cabeza hueca su casa.

—Aun estoy en proceso de mudanza —comentó avergonzado—, puedes sentarte, en un momento vuelvo.

Levi le vio irse por un pasillo e incomodo se acerco al sillón pero no se sentó. Pensó desviarse ligeramente de su camino y entrar a la cocina por un vaso con agua, la necesitaba, y el mal anfitrión no preguntó.

La barra de la cocina era de piedra pero con madera como apoyo y vio en ella tallada una "E" y muchos pequeños garabatos. Se notaba que ya tenía años pero aun se encontraba en buen estado.

—Casi toda el interior es de madera —la voz de Eren le hizo exhalarse—. No quiero hacer muchas modificaciones, me gusta tal cual esta.

—No deberías, se encuentra en buenas condiciones.

—¿Verdad? La decoradora me dijo que necesitaba una buena remodelación, por eso la despedí —dijo mientras le restaba importancia con los hombros—. Lo sencillo es mucho mejor.

Levi entonces creyó haberlo juzgado mal desde un principio y ese pensamiento le hizo sentir como el malo del cuento.

—Vine aquí para hablar.

—Hablemos.

—¿Por qué lo haces?

—Hacer qué —se hizo el inocente.

—Lo sabes, la cercanía. Sé que juegas y eso me desagrada.

—No seas paranoico.

—Niño —el hombre se acercó y le jaló de la corbata para que acercara la cara—, no tengo paciencia con gente como tu. Ahora dime, ¿qué carajo buscas de mi?

Eren hizo una mueca y luego rió secamente.

—¿Niño? Cuántos años calculas que tengo, Levi.

—No es importante la edad física, sino mental.

—En ese caso, he de ser un erudito.

—Tienes retraso mental, querrás decir.

—¡Hey! Ese no es insulto.

—Tienes razón, estoy ofendiéndoles comparándolas contigo.

—Estas siendo injusto —se cruzó de brazos ofendido—, soy una persona con múltiples talentos.

—¿Escondidos? Si, muy escondidos.

—¡Deja de burlarte de mi, no soy un niño!

Levi hizo una nota mental, usar su sarcasmo hacia que Eren tratara de defenderse haciendo un mal intento.

Y de repente, todo rastro de incomodidad desapareció.

—No hemos hablado de lo que me interesa saber.

—Si dejaras de insultarme ya habríamos acabado.

—¿Por qué lo haces?

Eren entendió de pronto que no se libraría de esa charla y le dijo que se acercara, Levi así lo hizo y de repente se vio acorralado entre la pared de la cocina y el cuerpo mas grande. Sintió una especie de deja vu y maldijo mentalmente su falta de juicio. No confiar en Eren debería ser su lema.

—Me gusta molestarte —fue su simple respuesta y se alejó del más bajo yendo de nuevo a la sala.

El de cabellos azabache sintió una especie de ira creciendo en su interior. La paciencia se le había agotado.

—¿Acaso el único confundido fui yo?

Eren volteo a mirarle con gesto pensativo.

—¿Eres gay?

—Gay tu puta madre, maldito mocoso —la adrenalina se apodero de él y en dos zancadas ya había alcanzado a Eren tecleándole con todo el peso de su enojo cayendo irremediablemente al suelo.

—¡Cálmate! Hablemos tranquilamente —trato de persuadirle, pero Levi intento golpearle con el casco y Eren no tuvo mas remedio que quitárselo de encima y correr en un intento de escape.

—No, ven que descargare toda mi frustración en ti —él era rápido y el castaño no pudo huir mucho, de nuevo volvió al piso.

—¡Eso se escucha mal ahora que se que eres gay!

—¡Idiota! No lo soy.

Eren aprovecho su momento de vergüenza y le sometió boca abajo. Hasta que el sonido del celular de alguien les calmo. Eren se paró intentando buscar su aparato encontrándolo tirado así que lo recogió.

—¿Diga?

Levi se levantó con toda la dignidad que le fue posible acumular.

—_Supe que saliste y Levi no está aquí. ¿Fue contigo?_

_—_Si.

_—Vuelve, le necesito aquí._

—¡Oye! ¿De quién se supone estas desconfiando?

_—De los dos, ahora vuelve._

—El enojado era yo.

_—Eren, Jean va camino a tu casa._

—¿Cómo…? –intentó pensar como le había encontrado-. ¿Tu?

_—Lo siento._

—Hablamos luego.

Cuando colgó Eren miró a Levi tan intensamente que el de pelo negro tuvo que desviarle la mirada.

—Te has salvado —el otro hombre intento preguntar de qué, pero volvió a ser arrastrado hasta llegar a la motocicleta.

Y de nuevo todo fue silencio.

Cuando llegaron de nuevo al estacionamiento tras otra media hora de camino, el castaño volvió a su usual semblante relajado. Levi estaba a punto de volverle a reñir.

—¡Eren! –le interrumpió una voz femenina, cuando miro hacia donde provenía la voz vio la silueta de una mujer pasarle e ir directo con el castaño.

Un sonido seco hizo eco en el lugar, la mujer le había abofeteado.

—Me voy un mes a Estados Unidos y cuando regreso me encuentro con la absurda novedad de ti renunciando.

—No es de tu incumbencia, Annie.

—Lo es, hemos estado juntos en esto.

—Hablemos en otro lugar, ¿vale? Estas haciendo un alboroto en mi lugar de trabajo.

—¿Tu lugar de trabajo? —preguntó irónica.

—Mira —se frotó el área afectada, le dolía. Annie era una mujer muy fuerte—. Tú no eres así, eres una persona racional. Estas enojada y lo entiendo, pero ya te dije que aquí no es el lugar para hablar.

—¿Y donde es el lugar? No respondes mis llamadas, ya no sé donde vives, te has alejado de nosotros tu… —cayó un momento para serenarse—. Eren, siempre hemos estado juntos, prometimos ser los mejores y…

—Annie…

—… y de repente tu nos abandonas. ¿Qué te ha sucedido? ¿Por qué haces todo esto?

—Vamos a tu casa.

—¿Annie? —una nueva interrupción, otra mujer había llegado.

—Hola —saludó Eren. Su día iba de mal en peor—. Creí haberte dicho que nos veríamos mañana.

—Estaba preocupada.

Levi miraba confundido la escena. ¿Eren tenía dos mujeres? ¿Alguna de ellas era Mikasa? Había creído que la rubia lo era, primero parecía una escena de celos y luego dio un giro drástico con una nueva mujer. Un horrible triangulo amoroso.

—Vete Mikasa, yo llegue primero —dijo la rubia en tono serio.

Ah, la de pelo negro era la tal Mikasa, posible novia oficial de Eren. Admitía que era bastante guapa.

—Yo vine por Eren y me voy a quedar por él —contestó igual de seria.

—Corre a tu mujer, Eren, si no quieres que acabe noqueada.

—Se defenderme perfectamente, Annie.

Entonces se conocían entre si, ¿no les importaba compartirle? Que asco le estaba dando toda esa situación.

—Hablemos otro día, están causando mala impresión.

—Vas a venir conmigo, vi que acabas de llegar así que no te ha de importar salir otro pequeño momento.

—Déjale en paz, Annie.

—Déjame tu a mi, Mikasa —le miro enojada—. Eren, vamos. Acabemos con esto rápido.

—No —respondió irritado y se encaminó a la caseta de vigilancia.

—Papá no está enojado…

Eren reaccionó ante eso y dejo de caminar, pero no hizo intento por voltear.

—Eren, nuestro padre te recibiría de nuevo con los brazos abiertos.

—Annie —dio la media vuelta y suspiró—. Él no es mi padre. Y entiendo que para ti la familia sea importante, pero…

—Es nuestro padre, él te crió y educo. Te lo dio todo, padre…

—Es el tuyo, no el mío.

—Deja de ser un niño, tío Nile siempre te lo ha dicho.

A Levi su conciencia le dijo que ese no era asunto suyo pero sentía que debía quedarse.

—Me tienen harto, ¡déjenme vivir como yo quiero! —Exclamó furioso y de nueva cuenta tomó a Levi del brazo y corrió hasta la motocicleta—. Ponte el casco y súbete.

Y así lo hizo, la motocicleta arrancó y lo último que vio fue el gesto enojado de ambas mujeres.

Cosa que le hizo sentir bastante satisfecho.

/

.

/

Levi pensaba en esa incomoda situación sentado detrás de Eren.

Una extraña rubia que dice ser hermana de Eren pero no se parecen en nada.

Mikasa… Por alguna razón le molesta su presencia, más que el del rubio y eso es mucho decir.

¿Qué hace él pensando en la vida Eren? No le importa, nadie le importa y mucho menos él.

Quería ya no sentir ese olor a colonia que a pesar de traer el caso se colaba por sus fosas nasales, ni los músculos que tocaba, ni…

Inconscientemente se apretó más al cuerpo del más joven, suspiró un momento en su mente tratando de calmarse y giro su cabeza para ver el paisaje.

Llegaron a un parque, Eren tenia una mueca molesta desde que salieron del estacionamiento y al llegar ahí parecía como si nunca la hubiera tenido.

Levi le siguió de cerca hasta que llegaron a una pequeña cascada artificial, pudo ver a la distancia un pequeño puente donde debajo corría el agua asemejando un pequeño rio.

El castaño entonces se dirigió ahí.

—No has hecho preguntas —dijo de pronto al llegar al puente.

—Tu vida personal no me interesa.

—Me parece bien.

De pronto, el más bajo sintió una presencia detrás y luego unos brazos envolviéndose alrededor de su cuello.

—¿Qué estas…?

—Lo siento, pero aun soy un mocoso, ¿recuerdas? Sólo déjame un momento así, es todo lo que necesito.

Levi iba a golpearle, pero supone que Eren ha tenido un día malo y no le hace daño reconfortar a nadie por primera vez en su vida. Aunque no sepa realmente como.

—No mojes mucho mi cuello —comentó cuando sintió una sensación húmeda en su piel.

Ese día, Levi sintió muchas más dudas que antes.

* * *

><p>Yo:<p>

Intento darle introducción a los personajes, ¿va lento? Espero que no sea muy aburrido...


	5. Chapter 5

Han pasado dos días de ese inusual encuentro con Eren y desde entonces no le ha visto. Pero aun así se encuentra de un envidiable buen ánimo y todos en la oficina lo notan.

Ese aire de tranquilidad, sin miradas que matan ni palabras cargadas de ironía, aunque claro, conociendo a Levi y dada su personalidad un tanto estoica algo malo debía de suceder.

Al menos la conciencia del hombre está tranquila, no fue su culpa.

—Necesito hablar contigo —le expresó el rubio, su tono de voz denotaba molestia, pero su expresión corporal era normal.

Levi no se inmutó por ese abrupto acontecimiento y sólo asintió, volteándole a ver y cruzándose de piernas en el asiento. Vio como Armin miraba nervioso a los lados y luego negaba.

"Aquí no, acompáñeme".

—Tengo trabajo, si quieres hablar en privado hazlo después.

—No será mucho.

—En el almuerzo, ahora mismo necesito sacar unas copias —Era una mentira, pero no quería estar a solas con el rubio.

—Esta bien, gracias por tu tiempo.

Levi le vio marcharse, ese mocoso había ido hasta su cubículo sabiendo que no le soportaba y que las personas a su alrededor lo notaban. Ahora serían el chisme de la oficina, de nuevo.

Se levanto de la silla y agarro unos papeles cualquiera dirigiéndose al pasillo que daba al elevador, agradecía enormemente que la copiadora del piso estuviese descompuesta y que tuvieran que ir a otra oficina por las copias; de otra manera eso no le habría servido como excusa.

Vio a Petra irse también por el pasillo no notándole detrás, seguramente iría con ese hombre a besuquearse. Pero con lo que no contaba fue ver la cachetada que le dio a Gunter.

—No soy una ramera, ya me canse de que me chantajees.

—Si no lo haces, Auruo se enterara de tu desliz —la miró altanero, pero era una situación absurda al ver la zona roja de su mejilla.

—Ya lo hizo —dijo, dejando salir un todo de alivio—. Me perdono, y ahora ya no tienes armas para seguir con esto. Déjame en paz.

—¿Por qué tiene que acabar? Aun podemos divertirnos. —La tomo del brazo arrastrándole con él al final del pasillo, donde Levi les perdió de vista.

Iba a interceder cuando una conocida voz se dejo escuchar.

—¿Diversión? La cara de horror de Petra dice que habrá de todo menos diversión —había dicho Eren mientras se acercaba con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón—. Creo que está de más decir que vuelvan a su trabajo y que Gunter tiene una llamada de atención. No sé que pasó entre ustedes, pero si me entero que fue acoso me temo decirte, Gunter; que este lugar no es para ti.

—S-señor —El nerviosismo del hombre no pasó desapercibido para Eren.

—Entonces, ¿alguien me puede explicar lo que sucede aquí? Si no es mucha molestia, claro.

—No fue nada, señor —contestó rápidamente Petra—. Sólo un intercambio de planes que no podrán ser.

—Ah, si tú lo dices —dijo no muy convencido, pero no podía influir en la decisión de ella—. Haré un anuncio, les espero allá.

—Si.

Eren pasó a lado de Levi, sonriéndole y este le ignoro. El hombre de ojos verdes parpadeo confundido y siguió su camino.

—Lo hice por nuestra vieja amistad, Gunter. No lo arruines más —la mujer le hablo con un hilo de voz, tenia ganas de llorar.

—Lo lamento… —murmuró abrumado.

Petra asintió alejándose y al dar la vuelta se encontró con Levi. La mujer se sonrojo y siguió caminando. El hombre hizo lo mismo.

Mientras Levi se dirigía de nuevo a su lugar, pensó que quizá, y sólo quizá: La sociedad no era la mierda que él pensaba.

Eren entró al departamento, ese lugar estaba dividido entre ventas y creativos. Vio la cabellera rubia de su amigo destacar entre la multitud, pero Armin en cuanto le vio volvió a su trabajo.

¿Por qué Armin siempre terminaba enojado? Era él el que debería estarlo.

—Muy buenos días a ustedes. ¿Cómo han estado? —saludó mientras se movía a pasos rápidos hacia el centro del lugar.

Las personas al escucharle se movieron agitadas por la repentina intromisión y saludaron torpemente al verle pasar.

—Buen día a usted, señor.

—No tienen porque ponerse nerviosos, chicos. Vine a dar un anuncio rápido. Muchos me han estado entregando nuevas ideas y he decidido escoger la mejor —Unos cuantos exclamaron emocionados, y luego vio a las personas faltantes dirigirse a sus asientos—. Muy buenas noticias, ¿no?

—¿Y ya a escogido la idea?

—Si, quería decírselos antes pero seguramente se apresurarían. Y bueno, la persona afortunada es… Oscar Brauer —dirigió su dedo índice hacia un joven de tez morena y cabello negro que se encontraba sentado en una esquina.

El chico nombrado se levanto apresurado de su silla, Eren sonrió ante la expresión tan sincera de entusiasmo y luego su mirada inevitablemente se encontró con la de Levi.

Los demás comenzaron a murmurar inconformes.

—Gracias —dijo el joven e inmediatamente Eren reaccionó sonriéndole y apartando la mirada de Levi.

—No hay de que. Ahora toma tus cosas y acompáñame —se dirigió de nuevo hacia el pasillo.

—S-si —se apresuró a decir mientras recogía su maletín.

Armin les vio alejarse, por un momento pensó que Eren usaría eso de excusa para tener a su disposición a Levi. Pero no tenia porque tener esas ideas, su amigo le había aclarado acerca de eso…

Dirigió su mirada hacia Levi, quien se encontraba frunciendo el ceño.

Realmente no podía bajar la guardia, al parecer su compañero de trabajo sufría una atracción bastante notoria para con Eren que no podía pasar por alto.

Cuando ambos estuvieron en el elevador el hombre de cabellos brunos estaba nervioso, no ha tenido ocasión de hablarle o acercarse al jefe y ahora que tenia oportunidad estaba tan nervioso que sólo sostenía su maletín sobre su pecho tratando de encontrar alguna platica decente.

El castaño tenía ese porte imponente, supone que es propio del puesto que representa, pero aun así se atrevió a pensar que si se lo encontraba en la calle su estatura seria bastante intimidante. Él mismo media 1.78 y la persona a su lado se notaba mucho más alta. Le ha observado a la distancia y por lo regular es amable, hay veces que le ha visto con expresión de enojo pero no por eso deja de ser atento. No como una persona que conoce…

Cuando salieron del elevador Brauer notó que ese no era el piso de la oficina de su jefe.

Jaeger paró de repente cuando diviso a su tío y luego le habló a su acompañante en voz baja.

—¿Conoces a Nile?

—¿Quién?

Satisfecho con su respuesta, el castaño le hizo dirigirse hacia el otro hombre de pelo negro.

—Nile —le llamó—. Te tengo un proyecto nuevo.

—¿Ah, si?

—Él es Oscar Brauer, trabajaran juntos, es su proyecto.

—Eren… aun no hemos hablado.

—Les dejo, pregúntale todo lo que quieras.

—Eren.

—Cualquier cosa me avisan.

Ambos hombre vieron la huida (porque resulta que eso parecía) del castaño. El más joven le sonrió nervioso y el hombre mayor suspiró cansino y le indico que le siguiera hasta su oficina.

Sonrió un poco, al parecer, Eren no le guardaba algún tipo de rencor.

/

.

/

Connie se encontraba nervioso revisando la pila de papeles sobre el escritorio de su jefe; habían desaparecido varios proyectos.

Escuchó la puerta y se giró para encontrarse con la cara sonriente de su jefe.

—¿Jefe?

—Hoy hice mi buena acción del día.

—Pues la felicidad le va a durar poco, algunos proyectos no están.

—Si, lo sé —comentó restándole importancia—. Algunos los deje en mi casa y el otro se lo di a Nile.

—¿Cuál?

—El de Brauer.

—Ese era donde mayores dudas teníamos.

—Es bueno, no está pulido pero la idea general lo es, ¿quiénes somos nosotros para negarle la luz del sol?

—Brauer es el chico que se pone nervioso por todo, Dawk se lo comerá vivo.

—Es una persona tímida y sumisa, es exactamente el tipo de persona que necesita. Nile tiene un extraño complejo sobre dar ordenes y Oscar lo cumplirá para no quedar mal, así de sencillo —dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

—Si usted dice…

—Te invito a comer después de acabar con la mitad de esa pila de papeles.

—¿En serio?

—Si, hombre.

Eren no tenia pensado invitarle a él, pero sus prospectos para el almuerzo le habían ignorado ese día.

/

.

/

Levi ha estado ignorando a Armin y por eso hoy no comerá en cafetería, así que se dirigió al elevador dispuesto a irse a otro lado.

Cuando estaba en el subterráneo vio a la chica rubia supuesta hermana de Eren dirigirse a su persona. Frunció el ceño con molestia para encaminarse con pasos apresurados hacia su auto.

—Hey, tu.

¿Quién será "tu"? Porque él no lo es.

—Si, tu. El enano de cabello negro —Levi hizo caso omiso pero una mano le jaló del brazo y cuando reaccionó a duras penas pudo esquivar una cachetada que le iba a propinar esa mujer.

Se alejó unos cuantos pasos de esa enfurecida chica rubia. Ella tenía un serio problema.

—¿Estas loca? —fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decirle, pudo golpearle pero era mujer, y él respetaba eso.

—¿Por qué Eren te eligió a ti? —musitó— No eres mejor que yo, ni que Mikasa.

Levi pensó que ese no era su día, tendría que dejarle las cosas claras para poder marcharse en paz.

—No sé de que hablas, fue casualidad —le contestó mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—Es mi hermano, él debió elegirme a mi antes que a nadie.

—Niña, madura.

—Seguramente eres su puta —caviló.

—¿Qué?

—Si, debió habérmelo dicho antes —habló para si sola—. Sí lo que quería era un desfogue papá le hubiera conseguido algo de mejor calidad.

—Estas en terreno peligroso…

—Las rameras como tú no deberían objetar, de seguro él te consiguió el trabajo aquí.

—Méritos propios, chiquilla.

—Claro, méritos al dejarte follar duro.

Eso le hizo enfurecer.

—Si, parece ser que mi culo es mucho más importante que su familia, dime: ¿Qué se siente?

Annie no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar ante eso y cuando salió de su trance el hombre se había perdido de su vista.

Su mirada molesta revisó el estacionamiento y al no ver la motocicleta del castaño se dirigió a su vehículo para marcharse de ahí. Una vez fuera del subterráneo, aparcó el auto en la acera cercana y marcó un número conocido.

—¿Papá? Me gustaría que mandaras investigar a alguien —tras una ligera pausa al esperar la contestación volvió a hablar—. Si, yo le mandó los datos a tu ayudante. Gracias.

Al colgar pensó lo mucho que estaría molesto Eren si descubriera lo que hizo. Era obvio que ella no pensaba nada malo acerca de su hermano, sólo quería dañar un poco el orgullo de ese hombre. Por eso no esperaba esa respuesta de su parte.

Ella no era de las personas que hicieran algo por cuenta propia, ni que le interesara la vida de los demás. Ni si quiera le importaba mucho sobre ella misma.

Pero lo que captaba su total interés, era las personas que se alejaban de los estándares, como por ejemplo, Levi.

_Como lo es Eren._

/

.

/

Para cuando Levi volvía de su nada tranquilo almuerzo un rubio le esperaba impaciente en la pared cercana al elevador del subterráneo. Lo único que hizo él al verle fue suspirar con pesar internamente, ¿no merecía un día tranquilo?

—Sólo quería decirte que te alejaras de Eren.

—Ya, petición escuchada.

—Te lo advierto por tu bien, tiene novia y una familia.

—¿Y yo no?

—No lo sé, sólo aléjate.

—Me alejare en cuanto responda mis dudas.

—Yo lo hare.

—No eres él.

—Pero se como piensa.

—No lo haces, ¿estas consciente de la sociedad en donde vivimos? Nadie es lo que aparenta ser, hasta tu. Escondido tras una fachada amable y tímida pero en cuanto se presenta la oportunidad no dudas en defender lo que crees correcto insistentemente y hasta hartante. Eres listo, se me hace raro que te dejes manipular por unos cuantos, niño.

—Eren es como un libro abierto.

—No lo es, te sorprenderías al descubrirlo.

—Aléjate.

—Me encantaría hacerlo —masculló. Pero cree firmemente que nadie se lo dejaría fácil.

Por tercera vez en el día, prácticamente escapó de cosas que estaban lejos de su entendimiento.

Presiente que sus días tranquilos y monótonos pasaran a segundo plano de ahora en adelante.

/

.

/

Cuando Eren llegó a su oficina se sentó tras su escritorio agobiado. Connie no paro de hablar sobre lo hermoso que era el amor y sobre todo lo hermosa que era su novia, Sasha.

¿Quién le dijo a ese chico rapado que a él le interesa saber su vida personal?

Le dio una hora libre para que le dejara en paz y se fuera a verla, ya lo tenía harto el tono meloso de "Y la extraño tanto" mientras suspira. La vida bendijo a Connie con un jefe tan benevolente como él, debería agradecerle y hacer un altar con su foto.

¿En qué estaba pensando? Estúpido día fastidioso, sólo le falta que Annie llegue y le de un golpe o dos.

Hablando de Annie, o más bien pensando en ella… Por su culpa tuvo un arranque de sentimentalismo y las lágrimas brotaron de él traicioneras. ¿Por qué? Él hace años que no lloraba y mucho menos por cosas simples como peleas infantiles con su hermana.

Tuvo que mentirle a Levi sobre su arranque.

Le habló sobre lo indiferente que era Annie, pero con asuntos familiares solía dejar que la agresividad e impulsividad que les caracteriza tome el control. Se disculpó por llamarle "gay", aunque muy en el fondo disfrutó al ver su cara llena de impotencia al tratar de explicar que no era así.

También le dijo que le arrastró con él para alejarlo de preguntas que seguramente le harían y que no le dijera a nadie que había llorado. Pero él era también un hombre apegado y que su hermana pequeña le riñera le causó coraje y a la vez un sentimiento de tristeza, ella nunca había mostrado ese comportamiento para con él.

Pero no fue eso, debe ser por la mención de su padre, él es el punto débil de su vida…

Se removió incómodo en su asiento al recordar cierto aspecto de su niñez.

Padre: la única palabra que no sabría definir ni sentir.

Recuerda que cuando era más joven, él quería ser doctor, como su progenitor… ¡Salvar vidas! Era su meta, ayudar a las personas que lo necesitaran y no quedarse de brazos cruzados viendo como las enfermedades tratables consumían vidas.

Pero la vida derrumbó sus sueños y metas. Planes a futuro fueron opacados y ahora se encontraba tras un escritorio ayudando a nadie.

Sí tan sólo…

—Eren —una voz le sacó de sus recuerdos.

—¿Connie? —_¿Tan rápido había pasado una hora?_ Pensó extrañado.

—Tienes una llamada, es un tal Irvin Smith —le informó detrás de la puerta.

Eren palideció un momento pero recobró la compostura.

—Pásala a la línea.

—Enseguida.

Un timbre le hizo ver el teléfono como un ente maligno y luego lo descolgó.

—Padre —dijo como saludo.

—_Hola, hijo. ¿Ya no piensas huir de mí?_


	6. Chapter 6

ADVERTENCIA: I**nsinuación EREN X LEVI.**

* * *

><p>Eren tenía una pequeña discusión mental sobre la razón de la llamada de su padre.<p>

—Digamos que me canse de que me persigas —le contestó irritado por la pregunta.

—_Que mal piensas de mí. Yo no he actuado conforme a nada, ¿sabes? Ni he reprendido a Nile._

—No tendrías por qué —replicó molesto.

—_Si que debería, él fue quién te puso en contra mía._

—No, fueron tu y tus acciones.

—_Oye, calma_ —dijo en tono conciliador—. _No hable para pelear, quiero saber como has estado._

—Me va de maravilla.

—_Escuche que tienes nuevos amigos._

—¿Amigos? —Preguntó irónico—. ¿Alguna vez he tenido algún amigo que primero no pasé por tu ojo crítico? Si Armin logró pasar fue porque es inteligente.

_—La gente que te rodea suele ser hipócrita._

—Empezando por ti.

—_Te dije que no quiero pelear._

—¡En ese caso no debiste llamar! —un incómodo silencio se formó tras esa declaración.

—_Hoy es el aniversario luctuoso de Mary, deberías ir._

—No me ordenes.

—_Hijo, sólo quería recodártelo._

—Pues ya me entere, gracias —colgó con enfado mientras se levantaba de la silla.

Arrojo el teléfono inalámbrico al sillón y salió apresurado de la oficina.

Estaba enojado consigo mismo por reaccionar tan impulsivamente, y a la vez decepcionado por haber olvidado algo tan importante.

/

.

/

Levi subió al elevador, había terminado ya su jornada laboral por ese día y lo iba a disfrutar yendo directo a su casa, nadie le impediría tal hazaña. Estaba harto de discutir con niños como el rubio y lidiar con mujeres frustradas, seguramente de una manera sexual. No hay otra explicación razonable.

Tan ido estaba que no se dio cuenta quien era la otra persona que estaba a su lado hasta que otras personas subieron al elevador y le saludaron.

—Buenas tardes, señor Jaeger —le dijo una de las mujeres que habían entrado.

—Buenas —saludó parco.

Levi entonces miró al otro niño con el cual no quería lidiar, pero éste no mostró señal de interés.

Las mujeres bajaron en el primer piso, pero ellos dos aun siguieron hasta el estacionamiento.

—Pareces un muerto viviente —mencionó indiferente al ver la palidez en el rostro del castaño.

—Creo que me ha hecho falta mi dosis de ti.

—¿Qué carajo? —Ese niño le sacaba de sus casillas, siempre mofándose en su cara.

—Nos vemos mañana, Levi —se despidió cuando las puertas del elevador fueron abiertas y se retiraba con paso lento.

—Oye —le llamó. Eren le miró extrañado—. Te invito unos tragos.

—Con todo el pesar del mundo, declinare tan grandiosa oferta —sonrió con renovadas energías—. Pero espero podamos tener otra oportunidad.

—Ni que tuvieras tanta suerte, mocoso.

—Se vale soñar —se encogió de hombros retomando su marcha.

Levi por su parte, fue en dirección opuesta a él. Su auto hace unos días ya estaba en perfectas condiciones.

Se arrepintió de inmediato con la propuesta, pero el semblante decaído de Eren le molestó de alguna forma y como no sabia como animar personas lo único que se le ocurrió fue invitarle de manera casual. Pero se sintió ofendido cuando el mocoso tuvo la osadía de rechazarle, aunque también lo agradecía. Por alguna razón, algo le decía que no debía estar a solas con él.

Mientras pensaba los pros y contras de la vida, vio con disimulo a Eren subirse a un auto e irse.

/

.

/

Eren aparcó en el cementerio, en el camino había comprado un ramo de gardenias, a Mary le gustaban.

Como era costumbre, su padre ya estuvo ahí desde temprano, dejándole varios arreglos florales de rosas. Frunció el ceño, a ella no le gustaban las rosas; de ningún color.

Llegó con el debido respeto, guardando silencio mientras cerraba los ojos y le recordaba.

A pesar de no ser su verdadera madre, si fue alguien importante en su vida. Cuido de él como una, ayudándole y guiándole respetuosamente hasta su triste final. Cuando ella murió, su padre cambió drásticamente.

Se arrodilló frente a la lapida y dejó su ramo en un lugar libre.

Vio con incomodidad que aún seguían las flores marchitas que Annie dejó alguna vez, a pesar de que ella también fue su hija, sólo ha ido una sola vez, y fue en su funeral.

Nadie se había tomado la molestia de retirarlas, sabe que fueron ordenes explicitas de su padre, quizá aguardando que ella también vaya. Pero conociéndola como la conoce, no se tomará la molestia con cosas que según ella: "no tienen ningún valor". Al parecer su concepto de familia unida no aplica para los muertos.

Con acritud alejo esas marchitas flores de la tumba y las metió en el cesto de basura cercano.

—Que desconsiderado eres, yo que las puse hace tiempo con amor.

—Creí que no vendrías aquí.

—No vine por ella si eso estas pensando, fue porque sabría que vendrías —dijo indiferente—. Eres tan predecible.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Antes no me hablabas así, hermanito.

—Antes eras una mejor persona.

La rubia ante la respuesta hizo una mueca de disgusto más no respondió a la evidente provocación.

—La oferta de papá sigue en pie.

—Hable con él en la mañana —dijo sin mirarle mientras se inclinaba en modo de despedida frente a la tumba—. Y creo que no le interesa mi vida como a ti.

—Claro que lo hace —habló mientras se acercaba a Eren, este la miro indiferente—. Eres el consentido, eres su heredero.

—Annie, déjalo. Te haces daño.

—¡Eres al que más quiere! —rió secamente—. Mamá y papá te querían más a ti que a mi.

—No voy a discutir tonterías contigo —apartó a la chica para poder irse—. Tienes el camino libre para hacer lo que te plazca, no me necesitas a mí.

—Papá no ha estado feliz —ignoro su comentario—; papá está deprimido. Yo sólo quiero hacer feliz a papá. Y si eso implica traerte de vuelta, lo hare.

—Tu más que nadie deberías saber que si yo quiero algo no me apartare de ese camino —declaró firme dándole la espalda, yéndose.

La mujer negó mientras le veía alejarse para luego mirar sin expresión alguna la tumba de su madre.

—Ahora mismo estarías tan decepcionada de mi —musitó mientras abría su bolso y sacaba una rosa gris y la colocaba donde antes habían estado sus flores marchitas—. Pero cuando todo acabe, prometo traerte crisantemos.

Miró por ultima vez la lapida y luego se alejó pensando que las palabras nunca funcionaban con Eren. Tendría que actuar, y pronto.

/

.

/

Eren estaba tenso tras la pequeña charla con Annie, ella aun no entendía que él quería libertad y hacer las cosas por su cuenta.

Odia esa parte de su personalidad, esa que le hace cuestionar los intereses de los demás y la parte obsesiva que tiene por la familia.

Y bueno, al parecer no era el único con mala suerte es día, una pobre alma tuvo la mala suerte de quedar varado en la carretera. Vio con disimulo al pasar por un lado un peinado oscuro conocido y frenó en seco cuando la cara de Levi apareció.

Se estacionó frente al carro y bajo con alegría mal disimulada por el "fatal" incidente.

—Me imagino que ya hablaste a una grúa —dijo al acercarse a la ventanilla de su auto.

—Creo que es obvio —murmuró con enfado.

Había visto con horror por la ventana la cara sonriente del castaño ir en su dirección y maldijo su mala suerte. De todas las personas que pudo encontrarse, ¿por qué era Eren el que siempre aparecía?

—¿Aun sigue la invitación de ir por unos tragos?

El hombre le miró impasible, seguramente procesando la respuesta.

—No creo que haya algún problema —o si. Pero necesita sacarse de alguna manera la frustración, estaba pensando seriamente en mejor comprarse un auto nuevo. El que tenía sólo le sacaba dinero, haciendo una mala inversión.

Cuando la grúa se llevo su coche, Levi tuvo que pagar una considerable cantidad para que lo trataran con cuidado, al menos debía conservarle en lo que compraba otro. Le dijo entonces a Eren que si quería tomar algo, sería en la comodidad de su hogar, donde pudiese controlar los gastos.

—Yo invito, no te preocupes.

—No —si daba evasivas, probablemente ahora sea él el que decline la invitación.

—Bueno —Eren consideró la propuesta, aún tenía que ir por sus cosas a la oficina. Pero esas oportunidades no se dejan pasar tan fácilmente—, pero sólo unos cuantos. Hay trabajo mañana.

—Si, si —su mente le grito "estúpido". ¿Creyó que Eren le diría que no? Que ingenuo resultó ser.

/

.

/

Eren despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, la boca reseca y sentía entumido su brazo. Al querer moverla un peso sobre su miembro se lo impidió y cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con una cabellera de color negro.

Ahogo una exclamación de varios insultos que se amontonaron en su mente y retiro con cuidado su brazo a la vez que se levantaba.

Y, ¡oh sorpresa! Se encontraba desnudo, ¿que carajo había hecho anoche?

Al querer recoger su ropa regada por el piso chocó con una mesita y algunas cosas que estaban sobre ella cayeron al suelo provocando un ruido fuerte. Previniendo el estruendo se tapó los oídos y cerró los ojos, al abrirlos se encontró con que Levi se había acomodado sobre la cama y le veía con gesto enfurecido.

—Largo.

—Levi…

—He dicho —tomó un libro de su buró y le apuntó. Se notaba que quería matarle—, largo.

—¡Razonemos la situación!

—¿Te duele el culo?

—¿Qué? —se avergonzó por la pregunta y se tocó su trasero, notando que no le dolía nada de nada—. No…

Esa sencilla respuesta detonó al mismísimo demonio.

Levi se levantó de la cama dejando expuesto todo su pálido cuerpo, mientras sostenía el libro en la mano. La reacción de Eren no fue otra mas que de supervivencia, corriendo a la puerta cercana mientras se acomodaba la ropa.

Parecía que ese hombre sabía lo que tenia, pues le seguía a pasos lentos sin vergüenza alguna.

—¿Podemos hablar? —se detuvo frente a la puerta de salida, con los brazos frente a él de forma protectora.

—Vete —siseó la respuesta.

Agarro el brazo de Eren, torciéndole. Abrió la puerta y le empujo hacia afuera.

El castaño trastabillo por la fuerza con la que había sido arrojado, apoyándose en la pared cercana del pasillo de ese edificio. Confundido, humillado y avergonzado, tocó la puerta de Levi pidiéndole las llaves de su auto y sus zapatos.

Los que fueron arrojados a su cara.

—Nos vemos en el trabajo —dijo Eren lo suficientemente alto para ser escuchado.

—Estoy enfermo —fue la sencilla respuesta de Levi.

—Entiendo… —El castaño comprende a la perfección, pero como la persona responsable que es, le llamará más tarde para saber como se encuentra.

Pero no sabe porque debe llamarle, ni porque debería tomarse la "responsabilidad". Levi no era mujer.

No fue desagradable en lo absoluto, al menos no para él. Claro que la sencilla razón es que él no fue el pasivo.

De pronto se dio cuenta que…

… _había perdido la "virginidad" con un hombre_.

Su primera experiencia sexual lejos de lo los sutiles toqueteos con Mikasa.

Rió sin ganas.

Lo que más le molestaba, _es que no lo recordaba._

/

.

/

Mikasa estaba enojada, Eren no se ha comunicado, y ella no quiere hostigarlo por temor a que él se enfade.

Jugueteo un rato con su móvil tratando de vencer con la razón a sus sentimientos. Al dejar en su escritorio el celular, este sonó. La mujer pensando sería una llamada de Eren contestó rápidamente.

—¿Eren?

_—Lamento decepcionarte, Mikasa. Pero soy Jean._

—Ah —era evidente el suspiro de decepción— ¿Qué pasa?

—_Bueno, Eren no volvió a la oficina ni a su casa ayer._

—¿Sabes a dónde fue?

—_No, creí que volvería a su oficina después del cementerio, así que le dije al investigador que regresara, pero Eren no volvió, y tampoco lo hizo a su casa._

—Entiendo, gracias por tomarte la molestia de informarme.

—_Lo hago por Armin, mi etapa de enamoramiento hacia ti pasó hace mucho. Y Eren no me agrada mucho, eso me facilita las cosa_s —hizo una ligera pausa—. _Pero no por eso le traicionare del todo, a veces se comporta civilizadamente y eso lo hace mi amigo._

—Lo sé, aún así, gracias.

—_Mikasa, te diré un consejo: Déjale, Eren en verdad no te quiere como tú lo quieres a él._

—Te agradezco las molestias que te tomas, pero lo que hagamos es asunto de pareja.

—_Pero…_

—Nos vemos.

Al colgar sintió una opresión en el pecho.

Mikasa sabe que Eren le ha estado evitando, sabe, sin temor a equivocarse, que él no le ama y que la única razón por la cual está con ella es por ser su amiga. No le molesta saberlo, porque eso le da la oportunidad de estar con él, de sentirse con derechos. Pero eso no basta, y nunca lo hará.

Dadas las circunstancias, se comprometieron. El castaño se opuso muchas veces a esa decisión. Su padre había decidido por cuenta propia lo que mejor "le convenía". Lo cierto es que más bien era un acuerdo entre empresas, una unión que era apropiada para ambas familias.

Esa no era la razón por la cual Eren salía con ella, pero sus padres vieron su noviazgo como una inversión y lo siguen viendo hasta la fecha por el compromiso. Lo verdaderamente malo vino cuando Jaeger, hartó de que todos intentara meterse en su vida; se fue al extranjero.

Donde estudió y vivió cerca de cuatro años hasta su regreso hace apenas dos.

Volvió a regañadientes, a pesar de seguir viviendo lejos, su padre controlaba todo lo que hacia a la distancia. Su libertad fue mermada al enterarse de que todos los trabajos que había conseguido no fueron más que palancas que su padre le proporcionó.

Y entonces pensó: ¿Qué más daba volver?

Es por eso que obtuvo un puesto influyente en la empresa familiar, pero cuando su tío le habló sobre ir a su lugar de trabajo, donde las ordenes de su padre no podrían influir en nada… ni siquiera lo pensó. Inmediatamente después ya estaba trabajando ahí.

Y, ¿qué hacia entonces ella en todo eso?

Por supuesto que siguió a Eren al extranjero, ella y Armin en otra carrera. El rubio obtuvo una beca de estudios por su alto nivel académico. Los tres siempre estuvieron juntos a pesar de las circunstancias. Hasta que Eren renunció.

Ella no le siguió con la esperanza de que desistiera de irse, pero Armin, siendo la voz de la razón de Eren, si lo hizo.

Y ahora ella estaba sola, con la firme convicción del regreso de ambos. Aguardando paciente por algo que parece ser muy lejano…

El día que ella vio la mirada molesta de Eren cuando fueron a su trabajo, le perturbó un poco. Parecía al joven muchacho impulsivo de antaño.

Eren es una persona accesible cuando no le temes a sus reacciones. Por eso Armin y ella son los únicos amigos que tienen. Antes, el castaño era una persona muy violenta, cualquier cosa fuera de su razonamiento era cuestionable y comenzaba la salida de puños o patadas. Su vida diaria siempre fue el cuestionar las acciones de los demás, jamás le gustaron las injusticias y mucho menos hacia él.

Alguna vez escucho por boca de Armin, que él quería ser doctor. Hasta que su padre prácticamente le obligo a seguir sus pasos para que pudiese heredar todo lo que tenía.

Obviamente al joven castaño no le pareció y tuvo una pelea verbal con su padre. Nadie podía incluir en sus decisiones, recuerda que le dijo. Nadie excepto él mismo puede elegir lo que quiere ser.

Tiempo después, Eren desapareció una semana, pero el gusto no le duró mucho tiempo ya que su rubio padre lo trajo de vuelta.

Cansado mentalmente, al chico no le quedo mas remedio que aceptar las imposiciones, pero con la condición de estudiar en el extranjero, donde nadie pudiese controlarle y poder obtener experiencia por su cuenta.

Irvin hizo el trato, a medias, claro.

Y el resultado de todo eso, era un Eren frustrado con la vida.

Ellos antes de todo ese caos fueron muy unidos, no podría decir que es por que son padre e hijo. Porque no lo es, Eren admira a el señor Smith por otras circunstancias y se atrevería a decir que lo sigue haciendo. Pero su orgullo como hombre y por razones obvias, no se volverá a dar el lujo de volver a confiar en él…

… y quizá en nadie más.

Por eso le molesta aquel sujeto con el que se fue en su motocicleta.

Porque aparte de la mirada molesta de ese día, pudo apreciar una de gratitud a aquel hombre. Una que sinceramente, jamás creyó volver a ver dirigida hacia alguien.

Ni siquiera para ella.

No sabe como actuar, no puede basarse sólo en suposiciones.

Así que se armó de valor y tomó de nuevo su celular dispuesta a marcarle a Eren. Escuchó el timbre y después una voz.

—_¿Diga?_

—¿Eren? —preguntó. No reconoció la voz como tal.

—_El idiota dejo su móvil aquí, llámele a su oficina y dígale que es un idiota, y, de paso, confírmele lo idiota que es._

—¿Quién habla?

—_¿Te importa saberlo? —dijo con tono irritado, y al no escuchar respuesta prosiguió—. Yo creo que no._

El sonido de la llamada cortada le hizo reaccionar.

Quizá esas suposiciones no estaban mal infundadas.

_Y eso la hizo enfurecer._

* * *

><p><strong><em>NOTAS:<em>**

Había esperado por aclarar la pareja, pero como ya adelante unos capítulos pues... es oficial. Será**_ ERERI. _**

Bueno, aclaro porque se a muchas/os no les gusta. Aunque supongo ya se veía venir...


	7. Chapter 7

.

.

La estruendosa risa de Kirschtein incomodó por un momento a los pocos clientes del pequeño local, para luego, como si nada hubiese pasado nada, callar y mirar seriamente a su acompañante.

—Te acostaste con un hombre —dijo entonces, y luego volvió a reír—. No importa mucho eso, lo verdaderamente preocupante es que no lo recuerdes.

—Calla, Jean —le reprimió Eren, era vergonzoso atraer las miradas de las personas mientras él le comentaba algo serio—. No te hablé para que te burles.

—No me voy a disculpar porque me causa mucha gracia. Pero supongo que tienes razón.

—Sé que esta de más decírtelo, pero no dejes que Armin lo sepa, y mucho menos Mikasa.

—Tranquilo, tu secreto está a salvo. Pero no esperes que lo sea por mucho tiempo —cayó por un momento mientras se cruzaba de brazo y una sonrisa ladina surcaba su rostro—. Tu primera experiencia sexual, he de suponer.

—Sabes que si —murmuró avergonzado, y miró hacia los lados esperando que nadie les escuchará.

—Eso lo hace más interesante, pero estúpido a mi parecer. Por lo que me cuentas, se debió notar que ustedes dos solos, una habitación más bebidas alcohólicas, pues… el resultado seria un acostón —resolvió el dilema de Eren con una verdad cruda—. Eres malo bebiendo y con una lata de cerveza ya terminas ebrio.

—No necesito que me lo recuerdes.

—Entonces, ha sabiendas de tu poca tolerancia, ¿por qué lo hiciste?

—Yo… no lo sé. Supongo que fue la emoción.

—Vaya, arriesgaste tu trasero por algo pasajero. Muy propio de ti, Jaeger.

—Supongo —Eren le dio la razón, no porque la tuviera… pero necesitaba desahogarse, no que le regañaran.

Jean siempre ha sido un "amigo", de esos con lo que puedes contar a pesar de lo estúpido que seas y siempre estará ahí con su sinceridad que duele.

—Mikasa no se lo merecía.

Eren vio ahora el semblante serio del castaño, su mirada de reproche le dijo que si, ella no se lo merecía.

—Ella es la que aún quiere el compromiso.

—Termínale, entonces.

—¿Crees que no lo he intentado? —dio un suspiró lleno de frustración—. Dice que no le importa que juegue con otras mientras sea ella con la que termine. Es obvio que no haré nada ha sabiendas de que Mikasa me espera, no soy un monstruo.

Se frotó el brazo con desesperación, quiere mucho a Mikasa, la adora, pero sólo como una amiga. Ella no merecía tal patanería de su parte, pero ya se dio y no podía revertir el hecho.

—A esa debilidad tuya si que le saca provecho.

—Cállate.

—Pero ya la superaste, sabes—omitió la queja de Eren sorbiendo un poco del refresco que había pedido—. Porque ya hiciste algo que creías no poder realiza. Ahora ve y termínala, campeón.

Los ojos verdes del castaño miraron sorprendidos a su interlocutor.

—A veces resultas ser útil.

—Recuerda que me debes una cena, eh, y auméntale el vidrio de mi auto.

—No te aproveches.

—Tú también puedes ser útil.

—Idiota.

Si, era una extraña amistad, de esas en donde solo los involucrados saben qué son.

/

0

/

A la mañana siguiente, Levi llegó a su oficina y casi de inmediato le mandaron llamar para que fuera a la sala de juntas.

Cuando llegó, la cara conocida de una rubia con mal carácter se hizo presente, sentada en un extremo de la sala.

—Buenos días —saludó por mera educación.

—Buenos días, señor. Suponemos sabe la razón del llamado —habló uno de los tres hombres aparte de él que estaban presentes.

—No.

—Bueno, la señorita Smith tiene una queja sobre usted, fue dentro de las instalaciones.

—Un llamado de atención pudo haber sido más que suficiente —dijo—, pero me hubiera visto inconforme con ello, pues creo que no le he faltado a respeto a nadie.

—Señorita Smith, ¿podría decirnos qué fue lo que pasó? —preguntó uno de los hombres.

—Yo vine hace unos días para hacer negociaciones, esa persona de allí —apunto al hombre de pelo negro—, comenzó a insultarme sin ningún motivo.

"Creo que hacer convenios con esta empresa al tener este tipo de personas afectaría la calidad de los demás. Si todos son como él, me veo en la penosa necesidad de cancelar los planes a futuro. No quiero involucrarme, lo siento"

—No creo que sea necesario, nuestro empleado es un hombre ejemplar. Le ofrecemos una disculpa en su nombre por su comportamiento.

—Eso no me basta, me ha insultado a mí y a mi familia.

—Yo no hice nada

—Señorita, ¿habrá algo par que usted pueda cambiar de opinión?

—Me gustaría verlo fuera, es un insulto que él siga trabajando teniendo ese horrible carácter.

—Pero… —trató de razonar uno de los presentes.

Pero la interrupción en la habitación les hizo callar.

—Muy buen día —saludó un hombre de pelo castaño, entrando como si nada. Sintiendo el pesado ambiente en ese reducido espacio.

—¿Jaeger?

—Supe que habría una junta, ¿por qué nadie me dijo nada?

—Discutimos cosas fuera de su alcance.

Eren meditó la respuesta, vio a Levi quien se mantenía parco a unos cuantos pasos de él y luego dirigió su mirada a su hermana, quien le veía seria.

Sonrió entonces de manera afable, tragándose las palabras que de verdad quería decir.

—¿Mi empleado hizo algo malo? Si es así, yo tomó la responsabilidad de sus actos.

—No puede, es…

—Lo hago, vamos. ¿Oh usted está en contra? —le habló a Annie.

—Yo… —trató de hablar, pero de nueva cuenta Eren interrumpió.

—¿Cuál era el castigo? ¿Renunciar? Si quieren lo hago, me espera un empleo en el extranjero —miró a la rubia—, un poco lejos, lo sé. Pero es una gran oportunidad.

—No es necesario —se apresuró a contestar Annie, ella no quería que su hermano se fuera—. Con una disculpa me basta.

—Pues entonces, lo lamento, no volverá a suceder.

—Pero… —ella no quería las disculpas de su hermano, quería ver reducido el orgullo del hombre de pelo negro a nada.

—Ya les dije —se dirigió a los presentes con una sonrisa amable, pero su mirada molesta era dirigida hacia la mujer. Y seriamente dijo—: yo tomare la responsabilidad.

La rubia desvió la mirada, molesta y humillada.

Levi le miró incómodo, esa era la segunda vez que le escuchaba decir algo sobre tomarse libertades que él no le pidió.

—Las aceptó. Nos veremos en un futuro —habló la mujer en tono monótono y se levantó de su asiento para retirarse hacia la salida—. Gracias por tomarse la molestia de atenderme.

Pasó por en medio de su hermano y Levi, este ultimo dedicándole una mirada de triunfo que le supo amarga.

—Bueno, asunto resuelto. Levi, puede retirarse.

—Si, con permiso.

—Esperamos sea la ultima vez.

/

.

/

Armin se encontraba decaído esa mañana, su mejor amigo le ha estado evitando desde el incidente con Jean, pero una parte de él se sentía culpable y la otra cree firmemente que hizo una buena acción, pues desconfía mucho de ese extraño comportamiento que tiene Eren para con Levi.

Sabe que su compañero siente atracción hacia su amigo, pero, ¿ y Eren? Por lo que le dio a entender Levi, el castaño puede esconder varias cosas excusándose tras la fachada amable e inocente que irradia toda su persona.

Ya no son unos niños, ya Eren creció tanto como lo hizo Mikasa y él mismo.

Por eso no ignoró del todo la sutil advertencia que le dio el hombre, por eso mismo, cuando Levi no fue a trabajar el día anterior preguntó por Eren. Aliviado al instante al saber que él si había asistido.

Su celular vibró en su bolsillo, distrayéndole de sus cavilaciones; apresurado, corrió al pasillo para contestar.

—¿Diga?

—_Yo, Jean._

—¡Jean! ¿Cómo has estado?

—_Bien, bien. Llamaba para invitarte a cenar mañana, ¿qué dices?_

—No lo sé…

—_Suenas apagado, culpa de Eren me imagino. ¡Maldito, ya vera_!

—No —rió nervioso, recordando sin querer que Eren era mas o menos igual—. ¿Por qué lo dices?

—_Para desgracia mía, Mikasa y el otro engendro son los únicos que cambian tu humor._

—No le insultes.

—_No lo hago, no mucho_ —Jean escuchó la suave risa de Armin, probablemente conteniéndola—. _De verdad, necesitas distraerte de ellos._

—Gracias, Jean. Pero por el momento lo que necesito es verles.

—_Ya sabia yo que la culpa la tenía el cara de pocos amigos ese, debí golpearle cuando pude_.

—¿Le viste?

—_Ah, si_ — Vaya, lo primero que le dicen y lo primero que hace, al menos no estaba del todo al descubierto así que improvisó— . _Algo así, tuvimos una pequeña charla sobre valores, respeto y amor ajeno._

Que mal se le daba eso de mentir.

—Ustedes cuando se juntan hacen de todo menos hablar razonadamente.

—_Déjame infórmate que si lo hacemos, a veces, como en navidad… Bueno ese día no, año nuevo. Le mande el otro día un Whatsapps* deseándole todo el dolor posible y mis buenos deseos para cuando le arrollara un auto._

—Estas desviando la conversación, Jean —Armin escuchó un suspiro al otro lado de la línea.

Kirschtein pensó que si no sabia mentir al menos simplificaría la verdad.

—_Ha estado un poco indeciso sobre continuar su relación con Mikasa, eso es todo._

—Y me imagino le diste buenos consejos.

—_Sabes que no, no aprobé esa relación cuando se suponía estaba enamorado de ella y mucho menos lo haré ahora sabiendo que no la ama._

—No te metas en su relación.

—_Tú tampoco lo hagas._

—Que tengas buen día, Jean.

—_No, Armin. ¡Espera!_

Armin colgó con algo de arrepentimiento, Jean no es mala persona y él tampoco es una persona irracional. Pero Kirschtein tuvo la mala suerte de encontrarle de mal humor.

Vio el ascensor con duda, ¿ir a ver a Eren o no?

/

.

/

Eren salió de la sala de juntas con dolor de cabeza, a pesar de que las personas dentro no eran sus jefes directos, si tenían cierto poder de "antigüedad" y le reprimieron un poco por ser un imprudente. Pero le agradecían por "salvar" una unión empresarial conveniente.

Todo por dinero, maldito sucio mundo que se rige por el poder comercial.

Afligido, caminó hacia el elevador y vio a Levi delante de el, como dudando en entrar o no.

—¿Mi princesa espera por mi? —bromeó tratando de sacarle conversación.

—Espero a que tu hermana se aleje lo más posible.

—Y cómo pretendes saber si ya lo hizo, ¿telepatía? ¿Poderes sobrenaturales? Oh, mi buen amigo, tantas cosas que no sé de ti.

—Tu mal humor no es mi culpa, idiota.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Disculpa —apretó el botón del ascensor, esperando por el—. Estos días han sido horribles.

—No me importa.

—Esa frase me recuerda al día en el que nos conocimos —rió secamente, entrando al elevador pues las puertas ya habían sido abiertas—. ¿Vienes?

Levi hojeo el lugar, esperando por alguien que no aparecería.

—No me queda de otra.

Eren no aparto la mirada en ningún momento sobre la pequeña figura del mayor, recordando ese cuerpo desnudo que había tenido el placer de ver, mas no observar, muy a su pesar.

—Por lo de la otra anoche… —trató de hablar sobre ellos, ahora que Levi parecía mas tranquilo. Pero se vio callado por la interrupción de las puertas al ser cerradas y la mano pálida de su acompañante callándole.

—No aquí —su cara malhumorada no hizo que Eren desistiera.

—¿Entonces dónde? Vas a huir de mi, lo sé —frunció el ceño, visiblemente molesto por la interrupción.

—Déjame aclararte algo —enfocó al joven, éste sintió enérgicamente. Su persona procesó la siguiente frase que diría, guardándose todo el orgullo que pudo—. A mi tampoco me dolió el culo esa noche.

Desconcertado, Eren miró hacia las puertas abiertas, encontrándose con la cara de shock de su amigo.

—¿A qué tipo de dolor te refieres, Levi? —el nombrado volteo medio cuerpo hacia el rubio.

—Que te lo explique el mocoso —se incorporó para poder salir con dignidad e irse dejando a los dos hombres atrás.

—Y bien, Eren.

—No dejes que Mikasa se entere —fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir.

Armin escudriñó a su amigo, apretando los puños con impotencia.

_Ojalá no sea lo que está pensando._

_._

_._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Notas: <em>**

_¡Yo! Está es la ultima actualización por esta semana. Que difícil es mantener el ritmo D': Si se me pasó alguna pues, ni modo (?) Ya será hasta la próxima semana, a menos que se me cruce un One-shot, sé que debo. jajajajaja (?) :'(_

_En el próximo capítulo comienzan los recuerdos, oh si (:_

**Mary**: ¿Me lees el pensamiento? Será algo así, yo siempre digo eso… Que bueno que te guste. Hay más fans del Riren, a mi la verdad me gustan los dos. Riren o Ereri ~

**Guest:** Me alegra que te llame la atención, te agradezco que comentes y des tu opinión n.n


	8. Chapter 8

**ADVERTENCIA:** Lime (o no sé como le llamen ahora).

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

**..**

**.**

Su pene estaba siendo deliciosamente succionado. La cavidad húmeda donde se encontraba tenia la temperatura perfecta, se sentía irremediablemente caliente. De pronto, una ágil lengua le saboreo de la punta de su falo hasta la base de los testículos y sintió la calidez envolverle. Una suave brisa sobre su miembro mojado le hizo retorcerse en busca de más contacto.

Se encontraba excitado, maravillado de esas asombrosas sensaciones.

Con torpeza unas manos rodearon sus nalgas y las apretaron, haciéndole arder en deseo y preguntándose cómo sería aquel ser que le provocaba tal placer con unos cuantos roces.

Su boca fue rápidamente apresada por unos fríos labios antes de que siquiera llegara verle la cara.

Con hambre atrajo mas aquel cuerpo caliente y sudoroso hacia él, aunque al principio le provocó algunas arcadas por lo asqueroso que le resulta el contacto físico innecesario su deseo había ganado al raciocinio.

Palpo con algo de suavidad la espalda de aquel sujeto y de pronto ya tenía las uñas enterradas en ella, marcándolo como su propiedad.

Escuchó una risa ronca provenir de los labios contrarios que le provocó un palpitar sobre su miembro; estaba necesitado de atención.

Su acompañante parecía leerle el pensamiento y con lentitud le masturbó haciéndole correr sobre su vientre.

Sus bocas se separaron y comenzó a respirar agitadamente, le había robado todo el oxigeno con ese prolongado beso húmedo. Abrió los ojos que había mantenido cerrados producto de todas las sensaciones y se encontró con unas irises verdes que le miraban con deseo.

_Eren._

Levi se despertó de forma brusca, respirando a grandes bocanadas el aire, sofocado por un sueño… recuerdos.

Maldito bastardo de Eren Jaeger. Ahora aparte de sufrir viéndole en el trabajo le tocaba aguantar que invadiera sus sueños. Con un mal humor que no se iría en todo el día, se levantó de la cama arrojando las sabanas hacia un lado.

Su cuerpo aun tenía ganas de que le complacieran, el bulto entre sus piernas se lo confirmaba.

Con hastió se acercó a su baño pero un golpeteo en su puerta le hizo detenerse.

Contó hasta diez para que se fuera quien fuere de ahí, pero seguía insistiendo de una manera que le pareció estresante, provocando de nuevo que su humor del diablo incrementara.

Al menos su erección había bajado considerablemente.

Abrió la puerta y se encontró de lleno con una sonrisa estúpida bastante conocida, su cara de sorpresa no duró mucho pues le cerró la puerta al ver junto a él un ramo de flores.

¿Rosas rojas?

Puto Jaeger.

—¡Levi! Mi teléfono está ahí.

—Vete, carajo.

—Podría irme si me dieras el teléfono.

—¿Juras largarte una vez que lo tengas?

—Si.

Su cara sombría no le abandono cuando llegó a su cuarto, tomo el aparatejo y abrió la puerta para entregárselo pero fue arrojado hasta dar con el suelo.

—Tú… maldito. Dijiste que te irías —se incorporó inmediatamente.

—Aun no me lo das.

—Jaeger… —dijo en modo de advertencia.

—¡Ten! —se inclinó con una mano detrás de su espalda y la otra extendida sosteniendo el ramo de rosas frente a Levi—. Es una ofrenda de paz.

La ofrenda de "paz" se vio vilmente pateada al suelo producto de una patada que Eren esquivó con asombrosa facilidad.

—Largo.

—¡Eres cruel! —se quejó recogiendo el maltrecho arreglo floral, acariciándolas como si fuera un cachorrito—. Ellas no tenían la culpa.

—No sé que haces aquí en primer lugar.

—Vine a tomar la responsabilidad.

—¿Responsabilidad?

—Si, Levi. ¿No lo recuerdas? Mancillé tu cuerpo varias veces esa noche.

El de pelo negro maldijo ser de un tono de piel en el que se puede ver cuando se avergüenza, de ira.

Una patada, dos, tres, cuatro fueron directas hacia diversos puntos del cuerpo mas moreno, Eren las recibió sin esquivarlas ni hacer algún movimiento que pudiese dañar al más pequeño.

Levi no se contuvo y atacó hasta que estuvo satisfecho, sonriendo complacido al ver el estado deplorable del idiota y el ramo disperso en el piso.

—¿Quién dijo que fue así?

—Tus hermosas patadas contradiciéndome —sonrió sobando su área afectada—, si no fuera cierto lo negarías y ya.

—Cállate, maldito mocoso depravado.

—De sólo imaginarte retorciéndote bajo mío me hace vibrar de emoción.

—He dicho que te calles —intentó insertarle un buen golpe a la cara pero su mano fue detenida e inmediatamente e inmovilizado en la pared.

El cuerpo tras suyo se apego demasiado, su aliento caliente chocando contra su oreja y los latidos desenfrenados de su corazón los podía sentir perfectamente.

Un beso suave en su cuello le hizo removerse con fuerza haciendo retroceder al castaño, pero no fue obra suya.

—No deseo lastimarte, Levi —le miró condescendiente. Alzando los brazos y poniendo las manos como escudo.

El hombre abrió los ojos percibiendo en los contrarios de color verde algo que le supo amargo.

—No me mires —masculló mientras su cuerpo convulsionaba de rabia intentando de nueva cuenta golpearle—; con lastima.

Piernas y puños fueron detenidos conforme iba yendo, logrando solo que la frustración del mas bajo aumentará.

—Hablemos —sugirió.

—Dijiste que no eras gay —le recriminó.

¿Por qué se empeñaba en aparecer en su vida de esa manera?

—No lo soy —dijo esquivando una patada, retrocediendo hasta dar con un pared y salvándose de un puñetazo que iba directo a su rostro. Volvió a sostener la mano de Levi y se quedaron así, viéndose respirando intranquilos, tratando de normalizarse—. Me atraes tu, sólo tú.

—No me vengas con esa mierda.

—¡Es verdad¡ ¿Crees qué estaría aquí si no fuera eso? ¡Habría huido de ser otra persona!

—Nadie te pidió que te quedaras.

—¡No te dejaré solo en esto!

—¡No hay ningún esto! —el fuerte gritó hizo que Eren no tuviera otra cosa que decir.

Y pareciera que sus peleas eran vistas por gente ajena, pues el sonido de un celular interrumpió el muy agradable encuentro.

—Contesta.

—Es el tono de Mikasa…

—¿Tu novia?

—Ella no es… —su tono de voz bajó a un murmulló—, mi novia.

Levi le sonrió con sorna, alejándose de Eren y yendo por el celular.

Eren veía atento cada paso que daba y no se inmutó en lo absoluto cuando el hombre amenazó con contestar.

La molestia visible en los pequeños ojos le hizo entender al castaño que si no le creía, pues lo haría.

—¿Diga?

—¿_Tú de nuevo? Pásame a Eren, sé que está ahí._

—No.

—_No te pregunte, pásamelo._

—¿Qué gano yo?

—_El que mantenga mi boca cerrada y nadie sepa que te acostaste con mi prometido. Ahora, pásame a Eren._

El usual rostro indiferente se tornó aun mas pálido y se llenó de un incomodo sentimiento de temor.

Con un chasquido de su lengua despejó cualquier rastro de ello y le arrojó el móvil a un serio castaño.

—Mikasa —habló con fastidio.

—_Eren, te perdono._

—No, Mikasa. No debes.

—_Eren, por favor._

—Adiós.

—_Eren…_

Al colgar vio que Levi había llegado hasta el comedor y se había sentado cruzándose de brazos.

—Lo sabe.

—No sabía a ciencia cierta quien era, tú se lo confirmaste.

—Lo sabe —volvió a repetir para si mismo. Y también la rubia psicópata, pensó con algo de pesar—. También el niño rubio.

—Si, supongo.

—Ayer te quedaste con él, es tu amigo —le recriminó. Ahora sólo faltaba que toda la oficina supiera de su desliz. Porque eso era, un error.

—No le dije, no le confirme, no nada —le habló en tono suave, como explicándole a un niño pequeño —. Es mi vida.

—Pues todos ellos se creen con derecho a ti.

—Si quisieras, tú serias el único.

—Largo

—Me iré —confirmó con una sonrisa suave en sus labios. Le provocó y no quería seguir peleando—. Pero volveré, volverás. Sabes que no puedes irte muy lejos de mi, Levi.

_Tarde o temprano cedería ante él._

—Vete —masculló—, hoy es mi maldito día de descanso.

El castaño asintió, recogiendo las flores y dejándole una al filo de la mesa, hizo una reverencia y se retiró.

El silencio de pronto le resultó incómodo a Levi, deseando de pronto un poco de escándalo para que su mente no pensará en Eren y su sonrisa.

Su sonrisa idiota que le sacaba de quicio.

Él no era gay, y recuerda que en algún momento de su vida el fue y siempre será un hombre con gustos bien definidos por las mujeres y que Jaeger sólo era un niño bonito que le llamaba la atención.

Se levantó de la silla y tomó la rosa, cortándose con la espina que no fue removida de la roja flor.

Y pensó que no fue cómo una advertencia, una que llegó muy tarde.

Nunca debió dejar a Eren pasar su coraza indiferente, dejarle entrar en su mundo.

Pero sabe que no fue por decisión, Jaeger era demasiado para manejarle, era un torbellino que destruyó todas las murallas que había construido alrededor para que nadie pudiera acercarse. Las tumbó con tan poco que se sintió un inútil por no haber hecho suficiente para protegerse de un chiquillo.

Ahora las pesadillas se habían ido pero sus sueños eran plasmados por una castaña cabellera, unos verdes y brillantes ojos y una voz con dueño.

De nueva cuenta el sonido de un teléfono se escuchó y de camino a contestar tiró la rosa en el cesto de basura que había en la sala.

—¿Si? —contestó recobrando su usual indiferencia.

—_Soy yo._

—Hace mucho que no sabia de ti.

—_Los negocios suelen ser demasiado absorbentes._

—Me imagino. Te casaste y ahora tienes chiquillos.

—_Los niños son maravillosos si los educas con amor. Pero no te hablaba para eso, ¿quisieras almorzar y recordar viejos tiempos?_

—No sé, tengo cosas que hacer.

—_Sé que es tu día libre._

—Lo acosador no se te quita —dijo con una sonrisa pero fue borrada inmediatamente pues la imagen mental de Eren apareció de pronto—. Bien, ¿a qué hora?

—¿_Las doce te parece bien?_

—Supongo —miró el reloj cerca de la mesita de noche y vio que eran cerca de las diez de la mañana.

—_En mi casa, ya sabes._

—Ahí estaré, Irvin.

Colgó y se dirigió al baño, tenia que darse una ducha anti estrés, se lo merecía.

…

..

.

—¿Quién era?

—Un viejo amigo de la escuela.

—¿Por eso tan feliz?

—Digamos que fue alguien importante para mí.

—Tengo curiosidad por saber quien es, papá. No sueles tener interés por casi nadie —exceptuando a Eren, quizo decir.

—Es alguien interesante, Annie. Luego lo conocerás, ¿podrías hacer unas diligencias?

—Claro, de pasó iré a molestar a Eren —Al escuchar ese nombre el rubio se tensó pero al final sonrió a su hija—. Lo siento, olvide que…

—Se te hará tarde —interrumpió dándole una hoja con lo que necesitaba que hiciera—. Te veo en unas horas.

—Si, con permiso.

Al ver salir a la rubia, el hombre de ojos azules suspiró.

Extrañaba un poco el carácter rebelde que su hijo tenía, Annie era la hija perfecta que obedece en todo y de la que nunca tiene quejas.

Pero Eren es…

—¿Podemos hablar?

Como si fuera una invocación, la figura de su hijo apareció de pronto frente a él. Sonrió complacido, no esperaba verle tan pronto.

—Hijo.

—Nada de hijo, ¿qué es esto? —Y sobre la mesa esparció una carpeta llena de papeles con datos sobre él, fotos de su nueva casa y de él mismo en diversos lugares—. Apareció hace unos días en el correo de mi apartamento.

—No sé de qué —cayó al ver una fotografía de su hijo y Levi—; hablas.

Ahora recuerda que Annie le había dicho que quería investigar a un sujeto que estaba demasiado cerca de Eren y a quien le tuvo interés. Le dijo que eso se lo dejara a Mike, su investigador. Pero ahora se arrepiente un poco de no preguntarle bien las cosas, creyó que era un capricho que podía cumplirle a su hija y que no había ningún problema.

Pero se equivocó, había provocado un interés obsesivo en su hija. Bastaba con ver las fotografías y datos que eran fueron enviadas a su hijo cómo una declaración de "te estoy vigilando".

Pero la mayor pregunta de ese día era. ¿Qué hacía Levi con su hijo?

—¿Y bien?

Pero no podía delatarle, y tampoco culparse a si mismo. Debía haber una solución.

—Eren, creo que estas confundiendo. Yo no…

Y una nueva carpeta con fotos de Mike, su subordinado rubio cerca de su casa y trabajo le hicieron callar.

—¿Sabes quién es él? Porque yo si.

Ahora no podía negar nada.

—Señor, su invitado está aquí.

Irvin palideció y miró su reloj, las 11:45. ¿Por qué Levi tenia la manía de llegar demasiado temprano?

—Hazlo esperar en el salón.

—Si señor.

—Pero qué dices, Irvin —una voz conocida se hizo presente, dejando a un lado a la empleada y entrando al despacho—. No voy a esperar en ningún… lado

Eren parpadeo muchas veces al reconocer la voz y la figura conocida de Levi, luego miró a su padre siguiendo igual de confundido y por ultimo volvió a mirara a Levi.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —cuestionó para dispersar las dudas. ¿Su padre estaba intentando algo en su contra?

—¿Qué hago yo aquí? Qué haces tú aquí, mocoso —su voz sonó irritada, pensando que Eren le seguía o lo mantenía vigilado.

— ¿En tu días libres visitas a mi padre? —los evidentes celos salieron a relucir e Irvin negó pero Eren no pudo verlo.

—¿Padre? Ya sabia yo que lo raro te venia de familia —chasqueó la lengua—. Me voy.

—Espera

—Suéltame —ordenó cabreado, soltándose fácilmente por la confusión del menor y se fue por el pasillo.

Eren se quedó inmóvil en su sitio, dándole la espalda al hombre de rubios cabellos.

—¿Le harás daño? —susurró Eren lo suficientemente audible para ser escuchado.

—¿Daño? No sé por quien me tomas, jamás le haría daño a alguien a quien quiero.

"A quien quiero". La palabra sonó en su mente muchas veces, repitiéndose, haciéndole daño.

Se giró para dar con él.

—Levi es mío —soltó de forma brusca, mirándole fríamente.

—Creo que tenemos los mismos gustos, hijo.

—No te lo dejare tan fácil, Irvin —dio la media vuelta para ir tras Levi, abriendo la puerta y azotándola al cerrar.

_Que deprimente y equivocada declaración de guerra contra su propio hijo._

…

..

.

—¡Mikasa! —gritó un rubio entrando de improvisto al departamento sencillo de su amiga, la encontró sentada en un sillón.

Los ojos rojos producto del llanto, los labios resecos, y envuelta en una bufanda roja conocida.

Armin se entristeció por la deprimente escena y lo hizo aun mas al saber al causante del estado de su amiga.

—Me lo dijo, Armin —habló con un hilo de voz—. Pude vivir sin escucharle decir eso.

—Lo lamento mucho, Mikasa —se acercó hasta ella, cobijándola en un abrazo protector.

_Pero el daño estaba hecho._

—¿Te asuste mucho con mi mensaje?

—"Me quiero morir" —repitió lo que había leído—. Si, mucho.

Ella soltó una risita que asustó al rubio, era sin ganas.

—Le perdone, aun así no me aceptó.

—Lo sé —sabia que lo haría, Mikasa no puede estar enojada con su amigo por mucho que éste sea cruel con ella—. Pero me tienes a mi y a Jean.

—Yo quiero a Eren —musitó—. No le guardes rencor. Eren nunca me amó.

Arlert le sonrió afable.

_Las traiciones son algo imperdonable._

…

_.._

_._

Eren se encontraba realizando trabajo, perdió a Levi de vista y no le pudo contactar.

Recibió el proyecto que su tío Nile con unos cuantos gritos de por medio.

Que si Oscar era un incompetente, que si se estaba burlando de él, que si el proyecto era sólo para callarle. Cosas así.

Bueno, había de todo un poco. ¿Acaso no era lo que quería? Estaba exasperado y no podía sacarse sus problemas de la cabeza y Connie, su disque secretario estaba de galán de telenovela con alguna mujer de ventas.

Hoy también era su día libre, debería estar arreglando su jardín o viendo la construcción de un apartado para su auto.

Desde que perdió su motocicleta tratando de perder al horroroso investigador de Jean o algún sujeto con órdenes de Annie se ha estado lamentando. Era un regalo preciado de cumpleaños destruido.

Y luego Levi le repelé como a una enfermedad.

Sí se acordase de él todo sería más fácil…

No sabía que la persona que les presentó en el pasado sería también el que intentará separarles.

Porque a pesar de lo que Armin piense o Mikasa diga, Levi no era una obsesión.

_Fue su primer amor._

…

_.._

_._

* * *

><p><strong>Notas: <strong>Este capítulo seguía, y seguía y seguía y no supe como cortarlo y luego sucedieron acontecimientos que no eran cómo para que abarcara el fina del capítulo y asdasdas puras cosas raras de la vida.

Han sido puras dudas pero ya pronto se aclararan :3

¿Qué quería Irvin de Levi? ¿Por qué nuestro pequeño hombre no se deja querer? ¿Los recuerdos de Eren saldrán a pronto a la luz? *voz de narrador*


	9. Chapter 9

**...**

**..**

**.**

Las tragedias para Levi nunca acababan. Pensaba con cierta irritación, que era un hoyo negro que absorbe cualquier cosa que pasa a su alrededor. Succionando al parecer a cada persona que conocía y que podría conocer a su mundo, provocando así un conjunto de problemas hacia su persona.

Y cada uno de esos tristes problemas desafortunadamente no era suyos, era de la jodida gente que no podía ponerle un fin a eso.

Estaba frustrado, realmente estaba frustrado. Y se llenaba cada día que pasaba de rencor hacía su principal tormento de nombre Eren Jaeger.

Y ahora resulta que su amigo era el padre de ese mocoso endemoniado.

Él era una persona normal, con gustos simples por la limpieza, el orden y la disciplina. Pero no solía ser así antes.

Conoció a Irvin cuando estaba cursando la Universidad, de esas veces que no sabes que hacer con tu vida y aparece un sujeto amable, lleno de sonrisas y buenas acciones.

Se hizo amigo de él y, aunque no de inmediato, aprendió que lo que él reconocía como falsedad; en realidad era un gusto extraño de Smith por querer hacer el bien, a su manera, pero al menos lo intentaba.

Su amistad no se dio porque quisiera, mas bien fue necesaria. Al querer llevar un rumbo diferente y descarriado de vida, el rubio le guió por el "buen camino".

Recuerda que necesitaba pasar algunas materias pero no quería ayuda de nadie. Su profesor, previniendo tales acciones le mandó ir con Smith, quien en ese entonces era un alumno pronto a graduarse realizando su tesis, y aunque no tuviese mucho tiempo libre, se las ingeniaba para ayudar a los demás.

Para él, fue mera conveniencia, para Irvin era un desahogo de tanto estrés. Entre burlas, sarcasmo y un despistado rubio poco a poco fue surgiendo una extraña convivencia que después la catalogo como amistad.

Aun así, él seguía comportándose fuera de la biblioteca (donde solía pasar la mayor parte del tiempo con Irvin) de la misma manera que la había llevado todos esos años; sin rumbo.

A pesar de querer salir adelante contando con una carrera, su vida ya llevaba un camino algo mediocre. Si, sentía que estudiar era importante, pero las calles le habían enseñado que no necesariamente necesitas de ello para sobrevivir.

Pagaba la universidad con cosas que robaba que luego revendía.

Smith, al enterarse de eso inmediatamente habló con el tratando de persuadirle.

Obviamente Levi se burló en su cara.

¿Qué más daba lo que hacia? Iba a la escuela y eso era lo único que debía importarle.

Pero Irvin era amigo de las causas perdidas y no se dio nunca por vencido con él, al final aceptó porque unas cuantas fotos de él robando fueron enviadas a su casa. Su coraje fue el doble al enterarse que su "amigo" fue el que las envió; justificándose con un "es necesario".

Y a pesar de su odio inicial, todo quedó en que en realidad si fue necesario. Y en silencio le agradece a Smith por todas esas buenas acciones. Su amistad perduró hasta que se tuvo que graduar al terminar la tesis que no necesitaba pero le apetecía hacerla.

¿Demasiado tiempo libre? Quizá. Se enteró que era el heredero de una cadena financiera y una vez le invitó a una aburrida fiesta donde todo era formalidad innecesaria.

Toda una dura vida por delante.

Él no aspiraba a tanto, quería vivir cómodamente y no volver a carecer de nada. Se graduó cómo Ingeniero en Tecnologías de Manufactura, tenía algunas metas que seguir y con mucha energía de sobra comenzó a trabajar en su actual empresa que le ofreció un trabajo con sueldo estable.

Nada ostentoso, y había estado llevando una vida bastante tranquila, monótona y aburrida hasta que un día a su amigo se le ocurrió la brillante idea de presentarle a Hanji, una mujer frustrante que gracias a la vida se fue en una hermoso viaje de conocimiento por el mundo.

Le pego por un tiempo ideas absurdas pero volvió de nuevo a su pensamiento común de odiar al mundo por ser estúpido y carente de sentido.

En ese entonces se entero que el rubio se mantenía ocupado con sus hijos, su esposa y su empresa. Alguna vez lo invitó a una fiesta por el cumpleaños de alguno de sus chiquillos pero nunca asistió, y poco a poco se fue perdiendo la comunicación.

Hasta ese puto día que se viene enterando que su mocoso adoptado mayor era el ser más acosador del planeta.

Y ahora se arrepiente, de haber asistido pudo conocer al castaño antes y así no tendría esa obsesión por él.

Carajo, todo por culpa de su insociabilidad.

—Maldito Jaeger —murmuró en la comodidad de su hogar. En donde podía maldecir sin ser descubierto, donde su privacidad era primordial—. Maldito Smith.

Todo su mal humor provocada por una familia de locos.

Ahí iba su maravilloso día libre.

…

..

.

Eren no podía recordar hace cuanto había sonreído con sincera felicidad. ¿Antes de irse a Estados Unidos? ¿Antes de la muerte de su madre? ¿Cuándo consiguió casa propia? ¿Ayer? Ni si quiera cuando supo que por fin su deseo de ser uno con Levi se volvió realidad, no disfruto del acto porque no lo recuerda y es como si nunca lo hubiese hecho.

Y ahora se sentía el más infeliz del mundo por culpa de su padre, temiendo que le arrebaté al ser que con tanto esmero cuidaba hasta de si mismo.

Salió de la oficina porque estar pensando en eso no ayudaba en nada, quizá le marcaría a Jean para incordiar o le diría a Armin que…

_Armin._

Su amigo de la infancia estaba enojado con él desde que le dijo que no se metiera en sus asuntos. Hasta se atreve a pensar que en esos momentos se encontraba consolando a Mikasa por su ruptura, una que desde hace mucho, el rubio debió prever dado que era el más inteligente de los tres.

Pero no, nadie se daba a la tarea de entenderle y ya estaba harto de toda esa situación carente de sentido.

Levi no quería verle, Armin no quería verle y ahora que lo pensaba probablemente Jean este maldiciéndole en algún lugar porque su rubio amigo estaba deprimido por su culpa. Su padre le reñía, su hermana estaba algo psicópata y su tío está enojado con él.

Y no lo entiende, él también es un afectado más de las circunstancias. Quizá haya acelerado un poco las cosas y pues si, de cierta manera en algunas si es su culpa.

Suspiró derrotado, ya ni lamentarse era bueno. Iría a la tienda de jardinería y compraría un buen árbol que plantar en su amplio jardín.

Pero al llegar al subterráneo vio a su hermana ir apresuradamente en su encuentro, apretó muchas veces el botón del ascensor para que le cerrara las puertas y poder huir pero desafortunadamente la mujer pudo interceptarle y colocar su mano para que no se cerraran.

Volteo la cabeza chasqueando la lengua por su ridícula mala suerte y espero que su hermana comenzará con su monologo. Pero en vez de eso, una fuerte patada en una de sus piernas le hizo caer en el suelo del elevador.

Su hermana le miraba desde su envidiable posición de pie con una furia contenida en el rostro.

—¿Ya estas contento?

_Oh, si_; pensó. _Contentísimo adolorido_.

Intento incorporarse pero el pie de la rubia se coloco encima suyo, impidiéndole levantarse.

Era una de esas veces en las que envidiaba el buen físico del que contaba su disque pequeña hermana.

Estaba enojado y nada bueno salía de eso. Con una mano aparto con brusquedad el pie con la zapatilla de tacón que casi se le enterraba en el pecho y se incorporó saliendo hacia el exterior.

La rubia le siguió con el mismo gesto iracundo.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó al parar en seco, perderla iba ser imposible si no se acordaba pronto donde estaba su auto.

—Es tu culpa —vociferó con rabia la mujer.

—Supongo, según tu todo lo es.

—Papá tuvo un infarto.

Eren abrió los ojos sorprendido, tensando los músculos de la espalda y al mismo tiempo apretaba los puños con impotencia.

—¿Cómo esta? —logró articular guardándose toda la preocupación, no podía desmoronarse frente a su hermana, no podía.

Annie desvió la mirada al piso, incapaz de expresar algo.

—Es tu culpa —murmuró al encontrar las palabras. Levantó la vista sólo para encontrarse con los ojos verdes dolidos de su hermano.

Eren sintió que su mundo se desmoronaba poco a poco…

* * *

><p><strong>:3<br>**

**14th:** No, no me imagino a Levi llorando por eso D: Muchas gracias, espero seguir así :3

**Mari: **Pero la leiste xD Ah, ya sabía yo que se me olvidaba algo, cambié la hora muchas veces y no me fije bien, gracias por decirme xD


	10. Chapter 10

**Aclaraciones:** Cambia de punto de vista.

**...**

**..**

**.**

Una mujer castaña de lentes corría por un interminable pasillo, al encontrar la puerta que buscaba entró sin tocar y vio a su amigo rubio recostado siendo atendido por una de las empleadas de la casa.

—Fue estrés, Zoe —logró decir antes de que la mujer comenzará con su interminable platica sobre la salud. Se incorporó sobre la cama para quedar semi acostado.

La empleada se retiró casi de inmediato al saber quien era la otra persona.

—Eres un enfermo, necesitas reposo —le recordó no sin un evidente tono de reproche.

—Si voy a morir, déjame entonces disfrutar un poco de la vida.

—No vas a morir. Las enfermedades del corazón son tratables —acotó molesta.

—Me da miedo cuando te comportas seriamente.

—Esto es serio, sé serio. ¿A qué vino Levi?

La mujer había escuchado sin querer que un hombre de baja estatura y mirada intimidante estuvo ahí y que después de que se fuera Irvin colapsó.

—No quiero que Annie se quede sola…

—¡No vas a morir!

—Las medicinas no funcionan, ya tengo un infarto que quemó parte de mi corazón y no soy capaz de soportar un trasplante. Necesito saber que al menos no les dejare desamparados.

—No seas idiota, ellos no necesitan eso. Te necesitan a ti, lleva un ritmo de vida estable.

—El trabajo que tengo no me lo permite.

—¡Renuncia!

—Hanji —la advertencia estaba implícita y la mujer no tuvo mas remedio que callar.

Irvin era un enfermo del corazón y como bien dijo, un trasplante no era opción. La mujer sollozó por la impotencia, pensando tristemente que no podía ayudarle a pesar de ser medico.

—Hay tratamientos –insistió.

—Los hago todos —respondió secamente—. Zoe, quiero que Levi se haga responsable de Annie.

—Puedo serlo yo, ¿sabes?

—Annie no se lleva bien con las mujeres y necesito a alguien responsable.

—Oye —se ofendió, pero era cierto.

Por una parte ella viajaba regularmente como método de estudio y no solía estar mucho en un país, y por la otra estaba que nunca se había hecho cargo responsablemente de nada que no fuera si misma y sus intereses.

Y por lo que escuchó, Eren tampoco era opción.

—Tu hijo —hizo una breve pausa que Smith comprendió.

—Eren en estos momentos esta confundido y ya desde hace tiempo me dijo que él no sería quien se encargara de los asuntos. En todo caso ya estoy preparado para ello.

—Pero aun así, Levi no…

—Es alguien responsable, Zoe.

—Lo sé, y no lo juzgo por su pasado, lo juzgo por lo que es ahora.

—Ya tomé mi decisión y ni tú ni nadie me hará cambiar de opinión.

Hanji se mordió el labio inferior con impotencia, tenía un mal presentimiento de todo eso.

…

..

.

Reiner se mantenía impasible alternando la mirada entre Annie y Bertholdt, tratando de analizar la situación de manera prudente.

El pasillo de la casa se encontraba muy silencioso y ellos se mantenían alejados recargados en la pared lo suficiente para no tocarse entre sí, pero si verse las caras. Annie trataba de no fruncir de más el ceño.

—Es un buen chico, vendrá.

—No lo hará —contestó secamente la pequeña mujer, viendo de manera indiferente al joven rubio.

Braun se cohibió ante la respuesta, a veces su prima era demasiado, ella…

—Quizá si le damos una oportunidad…

—Ya le di muchas, a él sólo le importa su puta.

—Annie…

—Es la verdad. Ese tal Levi es… —masculló con enojo y se dio la vuelta para entrar a una de las puertas del pasillo y encerrarse ahí.

—¿Crees que debemos seguirle? —preguntó con timidez el más alto.

—No, déjala. Ya se le pasara —contestó dando un sonoro suspiro lleno de frustración—. Iré a ver a Eren. Si sale me avisas.

—Ten cuidado.

—No te preocupes, a pesar de las disputas entre ellos seguimos siendo primos.

—Recuerda qué…

—Lo sé, pero como dije antes. Eren es un buen chico.

…

..

.

Levi estaba dando vueltas en el baño de la oficina lleno de irritación. Se enteró que Irvin tuvo un infarto y a pesar de haber salido de esa manera de su casa le consideraba aun un buen amigo, y cuando fue a verle fue vilmente corrido por la chiquilla psicópata rubia hija de Smith.

Creyó que por una vez en su vida la presencia de Eren le salvaría, pero ese mocoso nunca llegó, ni si quiera estaba en casa pues su auto no se encontraba a la vista. ¿Acaso no le importaba su padre? Estaba de acuerdo en eso de que no era el biológico, si, pero de todas formas era su padre de crianza.

Esa familia definitivamente estaba muy mal.

Y dejando eso de lado, cuando llegó a la oficina al día siguiente la indiferencia de Jaeger le molestó, porque ni para sacarle de dudas para un proyecto le fue de ayuda.

¡Parecía una novia celosa enojada! ¿Qué diablos pasaba con él? Le saca de quicio su comportamiento.

Todavía no puede acercársele porque se la ha pasado coqueteando con cuanta mujer se le cruza por el camino, y claro, las féminas viendo la disposición del jefe no fueron para nada discretas y ahora se la pasan como moscas a su alrededor y para variar, Eren estaba todo el día metido en su piso. Al menos antes era más sencilla la convivencia ya que siempre estaba en su oficina.

Ahora tiene que esconderse en el baño, porque a pesar de ignorarle, la verde mirada se la mantiene vigilando cada uno de sus movimientos mal disimuladamente. Entorpeciendo su ya de por si estancado trabajo.

Escuchó la puerta irrumpir y por ella pasó el origen de sus males. Entrando como si nada yendo a un urinal. Le dio la espalda, no quería ver como hacia sus necesidades biológicas, que asco.

—¿Vas a seguir evitándome? —le preguntó viendo una mancha de suciedad en el piso, luego se quejaría con intendencia.

—No te evito —dijo mientras terminaba y se iba a lavar las manos.

—Tengo algo que mostrarte.

—Armin puede ayudarte —terminó se secarse y se dio la vuelta, mirando su cara de molestia.

A Eren Le hizo reír internamente_, le estaba dando algo de su propia medicina._

—Él no es mi jefe

—Esta perfectamente capacitado. Mira, tengo un montón de trabajo acumulado, si quieres puedes pedirle a Connie que…

—No.

Eren le miró extrañado, ¿por qué tanta insistencia en ello? La revisión no era asunto suyo, pasaba primero por otras manos antes de la suya.

—Bien —suspiró algo desganado. Era verdad que tenía trabajo, eso de ser buena persona y tratar de darle celos a Levi era agotador, sobre todo si las mujeres se aprovechaban de ello—, trae tus papeles y acompáñame a la oficina.

—Esta en mi computadora.

—Pues pasa los archivos a un pendrive.

—No tengo.

—Te presto el mío —Lo que pasaba, pensó con algo de gracia, era que Levi no quería pasar mucho tiempo con su maravillosa persona, si era trabajo no tenia que temer no era un violador ni nada por el estilo—. ¿Quieres mi ayuda o no?

—Si —contestó entre dientes. Ya no se sentía con muchos ánimos.

—Vamos.

Salieron del baño, Eren un poco más relajado pero con gesto serio se dirigió al cubículo de Levi, donde espero pacientemente a que el otro terminará de pasar los archivos.

—Creí que no tenías una memoria.

—Pues parece ser que apareció por arte de magia.

—Tienes razón, no recordaba que tenías poderes.

—Estas tentando tu suerte, la desperdicias como al aire que respiras.

Eren carcajeo ante la respuesta de Levi, haciendo que las personas en el lugar les miraran cómo si les hubiera salido alguna cabeza extra.

¿El jefe riéndose? ¿Levi siendo el que cuenta el chiste? Aunque no se quejaron, muchas veían esa escena como un cuento de principies irreal, dos hombres atractivos llevándose bien era un deleite visual.

—¿De que carajos te ríes? —musitó mirando amenazadoramente al personal, alejándose hasta el pasillo. Al parecer estaba siendo el espectáculo de la oficina.

—Nada, nada —dijo aún con una sonrisa yendo tras él. Y sin poderlo evitar, Levi observó el rostro alegre, sus ojos verdes brillando contentos y su boca entre abierta mostrando sus perfectos blancos dientes. Eren era un hombre atractivo, de eso no había duda—. ¿Tengo algo malo en la cara?

La pregunta le tomo desprevenido, parece ser que se dio cuenta de que le estaba mirando. Paró antes de llegar al elevador solo para molestarle.

—Tienes una mancha, cómo niño pequeño.

—¿Me la limpias? —Formó una sonrisa coqueta y luego se le acerco para poder susurrarle—. ¿Con tu lengua?

El hombre más bajo sintió su corazón latir frenéticamente, que Eren se acercará tanto le hizo inundar a sus fosas nasales de ese olor tan varonil que desprendía el castaño y su aliento tibio chocando contra su oreja le hizo cosquillas placenteras. Le empujó para que no pudiese ver el sonrojo que se apoderó momentáneamente de sus mejillas, yendo hacia el ascensor para terminar todo eso de una buena vez.

Al sentir las manos de Levi empujándole, Eren rió sutilmente. Sintiendo aún el contacto no planeado que tuvo con él.

Levantó el rostro y vio a su rubio primo mirarle desde el ascensor.

Corrió para darle un abrazo de gusto, hace algún tiempo que no le veía y con él siempre se llevo de maravilla.

—¡Reiner!

—Eren —se abrazaron y se palmearon las espaldas saliendo de ese pequeño espacio. El rubio sabia que Eren aun mantenía esa simpleza infantil e impulsiva que le caracterizaba—. Me da gusto verte.

Al salir, el más alto noto la presencia de Levi.

—Mucho gusto, soy Reiner Braun y soy…

—No me interesa —se apresuró en decir, viendo la mano extendida en modo de saludo que le daba el rubio.

—Ah, si. Oye, ¿tienes tiempo para los viejos amigos? —El rubio al ver su frustrada presentación enfocó de nuevo su atención a Eren—. Quisiera hablar contigo.

—Haz fila, yo llegue primero —habló Levi con enojo. Interponiéndose entre los altos hombres que ignoraron su presencia.

—Termino con él y si quieres más tarde te alcanzó para ir a cenar —apuntó a Levi y luego al elevador.

—Puedo esperar.

—¿Seguro?

—No tengo prisa, tomate tú tiempo.

—Si, bueno…

—Señor, el señor Hannies le está esperando —le interrumpió Connie, su secretario viéndole desde las puertas del ascensor.

—Oh, en seguida voy —le sonrió algo nervioso, al parecer se le juntaron los deberes—. Bueno, Reiner, podemos vernos otro día.

—No tengo prisa, en serio.

—¿Levi?

—Llegue primero —fue su respuesta ante la evidente sugerencia de que se fuera.

—Entiendo, en cuanto me desocupe les aviso.

—Te sigo, pudo quedarme en recepción —sugirió el rubio.

—Voy, no me va a ganar mi turno —habló sin que le preguntaran.

Eren miró a Levi, quien le veía con indiferencia mezclada con molestia, aunque no sabría decir si lo estaba realmente, él siempre llevaba esa cara…

Se encogió de hombros siguiendo a Connie, éste le entregó unos papeles que leyó superficialmente e invito a los otros sujetos a subirse con ellos.

La incomodidad que sintió Levi no era nada comparada con el extraño ambiente de tranquilidad que desprendían esos dos machos fibrosos. Por primera vez en toda su vida experimentó la incomodidad de saberse algo corto de estatura, aunque el joven rapado disimulaba muy bien el sentirse igual que él.

Eren mantenía su vista sobre los papeles, olvidó que tenia una reunión con uno de los productores para el proyecto de difusión en la televisión y querían que apareciera en ella, entendía que era una gran oportunidad para la empresa pero no estaba muy conforme con la propuesta.

Al abrirse las puertas casi corrió hacia su oficina olvidándose de los hombres que iban con él.

—Eren siempre tan atareado —Reiner le comentó a su acompañante, pero éste parecía mas absorto mirando por donde su primo se había ido—. ¿Eres su amigo?

No recibió respuesta.

—Mantente alejado de mí.

El rubio parpadeo confundido. _¿Qué había hecho para que ese sujeto le tratara tan mal? _Se encogió de hombros e hizo lo que le pidió, tampoco es que fuera una persona muy conversadora.

Levi se alejó lo más que pudo y se fue a sentar en el sillón de recepción, esperando a que salieran. Esperaba que no tardaran mucho, el rubio fornido le causaba una irritación inexplicable.

…

..

.

Dentro de la oficina un hombre de mediana edad mantenía una conversación con alguien que no estaba dispuesto a ceder.

—¡Vamos, muchacho! Disfruta un poco de la fama que te vendría con esto.

—Lamento tener que decirle que no, señor Hannes. Pero no soy alguien que pueda lidiar con una cámara.

—Bueno —el hombre de cabellos más claros pareció dudar, la propuesta era buena y a ellos les vendría bien algo de publicidad—, ¿y si sólo son cinco segundos?

—Mi respuesta sigue siendo la misma —fingió una sonrisa amable, casi forzando a los músculos de su rostro.

—Muchacho, te prometo que no te defraudare. ¡Déjame hacerte brillar!

Eren volvió a sonreír fingidamente y agitó la cabeza negando.

—Puedo meter en problemas a mi familia —esa la cual no le interesa.

—Ah, veo que eres hombre de principios. ¡Me gusta tu forma de pensar! —rió de forma alegre.

Estaba sentado frente al escritorio y acercó más su silla para poder inclinarse y recargarse sobre ese firme mueble de madera.

—Si —el castaño alejó su cara, su cercanía le incomodaba.

—Pero hijo, a los padres les hace sentir orgullosos que sus pequeños se superen.

Jaeger estaba al borde del colapso mental, ese sujeto sacaba lo peor de él. Y no parecía querer dejar el asunto.

—Mi familia cree en otro tipo de superación, señor Hannes.

—Te dejaré pensar en mi propuesta, no pienso dejar ir esa cara joven y fresca de mi cámara —se levantó de su asiento, abotonándose el saco de su traje color negro al mismo tiempo que se alejaba hacia la salida—. No es necesario que me acompañe, ¡conozco este lugar!

Y cerró la puerta.

Eren dejó caer su cabeza al escritorio, golpeándose rudamente la frente murmurando lo mucho que odiaba que le impusieran las cosas.

El sonido de la puerta siendo abierta le hizo mirar hacia ella y ver a Levi entrar.

—¿Esperabas a alguien más?

—No, era tu turno —murmuró colocando de nuevo su frente en la madera.

—Te ves tan derrotado que me hace feliz.

—Tu felicidad es mi felicidad, cariño —el gesto malhumorado volvió al rostro de brunos cabellos, haciendo sonreír ligeramente a Eren—. Pues bien, déjame ver en que puedo ayudarte.

—Podrías morirte.

—Llorarías mi ausencia.

—¿Así como tu le lloras a Irvin?

Oh, fibra sensible; pensó Levi. Observado como el castaño deformaba la cara y una mueca de irritación se instaló en su rostro.

Le dio el USB para que mirara los archivos, todo en silencio.

—Esto es…

—¿Si?

—¿Porno?

—¿Qué?

—¡Debiste ver tu cara! Era como de "yo ahí no deje el porno" y si, ahí no lo dejaste —una risilla nasal hizo bufar con fastidio a Levi—. Oh, Dios. Me meo.

—Eres un asqueroso inmaduro —no parecía afectarle nada, todo se le resbala con tal de incordiarle.

—Ya. Tienes muchos archivos, no sé cual sea.

—Es el que dice jódete, Jaeger.

—Oh, creí que eran fotos mías desnudo.

—Carajo, eres un inservible —dio la vuelta en el escritorio hasta llegar a Eren a quien empujo junto con la silla y abrió el archivo correcto.

—Hueles rico —dijo de pronto el castaño, olfateando la nunca de Levi a quien tenia inclinado sobre el escritorio. Habia aprovechado la distracción del otro para acercarse—. Esa posición me gusta, me incita a hacer cosas.

Levi enrojeció momentáneamente y luego se giro para patear el cuerpo contrario, Eren cayó al suelo riéndose.

—Mocoso del demonio.

—Hazte a un lado si solo me vas a golpear.

—Tus bromas son de mal gusto.

—No era broma, hueles bien. El acoso laboral no es tan divertido como creí —se recuperó incorporándose y yendo hacia el ordenador, Levi se alejo en cuanto le vio ir en su dirección—. A ver, dice que es un costeo de material. Pero tú no eres de ventas…

—El costeo es sin importancia, ve la propuesta de inversión y los pros y contras. Me dijeron que era importante mentir en los pros, pero no soy bueno en eso —señaló dirigiéndose de nuevo a la pantalla, apuntando lo que quería que viese.

—¿Y yo si? Bueno, no le veo nada de malo, la propuesta en si es buena y en su totalidad esta bien estructurada. No digas que el costeo no importa porque de ello depende que tanto de inversión… ¿Es del comercial?

—Si, ya evalué el precio de…

—No, miento. Hazlo de nuevo y tárdate dos años.

—¿Qué? Me acabas de decir que esta bien. ¿A qué juegas, Jaeger? —se cruzó de brazos mirándole amenazadoramente.

—¡Muchacho! Me han dado el visto bueno para…

Los adultos miraron al recién llegado, quien los evaluaba con la mirada.

—Oh, eres bajito.

Eren miró a Levi, quien mantenía su mirada fija en algún punto de la habitación tratando de no rebanarle nada.

—Eh, ¿señor Hannes?

—¡Tengo la autorización! —dijo agitando un papel que sostenía en la mano—. Y ahora que te veo —apuntó a Levi—. Tú también deberías participar.

—No.

—¿Quién lo autorizó? —interrumpió con enfado Eren, nadie le habló sobre eso.

—Bueno, en si quería verte para confirmar al protagonista, pero la planeación ya estaba horneándose y solo necesitaba la papelería necesaria. Como productor ejecutivo puedo disponer de los empleados —señaló a Levi—. Y en definitiva, él es perfecto para esto.

—No puedo. Dile, Eren.

—¿Qué? No me embarres en tus asuntos —murmuró para que solo el pudiera escucharle.

—Solo traes problemas.

—Tú eres el celoso que no me quería dejar solo con Reiner.

—¿Qué has dicho?

—Cuanto entusiasmo, el comercial será todo un éxito.

Los que estaban peleando verbalmente le miraron con los ojos entrecerrados, tratado de verdaderamente no matarle.

—Me gustaría saber de que tratará, hasta este momento solo tenemos el costo.

—¿Aun no lo sabes? Le entregue hace unos días al señor Nile el libreto. ¡Ya sabia que me dirían que si!

—¿Nile? Nile… ¿Dawk?

—Ese mismo —sonrió ampliamente—. Él planeó lo del comercial. Y si me permiten, me retiro. ¡Yo les aviso en cuanto los necesite!

—No puedo, tengo dislexia.

—¿Eh? —Eren y Hannes miraron a Levi interrogantes.

—Eso no es impedimento para nada… —dijo el hombre mayor.

—Me veo gordo cuando tengo una cámara enfrente.

—No te preocupes, nosotros lo editamos.

_Maldito anciano, para todo tiene respuesta._

—Soy un asco de actor, nunca he participado en algo así.

—No tendrás muchos diálogos.

_Ojalá tampoco tuviera que participar._

—Soy gay.

—¡Yo también!

_Carajo, hijo de su sádica madre. ¿No le podía salir nada bien?_

—¿Eren? —Levi trató de pasarle el problema a su jefe, éste parecía también estar en desacuerdo con la idea.

Le vio apretar con fuerza el ratón que aun sostenía en su mano y sus cejas enmarcando su cara con enojo. Al parecer, Eren estaba más frustrado con la idea que él.

—La verdad es que yo no quiero estar en el comercial, he estado ocupado en el trabajo y esta clase de cosas podrían afectarme.

—No te preocupes, ya establecimos horarios y el señor Nile se hará cargo de los pendientes.

Lo único que quiere él es quedarse con su cargo; pensó Eren.

—De acuerdo —aceptó—. Pero con la condición de participar lo menos posible.

—Siendo el protagonista lo dudo, muchacho. Pero veré —y con una reverencia de broma se retiró.

Levi también se quería ir, así que sin cuidado alguno retiro su memoria del ordenador alejándose de inmediato de Eren, pero éste no pareció reaccionar ante su evidente huida.

—¿Enojado?

—No sé. Me molesta más que Nile sepa que… —guardó silencio de repente.

Levi le miró esperando que continuara pero en vez de eso desvió la vista hacia otro lado.

—¿Qué?

—Nada —dio un suave suspiro.

Se levantó en dirección a la puerta y la abrió, indicándole que saliera.

—¿Ya acabaron? —les interrumpió de pronto el rubio.

—Si, Levi ya se iba —y con poco tacto le empujó hacia afuera sin que el rubio lo notara, cerrando la puerta cuando Reiner entró.

El de cabellos brunos miró la puerta de la oficina de Eren incontables segundos, pensando que no sabia lo que realmente le hizo sentirse tan irritado.

Sí pasar más tiempo del necesario con Eren por el estúpido comercial o que otro hombre al que el castaño le parecía tener confianza se encerrará con él en la oficina

Sentía que debía abrir esa puerta y sacar a ese sujeto que se encerró con el mocoso.

Pero eran pensamientos llenos de contradicción, porque en primer lugar, él le quiere lejos de su vida…

Ya ni se entiende él mismo, necesitaba urgentemente hablar con alguien y que le dijera que estaba confundido, que estaba pasando por la crisis de los cuarenta aunque apenas tuviese los treinta.

Le dio un golpe a la puerta por lo frustrado que se sentía y se retiró de ahí bajo la atenta mirada de Connie, quien le miraba con miedo.

Dentro del la habitación, Reiner se sobresaltó por el golpe pero pensó que seguramente era algún crujido de la puerta.

—Ese hombre y tú parecen llevarse bien, me agrada.

—¿Levi? Ah, somos buenos amigos.

—Oh —recordó vagamente ese nombre…

"_—Ya le di muchas, a él sólo le importa su puta._

_—Annie…_

_—Es la verdad. Ese tal Levi es… —masculló con enojo para luego darse y entrar a una de las puertas del pasillo encerrándose ahí"._

Ya no le caía tan bien…

—Tío Irvin está en cama y no has ido una sola vez a verle. Annie está molesta, nunca la había visto tan molesta. Hasta Bertholdt está molesto.

—Lo sé —un suspiro melancólico escapó de sus labios y Reiner se sintió algo culpable.

—Te invito unos tragos —sugirió.

Eren procesó la invitación, realmente no quería salir pero necesitaba distraerse un rato a pesar de su poca experiencia tomando.

—Claro —y de paso darle algo de celos a Levi.

…

..

.

Armin mantenía fija su vista en la pantalla de su ordenador, habia visto a Eren irse con su compañero y desde entonces ninguno ha vuelto. Aun sigue sentido con su amigo por romper su relación con Mikasa, ella no se merecía la forma en la que la trato, como si todos esos años juntos no hubieran servido para nada.

Pero comprendió que no debía ponerse en su contra, entiende un poco las razones que llevaron al castaño a su pequeño colapso mental y probablemente este confundido acerca de su orientación sexual.

Sinceramente, él esperaba que Eren negara cualquier tipo de relación con Levi, lo esperaba y lo sigue haciendo. Pero por lo que le dijo con frases a medas fue la insinuación de que si pasó algo pero que no lo recuerda. Al menos no engañó a Mikasa conscientemente…

_Y hablando de cosas sin remedio…_

Su compañero apareció como invocación con su usual semblante indiferente que sólo cambiaba cuando Eren estaba de por medio.

Llegó hasta él y le arrojó una carpeta a su escritorio.

—Eren dijo que lo revisaras —le escuchó decir.

Tomo los papeles y hojeó el contenido.

—¿Del comercial?

—Si.

—¿Y Eren?

—Supongo que esta atendiendo asuntos muy privados con ese rubio que… —calló abruptamente.

Armin trató de descifrar la expresión de Levi, al parecer era algo que no quería decir pero se le salió.

—Rubio… ¿El señor Irvin?

—No, un tal Reiner.

Levi estaba siendo un poco hablador, quizá intenta sacarle información…

—Ah, Reiner. Hace mucho que no sabia de él, me gustaría verle también —mentira, le vio cuando fue a visitar al padre de su amigo.

Pero si su compañero quería información le iba a costar.

—Supongo.

Y aunque Levi sonará desinteresado que aun estuviese cerca de él es que esperaba que hable más.

—De seguro saldrán como en los viejos tiempo.

—No importa.

"No importa". Fue algo que se repitió en su cabeza, claro. Si no le importara no hubiese sonado tan sentido.

Ahora entendía a Eren y su afán por molestarle.

—¿Viste al jefe y al rubio grande? Nunca creí ver tanta perfección en mi vida, lástima. Escuché que el señor Jaeger estaba comprometido, si no fuera así ya estarían sobre él —comenzó a cuchichear una empleada de cabello corto ondulado con otra.

—¿Más? —ironizó una pequeña mujer a lado de ellas—. Si hoy parecía que se lo querían violar.

—Petra, tu no entiendes. Hombres como esos se dan poco.

—Pues hombres como el señor Jaeger no se fijan en viejas chismosas, vayan y hagan su trabajo. ¡Corran!

Las mujeres hicieron cara de indignación y se separaron para ir a sus respectivos lugares y Petra hizo lo mismo.

Cuando la mujer de cabello ondulado pasó cerca de ellos otra mujer le interceptó.

—¿Y donde los viste?

—En el ascensor, creo que iban al subterráneo.

—De seguro fueron a comer, que envidia ser el jefe.

_Almorzar, subterráneo. _Levi tuvo un mal presentimiento.

Para cuando Armin dejo de distraerse con los chismes de la oficina y quizo concentrarse en su compañero, este ya no estaba a la vista…

…

..

.

Eren y Reiner estaban llegando al estacionamiento cuando de pronto un mensaje interrumpió.

"Annie ya salió y quiere ir a comer. ¿Qué le digo?".

Era Bertholdt. Contestó rápidamente.

"Voy para allá"

—Eren, creo que nuestra comida será pospuesta a otro día. ¿No te importa?

—No te preocupes, supongo ha de ser algo importante.

—Bien, nos vemos —las puertas fueron abiertas y Reiner salió corriendo.

El castaño agradeció mentalmente, de seguro la plática en la comida iba a ser sobre el mal hijo que era. Darle celos a Levi no valía tanto…

Apretó el botón con el número cuatro para volver a su piso y las puertas fueron abiertas en el número tres dejando ver a un pequeño hombre ceñudo que reconoció perfectamente.

—¿Tan rápido llegas de tu cita? —cuestionó mientras ponía una mano en las puertas para que no se cerraran.

—¿Cita?

—Una vez tu hermana me dijo puta, pero creo que la única puta aquí eres tu —sonrió sardónicamente y pudo apreciar la mueca de molestia de Eren.

Los ojos verdes se opacaron, sus labios se fruncieron y su nariz se arrugó con desagrado.

—Cuando pones esa cara pareces un psicópata que mató a alguien, mocoso.

—¿Tu crees? Mi papá murió asesinado —dejó de fruncir la boca para formar una sonrisa sin emoción—. Y yo maté a su asesino, creo que quedaron secuelas.

Quitó la mano pálida para que las puertas se cerraran dejando atrás a un sorprendido Levi

Y aun muy sorprendido Armin…

...

..

.

* * *

><p><strong>NOTAS<strong>:

Me enfrenté a viento y marea por terminar este capítulo (?) Lo modiifiquÉ chorrocientas mil veces porque tengo un serio problema cambiando el punto de vista, so ~

Ayúdenme a mejorar con un comentario, ¿les pareció bueno? ¿Horrores de ortografía? Háganmelo saber.

¡Hasta la próxima!


	11. Chapter 11

.

.

* * *

><p>Levi sabía, a través de su variada experiencia con la vida, que a las mujeres hay que tratarlas con delicadeza. En base a eso, también sabía que él era rudo y jamás podría satisfacer a una fémina en ese aspecto tan trivial. Sabía, que él era directo con las palabras y solía desviar el tema si no le apetecía adentrarse en algo.<p>

Sabía, lo sabía. Porque siempre fue una persona autocritica y, por ende, sabía muy en el fondo de su conciencia, que le atraía de alguna manera Eren; a él podía tratarle rudamente y no se quejaba, contrario a sus expectativas, sonreía con júbilo al saberse ganador de un poco de su atención.

Y había algunas personas, como Hanji, que le parecía divertida la actitud arisca de otras. Era como su entretenimiento, "observar" el comportamiento humano, según sus propias palabras.

Y por eso mismo se atrevió a citarla ese día.

Porque a ella le puede tratar de la manera que sea y sabrá entender las razones y porque claro, tienen un amigo en común.

Le dijo a Hanji que quería hablar con ella después del trabajo, en el pequeño local de bebidas que estaba cerca para poder hablar sobre el estado de salud de su amigo, ya que una rubia no le permitía visitarlo.

—Lamento que no puedas verle, pero Annie es algo… especial —dicho esto, la mujer sonrió con gesto amable tratando de quitarle seriedad al asunto.

—Lo sé.

—¿De verdad? Ella por lo regular no es así de arisca. Tiene que ser esa edad rebelde —dio un gran suspiró cansado—. Tiene dieciséis, pero se comporta como un adulto amargado.

—¿Es menor de edad? —preguntó, era un pensamiento que salió en voz alta. No es que a él le interesará saber sobre ella.

—¡Si! Antes era súper linda, muy apegada a su hermano y a su papá. Pero mucho más a Eren, era cómo si fueran novios —sonrió traviesa—. Ah, pero tú no debes de conocer al pequeño renegado de la familia.

—Lo hago —gruñó la respuesta—. Para mi desgracia.

—En mi ausencia han sucedido muchas cosas —musitó para si misma—. ¿Y de qué le conoces?

—Es mi estúpido jefe de mierda.

Hanji le miró con una ceja alzada. La mueca de molestia de Levi era la misma que hace cuando ve a Irvin.

Quería preguntar más, pero el interrogatorio no era algo que su amigo pudiese tolerar.

—Eren es una persona muy apegada a sus principios e ideales, se la pasa defendiendo su punto de vista pero esta abierto a el diálogo, cuando esta de buenas, claro —sorbió un poco del té helado que pidió antes de volver a hablar—. Me gusta su actitud. Antes era un niño que desconfiaba del mundo y tenia serios problemas de personalidad, pero la última vez que le vi parecía una persona más centrada.

—Es un grano en el culo, uno muy grande.

—Me imagino —rió ante el comentario.

Levi no era de las personas que se quejan abiertamente de alguien, de cosas si, pero no de personas. Tiene una idea general del mundo, que abarcan por separado los grupos sociales, pero no de alguien en especifico.

—Se la pasa a mi alrededor, no tiene control de si mismo, no piensa las cosas antes de actuar y tiene esa boca que solo sirve para decir estupideces.

—Claro.

Ella no quería hablar de Eren, pero su amigo parece tener muchas cosas que decir.

—Es un acosador.

—Tiene un pecho musculoso, si.

—Si, ¿qué se cree?

—Oh, ¿también lo has visto?

Levi abrió los ojos con sorpresa, reprimiéndose el error, había caído en la trampa de esa tonta cuatro ojos.

—No —murmuró, recordando de pronto su sueño húmedo con él y la mañana en la que dejó expuesto su cuerpo. Enrojeció momentáneamente, no había pensando en ese día y ahora que sabe que Eren gusta de él, le había dado material para su deleite personal—. Cállate, eres igual, solo dices mierdas.

Zoe volvió a sonreír, fingiendo inocencia.

Ahora comprendía unas cosas. Cómo por ejemplo, que al parecer Levi era la manzana de la discordia entre padre e hijo.

…

..

.

Los días pasaron lentos, Eren casi no se había dado cuenta del tiempo y al parecer el comercial se había pospuesto, cosa que agradecía enormemente.

Llegó a la oficina temprano como era costumbre. Dejó su maletín en una mesita en la esquina, a lado de la ventana y comenzó a hojear algunos documentos, ignorando la pila de carpetas de color azul que indicaban urgencia.

Pasó alrededor de una hora o dos, cuando creyó conveniente asomó la cabeza por la puerta esperando encontrar a Connie en su puesto, pero frunció el ceño al ver el escritorio vacio. Miró su reloj de mano que indicaban las nueve y media.

Suspiró cansado, se masajeó el puente de la nariz tratando de calmarse. Una hora tarde, de nuevo.

Salió por completo de su oficina y al ver bien, el maletín de Connie estaba sobre el mueble.

Pero, ¿dónde estaba él?

Cogió un post it y un lápiz, escribió un recado y se dirigió por el pasillo hacía las escaleras de emergencia, subió unos cuantos escalones para luego abrir la puerta que daba al área de fumadores.

Una pequeña terraza al aire libre. Esperaba que por ser tan temprano nadie estuviese ahí, pero se equivocó.

Recargado en la barda se encontraba Levi, con un cigarro en los labios, mirando hacia el estacionamiento.

Al escucharle entrar se giró y le miró con gesto indiferente para volver a su postura original.

Eren observó el piso, pensando. ¿Irse o quedarse? No contaba con ánimos para acercársele ni bromear. Decidió con algo de pesar volver, aunque deseara mucho estar con Levi él no parecía estar de acuerdo.

—No has ido a ver a Irvin —le dijo. Girándose por completo para verle, ignorando lo que Eren había estado pensando.

Hanji a parte de mantenerle al tanto acerca del estado de salud de su amigo, también lo hacia de los asuntos familiares. "Chismosa", le decía constantemente a lo que su amiga respondía con un muy brillante "Podrías callarme, pero me sigues escuchando". Si, lo aceptaba, cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con Eren le llamaba la atención.

—No está grave —se excusó entrando y cerrando la puerta tras él—. Tuvo una recaída pero no un infarto, si fuera así no estaría en la casa si no en el hospital.

—Eso no es excusa.

—¿Crees que me necesita ahí? —contestó airado. Pensando de manera brusca que alguien ajeno a su "familia" no podía reprocharle nada—. ¿Acaso se ha quejado de que no he ido a verle? Él sabe que no soy necesario, sólo requiere a su médico y ya.

Levi le evaluó, el rostro de Eren últimamente mantenía una mueca de molestia constante.

—¿No será que te sientes culpable?

Eren no le respondió y se mantuvo en silencio un largo rato hasta que por fin decidió hablar.

—No me necesita —respondió de manera cortante.

—No es que te "necesite". Es tu padre y punto.

—Mi verdadero padre se llama Grisha Jaeger. Fue medico de la familia Smith por muchos años hasta que falleció —su voz sonó monótona, como si estuviera acostumbrado a decirlo.

Levi recordó lo que le dijo sobre eso…

—¿De verdad mataste al asesino? —cuestionó, tan directo al punto como solía ser. No importándole ser rudo, a fin de cuentas, Eren fue quien le dijo eso.

—No, fue broma —una sonrisa afloró de su moreno rostro, no era de travesura.

—Ya veo —A Levi no le parecía buena idea indagar, quizá si estaba bromeando, quizá no.

Lo único que sabia es que ese mocoso de aparente sonrisa fingida no era tan mala persona como se hacia ver y por lo tanto, no era su deber juzgarle.

—Papá iba muy seguido, casi no me llevaba —el de cabello azabache no le miró, se dedico a escuchar su relato. Al parecer, el mocoso tenía muchas cosas que contar—. Pero el día que lo hizo y mientras estaba entretenido con el papá de Irvin, yo me escabullí para explorar esa casa. Era muy grande, lo recuerdo bien. No es la casa en la que ahora vive, esa estaba en el campo, lejos de los suburbios por el cuidado de la salud del primogénito.

"¿Sabías que Irvin siempre ha estado enfermo? No lo creo, nadie lo sabe exceptuando a su medico y familiares cercanos. Ni si quiera Annie lo sabía hasta ahora, pero yo si, porque en ese entonces yo no era su hijo".

Hizo una pausa, tratando de recordar los acontecimientos destacables y no hacer larga la historia. Se llevó una mano a la barbilla y luego se dejó caer al suelo, recargándose en la pared cercana a la puerta; hecho su cabeza hacia atrás, admirando el cielo. Después de pensarlo, se acomodo con sus brazos cruzados en el pecho.

"Le vi por primera vez en la biblioteca de su casa, rodeado de pilas de libros, sentado cerca de la ventana. Parecía feliz, pero yo pensé que se veía muy solo, era un niño que no comprendía la vida.

Me asusté cuando le vi, no esperaba encontrarme a alguien antes de si quiera poder explorar el jardín y cuando se percató de mi presencia sólo me sonrió. Creí que me correría como los niños ricos y mimados suelen hacer, pero no, me invitó a pasar el rato con él y cuando me di cuenta de la hora salí corriendo en busca de papá.

Ese día Grisha estaba asustado, era la primera vez que le veía así. Me regañó por desaparecer, pero le expliqué que estaba con ese muchacho alto de ojos azules.

Me dijo que no me acercara, que no me encariñará y siempre desconfiara.

En ese entonces yo no entendía lo que mi padre me quiso decir, y él no me cuido lo suficiente".

Eren dejó de hablar, sentado en el piso parecía un niño desamparado. Sus piernas habían dejado la posición despreocupada y ahora estaban recogidas con sus manos, recordando algo que tenia muy guardado en su memoria.

La puerta se abrió haciendo sobresaltar a Eren, Connie ingresó viendo a su jefe en el piso.

—¿Qué hace ahí? ¡Tiene junta de trimestre en veinte minutos!

—Lo olvidé —le guiñó un ojo. Se puso de pie al mismo tiempo que se sacudía el poco polvo que tenia el suelo y que se había quedado en su pantalón color negro de vestir.

—No me haga salir así, me asusté cuando me dijeron que no le vieron irse.

—Lo lamento, Connie —le quitó importancia con una mano—. Te dejé un recado. ¿Compraste mi café?

—No lo vi…

—No importa —suspiró con desgano—. Vamos.

El de cabello rapado salió primero y cuando el castaño iba a ser lo mismo la voz de Levi le detuvo.

—¿A qué te refieres con el que no te cuido lo suficiente?

—A que era un niño rebelde y no le hice caso a sus advertencias, quizá si lo hubiese hecho, papá seguiría vivo —no le miró mientras hablaba. No quería hacerlo.

—Eso no responde mi pregunta.

—No dejes que Irvin se entrometa de más en tu vida, Levi —advirtió con un tono grave que hizo estremecer a Levi, y luego, reanudando su camino hacia la salida.

…

_.._

_._

La junta básicamente trató que la productividad había sido suficiente, que el comercial se pospondría hasta nuevo aviso y un nuevo accionista se sumó a la empresa pero mas no asistió por lo ocupado que estaba. Nadie dijo nombres y para él era suficiente con eso, no era asunto suyo, al menos no directamente.

Un directivo le alcanzó al terminar. Puso sus papeles bajo el brazo hasta que Connie apareció, se los entregó y le dijo que lo esperara en la oficina.

—Supe que tu padre se encuentra delicado de salud.

Pixis, era uno de los fundadores, alguien mayor pero rebozaba de una energía envidiable. Intimidante cuando era necesario, un experto convenciéndote con palabras que tenían base y fundamento; un gran hombre.

Es el único que sabe quien es su padre, porque frecuentemente iba a su casa cuando era más joven, antes le daba más miedo esa confianza de la que siempre contó.

—Está mucho mejor, gracias.

No quería recordarle, pero al parecer ese día las personas pensaban distinto.

—Me alegro, no sé que haríamos sin él. Recuerdo cuando era un joven emprendedor con grandes ideas —carcajeó y luego de entre el saco de su traje, sustrajo una sospechosa botella de un sospechoso líquido. Bebió de ella y luego suspiró, confirmándole a Eren que si, era lo que creía—. Hoy, está empresa es una de ellas.

—¿Disculpe? —indagó, no creyendo la tremenda indirecta que le acababa de decir.

—Ya sabes —le guiñó un ojo—. Mándale mis saludos, dile que iré cuando este viejo cuerpo se desintoxique lo suficiente.

Se retiró con rumbo al elevador.

Y Eren se mantuvo en su sitio, incapaz de moverse. Sentía a las personas pasarle por un lado, hablar entre sí; escuchaba los pasos, el murmullo de algunas secretarias y el sonido de algo retumbando en su cabeza.

_Nile._

Fue su primer pensamiento coherente.

Recorrió con la vista el lugar, ya pocas personas quedaba y entre ellas no se encontraba su tío.

Abandonó la estancia y se dirigió al elevador, esperando por el comenzó a divagar observando la pared. Donde un especie de escudo con un cazador en ella se encontraba. _Jäeger._

Se sorprendió un poco y después de eso las puertas fueron abiertas llevándole al piso que quería.

—Nile —gritó. El nombrado se giró para verle algo desconcertado—. ¿Legión?

—Alas de la libertad —respondió de inmediato. Pensando el por qué de la pregunta. Se supone que es un tipo de saludo que solo una parte de los accionistas saben—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Alas de la libertad —repitió. Miró de nueva cuenta al elevador y vio el escudo, esta vez diferente. Eran unas especies de alas, de un lado blanco y del otro negro—. ¿Lo sabias?

—No sé de que me hablas, Eren. Respira profundo y cálmate.

—No —murmuró.

Tomó su celular y envió un mensaje.

"Legión"

Espero, según su perspectiva, demasiado. Hasta que el móvil vibró en sus manos, indicándole que su mensaje había sido contestado.

"Alas de la libertad".

No, no. No puede ser.

—¿Eren?

_Y él que pensó que seria libre._

—El escudo de la familia, tío. ¿Qué son?

—Alas —dijo y luego palideció, igual que el castaño—. Alas…

—Creo que nos las han cortado —rió irónico.

Se apoyó en una pared, algo fría. Escondiendo la cara entre sus palmas.

_La libertad era algo que no se le tenía permitido experimentar._

…

_.._

_._

Cuando dejo de auto lamentarse, Eren fue a su oficina, donde duro toda la maña y parte de la tarde. Se dio el lujo de salir a la hora normal establecida y se encontró con Armin en el elevador.

Al verle tan decaído, el rubio intentó conversar con él.

—¿Mal día? —preguntó, haciendo parar a Eren que iba para la salida.

—Un asco de día —respondió algo divertido. No le quedaba de otra más que burlarse de su situación.

—Quería preguntarte algo, pero no sé si sea el momento adecuado.

—Apunta y dispara, Armin. Nada más puede matarme.

—¿Por qué le contaste a Levi de…? Ya sabes.

—No me creyó —dijo lo más rápido que pudo, arrugando la nariz con molestia. Negó para si mismo y luego se alejó del elevador.

—Pero…

—Sólo lo hice, me enojé por lo que me dijo y… salió —acotó.

—Entiendo —la mueca molesta de Eren nunca desapareció, al contrario. Parecía incrementar a casa segundo. Le vio suspirar, acomodarse la corbata y emprender la marcha—. ¿Quieres venir a mi casa?

Los ojos color esmeralda del castaño brillaron expectantes, meditó unos segundos la respuesta y luego asintió.

Ambos se dirigieron juntos al auto del más alto.

—Eren.

—Dime.

—Aléjate de Levi.

—Ya hemos discutido eso muchas veces, Armin.

—Sé que es egoísta de mi parte pedirte algo que no quieres, pero has estado vulnerable sentimentalmente a causa de ello. ¿Has visto a tu psicólogo?

—Si, mamá Armin. Lo veo una vez por mes.

—Creo que seria conveniente volver a tus terapias de…

—Oye —le calló—. No he vuelto a tener episodios de nada, deja de…

—No dije eso, era por lo del estrés…

—Ah, bueno.

—Así que, ¿han vuelto las pesadillas?

—No… —se rascó la nuca avergonzado—. Ataques de ira, creo. Pero los controlo.

Mientras, Levi iba hacia su propio auto cuando les vio. Al parecer estaba discutiendo de algo, no le importó. Abrió la puerta del maletero para poner algunas cosas y cuando volvió a levantar la mirada ellos se estaban dirigiendo al automóvil del castaño.

Frunció el ceño con molestia, creía que esos dos se la vivían enojados.

El rubio le apuntó con el dedo índice, seguían discutiendo mientras caminaban y Eren negó muchas veces con la cabeza.

—¡No lo haré! —gritó de pronto Eren, haciendo eco en el lugar, sobresaltando a Armin.

Acto seguido, el rubio le abrazó. Se podía ver la fuerza que ejercía sobre el agarre, los brazos estaban tensos alrededor de Eren.

Escuchó murmullos y una voz suave diciendo: "Vamos a tu casa" que provenía del de mirada verde, si, reconocía su voz. Arlert se alejó asintiendo en silencio.

La alarma del auto color negro sonó y después les vio subir e irse del subterráneo.

Levi endureció sus facciones, tensando la mandíbula. Cerró con un fuerte portazo el maletero y arrastró los pies hacia la puerta delantera.

"Estúpidos mocosos".

Y él también se dirigió a su hogar.

…

..

.

Una vez en casa del rubio, este le ofreció una lata de cerveza, pensando que Eren la rechazaría. Pero la aceptó de inmediato, abriéndola y sorbiendo demasiado rápido el líquido.

Se dejó caer en el sofá marrón que tenía en el living, familiarizado con la casa no tardó en acostumbrarse.

—Perdón —dijo de pronto Armin, sentándose a su lado con una lata de cerveza igual a la de Eren.

—Perdóname tú a mi, no debí gritarte. Sé que mi familia es importante para ti.

—No es tanto ellos, eres mucho más importante tú y por eso mismo debo entenderte mejor, eres mi mejor amigo.

—Está bien, no te preocupes.

—¿Te sientes culpable por lo de tu papá?

—Eres la segunda persona que me pregunta eso. ¿Tanto se me nota? —Rió sin ganas—. Si, siento que de no ser por mis arranques temperamentales él estaría mucho mejor.

—No, el señor Irvin ha estado estresado últimamente, tarde o temprano habría pasado eso. Tu fuiste solo el detonante, si no eras tú, hubiese sido otra persona.

—No entiendo porque tuve que ser yo, de todas formas —murmuró abatido. Se irguió, mirando sus pies y sosteniendo la lata entre sus manos—. Supongo que Annie te mantiene informado.

—Más bien se queja sutilmente —sonrió nervioso. Recordando como la rubia le acorraló un día afuera de su casa.—. Creo que me considera tu reemplazo o lo más cercano que puede estar de ti. No le dije que estábamos peleados.

—Lo sabe, me vigila. Todos lo hacen, supongo.

—Lo siento.

—No quise… decir…

—Lo sé.

Se formó un silencio que de ninguna manera resultó incómodo para ninguno de los dos.

Era como camarería que extrañaban, de esa que siente que se comprende si hablar.

—Ahora yo tengo una pregunta —miró a Armin, quien asintió algo intrigado—. ¿Tú sabias que la empresa es de Irvin?

Arlert procesó la respuesta que daría, esperando que Eren no reaccionara de mala manera.

—Algo así —dijo, ganando algo de tiempo.

—¿Lo sabias? —insistió, ahora con algo de molestia impregnada en su voz pero no hizo ademan de querer hacer algo.

—No a ciencia cierta, Eren. Fueron sospechas, alguno de los escudos que tiene la empresa en cada piso me recordaban a tu casa, la mayor de mis sospechas era el escudo del piso de juntas "Cazador" y el de la presidencia que tiene unas alas.

—¡Lo sabía! —bramó enfurecido en su sitio.

—¿Cómo lo supiste tu?

—Sospechas, le mandé un mensaje a Irvin con el saludo y me respondió correctamente.

—Creí que era como un mito de la oficina, en todo caso, puede ser coincidencia.

—Sabes que no —susurró. Le dio otro gran trago a su lata, dejándola vacía y colocándola en la mesita de centro que tenia enfrente.

Armin veía a su amigo, al parecer _toleraba _algo de alcohol en su cuerpo.

Y volvieron a quedarse callados.

El rubio se quedó pensando. Eren parecía demasiado calmado sabiendo eso, él siempre quiso una independencia que su padre jamás le dio, no del todo.

Y ahora que sabía que básicamente estaba siendo mandando por él, pues, esperaba una reacción algo violenta.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—¿Recuerdas aquella vez en la que unos idiotas te molestaron por ser inteligente, yo les golpee y luego les demostraste que eras mejor que ellos?

—Si…

—Pues yo me siento como los idiotas. Mi orgullo herido es el mismo que mantiene de pie.

Sus ojos se aguaron, estaba lleno de impotencia, rabia; molestia y avergonzado. Todo se le juntó y arremolinó para darle de lleno en la cara con forma de puño. Miraba al piso desanimado, jugueteando con sus dedos.

—No creo que…

—Estoy tan frustrado, Armin —dijo con voz ahogada, reprimiendo las lagrimas de impotencia que amenazaban con salir—. Quiero volver el tiempo atrás, quiero volver a ese día cuando le conocí para no hacerlo.

—Eren…

—Déjame hablar. Tú y todos los demás me tienen lastima, no soy un niño que esta protegiéndose. Soy un adulto con demasiadas mentiras en su vida. Todos dicen "Él no tuvo la culpa, fue defensa propia". Si, lo hice, maté a ese hombre. No por miedo, fue por rabia. Sabía lo que hacia, Armin. No intentó matarme, intentaron secuestrarme y papá fue el que me defendió.

—¿Qué?

—Fue Irvin.

—¿Cómo?

—Él lo mandó. Cuando papá murió él padre de Irvin pidió mi custodia. Yo no sabía nada en ese entonces. Era un niño, un niño lleno de rencor hacia el asesino de su padre, un niño que admiraba a su nuevo "hermano mayor", un niño que mantenía terapias hasta que superó las pesadillas que no le dejaban dormir en las noches. En ese entonces te conocí y ya sabes el resto. Sé que dirás "son paranoias" pero no lo son, Nile me lo dijo y me lo confirmó mas tarde mi "abuelo" en su lecho de muerte.

—Te creo —dijo, mirándole con expresión sería, mostrándole apoyo.

Le cree, de verdad le cree. Siempre ha tenido la sensación que el señor Smith esconde algo. Y si Eren tiene sospechas y dudas justificadas, no podía contradecirle. Debe confiar en él.

—¿De verdad? —su rostro se iluminó por completo.

—Lo hago y lo haré siempre, ¿no son para eso los amigos? —le sonrió, tratando de amenizar el tenso ambiente que se había formado.

—Gracias —susurró aliviado.

Armin sabe que su amigo le tiene algo de miedo a su padre. Por razones que le ha contado como secreto y porque, ¿quién no le tiene miedo a su progenitor? Aunque no haya sido el biológico, le crió como propio.

—Eren…

El nombrado miró a quien lo llamaba, encontrando a Mikasa parada en la entrada. Se veía pálida, demasiado demacrada.

—Mikasa… —susurró, agachando la mirada. Se sentía tan culpable—. Perdón.

Le pedía perdón por hacerla sentir mal, pero no por romper su relación. Ella lo sabía y eso le hacia más daño, pero aun así se acercó hasta él, abrazándole protectoramente contra su pecho.

—Te perdono, Eren.

La mujer no le guardaba rencor, sea como fuera eran amigos antes que novios, antes que prometidos siempre fueron cómo hermanos.

Aun en las peores adversidades ella velaría por su bien.

—Perdón —volvió a susurrar, aferrándose al agarre maternal de la chica.

Entre sus brazos sollozó y Armin se acercó tomándole del hombro como apoyo.

Su amigo necesitaba desahogarse, necesitaba un abrazo, palabras de aliento y saber que no estaba solo. Y para eso estaban ellos.

Son sus amigos, mejores amigos.

…

..

.

—¿Papá? —indagó una chica rubia sentada en una silla de madera cerca de una cama donde Irvin reposaba mientras leía su celular.

—Creo que tendremos a Eren muy pronto de visita, Annie —sonrió con cautela.

Observó los ojos de su hija abrirse con sorpresa para luego fingir indiferencia. Por más que lo ocultará, sabia lo mucho que Annie extrañaba a Eren.

—¿Ah, si? Bien por él.

El rubio dejó su móvil en el buró a lado de su cama y aguardó pacientemente la llegada de su hijo.

..

..

.

Eren se estaba despidiendo de sus amigos, algo mareado por las latas de alcohol que consumió y ahora se encontraban en su organismo. Había durado mucho tiempo con ellos, recordando buenos como malos momentos, disculpándose a medias por todo el daño que sin querer causó.

No quería incomodarles, ya era tarde y su casa estaba algo lejos.

Al parecer Mikasa se estaba quedando en casa de su rubio amigo por cuestiones sentimentales, si, era su culpa por romperle el corazón.

Subió a su auto y cuando estuvo en marcha, pensó lo mucho que le hubiera gustado que los brazos que le rodearon conciliadores toda la tarde hubieran sido unos más pequeños pero con musculo suficiente, como los de Levi…

Pero desafortunadamente esa acción estaba muy lejos de lograrse, y aunque había perdido parte de las esperanzas, estaba consiente de que sus acercamientos no le eran del todo indiferentes al pequeño hombre que le movía todo su mundo, y eso mantenía algo de interés por demostrarle que tomaría la responsabilidad.

Esa responsabilidad que no era bien recibida…

Eran adultos con problemas de adolescentes, se sentía algo humillado mentalmente.

Y hablando de eso, al parecer los problemas con su padre quedaban en segundo plano cuando recordaba a Levi. Al menos servía como distracción para si mismo, aunque el hombre en cuestión no quiera aceptar las reacciones que su cuerpo experimenta cuando él esta cerca.

No lo culpa, al parecer se creía heterosexual antes de conocerle.

O no, pues su padre esta en medio de la situación.

Cuando Levi menciona su nombre, una rabia se apodera de su cuerpo. _¿Por qué tiene que nombrarle? _Que él sepa no habían mantenido contacto desde que su madre adoptiva murió, quizá mucho antes.

Giró repentinamente el volante tratando de no chocar contra un tráiler.

Al parecer pensar en Levi ocasionaba muchas distracciones…

Mantuvo su mente en blanco hasta que estuviera en casa, al llegar, observó algo sorprendido que un automóvil estaba estacionado frente a la reja, impidiéndole el paso.

Suspiró algo abrumado, reconocía el color llamativo rojo que tanto le gustaba usar a Jean por el egocentrismo del que contaba.

Aparcó su discreto auto color negro detrás del de su amigo, dándole un suave golpe que hizo estallar en cólera al de cabellos claros.

—¡Un raspón y estas muerto!

—No le hice nada, no seas niña.

—¡Tienes toda una maldita hectárea para estacionarte y vienes y te pones detrás mío!

—¿No te gusta que te de por detrás?

—Oh, cállate. Señor experiencias borrosas de su primera actividad sexual.

Eren rió entre dientes, le gustaba molestar a Jean, pero él se había pasado con lo ultimo; a fin de cuentas le causó gracia.

—¿Necesitas algo?

—No contestas tu teléfono, genio. ¿Dónde más puedo encontrarte?

—En mi trabajo, tengo un teléfono ahí.

—¿Y yo me lo sé?

—Dime tú, te has encargado de vigilarme desde hace tiempo.

—No creas que todo, eh —rió entre dientes—, solo los movimientos que hacías fuera de tu trabajo y eso no es privado, si alguien le preguntara a tu comunicativo secretario por tus llamadas le diría santo y seña.

—Ah, Connie. Él es algo despistado, pero muy eficiente, no dejes que te confunda su apariencia.

—Claro, a lo que venia —carraspeó mirando avergonzado la reja—. Es algo que quería tratar personalmente de todas formas. Es sobre Armin, no me habla.

—¿No te habla desde cuándo? —curioseó. Se imaginaba mas o menos la fecha. Se acercó a la reja para abrir el candado.

—Desde que abrí la boca sin querer… —declaró en voz baja.

—Ah, ya veo. Merecido te lo tienes, pero bueno. ¿Has intentado llamarle después de eso? —se dio la media vuelta para verle, inquisidor—. Al que no habla nadie lo escucha.

—No…

—Idiota —le acusó—. Discúlpate y ya, Armin no es rencoroso. Hasta pareces nuevo en esto.

Terminó por abrir la reja y le indicó a Jean que quitara su carro para poder entrar.

El otro hombre le miró irritado, pero sabia que tenia razón.

—Una última cosa antes de irme y ya no ver tu fea cara —el castaño asintió y Jean continúo—. Cuando estuve investigando descubrí que ese tal Levi antes era una especie de delincuente.

Eren frunció las cejas y desvió la mirada con gesto enfadado.

—¿Y?

—Cuídate, Eren. No sabes que clase de persona es en realidad.

—Sé que es un hombre eficiente y una persona confiable. No lo conoces.

—Ni tú, loco suicida —refutó con desgano—. Podría ser un asesino y tu revoloteando a su alrededor como colegiala enamorada.

Se despidió con la mano alzada e ingreso de vuelta a su vehículo.

Eren le miró irse por el sendero de árboles, con gesto pensativo.

¿Tan malo era enamorarse como para que todo el mundo te lo advirtiera?

_O tan sólo su error fue que precisamente él se enamorara… _

A veces creía que todo ese asunto quedaría en el olvido para ellos, se supone que ese tipo de cosas es de dos.

_Pero el otro involucrado no da señales de ceder._

De igual manera no les dio el derecho a entrometerse en su vida.

Miró al cielo ya oscurecido, el negro le recordaba el cabello de Levi…

Imágenes del día que tanto desea recordar rondaron su mente, hasta que se hicieron escenas nítidas.

_Eren entro al departamento, era algo pequeño pero todo se encontraba en orden._

—_No toques nada que yo no te indique que puedas tocar, ¿escuchaste?_

—_¡Puedo contenerme! ¿Sabes?_

—_No te creo, niño. _

_Levi fue a la cocina y sacó del refrigerados unas cuantas latas de cerveza, se acercó a Eren y le dio una._

—_¿Cuánto alcohol tiene?_

—_¿Eres idiota? Bébelo y ya._

—_Si tu dices…_

_Unas cuantas de cerveza más y ya se encontraba algo ebrio._

_El calor comenzaba a sofocarle, ¿o era el frio? ¿Era Levi?_

_El saco de su traje quedo perdido por ahí junto a su corbata, le quedaba la camisa que también abandono en algún rincón._

_Quedó con una playera de tirantes, pero parecía que el calor se iba intensificando._

_Miró hacia Levi, quien sentado en el sillón contrario a él, se dedicaba a mirarle con fastidio._

_Sonrió ladino y se acercó, tratando de robarle algo de verdadera atención._

—_¿Muy caliente? —fue lo primero que se le ocurrió. ¿No podía prender el clima? Se estaba ahogando ahí dentro._

—_¿Qué?_

_La cara de desconcierto de Levi le hizo reír, pero, ¿por qué la cara?_

—_¿Te lo hago? —preguntó. Sí él necesitaba aire, Levi también, ¿no? Así que le estaba ofreciendo algo de viento gratis._

—_Mocoso depravado —masculló alejándose tambaleante._

—_Oye —llamó, tomando la mano de Levi antes de que se fuera lejos._

_El mayor cayo encima del castaño sobre el sillón, Eren se sonrojó por la cercanía y trató de alejarse antes de recibir una patada que dado su estado, no esquivaría._

_Pero en vez de eso, unos labios húmedos se cernieron con los suyos, olía a alcohol, sabia a alcohol. Pero era Levi, su Levi._

_Estaba desconcertado, lo admitía, mas que por estar medio ebrio era porque el otro se estaba apegando más a él._

_Creyó que el primer acercamiento lo haría él, no el de cabello azabache, no._

_Estaba muy feliz, tanto que vomitaría de felicidad. Espera, si era vomito de verdad…_

_.._

_._

Los recuerdos cesaron y Eren contuvo las ganas de llorar de frustración.

_Oh, no_. _¿Le había vomitado a…?_

Se golpeó contra el techo de su auto repetidas veces.

¿Entonces cómo carajo llegaron a hacerlo?

Eran incógnitas de la vida que su dignidad estaba dispuesto a ignorar…

—Estas abollando tu auto.

—Me lo merezco.

—Si, tienes razón. Sigue así.

Eren pareció reaccionar lento a la voz, se alejó unos cuantos pasos de su carro y vio con desconcierto a Levi que era iluminado por la poca luz que proporcionaba la luna. Instintivamente se alejo recordando lo sucedido.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —balbuceó tapándose sus partes nobles.

—Vine a comprobar que estuvieras en casa.

—¿Por qué no lo estaría? —cuestionó confundido, alejando sus manos de donde no deberían estar, el otro podría tomárselo a mal.

Levi no respondió a eso.

—Quiero pedirte un favor —desvió el tema.

—¿Un favor? ¿Tú? Oh, claro. Dime —se acercó un poco más a él.

—Acompáñame a ver a Irvin.

—No —su cara se ensombreció, alejándose todo lo que había avanzado.

—Tu hermana no me deja entrar y tú tienes la autoridad suficiente en esa casa para pasar de sus órdenes.

—No, ya te dije que no.

—¿Por qué no?

—¿Por qué si? —rebatió con el mismo cuestionamiento. Se cruzó de brazos con enfado—. No voy a ir y punto.

—Prometo tener una cita contigo como recompensa.

Eren dejó caer sus brazos a los costados algo incrédulo. Era una oportunidad que había deseado desde hace mucho. Salieron como amigos a tomar y terminó mal. Esta vez era una cita, ¡una cita! Podía acabar de diferentes maneras y no necesariamente con ellos envueltos en la cama, ebrios.

—¿Tanto quieres verle? —preguntó, tratando de parecer indiferente ante una respuesta que podía no gustarle.

—Si —fue su seca respuesta.

Su corazón pareció oprimirse, lenta y dolorosamente en su pecho cuando le escuchó. La tentadora oferta de la cita ya no le parecía tan buena idea.

_¿Para que Levi deseaba ver a Irvin? ¿Lo deseaba tanto como para ofrecerle algo que evidentemente no quería? _

Era tan molesto, era tan irritante, era tan doloroso…

_El amor es un sentimiento de incertidumbre constante._

—Está bien —accedió algo decaído—. Pero sin cita.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Si, ya sabes. Prefiero ganarte con meritos propios a tenerlo fácil, sé que tu eres mucho más que eso.

—No seas cursi conmigo, no lo necesito y no me gusta.

—No estoy siendo cursi. ¡No soy cursi! —gritoneó ruborizado, se había abierto a Levi de manera infantil. El hombre frente a él pareció fruncir el ceño por el gritó y de inmediato se retractó—. No quise gritar…

—Mañana a las cuatro en el subterráneo, sé puntual —dijo, casi como una orden.

—Si, señor.

—¿Señor?

—¡Quise decir si!

Era tan intimidante que se le salió contestarle de esa forma. Otra cosa más a su lista de cosas de las que avergonzarse cuando estuviese a solas en su habitación.

—Muy bien, soldado. Descanse —se burló. Dio la vuelta y se dirigió a su vehículo, que al parecer estaba un poco más lejos.

Con razón no le escuchó llegar.

Cuando ya no le vio cerca soltó un gruñido inconforme.

—Que tengas buena noche, Levi —susurró.

Le observó irse, la brisa fresca de la noche le meció su cabello y su silueta se iba perdiendo poco a poco por la arboleada, donde la luna no alcanzaba a iluminar del todo.

Al menos a la última persona que vio fue a Levi.

Un timbre proveniente de su celular le hizo apartar la vista y rebusco en su pantalón hasta dar con e aparato.

Era Armin por Whatsapp.

"Mikasa hizo muchoKnödel, te mando las sobras mañana. No hagas planes para almorzar".

Junto a una foto de ellos comiendo las bolas de carne.

Contuvo las ganas de mandarle algún insulto y en vez de eso le mandó una carita enfurecida y luego apagó el celular.

Su última imagen del día se había ido por el caño.

…

..

.

Eren no era muy puntual, se decía Levi, no lo era.

Estaba esperando a lado del auto del castaño cuando por fin le vio llegar.

—Es tarde.

—Mi hora de salida no son las cuatro, no puedo hacer mi voluntad todo el tiempo.

El de cabello castaño bufó con molestia cuando el otro hombre no le contestó. Abrió su auto y ambos subieron.

Eren realmente no estaba feliz, no lo estaba de ninguna manera. Todavía no se encontraba preparado para ir a casa de Irvin, se sentía mucho más culpable que con lo de Mikasa y eso era mucho decir. Tampoco quería pedir un perdón, no deseaba una reconciliación e ir a su antigua casa no hacia más que deprimirle.

Pero se lo había prometido a Levi y no se echaría para atrás.

Fue lo más rápido que pudo, tratando de terminar con eso pronto.

Al llegar, las rejas de la casa se abrieron cuando reconocieron su auto y a su persona.

Saludó amablemente por la ventanilla al guardia y se estacionó frente a la entrada, no iría directo a la cochera. Ese ya no era su hogar.

Una empleada abrió la puerta antes de que él pudiese hacerlo, le sonrió amablemente pero se puso nerviosa cuando reconoció a Levi.

—Disculpe, pero él no tiene permitido la entrada —apuntó a su acompañante, quien bufó con fastidio.

—¿Quién dio esa orden?

—La señorita Annie…

—Ah, pues yo le permito la entrada. ¿Algún problema?

—Pero…

—Papá no es una persona descortés, seguramente se enojara sí se entera que no le dejaste pasar. ¿Quieres que se entere?

"_¿Papá? Claro, papá"._ Pensaba irónico Levi al escucharle. Ahora sí era _su padre_.

—Señor Smith, ella se puede enojar…

"¿Smith?" El hombre ya se estaba perdiendo en esa conversación.

Eren rió secamente y apartó con suavidad a la mujer.

—Te prometo que contigo no lo hará —aun tenia la mano como separación entre Levi y ella, como temiendo que le toque sin consentimiento.

La empleada estaba nerviosa y con un leve asentimiento les guió hasta la habitación.

Levi veía con algo de desconfianza las escaleras, el estudio de Irvin estaba en la la planta baja y no tuvo oportunidad de mirar mucho. Una vez que subieron, dio una pequeña vuelta a la izquierda, el corredor se pudo apreciar, donde unos cuantos cuadros con fotos estaba colgados. Reconoció en una de esas a Eren.

Un niño melancólico en una fotografía no era lo que se esperaba, sus ojos no reflejaban la inocencia infantil y su semblante decaído era lo que más podría destacar. Sintió empatía por primera vez con el castaño. Miró de reojo a su acompañante, no veía nada que no fuera al frente y parecía que ignoraba a su alrededor de manera consciente.

La mujer paró de repente frente a una puerta amplia de madera cobriza, tocó un par de veces y ella anunció que tenía visitas.

Detrás de la puerta, el rubio sonrió. Esperaba a su hijo, pero no tan pronto.

—Pase —las personas escucharon.

Eren le sonrió a la pequeña mujer y esta se retiro con una reverencia.

—Entra, te esperare cerca.

—Ah, no. ¿Qué tal si la rubiecilla esta ahí dentro? Te usare de escudo humano, mocoso.

—No lo está, si fuera así Hannah no habría aceptado que entraras. Le hubiese llamado a Annie, discutiríamos y entonces tu te escabullirías para ver a Irvin.

—No estoy muy seguro de ello.

—Solo entra, no vine aquí para nada.

Levi le mando una mirada furibunda y abrió la puerta. El castaño se hizo a un lado bajo la atenta mirada color oliva y luego el pequeño hombre entró.

Cuando Eren le perdió de vista, suspiró con desgano.

Caminó de vuelta sobre sus pasos, porque Annie _si estaba en casa…_

…

..

.

Annie bajaba las escaleras muy lentamente con desgano, se aburrió de estar en el cuarto e iría por algo de comer a la cocina. Cuando iba pasando por el pequeño salón de estar sus ojos azules se posaron en la figura conocida de su hermano.

Ahí, sentado, mirando hacia el exterior donde unas pequeñas flores comenzaban a frotar cerca de la ventana, estaba su hermano. Con una pierna elegantemente cruzada sobre la otra y su mano derecha sobre su rodilla. Mientras su cabeza era sostenida por su mano libre.

—Te ves triste.

Eren ladeó la cabeza, observando como su hermana se dirigía hasta él.

—Estoy pensativo —respondió y volvió a mirar las flores que tanto le recordaban a su madre—. Son orquídeas, a mamá le gustaban.

—¿Viniste a visitar a papá? —desvió el tema.

No le gustaba que Eren recordará a los muertos.

—No.

La rubia afiló la mirada y miró a una de las empleadas que estaba cerca con sospecha, la castaña estaba nerviosa en su sitio.

—¿Tenemos más visita, Hannah?

—Si… —respondió con miedo—. El señor Levi esta en el cuarto de su padre.

Tras la aclaración, Annie le pidió que se retirara y tuvo el impulsó de ir a la planta alta y…

—¿A qué vino? —musitó, tratando de calmarse.

—Son amigos, supongo que van a charlar y pasar buenos momentos.

—¿Y no te importa?

—¿Qué es lo que debe importarme?

Annie observó como su hermano rascó su rodilla con fuerza.

Sonrió con desdén, no estaba de más molestarle con la verdad.

—¿No te da vergüenza hacer todo esto por una persona? Yo, la verdad, no creo que valga la pena —Eren no le miró y ella siguió con su monologo—. Estas haciendo tiempo por él. No creas que no me doy cuenta, no soy tonta y tú no eres así de paciente.

El castaño siguió en su mutismo, viendo indiferente las flores y la ventana, no encontrando nada que decir.

Levi apareció unos segundos después sin hacer ruido, veía la escena extraña del salón.

Eren estaba de espaldas ignorando a la rubia y eso le pareció divertido, se quedó mirando sin que ninguno de los dos se percatase de su presencia.

—Mírame cuando te hablo —le exigió.

—Estoy ocupado.

Levi ahogó una risa nasal.

—No es divertido, Eren.

—No sé que quieres, sólo estas parloteando cosas sin sentido.

La joven se acercó lo suficiente como para entrar en su rango de visión, solo hasta ese momento el castaño se permitió mirarle.

Su hermana pequeña se mantuvo de pie frente a él con una mueca indescifrable en el rostro. ¿Había crecido? Bueno, nadie puede crecer en tan poco tiempo, pero ella era una adolescente en desarrollo y…

—Vuelve a casa.

—¿Para qué?

—Eres el sucesor. Sí yo pudiese tomar tu lugar lo haría, pero no podemos hacerlo sin ti, lo sabes; deja de jugar, no puedes huir lejos.

—Lo sé —acotó con molestia, desviando la mirada—. No puedo librarme de ustedes por más que lo intento —La rubia sofrió triunfal, un punto a su favor—. ¿Pero sabes qué? No me importa ya, mientras tenga cerca a…

—Eren —le interrumpió antes de que terminará su frase sentimental que no quería escuchar—. No cuenta, tu put-

El castaño por fin se irguió y la rubia tuvo que alejarse algunos pasos pues Eren la empujó con el cuerpo.

—Estas siendo una molestia, Annie —negó, mirándole severamente, acercándose algunos pasos mientras la rubia retrocedía intimidada—. Me molesta mucho que mi hermana pequeña hablé con palabras altisonantes y me molesta mucho más que esas palabras despectivas sean dirigidas hacía una persona importante para mi. La verdad, creí que Levi estaba exagerando cuando mencionó que le insultaste.

—Se lo merecía —contestó y miró la pared donde había topado mientras retrocedía.

—No pedí tu opinión —le calló con esa sola frase, previniendo el monologo—. Mantente alejada, no vuelvas a interferir con su trabajo o me veras realmente enojado. ¿Estamos?

—No puedes impedir que le diga la verdad —repuso firme. Poco le importaba lo que le pasará a la puta de su hermano, ella sólo le quería de vuelta.

—Annie —alzó la voz, golpeando la pared detrás de ella. Tuvo que inclinarse para mirarla a los ojos. Ella se perturbó, Eren jamás le había hablado así—. Te lo diré una vez más para que te quede claro: Aléjate de Levi.

—¿Estas seguro de que quieres hablarme así? Me estas amenazando —enfrentó su mirada indiferente con la furiosa de Eren—, a mí.

Eren pareció calmarse, alejándose unos centímetros. ¿Qué le pasaba? Era su hermana pequeña, debía protegerle…

—No te amenazo.

—Lo haces y por alguien a quien le das igual. ¿Cómo puedes parecer tan seguro de esa persona? —aseveró, ahora ella estaba teniendo el control. Se hizo a un lado ante la repentina lucha mental de su hermano, alejándose del rincón donde le tenía presa—. Tarde o temprano él se cansara de ti, o tú de él.

El hombre seguía en su sitio, luego negó.

—No dejare que suceda —dio la media vuelta y encaró una vez más a la rubia—. ¡Levi es…!

La figura que reconocería en cualquiera sitio estaba de pie junto a la entrada de la sala, viéndole con indiferencia.

De pronto Eren enrojeció, tapándose la cara con ambas palmas de la mano, se puso de cuclillas en el piso negando muchas veces con la cabeza.

¡Casi se declara con Levi tan cerca! Le daba tanta vergüenza…

—Oye… —le llamó la chica algo extrañada por el comportamiento tan repentino de su hermano. Se giró para y vio a ese tal Levi, mirándoles. Frunció la nariz con molestia.

—Vámonos, Eren.

El castaño asintió en su sitio, se paró y mecánicamente se dirigió a la salida, pasando por un lado del mayor sin mirarle.

Annie reaccionó sólo para ir en dirección de Levi, pero antes de que pudiese hacer algo, Eren le detuvo sosteniendo la mano que amenazaba con golpearle.

—No lo toques —siseó furioso—. Sí lo tocas, olvidaré que eres mi hermana.

—¡No lo soy!

—Tienes razón —sonrió y después tomo la mano de Levi arrastrándolo hasta la salida.

Cuando estaban bajando las escaleras hacia el auto, vio como Reiner estaba subiendo.

—Qué tal, Eren —saludó. Y antes de que el rubio pudiese tocarlo, la mirada intimidante del hombre de pelo negro le taladró, haciéndolo desistir de tal acto.

—Luego hablamos —le dijo sin mirarle—. Sube, Levi, no tiene seguro.

Antes de que pudiese meter la llave para encender el vehículo, vio a Annie salir de la casa.

—¡Eren!

—¡Hasta nunca! —gritó, para luego arrancar con un furioso rugido del auto e irse.

Estaba satisfecho consigo mismo, se había estado reprimiendo porque siempre le tuvo cierta consideración a Annie. Pero al parecer, lo único que necesitaba era que ella le dijera lo que siempre había pensando; aún así, le consideraba importante dentro de los límites, todos los años que habían convivido como hermanos no eran en balde.

La sensación de libertad emocional era tan grande que olvidó por un minuto quien estaba a su lado, sólo cuando sintió que la emisora del radio era cambiada se atrevió a mirar a su acompañante.

La adrenalina se esfumó por completo dando paso a la vergüenza.

Por primera vez, el mutismo de Levi no le incómodo.

—Tu casa queda cerca —el hombre mayor comentó y le observó unos momentos para luego desviar su mirada de vuelta a la carretera.

—Si… —Que Levi le hablase le ponía nervioso.

—Aún no es tarde, podemos ir.

—Ah… —frenó de golpe y le miró sorprendido.

—¿No querías plantar un árbol? Te ayudaré, eres tan incompetente que podrías matarle. Arranca, maldito, casi me golpeo contra…

Y Eren ya no le escuchó.

_Que maravillosa sensación era el amor._

"¿Estas escuchando alguna mierda de lo qué te digo, Jaeger?"

_Plantarían un árbol juntos, sería como su hijito. Lo regaría todos los días_.

—¡Arranca! —gritó golpeando el volante.

Sólo así el castaño pareció reaccionar, se disculpó con Levi y miró al frente de nuevo.

Levi le miró, sus orejas completamente rojas junto a su expresión avergonzada.

Esa sensación le agradó, esa de control.

_Por fin tenía el control._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Notas finales:<br>_**

Sí llegaste aquí, te lo agradezco.

Sí te gusta, comenta. ¡Es gratis!


	12. Chapter 12

Una vez que las juntas terminaron, el comercial pospuesto por fin daba marcha. Cosa que no tenia de buen humor a Levi. Cada que Eren se intentaba acercar, casi le mordía algo, literalmente.

Justamente ese día estaban en un río que les servia de locación. Todos estaban ajetreados intentando dar iluminación o colocando las cosas en su lugar.

Algunas mujeres veían de reojo a Eren, ese día iba con ropa casual. Jeans, un chaleco gris y debajo una camisa sin mangas color blanca, dejando ver sus brazos macados. Todo un exhibicionista según la perspectiva de Levi, al cual le irritaba que fuera tan inconsciente con él mismo, acaparando las miradas de las féminas y sin saberlo.

Supone que ellas se cansaron de mirar y se le acercaron coquetas, pero con un gesto amable él las rechazaba.

—Ha de tener novia —comenzaron a decir. Al parecer trataban de perder tiempo en lo que comenzaban a grabar—. Que envidia, ella ha de ser la persona con más suerte del mundo.

Su novia sufrió una infidelidad y fue con él. Le habría gustado decirles en plan de broma, pero Eren entendería mal y él no estaba de humor para soportarle.

—Sí me mantengo a su lado nadie intentará tocarme —dijo de pronto Jaeger apareciendo de la nada—. Tiene una cara de que si se acercan se los comes.

No dijo nada, ni le contradijo, que se quedará ahí pero sin hablarle.

—Empezaremos en quince minutos, estén listos para el llamado —anunció el director.

—Escuché de una de ellas algo sobre yo siendo el dios del sexo, me dan miedo las mujeres.

Levi bufó con fastidio. ¿Qué le hacia suponer que mantendría la boca cerrada? ¿Hace unos días no estaba lo suficientemente avergonzado como para no hablarle? De eso ya no quedaba nada.

—No me interesa.

—No retrocedamos…

—Tú ni siquiera entiendes las reglas sobre el sexo, no deberías ni siquiera mencionarlo. Eres aún un niño en pañales.

—Eso ha sido cruel…

—Es la realidad.

—¿Y cómo sabe de esas cosas? Ilumíneme —hizo una exagerada reverencia, pero el otro hombre no le hizo caso—. Prometo callarme sí me las dice.

—Trato.

—¡Eso es más cruel! Lo aceptó muy rápido.

El de cabello oscuro le ignoró y comenzó a hablar.

—Las reglas básicas o mejor aún, lo que se pasa al tener sexo siempre han sido las mismas, no te confundas. La primera es porque simple y sencillamente se tiene ganas, no existe el "amor" de por medio. Le sigue el desfogue y por amor; esas son las más comunes y las que debes de entender. El desfogue viene cuando están tan fastidiado del mundo que necesitas una distracción, el sexo da una sensación momentánea de placer que para muchos se convierte en una especie de adicción.

—Pero…

—Aún no termino, Eren —interrumpió—. Sigue la más sencilla de todas: amor. Realmente no entiendo esa última, se supone que mantener relaciones sexuales es para métodos reproductivos. De igual forma es una de las más comunes, cuando, se supone se quiere a alguien, deseas tener cualquier tipo de contacto y obviamente, también está el deseo sexual y sólo te enfocas en esa persona.

—¿Usted por qué lo hizo conmigo? —Sus ojos verdes le enfocaron a la figura del hombre mayor, quien cruzado de brazos, le miraba con una especia de molestia y duda—. Tuvo la oportunidad de echarme en cuanto… le vomité. Fue porque, ¿estaba ebrio?

Levi hizo una mueca de asco que el castaño no pasó por alto.

—Estaba mucho más sobrio que tú, niño.

—¿Entonces? Pudo detenerlo, pero aún así, usted…

—Creí que te ibas a quedar callado —objetó molesto.

—¡No puedo! Por favor, dígame su razón —suplicó. Podría ser que al fin, muy en el fondo, Levi por fin haya aceptado en un momento de poco lucidez alguna especie de atracción.

Pero el de baja estatura no sentía que debía dar alguna explicación de sus acciones premeditadas, pero quizá se lo debía.

—De alguna u otra manera me sedujiste y caí ante la tentación.

—¿Solo eso? —cuestionó, triste, bajando su mirada al suelo.

—¿Qué más esperabas? ¿Qué me lanzara a tus brazos? Es obvio que eso no pasara.

—¡Acepté que no le soy indiferente!

—Acepto y una mierda —alzó la voz irritado. Algunas personas dentro del staff les miraban y luego cuchicheaban—. No vamos a hablar de lo nuestro en un lugar así, maldita sea. ¿Podrías esperar al menos eso?

—Lo nuestro… —susurró con sorpresa.

—No, no. Carajo, Eren. No te hagas ideas equivocadas —estaba un poco harto de las ilusiones que podía hacerse con simples palabras—. No quiero que sea.

Sus pequeños ojos le miraban con desprecio y otra vez esa sensación de vacío se instaló en el pecho de Eren.

Tan doloroso, el rechazo era doloroso.

—Está bien —concedió desanimado—. Ya no le molestare a menos que sea estrictamente necesario, lo juro.

Levi no estaba muy seguro de que Eren pudiese mantener esa promesa.

Comenzaron a grabar justo después de eso.

Al parecer, el de cabello oscuro no sabía como manejar una caña de pescar decentemente y desató una serie contradicciones, al final, un camarógrafo se ofreció a enseñarle. Los demás se vieron desplazados del pequeño río.

Eren veía con molestia la escena de Levi siendo tocado por otro hombre y decidió por su bien mental, alejarse lo suficiente como para atormentarse solo. Una roca bastante grande se cruzó en su camino y se sentó en ella.

El señor Hannes no tenía la misma idea y se unió a él junto a la roca.

—Hey, muchacho. ¿Por qué tan deprimido? Pareciera como si te hubiesen rechazado.

—Quizá lo hicieron —murmuró apagado

—Cuéntame, prometo no decirle a nadie —el hombre rió para amenizar el ambiente, diciéndole con sincera preocupación y Eren sintió una especie de empatía.

Hannes era una persona que se preocupaba por el bienestar de las personas que le rodeaban, aunque algunas veces era descuidado con su persona. Era alguien bastante paternal y eso le hacia sentir en confianza.

—No creo que sea necesario, señor. Gracias por su preocupación.

—Niño, vamos, desahógate. Te lo debo.

—Bueno… —hizo una ligera pausa para dirigir sus ojos verdes a donde se supone se encontraba Levi. Hablar con una persona ajena a él era mucha más fácil que hacerlo con sus amigos, sincerarse era vergonzoso. Tomaría la palabra del hombre a su lado—. He sido mandado al infierno tan sutilmente muchas veces que estoy pensando seriamente en desistir.

—Mi cara es una evidencia de que no puedo creer tal atrocidad —Y si, su rostro estaba asombrado por la declaración—, digo, sin ofender ni nada pero, según mis empleadas algo chismosas eres un buen partido.

—Pues no todos piensan lo mismo. Soy consiente de que no me acerqué de buena manera —replicó algo perturbado, haciendo conciencia de sí mismo, se dio cuenta que más bien logró ahuyentarle—. Que todo lo que hago lo hago mal. Pero no soy ningún ser sin corazón, al que no le duele que sea así conmigo, que pareciera que soy un estorbo cuando me he dedicado plenamente a que las cosas salgan bien para él. ¿No puedo tener el beneficio de la duda? Me estoy cansando, señor Hannes. Estoy tan cansado de todo esto que no sé que hacer, que rumbo tomar o dejar las cosas como están y retirarme con la frente en alto sabiendo que lo intenté.

—Los jóvenes se complican mucho las cosas —suspiró el hombre, rascando su bigote con desaprobación y le dio ligeras palmadas en la espalda con su mano libre—. Solo dile lo que sientes, ¿esperas qué averigüé por arte de magia todo? Sé directo, muchacho.

—Estoy algo renuente al rechazo…

—Supongo que todo lo que has hecho ha valido la pena. ¿Le amas?

—Amar es una palabra grande, pero si pudiese calificarlo, diría mas que es mi primer amor.

—El amor no es un sentimiento que se pueda explicar de forma razonable, pero viéndote mientras le recuerdas, tus ojos brillan con adoración. Y tu, hijo, estas hundido en el pozo.

—Lo estoy y me temo, señor Hannes, que soy el único con esos sentimientos entre los dos.

—Deja que me meta como el adulto que soy y decirte que nunca dejes de intentarlo.

—Usted no entiende, no estoy dejando de intentarlo —contradijo casi con molestia, arrugando la nariz y frunciendo las cejas—. Estoy dejando de seguir a esa persona y lo intentaré con alguien más. No estoy cansado del amor, estoy cansado del rechazo.

—¿Y esa persona no era la correcta?

—Lo es, siento que lo es y para mi, siempre lo será —suavizó sus facciones, recordarle casi siempre le ponía de buen humor—. Pero ya hay alguien que piensa que yo soy la persona indicada y le daré la oportunidad, sé que no le amare profundamente ni será como a mi primero amor, pero sé que puedo intentarlo. Ella me ama e incluso esta dispuesta a estar conmigo a pesar de saber que podría no corresponderle.

—Las mujeres aman de forma incondicional, ¡nunca debes dudar de ellas! —sonrió, tratando de animarle—. Pero no deberías reemplazar a alguien, nunca deberías hacerlo y menos con otra persona. Lo único que lograras es sufrimiento para los dos. Y, a todo esto, no me has dicho quien es tú persona especial.

Eren le miró unos segundos ruborizado, resistiendo el impulso de decirlo, pero ya que él le había escuchado se merecía el nombre.

—Levi…

—¡Ese pequeño hombre! Vaya —se rascó la nuca mientras reía de forma escandalosa, miró por unos segundos al hombre de pelo negro que entraba en su rango visual quien estaba recibiendo instrucciones de cómo manejar una caña de pescar—. Muy en el fondo sabia que era él. ¡No dejas de mirarle!

—Lo sé —murmuró ofuscado, no necesitaba que le recordaran sus deslices.

—La decisión es tuya, Eren. Espero de todo corazón que sepas manejar esa situación. Aunque la verdad, por todo lo que me has dicho, creo no deberías ni dudarlo —el rubio se deslizó de apoco de la roca y se incorporó de un brinco con toda la vitalidad de la que aun podía gozar—. Es hora, el descanso terminó. Espero te haya servido de desahogo esta pequeña charla.

El castaño le agradeció en silencio, estrechando su mano y yendo a lado de Levi para seguir con el comercial.

Sólo había entendido, que intentarlo con Mikasa no seria algo bueno.

Pero, ¿y sí era con alguien más?

…

..

.

Los días para el comercial eran un poco motivante para Eren, iban de un lugar a otro para tener una locación aceptable, desde un pequeño río a las afueras de la ciudad hasta viajar a una playa, a donde se dirigían ese día.

—Recuérdame por qué tenemos qué ir —preguntó Levi a Hannes, quien estaba de copiloto en la minivan que los llevaría a su destino.

—Se supone que es parte de de los beneficios que se obtienen al trabajar en su empresa. Supongo que te han ofrecido vacaciones, ¿no? —habló mientras leía su guión.

—¿Para que necesito de eso si no haré nada?

—Pues bien, no es mi culpa que no las quieras —musitó para sí mismo, ese pequeño hombre parecía desanimado con cada cosa que hacían. ¿Por qué no era como Eren y sonreía? Ah, los jóvenes ya no eran como antes. Al menos era responsable y hacía todo al pie de la letra—. Hazme un favor y despierta al pequeño.

Levi chasqueó la lengua por esa orden, la camioneta tenia espacio para seis personas o un poco más, pero solo estaban cinco y su asiento se encontraba estratégicamente al opuesto del castaño en la parte trasera. Miró a su jefe, que pegado al vidrio se golpeaba en la cabeza cuando el vehículo hacia algún movimiento brusco, sonrió al ver eso.

Desabrochó su cinturón de seguridad y dejo su asiento para ir a lado del joven, la mujer a su lado (no sabia quien era exactamente ella y la verdad no le interesó) le vio de reojo luego volvió a su asunto en su celular.

—Oye —llamó, moviendo sin delicadeza a su acompañante—. Despierta, holgazán.

Eren se removió en sus sueños y lentamente abrió los ojos, encontrándose con el rostro muy cerca de Levi sobre el suyo. Una sutil sonrisa afloró de su moreno rostro y se le quedó viendo unos segundos.

—Despertar y que ser tu a quien vea primero es como un sueño hecho realidad.

—¿Qué? —Frunció el ceño visiblemente avergonzado por la cursi declaración—. Ya vamos a llegar.

Quería golpearle, pero había demasiados testigos. Fue de nuevo a su asiento donde no miró en lo que restaba de camino a nadie.

Al llegar, el set estaba colocado en su lugar. Cámaras y muchas personas distribuidas en una pequeña playa privada.

Les dieron su cambio de ropa y esperaron por los actores.

Eren salió con un traje, solo que sin saco y en su lugar tenia un chaleco que dejaba ver la camisa guinda arremangada hasta los codos. Los pies descalzos y el pantalón doblado para que las el agua no molestara.

Levi en cambio, estaba con un short de traje de baño y una toalla colgada sobre sus hombros, tapando gran parte de su torso.

Obviamente se quejó.

—Bien, ¿leyeron el guión?

Pero Hannes le ignoró.

—Que guapo se ven con traje —cuchicheaban unas mujeres viendo al joven de ojos verdes, Levi intentaba ignorarlas—. Estoy esperando por verle en traje de baño.

Pues bien por ellas, pensaba ya molesto.

—Nos enfocaremos en Eren mirando hacía las olas. Vas a suspirar, anhelando tener un poco de tiempo para ti luego mirarás a tu compañero, quien se va a divertir en el mar. ¿Estamos?

—¿Tengo que meterme al agua salada? —preguntó el hombre de oscuro cabello, no le agradaba la idea y se los haría saber.

—Si —pronunció con recelo. A su actor no se le veían ganas de participar.

—No estoy de acuerdo.

—Te mojaras solo los pies.

—No quiero meterme, está sucia, llena de incontables gérmenes y orines.

El castaño observaba como las excusas de Levi iban en aumento. Acaso, podría ser que…

—Y soy alérgico a la arena.

El rubio le miró, ahí iba de nuevo con las excusas sin sentido.

—Solo será un momento.

—¿Levi?

El nombrado miró al joven que le llamaba, era Eren y solo con eso basto para que el de cabello oscuro se dirigiera a la orilla.

—Oh, es un buen chico después de todo —halagó el hombre de mediana edad—. ¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste?

—Nada…

A él, simple y sencillamente no le gustaba que le vieran con pena.

Cuando estuvo cerca, comenzaron a grabar a Eren y luego pasaron de apoco la cámara a donde Levi, quien no se movía de su sitio y cruzado de brazos mirando indiferente hacia ellos.

—¡Haz como que si te divirtieras! ¡Muévete un poco hacia atrás! —gritó el director. El hombre dio un suspiró y se adentró al agua—. ¡Hazlo rápido antes de que las olas topen con la playa!

—¿Olas? —murmuró, pero antes de que pudiese reaccionar, una ola grande le arrastró hacia adentró, junto a Eren quien estaba cerca.

Todas las personas se asombraron, no habían calculado que a esa hora para el atardecer el oleaje tuviera consecuencias, con razón no había mucha gente cerca.

El castaño salió con facilidad, tratando de recuperar el aire inhalaba todo lo que podía repetidas veces con las manos sobre la arena. Cuando se incorporó, las personas veían asustadas el agua, Levi aún no salía…

—Podría ser que no sabe… —y antes de que terminará la frase una de las mujeres del staff, Eren había saltado hacia el mar de nuevo—…. nadar.

Braceando llegó hasta donde movimiento en el agua era inusual y se sumergió.

Que no sea tarde. Que no sea tarde. Se repetía tratando de llegar a él.

Un minuto después ya estaba nadado de regreso a la orilla con Levi en los brazos, quien al parecer quedó inconsciente.

Le dio los primeros auxilios y suspiró aliviado al ver como el hombre sacaba toda el agua salada que trago y recuperaba la conciencia.

—Estaba preocupado, Levi —le susurró, abrazándole con fuerza—. Muy preocupado.

Algunos paramédicos se acercaron hasta él y le hicieron retroceder.

Levi en ningún momento apartó su vista del castaño y éste apenado por su acción, se dejo guiar por una mujer que le ofrecía un cambio de ropa y una toalla para que se secara.

Y después de eso, regresaron a casa.

…

..

.

—Estas muy callado —regañó Armin a su amigo. Después de la reconciliación, ahora almorzaban juntos—. ¿Sucedió algo malo con el comercial?

A cada quien les habían dado dos días de descanso, el comercial terminaba con la escena de la playa y ya no era necesaria su presencia. Él entonces dedicó algo de su tiempo con la casa y cuidaba del árbol de manzanas que Levi escogió para él.

—Nada, Armin.

Él se sentía culpable por lo que pasó con su malhumorado empleado, sí tan solo hubiese expresado abiertamente sus dudas, Levi no habría resultado traumatizado ese día.

—No me digas que nada, te conozco lo suficiente como para afirmar que es por nuestro amigo favorito —ironizó—. Ya, cuéntame hombre. Somos amigos.

—Armin.

—¿Si?

—¿Por qué nunca puedo proteger a las personas que me rodean?

—Tú no tienes la culpa, Eren —negó con molestia. No le gustaba ver deprimido al castaño por cosas fuera de su alcance—. No controlas las acciones de los demás. Y en todo caso, deberías enfocarte en tu propia vida.

—Supongo que tienes razón —mordisqueó algo de pollo que Mikasa le había mandado ese día—. Ya no me entrometeré en vidas ajenas.

Y contento con su resolución, sorbió del jugo de su amigo, el suyo ya se había acabado.

—¿Cuándo los has hecho? Eres la persona más desapegada que conozco —le dijo quitándole su botella y mirándole con desaprobación—. Le dejaste pedacitos de comida.

—Me preocupan las personas que me rodean, ¿sabes? —se quejó indignado por la poca fe del rubio—. Y luego te compro otro jugo, desalmado.

Y se quedó pensando en eso que le dijo su amigo, el desapego.

El desapego… ¿se puede desapegar del primer amor?

Sí lo intentas desde el fondo de tu corazón, puedes desplazarle, mas nunca olvidarle.

…

..

.

Una semana entera se escabullo de Levi todo lo que pudo y precisamente esa tarde terminó yéndose temprano dando a parar al súper mercado; luego de ahí a su departamento en la ciudad. Contrató a un camión de mudanza para desplazar las pocas pertenencias que aun quedaban empacadas.

Para cuando el sol ya se estaba ocultando, su casa se había llenado de cajas y muebles dejados despreocupadamente en el salón. Al menos su sillón verde ya no seria un adorno al azar cualquiera. Dejo la despensa en su sitio y también se fue despojando de apoco de su vestimenta hasta quedar en calzoncillos, y con su playera de tirantes que siempre llevaba bajo la camisa de botones.

Con la libertad envolviéndole, conectó su celular al estéreo medio improvisado que saco de unas cajas y lo dejo en el suelo mientras iba viendo donde acomodaría todo eso.

Estaba preocupado por Levi, sus pensamientos siempre estaban con él, pero había prometido no entrometerse en su vida así que intentó distraerse con sus cosas.

Cuando desvalijo todo, guardó en algunas cuantas bolas negras lo que no necesitaba y otras tantas eran para la basura, como esa foto familiar en donde su madre adoptiva veía alegremente a la pequeña Annie de tres meses.

Si, sucesos familiares que la verdad, ahora le parecían irritantes. Ellos no eran su familia.

Quizá Mary haya sido parte de su pequeño mundo… bueno, guardaría esa foto solo por ella.

.

Ya se estaba poniendo de pie cuando una sombra le llamó la atención, su ventana no tenía cortinas, ¿para qué las necesitaba si el único vecino que tenía era un gato?

De ella se asomó Levi y gritó varonilmente asustado mientras retrocedía.

—¡¿Qué le sucede?!

El hombre apuntó la puerta y aun con su corazón palpitante producto del susto le abrió.

—Estaba tocando y nunca me abriste. Tener a todo volumen la música puede dejarte sordo, ¿sabes?

—Hola, Eren. ¿Cómo has estado? Te he extrañado mucho y vine a verte —imitó la voz de Levi de mala manera.

—No tientes tu suerte, mocoso.

—¿Qué se le ofrece? No sé si sepa pero ya es tarde.

—Vine a ver al árbol, no creo en tus capacidades para cuidar a otro ser vivo.

—Pues el manzano y yo, somos muy felices solos —manifestó con aire de superioridad, apuntando al árbol que estaba a algunos metros de ahí.

El azabache miró el dedo que estaba delante del estomago de Eren y se atrevió a bajar sus ojos hasta los calzoncillos ajustado que pues la verdad, le quedaban muy bien.

—Ya veo —fue lo que dijo antes de que el castaño se diera cuenta de su indiscreción—. Ahora, no sé sí tú te des cuenta de que estas en paños menores.

—Somos hombres, tenemos lo mismo.

—Bien.

—Bien.

La cortante conversación quedó ahí, con Eren en el marco de la puerta en calzoncillos y Levi mirándole con irritación.

—¿Me vas a dejar afuera toda la noche?

—Ya vio al manzano, ya puede irse —alegó—. Por cierto. ¿Cómo entró?

Eren recordó lo que Jean le dijo hace poco "era una especie de delincuente". Quizá aprendió a saltar bardas y muros…

—No la cerraste debidamente, mocoso descuidado —le entregó un candado gris y una cadena.

El más alto se hizo a un lado, dejándole pasar. No era mal anfitrión.

—¿Quiere café?

—Tú casa esta sucia… —se quejó en cuanto vio polvo, trastes sucios y una telaraña en el techo.

El maldito mocoso holgazán no se daba a la tarea de mantener en buen estado su hogar.

—No he tenido mucho tiempo de-

Levi le calló con un movimiento de la mano, los ojos verdes de Eren se mantuvieron fijos en ella y luego el mayor se adentró hasta la cocina.

—¿Dónde tienes el desinfectante y la escoba?

—¿Eh?

—Rápido.

—Ah, debajo del trastero pero, ¿qué va a hacer?

—Limpiar. Tu casa me provoca nauseas.

—¡Espere!

Pero Levi ya no le hizo caso.

Comenzó por lavar todos los trastos sucios que se acumulaban en el fregadero, ordenó a Eren ayudarle para que los acomodase en su lugar y al no calcular bien la trayectoria del agua, se mojó la camisa blanca que llevaba ese día.

Dirigió sus pequeños ojos al castaño, éste asintió entendiendo la indirecta y corrió a su cuarto por algo que le pudiera quedar y de paso, ponerse algo sobre esos calzoncillos, la verdad es que si le incomodaba estar así en presencia de aquel hombre intimidante.

Cuando bajo, su visitante había dejado reluciente la cocina.

—Eso fue rápido —concedió sorprendido, tendiéndole una playera gris.

El adulado se felicitó a sí mismo y tomó la prenda.

—Date la vuelta.

—¿Por qué?

—No te voy a dar material para masturbación.

—¡Eso ha sido muy guarro! Y de todas formas hace semanas que me dio mucha.

Levi ya sabía eso, a cambio de la playera le tendió la escoba y le ordenó barre todo a su paso, no se salvaría.

Cerca de la media noche, por fin terminaron.

El joven castaño estaba exhausto y mentalmente acabado, de saber que el hobbie de Levi era la limpieza nunca le habría invitado a pasar.

—Gracias —Pero de todas formas le ayudó bastante, la casa tenía muchos rincones y su cesto de la ropa sucia estaba llena.

—Es parte de mi pago —le dijo, caminando lentamente hacía la salida.

—¿Me debía algo?

—La vida —musitó abriendo la puerta.

Eren reaccionó a eso, corriendo para tomarle del brazo.

Sus ojos se encontraron, el rostro del mayor estaba teñido de un llamativo color escarlata y Eren reprimió el impulso de abrazarle. ¿Por qué era tan tentador? Oh, joder. La vida en realidad le odiaba.

—De nada —dijo, soltándole. Esas tentaciones en su vida podían costarle unos golpes a su muy mal desprotegida hombría.

Le había prometido no acercarse a menos que sea necesario y se dijo a sí mismo que desistiría.

Levi le miró con desconcierto, esperaba un poco más de lucha de parte del castaño o ser arrinconado a la pared o cosas que suele hacer, pero en vez de eso, le soltó como si nada.

—¿Pasa algo?

—No… —desvió la mirada, sonriendo nervioso—. Es tarde, ¿por qué no te quedas?

—Porque mañana tengo trabajo.

—Cierto, cierto. Que te vaya bien —le ayudó guiándole esta el césped.

—¿Qué te pasa?

—Me pones nervioso.

Que sinceridad; pensó el mayor.

—Fue porque quería comprobar algo.

—¿Eh?

—Tu pregunta, carajo. ¿La recuerdas? Ese día en el río.

—Oh, ¿la de por que lo hizo?

—Si, ¿fue porque quería comprobar algo —repitió.

—¿Y encontró lo que buscaba?

—Mas o menos.

—Esta bien —suspiró desganado—. No es necesario que me lo diga.

—Me atraes, pero no soy gay.

—Si, si —Y ahí venia la charla del rechazo.

—Me gustas, pero no soy gay.

—Esa es la típica frase cliché.

—Cállate maldita sea —empujó a Eren hasta la pared que tenia cerca. Aprensándolo contra su cuerpo, y aunque el castaño tenia mayor altura, Levi se las arregló para inclinarle sobre la pared—. Estoy tratando de decirte que quería dejar de pensar en ti, quería dejar de soñarte todos los malditos días. Soñar que me jodas, que me metías tu maldita polla y me hacías sentir el jodido hombre más feliz del este maldito planeta.

—Yo…

—Quería apaciguar el calor que me invade cuando estas cerca, dejar de pensar en lo maravillosos que son tus putos ojos verdes cuando sonríes —poco a poco la voz grave fue bajando de tono—. Creí que era tentación que se clamaría cuando por fin te tuviese, pero no fue así. Todo es culpa tuya, tú maldita culpa. No quiero que te hagas responsable, no quiero tenerte cerca y mucho menos quiero verte. No soy gay, Eren.

—Levi…

—Quiero que desaparezcas de mi vida, quiero volver a tener el control sobre mi mismo y quiero volver a odiar al mundo —Golpeó con frustración la pared donde la cabeza de Eren se mantenía—. El jodido mundo, Jaeger. Es maldita mente frustrante que las personas se me acerquen porque doy una impresión de felicidad porque al parecer, la vida es maravillosa porque tú estas cerca. Lo odio y te odio a ti de paso.

—N-no, no entiendo —tartamudeó con desconcierto, tratando de procesar el flujo de información—. Está… ¿está enamorado de mi?

—No, no —musitó molesto, reafirmando el agarre en la playera del castaño—. Estoy confundido. Carajo, cada que te veo quiero empotrarte contra la pared y besarte hasta que me quede sin aliento. Odio ver como otras mujeres se te acercan y tú no haces nada por evitarlo. Odio este sentimiento.

No le gustaba sentirse vulnerable, tan expuesto a una persona que apenas y conoce y se estaba desahogando. Lo necesitaba. Necesitaba contarle a alguien su pesar y quién mejor que el causante de todo para eso.

Una suave risa hizo que Levi mirara enfurecido al castaño.

—Es la declaración mas asombrosa que he escuchado, me hace muy feliz.

—No es una —y la frase murió cuando los labios de Eren se posaron sobre los suyos.

El mayor quiso apartarse y patearle con fuerza, pero el chico le impedía que se moviese con libertad.

Al final cedió ante sus deseos reprimidos.

Eren les guió de nuevo hasta la casa y cuando sintió que Levi dejo de forcejear, se atrevió a pasar una mano bajo la playera que le separaba de la piel contraria.

—No —jadeó roncamente al sentir una mano que se colaba en su ropa.

—Prometo no ir más allá.

Y Levi creyó en su palabra.

Cayeron al nuevo sofá color crema en la sala donde sus cuerpos encajaban perfectamente, los ojos color esmeralda del castaño se abrieron para ver la expresión del más bajo y se encontró con los ojos verde oliva que también pensaba lo mismo.

Estaban excitados y la clara muestra de ellos eran los bultos de entre sus piernas.

—Esto no quiere decir que tengamos algo —pronunció von voz ronca producto de la excitación.

—Lo sé —Eren sonrió afable, volviendo a apoderarse de sus labios.

—Sigo confundido —cortó el beso de nuevo.

—Lo sé —le calló, pasando su lengua por la comisura de su boca.

—No muerdas, Eren —regañó cuando sus labios fueron apresados con los dientes—. Estas demasiado impaciente, deja eso ya.

—No haremos nada de todas formas —suspiró alejándose de nuevo de ese cuerpo tentador. Se sentó a un lado de Levi revolviendo su cabello perfectamente peinado—. No quiero hacerlo y que te arrepientas después.

—Somos hombres —apartó la mano morena con brusquedad y haciendo también se incorporó en el sillón—. No nos arrepentimos de ello.

—Y tampoco quiero sexo sin compromiso. Ya una vez te dije que me haré responsable y bueno, no me gustan las reglas esas que me dijiste. Además, tu estas confundido y no me aprovechare de eso.

—Entre más rápido se vaya la tentación más rápido se acabará.

Eren se rascó la cabeza con frustración. Su excitación se esfumó y ahora estaba pensando coherentemente.

—No me conviene a mí, así que no lo haré —Levi iba a replicar pero Eren se le adelantó—. Quiero proponerte un trato.

—No.

—Pues de todas formas lo diré —Hizo un mohín de disgusto—. Seamos pareja y si al final no te gusta, haremos las cosas a tu modo.

—No.

—Es un buen trato, admítelo.

—No, no lo es. Tú estas encaprichado conmigo y eso no hará más que poner difíciles las cosas.

El trato no era justo, pero sí quería alejar todos esos pensamientos que no le dejaban vivir, debía hartarse de Eren.

No era mala persona por querer aceptar algo que a leguas no funcionaria, tampoco deseaba lastimar a Eren por mucho que a veces le sacará de quicio e intentara entrometerse en su vida, claro que no, no era inhumano; pero no deseaba la incertidumbre en su vida. El no saber sí ese encaprichamiento de parte del más alto iba a cesar o sí la tentación le acabaría jugando una mala pasada.

Entendía que el castaño le atraía y parecía ser una buena persona dentro de lo que cabe y conoce. ¡Le salvó la vida! Por mucho que quiera olvidar ese asunto, esa acción estaría presente hasta que muriese. Y por alguna razón necesitaba compensar ese hecho.

—Prometo que no será así; prometo alejarme en cuanto lo decida —sus ojos color turquesa le miraron, esperando una respuesta. La determinación en su moreno rostro le hizo sentir un vuelco placentero, pocas veces le había visto tan decidido y eso le agrado.

La decisión era suya, confiar o no.

Y, por segunda vez, Levi le creyó.


	13. Chapter 13

**Aclaraciones: **La primera parte es parte del pasado de Eren, que abarca los 14 años hasta la actualidad.

La segunda es el presente.

...

..

.

* * *

><p>A Eren no le gustan las fiestas tan meticulosamente planeadas, ni que su madre esté deambulando por todo el salón de la casa de "campo" cuidando los detalles porque su estado de salud no es el mejor, mucho menos le gusta vestirse de traje porque odia las corbatas.<p>

—Eren —una mujer de largo cabello rubio le mira con sus acusadores ojos verdes apagados—. ¿Aun no sabes anudarte la corbata? —los largos dedos pálidos le ayudan a arreglarse y sus bonitas cuencas brillan mientras lo hacía.

—No me gusta esto, es horrible.

—Sabes que para Irvin esto le ayudara, quiere que todo mundo vea lo que la familia Smith es capaz de logar al reunir gente importante. Ya sabes: "Ayuda a que no intenten ponerse en el camino" —imitó la gruesa voz de su abuelo.

—Pero mamá —alargó la ultima palabra cómo reproche y de inmediato cayó al ver la apagada mirada de ella—. Está bien, trataré de ser un buen niño.

—Lo eres, mi amor. Iré a ver que hace tu hermana —con un suave beso en la mejilla morena ella se retiró dando pasos suaves por el corredor.

El castaño siguió observando la silueta de la joven mujer que se iba perdiendo y su mirada se oscureció cuando su madre ya no estuvo a la vista.

Él sabia que Mary no estaba bien, no debía tener tanto estrés. Debía comer mejor y no lo ha hecho por cuidar que la fiesta sea un éxito.

Ella también se encargaba del cuidado de la pequeña Annie. Por más que todos le insistían que debía dejarla con las niñeras ella negaba, quería pasar todo el tiempo del mundo con su hija y ese pequeño capricho Irvin jamás se lo negaría, pero por eso mismo estaba descuidando su salud.

Cuando estuvo consiente de eso, procuró más a la rubia, cómo "hermanos" la cuidaba cuando su madre adoptiva no podía, enseñándolo todo lo poco que conoce y alejándola de los peligros más cercanos.

La niña le tiene mucho cariño y Eren no podía negar que era mutuo.

Llegada la hora de la verdad y cómo le prometió a Mary, no hizo ni dijo nada fuera de lugar como era costumbre. Se mantuvo a lado de su padre saludando a todas las personas que conocía y podría mantener una solida "amistad" en un futuro.

—Hijo —el chico le miró con duda, ¿se habría percatado qué bostezó? — Sé que estas cosas te aburren, ¿por qué no vas con mi amigo que se encuentra afuera y le haces compañía?

Afirmando con entusiasmo y con las manos dentro de sus bolsillos se dirigió al jardín que estaba decorado con farolas colgantes y donde las mesas para la cena estaban dispersas.

Iba tan absorto que no se dio cuenta cuando topo con el cristal semi transparente de la puerta, abriéndolo furioso para salir dispuesto a gritar por el dolor.

—Todo esto es una mierda —se quejó golpeando uno de los arbustos y se sentó en una silla de jardín—. Ojalá termine pronto o voy a explotar.

—Mejor que la cena sea pronto, me estoy muriendo de hambre.

Escuchó la voz a su lado sobresaltándose por no percatarse de su presencia. Se reprimió mentalmente por su falta de educación esperando que el sujeto no le acusara con su madre.

—¿Quién es usted? —le preguntó al hombre a su lado.

—Un invitado más —dijo con voz aburrida, y le miró con sus pequeños ojos de un verde más tenue que el suyo—. ¿Y tú?

Eren se percató que el sujeto no sabia quien era lo que le entusiasmó.

—Una persona aburrida más —el hombre sonrió con diversión y negó mientras se acomodaba sobre la silla a lado de Eren con las manos sobre el respaldo— ¿Qué hace aquí afuera solo, señor?

—Me llamó Levi, niño. Y como tú, estoy esperando que la familia Smith nos corra o nos de de comer como premio por la tortura.

Eren rió divertido y dijo una pequeña mentira.

—Yo también, esperaba que esto fuera menos aburrido,

—Cómo tip para este tipo de eventos: finge que todo es interesante. Eres joven y probablemente de buena familia —observó el traje hecho a la medida y continuo—: y probablemente vuelvas a venir interminables veces.

—Delo por hecho —sonrió por su propio chiste.

Nunca se había sentido tan cómodo hablando con una persona que no fuera su familia, ese hombre tenía el don de la palabra. ¡No era como la bola de hipócritas ahí dentro! Era muy amable y divertido.

La farola no le iluminaba por completo, sólo pudo ver su rostro cuando le miró por escasos segundos, quizá estaba en ese lugar esperando estar solo y que nadie le molestara.

—Bueno, no quiero molestar —intentó alejarse pero la voz modulada e indiferente le paró.

—No seas ridículo, siéntate de nuevo donde estabas y cúbreme —sacó de su traje una bolsa y desenvolvió un par de sándwiches—. Una amiga me dijo que estas cosas tardan milenios y yo ya tengo hambre.

Jaeger vio incrédulo como la comida desaparecía poco a poco y le tendió uno.

—No, gracias —con verle sabia lo mucho que tenia de hambre, no quería quitarle el apetito.

—Como quieras, pero luego no te quejes cuando tú estomago gruña.

—Puedo conseguir comida de la buena —le ofreció sin pensarlo mucho.

—¿Ah si?

—Si, puedo traerle si quiere.

—Puedes empezar yendo por unos canapés de la barra de aperitivos y de esa carne que huele delicioso.

—Enseguida, señor.

—Ya te dije que me llamo Levi.

Minutos más tarde Eren llegaba por el otro lado del jardín con platos desechables con toda clase de comida.

El hombre sonrió al verle llegar y le preguntó:

—¿No te pillaron?

—No, soy muy bueno en lo que hago —mintió. Sólo tuvo que pedir algo en la cocina y se lo dieron.

—Bien hecho, se nota que seremos grandes amigos.

El joven se asombró por lo que escuchó. Por lo regular, sus amistades eran controladas por su padre y que un sujeto al que conocía de menos de media hora le haya expresado con sinceridad esa palabra que tenia vetada, le hacia sentir un suave cosquilleo en el vientre.

Hasta por un momento pensó que lo dijo sólo por la emoción del momento.

Observó como Levi iba hacia la comida y lo inspecciono detenidamente.

Cabello negro que ya tenía una idea porque a pesar de la oscuridad resaltaba, pequeños ojos intensos, nariz recta y una mueca burlona en el rostro que aparentaba seriedad. Se puso de pie y notó que eran casi de la misma estatura y eso que aun no daba el estirón.

—¿Levi?

—Dime —contestó mientras revisaba la comida que estaba sobre una de las sillas.

—¿Los amigos se hacen así de fácil?

Él no lo sabía, Armin fue uno de los amigos que creyó a ver hecho por cuenta propia, pero empezaba a dudar un poco.

—No, los amigos se escogen con criterio; por tener cosas en común y por el grado de lealtad.

—¿Y cómo me escogió a mi?

—Niño, te ganaste mi confianza en cuanto me trajiste la comida arriesgándote en el proceso.

Una sonrisa apagada no fue lo que Levi vio esa noche cuando Eren le miró, fue la sonrisa sincera que le brindó al entregarle un canapé y un trozo de carne.

Con mucho menos entusiasmo Eren comió, pero le agradaba la idea de tener compañía sincera esa noche a la cual pronosticaba de desastrosa.

—¿Te lavaste las manos? —preguntó cuando Eren intentaba darle una segunda mordida a un trozo de pan.

—Si, también tengo gel antibacterial, ¿quiere? —Los ojos de Levi brillaron al ver la botellita y estiró su mano pidiendo. El adolescente se percató de eso y se la entregó—. Se la doy, mamá tiene muchas por toda la casa, tomare otra mañana.

—Bien —no le dijeron dos veces cuando ya la tenia en sus manos y se la guardó en el saco.

Una agradable noche, según Eren.

Hizo un amigo, se divirtió y no dijo nada que avergonzará a su padre.

Tiempo después nada fue igual.

Irvin se había puesto exigente al mismo ritmo que su madre empeoraba de salud. Ya no podía disfrutar de los días en los que tenía más libertad, ni de las salidas con sus amigos y se la pasaba todo el día encerrado en la biblioteca después de la escuela con sus tutores.

Se le permitía ir y venir sólo con autorización y bajó la vigilancia de Mike; el guardaespaldas de su padre. Y no todo era miel sobre hojuelas, porque tenía que ser con su "prometida" y su mejor amigo, de otra forma se la pasaría en casa.

Hartó, manifestó varias veces lo sofocado que le hacia sentir pero su padre se negaba a escuchar.

Su madre siempre le consolaba a espaldas de Irvin, brindándole libertad a escondidas y tratando de mermar la soledad y rebeldía con regalos. Uno de esos tantos obsequios fue la motocicleta de su cumpleaños número dieciséis, y ese fue el último.

El día en el que ella faltó, todo se volvió un caos.

Annie le reprochaba el que por su culpa, ella no disfruto de los últimos momentos de Mary. Quizo gritarle y decir que ella recibió mucho más de lo que él tuvo en toda su vida, pero no podía, no debía.

Irvin se encerró en su mundo, la empresa era lo único que le importaba y que Eren tuviese lo mejor para que un día lo heredara, imponiendo sus deseos sobre las metas del propio adolescente y eso no hizo más que aumentar los reproches de su hermana.

Los recuerdos de una vida de libertad era lo que le mantenían firme, el amigo que hizo por decisión y el enamoramiento que tuvo tras ello.

A los diecisiete y antes de graduarse para ir a la universidad estalló.

Con sus pocos ahorros se fue de la casa tras una pelea poco educada con su padre.

¡Él quería ser doctor! No un maldito economista ni un estúpido administrador de empresas.

E irse de esa casa fue lo mejor que pudo haber pasado en su vida.

Porque se volvió a encontrar con Levi después de casi tres años.

Vestido en un pulcro traje negro y una bolsa de supermercado en la mano le vio pasar por el parque donde estaba autolamentandose y su insistente mirada al parecer fue tanta que hizo voltear al hombre.

—Niño —dijo a modo de saludo—, no tan niño. ¿Escapando de casa? —acusó viendo la maleta a su lado.

—Y no pienso regresar —agregó con confianza.

—No, eh —musitó negando y luego agregó—: Eres idiota.

—No lo soy.

—Lo eres. Probablemente reñiste con tu padre y escapaste, pero ese es el menor de tus problemas. ¿Qué harás una vez que los ahorros que tienes se acaben? Vas a trabajar, es obvio. ¿Y luego? Dejaras la escuela porque no puedes con los gastos y al vivir toda tu vida como hijo de papi no sabrás que hacer, acabaras viviendo con salario mínimo por tus bajos estudios y nunca completaras los gastos. Conocerás a una jovencita con los mismos sueños que tu pero acabará embarazada y tu cada día más hundido en la miseria.

—Eso no es… —intentó replicar mientras se esfumaba el valor.

—Eso será, sé de lo que te hablo.

—¿Usted…?

—¿Yo? No, pero le he visto en casi todos mis amigos. Ahora ve a casa, estudia y cuando tengas las suficientes agallas para enfrentarte a tu padre haz lo que se te venga en gana y no seas un cobarde.

—Yo no soy…

—Lo eres. ¿No estas huyendo en estos momentos?

El mundo se le vino abajo con esas crueles palabras que tenían toda la verdad. ¿Qué estaba pensando hacer? Durante cuatro días estuvo vagando, durmiendo en moteles y huyendo de Mike.

—Lo estaba —convino cabizbajo.

—Bien, ahora ya sabes qué hacer —giró sobre sus talones y retomó su camino a su auto.

—¿Levi?

—¿Si?

—Gracias —se puso de pie y luego se inclinó mostrando toda la gratitud que no podía medir en palabras—. Cuando sea libre, le buscaré para darle la misma libertad.

—No te esfuerces niño, primero hazlo por ti mismo.

—¡Lo haré! —gritó cuando le vio alejarse y tomó la maleta con entusiasmo renovado—. ¡Seré libre!

Y con esa convicción, volvió a casa por su cuenta, no porque alguien le obligó.

Dio sus condiciones que fueron aceptadas y luego se fue al extranjero.

Hizo un semestre en primeros auxilios al mismo tiempo que iba a la universidad que su padre escogió para él. Trabajó medio tiempo para saber lo que era el esfuerzo y se dio cuenta que mientras estuviera bajo la sombra de su padre, todo seria demasiado sencillo.

Volvió al graduarse y sólo para ver a su abuelo morir meses después. Con remordimientos, el pobre hombre confesó lo que le mandó a hacer a su verdadero padre y a duras penas pudo controlar el inmenso odio que le surgió después de eso. Tuvo que fingir por un tiempo frente a Irvin y luego se dio la oportunidad de huir de su sombra.

No era más libre, pero era feliz.

No renunciaba porque ahí estaba Levi, y ese lugar era donde él se sentía libre.

Y mientras uno tuviese lo que el otro carecía se sentirían completos, o al menos eso era lo que Eren pensaba.

La noche en la que Levi le habló sobre libertad, fue el día en el que la confianza se volvió verdadera y donde por segunda vez se enamoró.

_Aunque su pequeña esperanza no se acordará de él._

**…**

**_.._**

**_._**

Eren intentaba concentrarse esa mañana, los recuerdos de su pasado no eran divertidos y en más de una ocasión se saltó los recuerdos dolorosos.

Ese día en particular quería concentrarse en los eventos que le llevaron a conocer a Levi, y cuando se dio por satisfecho respiró hondo y abrió la puerta que tenia delante.

Entró a un cuarto de paredes blancas en donde un par de libreros abarcaban tres cuartas partes de su totalidad, en la pared disponible uno de los pocos muebles que resultaba ser un escritorio de color caoba destacaba y en medio dos sofás de cuero color negro, junto a ellos, un par de mesitas de centro.

Se instaló de inmediato como era la rutina en un asiento. El conocido sonido del cuero le hizo sonreír.

—¿Cómo has estado, Eren? —pregunta un hombre de una llamativa barba y bigote con una expresión intimidante.

—Como siempre.

—Bien —anota en su pequeña agenda y le vuelve a mirar—. ¿Has tenido recaídas?

—No.

—No me has dicho que pasó con lo de los sueños recurrentes.

—Ya no tengo.

—¿Pesadillas?

—No.

—Eren —pronunció arrastrando el nombre con cansancio—. Estamos aquí para ver tus avances, ¿podrías ser más específico?

—Estoy bien, soy una persona ocupada que no piensa en sus problemas. No, no he tenido recaídas porque me controlo bastante bien, gracias. Lo sueños recurrentes no han sido un problema en si y las pesadillas no las tengo desde hace mas o menos dos meses, ¿contento?

—¿Y Levi?

—Él… —se apoyo en el brazo del sillón—. Está bien, supongo.

—No, Eren. Sabes que él es producto de tu imaginación, lo creaste para escaparte de tus problemas.

—No lo es…

—¿Te sigues tomando las pastillas?

—Claro que no, no las necesito —repusó con desagrado. Trató de encontrar una posición cómoda ante la charla que se avecinaba.

—Entonces —volvió a anotar algo en la libreta y después arranco la hoja, entregándosela, en ella venia escrito "Cosas que dañan mi mente" y una lista—. Considero que esas son las principales razones. Hace ya algún tiempo que te noto estresado, he visto como te muerdes las uñas y tienes un tic en tu pie izquierdo; a eso le llamamos ansiedad.

—¡Estoy bien! —vociferó molesto, leyendo el nombre de Levi en el papel.

—Ese hombre es producto de tu imaginación, señor Smith.

—¡No lo es! ¡Y no soy el señor Smith! —bramó de nuevo, conteniendo la ira que iba en aumento. Estaba tenso en su sitio, mirando con rabia al sujeto frente a él—. Soy Eren Jaeger Mi verdadero padre se llama Grisha Jaeger. Fue medico de la familia Smith por muchos años hasta que falleció.

—Creo que ya hemos discutido este asunto por años. Su nombre es Eren Smith, hijo del señor Irvin Smith y la señora Mary Smith que en paz descanse. Su hermana se llama Annie Smith y usted tiene un problema en el control de la ira derivado de su trastorno por estrés postraumático y ese tal Levi es su amigo imaginario.

—Por todos los demonios del averno. Deme acá —le arrebató la pluma y en la hoja que le dio escribió lo más rápido que pudo, arrojándosela en la cara mientras se paraba e iba hacia la salida—. ¡Adiós!

—Lo veo el próximo mes, señor Smith —le informó algo nervioso por el arrebato del más joven.

—¡Jódase!

El hombre negó y leyó el papel. La lista estaba tachada y sólo dejo "Cosas que dañan mi mente", escribiendo al final: "El maldito psicólogo Verman".

Otra infructuosa consulta, lo más difícil del asunto era comunicárselo al señor Irvin.

...

..

.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de autor:<strong>

Eh, creo que necesitaba aclarar un poco del pasado de Eren, era necesario, lo juro.

¿Algún comentario?

Sí les gusta haganmelo saber, eso me ayuda a continuar.

Gracias por leer.


	14. Chapter 14

**Advertencia de capítulo:** Lime/Lemon.**  
><strong>

** (**algo tarde para los que ya leyeron el capítulo**)  
><strong>

...

..

.

* * *

><p>Eren era, según Levi: La prueba viviente de la confianza en si mismo. Con esa sonrisa radiante, porte elegante, boletos en la mano y en su casa a las ocho de la mañana en sábado de su día libre.<p>

Una aparición indeseada, se dijo.

Le cerró la puerta de su departamento experimentando una especie de deja vü. Bostezó producto del sueño y estaba por llegar a su habitación cuando el teléfono de casa sonó.

—Diga.

—_¡Abra! —e_xigió Eren al otro lado de la linea._  
><em>

—Es mi puto día libre, ve y molesta al niño rubio. No pienso salir a ver una película cursi.

—_No son para una película._

—¿Entonces?

_—Iremos a surfear._

El silencio reinó entre los dos hasta que una respiración comenzó a sonar agitada y luego, Levi colgó.

—¡Me entendió mal! —gritó fuerte desde afuera, golpeando la puerta tratando de hacer se notar, o en su defecto, molestar de tal manera a su ¿pareja? Para que le abriera—. Abra y le explico.

—Vete al diablo.

—Tenemos qué compartir cosas, ¡tenemos una relación!

Levi le abrió jalándole dentro.

—Un minuto para explicarte.

—Renté una piscina para enseñarle a nadar —comenzó a decir de forma apresurada—, tengo boletos de entrada que lo prueban. No quiero que le vuelva a pasar lo de… ya sabe.

—No pasará, no pienso volver al mar —los ojos de Levi se afilaron recordando tristes momentos en su vida—. Cómo tampoco necesito que me los recuerdes.

—Tenemos una especie de coctel el próximo mes, ¿no? —Levi asintió—. Ya no será en el hotel… Va a ser en un barco, con agua alrededor y…

—Entendí, corta el royo —Se masajeó el puente de la nariz cansino—. Iré a cambiarme, ahora vuelvo. Quédate quieto en un sillón.

Una hora más tarde, ya estaban en el lugar.

Levi estaba hecho una furia. Eren había parado en una tienda a comprar flotadores, bloqueador, y otras cosas que no eran necesarias.

"L o son". Le había dicho, explicándole que primero necesitaba alguna tabla en que apoyarse.

La alberca era techada, pero Jaeger insistió en ponerle el bloqueador, ahora entiende que lo hizo solo para manosearle aprovechándose de su ignorancia respecto al tema. Jodido bastardo.

—La primera lección es mantener el aire. Sumérgete y aprieta muy bien esa nariz, sal cuando se te terminé el oxigeno. ¿Bien?

—Supongo.

Pero Levi no salió, de nuevo.

Eren se puso pálido experimentando la misma sensación de cuanto estuvieron en el mar y saltó al agua, con facilidad sacó el cuerpo inconsciente dándole los primeros auxilios. El agua que se había tragado fue expulsada. Lo ultimo que Levi vio, fueron unos ojos verdes llenos de preocupación para luego desmayarse de nuevo.

.

.

Las luces tintineaban la segunda vez que abrió los ojos, encontrándose así mismo recostado en el asiento del copiloto y una manta sobre su cuerpo. Desde su posición podía ver que Eren manejaba manteniendo un gesto enfadado.

No tenia ganas de qué lo regañaran, volvió a quedarse dormido con el olor de la colonia de Eren flotando en el aire y la promesa a sí mismo de que pediría disculpas en cuanto volviera a despertar.

.

.

La tercera es la vencida, se dijo.

Con lentitud se incorporó en la cama a la que de inmediato no reconoció como suya, vio la mesita de noche donde había un reloj digital y se percató que aun era temprano. Un pequeño rayo de luz se colaba por las cortinas y un agradable olor a comida le guió hasta la cocina de la casa de dos pisos.

—Buenos días —le saludó Eren quien sentado en la barra, intentaba lidiar con la taza de café recién hecho—. Sírvete lo que gustes.

Señaló algo de comida que aun estaba caliente.

—¿Tienes té?

—Debo dé —contestó poniéndose de pie y revisando los estantes, se encontró con una caja y puso el agua a calentar—. Es manzanilla, ¿le sirve?

—Si —No agradeció, ayer tenia la intención pero al ver a Eren tratándolo con frialdad le hizo dudar de sus buenas acciones.

—Ayer no salió del agua, ¿podría explicarme por qué?

—No.

—Entiendo —dijo intentando parecer indiferente, pero sus expresivos ojos le delataban—. Me iré adelantando, aun tiene tiempo de desayunar e ir a casa por una muda limpia.

Levi asintió en silencio rehusando mirarle y Eren suspiró con pesar yendo a las escaleras, y perdiéndose de la acusadora mirada del hombre de oscuro cabello.

A las ocho de la mañana ambos estaban listos para irse. Levi tomó una ducha rápida para no perder tiempo en casa y cuando llegó a la sala se encontró con el deprimente panorama de Eren mirando su celular con aire ausente.

—¿Me vas a llevar?

—Llévese mi auto, acaban de arreglar mi motocicleta y me iré en ella.

—Creí que la idea era pasar tiempo juntos —frunció en ceño por la seca respuesta. ¿A qué jugaba? No tenía ánimos de lidiar con un chiquillo.

—La idea era mantenerle a salvo también, si mal no recuerdo.

Levi no contestó ante el evidente tono de reproche y el castaño le pasó por un lado entregándole las llaves del vehículo.

Al parecer hirió algo muy dentro de Eren.

...

..

.

Era medio día del martes cuando unos pequeños ojos acusadores empezaron taladrar a Armin, quien sentado a unos cubículos más adelante intentaba hacer su trabajo como era debido. Con cansancio le dirigió una mirada a Levi hacia el pasillo y minutos más tarde, ambos se encontraban frente a frente.

—El idiota tiene días que no me habla —acusó.

No le importaba que se viera de manera infantil. Además, ¿a qué otra persona podía recurrir cuando se trataba del mocoso?

Arlert le miró con ojos acusadores al oír la palabra despectiva con la que se refirió a su amigo.

—Pues van de maravilla, ¿no quería alejarse usted en primer lugar?

—Tenemos un trato —dijo a modo de explicación—. Ya me harté de que se comporte como un niño que juega a las escondidas.

—Si, sé sobre lo de ustedes —murmuró dirigiendo su mirada nerviosa a otro lado—. No pudo ayudar, estamos algo… cortos de entendimiento.

—Ah, el mocoso y tú se pelearon. Que novedad.

—Lo de ustedes tampoco es novedad —acusó con el mismo tono sarcástico—. Debería tragarse el orgullo y disculparse. Eren podrá ser un idiota como usted dice, pero sabe como lidiar con un problema. Y mientras usted se lo pongo difícil, mi amigo no se acercará —le dijo pero a cambio recibió una mirada fulminante que le hizo cohibirse—. Sólo digo…

—El problema es que no se qué rayos tiene.

—Piénselo bien, ¿atentó contra su "acuerdo"? ¿Le negó algo qué habían acordado? ¿Le cambió por alguien más? En esas circunstancias Eren suele ser algo rencoroso.

—Yo no hice nada de… —Un foco iluminador apareció de repente ante un camino oscuro y Levi maldijo entre dientes lo sentimental que podía llegar ese cabezota castaño—. Quizá pasaron unas cuantas cosas.

—Sí no quiere disculparse no lo haga, pero a cambio deberá hacer algo que Eren desee.

...

..

.

Un acorralado castaño intentaba huir desesperadamente de las garras de un enfurecido hombrecillo. Cuando la oportunidad se le fue de las manos al ver a Armin vigilando la entrada para que no lo hiciera supo que era un complot en su contra.

¿Dónde estaba Connie? Seguramente en el tercer piso coqueteando con Sasha.

—Mañana en tú casa.

—¿Perdón?

—Casa. Después del trabajo —comenzó a decir cómo si estuviera lidiando con un tonto.

—Entendí, pero no encuentro claro la finalidad.

—Tiempo de… —murmuró manteniendo una mano fuertemente agarrada de la corbata gris de Eren. No podía decir la frase completa y miró a Armin sobre su hombro para que lo hiciera por él.

—Tiempo de calidad, quiere decir —dijo con fastidio. Estar en medio de una pelea de amantes no era la idea perfecta para su tarde—. Acepta ya antes de qué no pueda ni mantenerse en pie.

Jager asintió varias veces con tal de qué se fueran todos de una vez y le dejaran moverse con libertad.

—Vendré por ti —amenazó "amablemente" Levi mientras soltaba la corbata—. No intentes huir, el chico rapado te tiene vigilado.

¡¿Estaba condenado por su secretario?! No podía culparle, bastaba con una simple mirada de esos pequeños ojos para amedrentar a cualquiera.

...

..

.

La tarde del siguiente día llegó tan rápido que el castaño no se dio cuenta de la hora hasta que miró el reloj de mano que marcaban las siete, sino que Springer anunció la "inesperada" visita de Levi que reclamaba su presencia.

Eren suspiró, aun no tenia las ganas de enfrentar a su empleado por la falta de compromiso que tenía con la relación. Y no podía exigirle nada porque sería alejarle, por eso había optado por ignorarle un tiempo, al menos hasta que sus ansias por saber lo qué pensaba se calmaran.

Nunca contó con el factor "interés" que el hombre demostró.

Al llegar a casa Eren se mantuvo distante mientras hacia la cena, respondía con monosílabos y desviaba la mirada cada que se cruzaba con los ojos verde oliva. Para cuando terminaron sus alimentos y guardándose el orgullo, Levi le dijo de la forma más casual que pudo encontrar que tuvieran avances.

—¿Nos vamos a besar? —preguntó esperanzado, la idea era como un sueño hecho realidad.

—No —respondió de manera casi inmediata, los besos eran algo muy íntimo y no estaba dispuesto a ceder en ese terreno—. Vas a tocar hasta donde yo esté dispuesto a aceptar.

El rasgo más característico de Eren que eran esos ojos verdes brillantes, esos que se ensombrecieron por lo dicho, y esos mismos que Levi trató de adivinar en qué estaba pensando.

—Agradezco la oferta, pero tengo que declinarla —se levantó de su asiento arrastrando la silla con él, tomó sus platos de manera brusca y los dejo en el fregadero para luego despedirse—. Buenas noches.

—¿Por qué no? —curioseó arqueando una ceja ante el repentino arranque del joven.

Eren se detuvo a los pies de la escalara e intentó con todas sus fuerzas no ceder ante sus arranques de estupidez.

Hizo de su mano un puño apretándolo con fuerza y cerró los ojos con lentitud saboreando un amargo sentimiento a sabiendas de que Levi no le veía.

—Lamento informarle que no soy una puta —se giró y contempló el semblante indiferente que tanto le molestaba del otro—, no pienso "hacer avances" con una persona que ve a la pareja como desfogue. Hasta que no entienda que…

—No dije que lo fueras, Eren —le interrumpió—. Creo que quedó bien claro la palabra avance. No "desfogue".

—¿Y sí lo hago? Quiero que me asegure que nada cambiará después de eso, no vamos a retroceder y no me negara compañía. Vendrá de vez en cuando y sí esta dispuesto a pasar un rato agradable conmigo y no será cortante.

—Lo hare, lo prometo.

Eren se preguntaba cómo podía decir esas palabras sin demostrar alguna emoción, al menos él no podía.

—Acompáñame a mi cuarto —volvió a girarse retomando su camino.

No pudo ver la sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro de Levi esa noche.

...

..

.

—¿Usted va a seguir adelante? —Regaño con evidente irritación.

—¡Espere! —Eren le detuvo, agitado por todas las obscenas cosas que se le cruzaron por la mente.

Era un hombre con un apetito sexual después de todo y tener al causante de muchos de sus sueños húmedos (por no decir todos) era gloria y a pesar de eso, tenia nula experiencia tratando de seducir a otro hombre. Estaba nervioso, tanto que no podía hacer nada.

—Borracho eras bastante bueno —se quejó Levi consiente de que el castaño le escuchaba—. El acoso se te daba mejor.

—Estar alcoholizado tiene sus ventajas —Se defendió, viéndose las palmas que le cosquillaban y evitando la mirada oscurecida del hombre frente a él—. Y no era acoso, jugaba, o mas bien no era algo formal, intentaba acercarme no era consiente de las cosas, quiero decir…

—Si, si, sólo muévete.

Tenía muchas ganas de abalanzarse y dejarse guiar por sus instintos, pero muy en el fondo sabía que eso no era adecuado, y mucho menos correcto, sobre todos si recibía una patada en su zona baja por parte de Levi y de nuevo, él se intentó mover para acabar con el incómodo momento, pero Eren volvió a negar necio.

—Yo hare el primer movimiento —afirmó Eren con convicción.

—No dejare que ataques mi culo de nuevo. Hasta donde yo esté dispuesto, Jaeger, recuerda.

Eren entornó los ojos, tampoco es que el hombre de brunos cabellos intentase atacar el suyo. Con una gran exhalación se acercó a través de la cama matrimonial hasta quedar lo suficientemente cerca de Levi como para inhalar su fresco olor. Se dejó caer con las piernas abiertas y le indicó al hombre que se pusiera entre ellas.

Levi le miró furioso por la estúpida petición y no le hizo el menor caso.

—Ven —exigió el castaño con voz ronca, lo que hizo estremecer al pequeño hombre pero siguió con su posición de mantener los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. La segunda vez que Eren repitió la orden fue con un seco—:. Ven aquí, Levi.

La cabeza del hombre de cabello oscuro se agitó negando.

Eren emitió un gruñido de frustración y tomó el brazo pálido con brusquedad girando el cuerpo para que quedara entre sus piernas.

—Maldita sea, Eren. Te dije que no.

—Los avances son más importantes que tu negativa, quedamos en intentarlo y diste tu palabra de hombre que así seria. Ahora te quedaras quieto mientras yo intentó controlarme y no girarte sobre la cama y penetrarte para que grites retorciéndote debajo de mi.

—¿Eres estúpido?

—No, no lo soy. Quiero hacer que pase un buen rato, no qué sienta asco, pero para llegar a eso necesito que coopere.

Por un momento, los pequeños ojos de Levi brillaron pero Eren no pudo verlo.

—Bien —musitó y dejó que el castaño hiciera lo suyo. Se tensó en cuanto Eren suspiró cálidamente cerca de su oreja y se puso rígido cuando las manos grandes y morenas se colaron debajo de su pulcra camisa blanca—. Despacio.

La orden divirtió a Eren, pensando que hace algunas semanas Levi estaba a punto de sucumbir ante su propio placer y no reparó en hacerlo despacio, mas bien parecía que tenia una necesidad incontrolable.

Ignoró su mandato y lentitud le despojó de su pantalón negro, bajándolo hasta las rodillas de esa piel tan blanca. Tragó saliva, sintiéndose de pronto tímido ante el cuerpo que estaba descubriendo.

Recordó la vez que le vio completamente desnudo, esa vez parecía que ese sujeto sabia perfectamente lo que tenía.

Unos brazos delgados pero bien definidos; fibrosos y blancos. Siempre pensó que Levi era algo delgado por su estatura, pero nunca imaginó que su cuerpo estuviese dotado de músculos algo mejor que los suyos.

Solo algo. _Casi nada_, se dijo.

—Estoy tan excitado —murmuró reprimiéndose.

Necesitaba sentir más de su piel, embriagarse de su tan deseado amante y apresarle entre sus brazos para confirmar que era solo suyo.

—Te dije que lo hicieras mas rápido —le regañó Levi dejando el tibio regazo del castaño y bajando de la cama para quitarse todo rastro de ropa, quedando completamente expuesto ante Eren—. Ahora tu.

Eren ahogó un ronco gemido de asombro, olvidó los detalles de ese cuerpo tan tentadoramente de Levi sintiéndose cohibido ante la confianza del otro. Todo él le tentaba, hasta el mas mínimo detalle y no podía defraudarle y se despojó de su ropa con facilidad arrojándola sin cuidado hasta quedar en iguales condiciones.

—Ven —volvió a insistir, abriendo las piernas para dejarle espacio entre ellas y que viera que ya estaba excitado solo con verle.

Levi sonrió ladino fijando la vista en su propia hombría que despertó al ver el cuerpo moreno y asintió yendo a su encuentro con paso lento.

Vio a Eren apuntar sus muslos en una muda invitación a que se sentara.

Levi obedeció aunque a regañadientes.

—¿Sabes algo sobre el sexo gay, mocoso?

—Me leí unas cuantas cosas —jadeo al sentir las nalgas firmes del hombre sobre si y contuvo el deseo, era un santo, en definitiva lo era. Levi le debía la integridad de su trasero—. Haremos los preliminares.

—Y cómo carajo pretendes —Un jadeo murió en sus labios cuando sintió que su miembro era tomado por unas temblorosas manos, no podría afirmar sí fue por sorpresa o porque eso había estado esperando—, hacerlo.

De ahí en adelante todo fue más fácil, las inhibiciones auto impuestas de Eren fueron mermando hasta que quedaron en el olvido. Saborear el éxito de mantener a Levi sobre él fue más que la vergüenza.

—Tócame tú también.

—No hare —un gemido ronco inundó la habitación cuando unos dedos traviesos se colaron a su trasero—, bien, entendí. Déjalo ya.

Con sinuosa lentitud Levi se inclinó hacia adelante e intentó besar los tentadores labios contrarios, pero gruñó por su pensamiento incoherente y en vez de eso mordió el cuello más moreno y agarró fuertemente los hombros restregándose contra la mano mas grande para que le diera algo de diversión.

Jager intentaba recordar como se respiraba correctamente, el peso de Levi sobre él era placentero, su piel contra la suya causaba en él una sensación excitante. La tentadora idea de dejar de explorar para invadir el territorio que tanto deseaba se iba perdiendo poco a poco. Mas se contuvo, su hombre estaba haciendo el mismo esfuerzo que él para controlarse y se lo agradecía enormemente.

Cuando tuvo un poco de control en su persona, Eren rió por lo provocativo que estaba siendo Levi y no protestó cuando los dientes se clavaron más fuerte en el hueco de su cuello, ni cuando las uñas perfectamente cortadas se enterraron en su piel.

En una suave movimiento que Levi no previó, Eren le tumbo sobre la cama y con lentitud pasó su lengua húmeda sobre su torso al mismo tiempo que restregaba su miembro erecto en los muslos desnudos. Bajó la cabeza de a poco dejando el rastro de besos sobre la blanquecina piel y llegó hasta su hombría que palpitaba deseosa; acariciando unos cuantos vellos negros rizados haciéndole estremecer.

Levi intentaba no desear que se tragara su pene y le diera placer. "¿Cómo era posible que un mocoso medio virgen supiese donde tocar? ¿Acaso era un experto?" La titubeante mirada del comienzo le decía que seguía siendo tan virgen de mente como se le imaginaba.

Pero…

—¿Le conté que fue mi primera experiencia sexual?

—No… —murmuró, pero se lo imaginaba, y eso de alguna manera le hizo llenarle de satisfacción.

Un breve suspiró de sorpresa salió de su boca en cuanto la lengua de Jaeger se movió sobre su carne, chupándole para luego engullirla por completo.

Quizo enterrar los dedos sobre ese cabello alborotado y hacerle ir a su ritmo, pero temía correrse antes de tiempo y avergonzarse por su poca resistencia. En vez de eso, se mordió el labio reteniendo los gemidos y evitando mirar la excitante visión de Eren entre sus piernas.

Se sentía horriblemente bien, sentía que iba a explotar.

_Quería más, mucho más_…

A pesar de haber tenido breves encuentros sexuales en el pasado, nada como la hábil lengua del castaño para hacerle querer gemir todo el tiempo.

El sexo para él jamás fue prioridad, pero ahora cada que su mirada se encontraba con las gemas verdes, un deseo incontrolable se apoderaba de él. Muchas veces terminó dándose duchas frías satisfaciéndose bajo el chorro de agua; la mano era su mejor amiga.

Ahora con el causante de su creciente deseo sexual acariciando y chupando su intimidad con vehemencia, ya no tenia de qué preocuparse de esas noches de soledad.

Esa soledad que le gustaba tanto antes y la cual fue cambiando poco a poco tras la presencia tan brillante de Eren. Era cómo su propio y único lugar feliz, ese donde sólo él sabia donde encontrar y el que siempre estaría dispuesto a recibirle.

Y aun así, no sentía la "relación" del todo correcta.

—Más te vale que no muerdas —con voz entrecortada logó articular antes de volver a sentir esa húmeda boca y los hábiles dedos recorriendo sus muslos en agradables caricias que le excitaban.

En respuesta, Eren sonrió travieso mordiendo su miembro, lo que le hizo correrse en su boca.

Levi se tensó, arqueando ligeramente la espalda y tratando de mantener a raya los espasmos de la oleada de placer.

Se había corrido con la mirada fija de Eren sobre él. ¡Había tenido un maravilloso orgasmo porque el mocoso ese le estaba viendo! Estaba realmente demente, lunático, no, no, eso no pasó.

—Carajo —gruñó, cuando sintió que el castaño succionaba su sensible miembro, parecía que quería exprimirle hasta la última gota.

—Delicioso —murmuró y tras una mirada deseosa viendo el cuerpo que se tensaba bajo suyo, se relamió los labios y tragó su semilla lentamente.

—Eres un cerdo —masculló Levi aun sintiendo el éxtasis, intentando normalizar la respiración después de tener un maravilloso orgasmo—. Un maldito cerdo.

Los ojos verdes contemplaron maravillados el cuerpo duro y caliente dispuesto y negó teniéndose a su lado.

—Me gusta saborearte, no es algo anormal —se defendió sonriente, satisfecho consigo mismo por su buen trabajo.

—¿Eso es todo? —intentó que su voz sonara desinteresada, esperaba algo más de acción.

—Te dije que serian las preliminares, no quiero abarrotarte.

—Ya hemos tenido sexo, Eren. Esta vez no será diferente.

—No si puedo impedirlo, lo haré a mi ritmo, del modo que pueda controlarme y por supuesto, que pueda recordarlo.

—Como quieras —su voz volvió a su usual tono distante y salió de la cama dispuesto a asearse, sus piernas temblaban y tuvo que durar un momento de pie antes de que unos brazos fuertes le guiaran hasta el baño—. No soy un maldito lisiado, hijo de puta.

—Cómo la pareja responsable que soy, es mi deber asegurarme que llegues sano y salvo a tu destino.

Eren tenía esa mueca de satisfacción, cómo si él hubiera sido el del orgasmo y no él. Quería borrarle esa sonrisa del rostro.

—Mi puño en tu cara es mi destino.

—Si, si. Ahora entra y ten cuidado.

Cuando Eren estaba cerrando la puerta del baño para darle la privacidad que necesitaba, Levi contempló el pene del castaño que se erguía poderoso y al parecer, dolorosamente excitado.

—Eren —le interrumpió antes de que se cerrara por completo. Lo que le iba a decir no llegó, porque antes de esos negó—. Nada.

El chico le sonrió con suavidad mirándole con esos brillantes ojos enamorados para luego cerrar por completo.

Yendo hasta la puerta corrediza del baño se dio cuenta de que casi sucumbe, _casi_, ante la tentadora oferta de ofrecerse a liberarse de esa erección_**, **_de no ser por una pizca de razón que aun quedaba en su cabeza hubiesen acabado de nuevo en la cama y esta vez, podía jurar que su trasero no saldría ileso.

Él no estaba para satisfacerle y se lo dejo bien claro. Las reglas que imponía antes de aceptar sus absurdas ideas:

1.- La privacidad ante todo. (No iban a estar todo el día pegados).

2.- La razón de su "noviazgo" era satisfacer sus necesidades y eso Eren lo tenia bien claro.

3.- No le tocaría ni daría la iniciativa (solo por el placer de no ceder ante Eren).

Y el mocoso aceptó cada una de las condiciones, sonriendo a cada palabra y afirmando que le enamoraría.

Lo que le causó remordimiento.

Al aceptar "salir" era para beneficio del otro y luego si eso no funcionaba se vería en la penosa necesidad de desistir y abstenerse a sus reglas, pero desde un principio todo fue a su modo y cómo quería, _y Eren jamás se quejó_…

Porque era un estúpido mocoso enamorado, y él era un hombre que no deseaba sucumbir ante ese sentimiento.

El chorro de agua calienta sobre sus hombros le hizo calmarse y dejar de pensar, hasta que unos golpes en la puerta le hicieron quedarse quieto en su sitio a la espera de un posible nuevo "progreso".

—¿Levi? Voy a entrar y dejarte una toalla —cuando no obtuvo respuesta, Eren entró con cautela y observó la silueta detrás de cancel. Dejó la toalla sobre la repisa y con una mirada anhelante se fue igual de silencioso.

Bajo la regadera, el hombre se reprimió hasta el cansancio su poca cooperación, pero es que no podía contra la poderosa mirada enamorada de Jaeger…

… _no podía._

...

..

.

Eren llegó a casa con dolor de cabeza, pero en cuanto dio un paso a la entrada, el olor a quemado le inundó las fosas nasales cambiándole por completo su estado de ánimo.

_Levi estaba en casa. _Se dijo con emoción.

Tras los pequeños avances dos semanas atrás, Levi había cumplido su promesa y se mantenían en constante comunicación.

Sí Eren salía tarde del trabajo o no, Levi iba a su casa y se quedaba a dormir para "acostumbrarse" y tratar de hacerle la cena como agradecimiento por salvarle la vida (si, aun insistía en ese tema), lo que le parecía enternecedor y a la vez un atentado contra su vida.

Su amante no cocinaba de una manera que pudiese recomendar.

La cocina estaba llena de humo con un olor muy peculiar y detrás del sartén, estaba aquel hombre de aura intimidante que le hacia vibrar de emoción (sentimientos contradictorios) tratando de apagar el fuego.

—Mierda —le escuchó decir.

Eren rió bajito para no provocar la ira de Levi y con lentitud, se acercó hasta él arrebatándole de un suave movimiento el utensilio de cocina donde lo dejo caer en el fregadero tapándolo en el proceso.

—¿Pescado? —preguntó tratando de descubrir la masa negra.

—No, pollo.

—¿Por qué no esperó?

—No soy un maldito manco para no poder hacerlo solo.

Lo sabia, pero su pequeño amante no era apto si quiera para hervir agua y de eso derivaba todo el problema. Asintió dándole la razón para no hacerlo enfadar más de lo que ya estaba y fue hasta el refrigerador para sacar verdura congelada.

—¿Quieres arroz o pasta? —ofreció.

—Arroz.

Y con esa respuesta, el hombre mayor se fue de la cocina para no estorbar.

El castaño volvió a reír disimuladamente y fingió toser al percatarse de la mirada de pocos amigos que le mandó Levi desde la sala.

Eren quería pensar que todo eso duraría para siempre.

Y ese mismo día, Levi sintió que algo estaba fuera de lugar.

..

..

..

La segunda vez que sintió lo mismo, fue una tarde en donde el joven de ojos verdes le llevaba en su auto.

Observaba sin reparos el atractivo rostro de facciones varoniles, no era muy distinto a su propio rostro, pero Eren tenía ese algo que le gustaba y no lo podía negar.

¿Cuándo pasó de la atracción al gusto? Se preguntaba incontables veces.

—¿A tu casa o a la mía? —de pronto le dijo; casi le pillaba viéndole.

—Tuya, deje ropa ahí.

Ya eran dos meses de relación. Ahora Eren se quedaba algunas noches en casa de Levi o viceversa.

Se pasaban el día juntos, cenaban juntos y amanecían juntos; _pero nunca en la misma cama_.

Era un par de adultos que trataban de llevarse bien y Levi estaba satisfecho con eso, no era necesario el sexo, hartarse de Eren sería fácil sí seguían llevando ese ritmo de vida.

Los "avances" fueron una simple excusa para que le dirigiera la palabra, y el joven a su lado no parecía exigir mas de la cuenta.

—Ayer tire su taza sin querer —confesó Eren, esperando que el hombre no se enojara, no mucho—. ¡Pero le compré otra!

—¿Es la de puntos de colores de la alacena?

-Sí lo es ...

El hombre de oscuro cabello chasqueó la lengua e intentó no regañarle, ¿de qué servía? Nadie le devolvería su preciada taza. Al menos Eren tuvo la "amabilidad" de reponérsela.

Después se cobraría lo descuidado que era.

Y pensó, no sin cierto temor, que se estaba imaginando con Eren a futuro. Un futuro incierto y a la vez prometedor. ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo?

—Quiero ir a casa.

—¿Cambió de opinión?

—No, quiero estar solo.

El castaño sabía que Levi se iba a enojar pero no a tal punto.

—Bien —aceptó algo desconfiado, dejarle solo mientras le maldecía mentalmente no era saludable—. ¿Al menos podemos cenar juntos?

—A mi puta casa, Jaeger y rápido.

Levi había ganado la batalla.

Una vez que llegó a su hogar, se encerró en su habitación y rodeado de lo conocido se permitió reflexionar sobre Eren.

Prácticamente se estaba comportando como una pareja de años de estar juntos y eso le confundía de sobremanera, le hacia pensar que la relación daría un paso que él no iba a poder controlar.

El acosador ese, su pareja o el mocoso (tenia tantos apodos en su mente que ya ni sabia como tratarle) se ganaba con facilidad su confianza, a pesar de que era un descuidado, no podia mantener limpia su casa y no lavaba sus malditos trastes sucios.

¿Cómo podia vivir con una persona tan _él_?

Ah, si. Era malditamente adorable, complaciente y persuasivo; algunas veces era coqueto pero era para hacerlo enfadar.

Tuvo un mal concepto de Eren en un principio por su forma tan desenvuelta de ser, pero aprendió con el tiempo que tras la fachada de sus multiples cualidades y sonrisas educadas, se escondia un niño que rogaba por un poco de atencion y era bastante timido.

¡Eren Jaeger era timido! O quizá sólo le cohibia su presencia, ha saber.

A veces comenzaba a tartamudear cuando estaban solos, se ponía nervioso cuando le miraba o simplemente se sentaba a su lado. Por mera diversión constantemente le hacia preguntas incomodas acerca del sexo, le gustaba verle titubear.

Cuando no estaban desnudos en la cama, Eren no era más que un niño sin experiencia y eso le agradaba. Le hacia sentirse con autoridad.

Lo más triste del asunto era que _e__staba perdiendo terreno y Jaeger lo estaba conquistando._


	15. Chapter 15

Levi se estremeció ante el contacto tibio de los dedos de Eren sobre su fría piel, suprimiendo un ronco gemido de excitación al ser estampado contra la pared. Acababa de salir de bañarse cuando un entusiasta chiquillo le obligó a unirse a él.

—Aléjate —dijo el hombre mayor, quien atrapado entre el cuerpo moreno y la no muy mullida pared intentaba (sin éxito y no mucho esfuerzo) salir de los brazos que le mantenían preso.

—No suena muy convincente —susurró Eren divertido.

_Claro que no suena convincente_, se dijo Levi. Los húmedos labios del castaño estaban bajando muy sutilmente a su parte baja, necesitada de atención y mucho cariño.

—Trabajo, Jaeger, trabajo.

—Sólo un poco más —fue su muy convincente suplica.

Eren bajó la prenda que cubría su sexo, envuelto en pequeños rizos negros, haciendo que se le hiciera agua la boca por semejante manjar. Con una lamida suave y pequeños besos sobre el falo hizo estremecer al hombre de pequeños ojos, luego engullo el ya erecto pene que reclamaba atención inmediata.

—Joder —masculló Levi entre dientes al sentir esa hábil boca y su lengua propiciándole placer. Colocó una mano sobre sus labios, reprimiendo los gemidos que de ninguna manera iba a dejar salir.

Los ojos verdes le miraban complacidos y bajo la atenta mirada verde olivo, hizo un movimiento con las manos estrujando el trasero firme del hombre y ejerciendo más rapidez intentó hacerle correr en su boca.

Aunque Levi ya tenía otros planes; le empujó el pie derecho con demasiada fuerza, haciéndole caer el piso con suma facilidad.

—Vuelve a tocarme otra vez por la mañana —amenazó, entre irritado y jadeante—, y conocerás el dolor.

Eren reprimió una carcajada. No lamentaba haberle saltado con tanta necesidad, ¡faltaba más! Con solo ver su expresión de satisfacción mientras lo saboreaba era el premio que necesitaba. Aun medio adolorido asintió enérgico mientras se ponía de pie.

—¿Le llevo a casa? —ofreció.

—¿No me escuchaste? Yo si tengo trabajo.

—¡Yo también! Que tenga que ir a reunirme con algunos inversionistas en un caro y lujoso restaurante no significa nada —Levi le dedicó una mirada de desprecio y Eren negó divertido—. ¿Vendrá más tarde?

—No.

El castaño ya conocía sus "no", eran de "ruégame y quizá acceda" pero esta vez no podría insistir demasiado.

—¿Un ratito?

—Ya te dije que no —masculló volteando la cara hacía el cuarto—. A veces solo quisiera que me dejaras en paz y vivir tranquilo.

—Dudo mucho que en verdad quiera eso—rió sin ganas, le había dolido un poco esa afirmación—. Ya que no vendrá hoy mañana le invito a cenar, ¿le parece?

—Supongo.

Y con eso bastó para que Eren se perdiera por el pasillo que daba a las escaleras dispuesto a hacerle el desayuno a su pareja.

…

..

La maquina expendedora que había en el pasillo no estaba haciendo lo que quería. Levi la pateó, golpeó y aun así no lograba aleccionar a esa maquina que jura, le odia.

Atrapada estaba su barrita nutritiva. No cayó, si no que sostiene con fuerza de voluntad contra el vidrio para no ser consumida. Maldita sea esa barra luchadora.

—¿Por qué no mejor va a cafetería por algo? —le dijo Petra, quien espera su turno.

—Quiero esa barra —murmuró mientras veía fijamente el vidrio que le separaba del producto.

—Quizá si le hablamos al encargado…

—Hola —saludó Eren, le tocaba ir con el supervisor del are y se encontró con el par de sujetos mirando a la maquina—. ¿Qué hacen?

—La barra se atoró, señor —le informó la mujer retrocediendo unos pasos nerviosa cuando Eren se acercó demasiado.

El más alto de los tres alzó una ceja y sacó una moneda de su bolsillo insertándola en el orificio de la maquina, pulsó el mismo número de la barra de Levi y con el peso del producto ambas barras cayeron.

—¡Ya está! —Exclamó con júbilo—. Bien, ya me voy. Nos vemos.

Levi ya no sabia cual era su barra y cuál era la de Eren, tomó ambas y se las regaló a Petra.

—Ya no las quiero —le dijo.

La mujer no entendía nada.

...

..

.

Levi estaba comiendo en una mesa en la cafetería, disfrutando de los pocos minutos de paz antes de que alguno de sus compañeros tuviese la maravillosa idea de comentarle algún chisme de la oficina, como todos los días.

Tuvo que recurrir ahí ya que alguien le quitó todo el interés por las barras nutritivas.

—Al chico nuevo pronto se le acabará su transferencia temporal.

Ahí comenzaba el chisme.

—Escuché que por órdenes del jefe aun le queda mucho tiempo con nosotros.

—No creo.

—Pues por ahí supe —una mujer bajó la voz para que solo ese pequeño grupo pudiese escucharle y con tono misterioso junto a una sonrisa maliciosa les dijo—: Que esos dos son amantes.

—¡Ymir! —le regañó una chica rubia de ojos azules—. Eso no se dice.

—No, son amigos de la infancia —contradijo una castaña con la boca llena de comida. Todos ene la mesa, la regañaron por escupir mientras hablaba y no volvió a emitir palabra hasta que se tragó lo que le quedaba con un sorbo de agua. Las personas le esperaban pacientes a que continuara—. Me hice amiga de Armin y es un chico muy amable e inteligente. Me dijo que le gustaría ayudar a un amigo muy querido a que regresará a casa. ¡Obviamente es el señor Jaeger!

—No puedes sacar conjeturas tan a la ligera, Sasha —le dijo con tono conciliador Christa.

—¡No son a la ligera! —Rezongó—. Bueno, tampoco es que sea cien por ciento verídico, pero…

—¿Recuerdan al rubio del otro día? El jefe por esos días se vio muy feliz —dijo Ymir con gesto divertido.

—No pueden ir por ahí haciendo chismes —les regañó Petra con tono despectivo—, por eso el señor Jaeger no suele venir aquí, sí cada que pasa todos lo ven como bicho raro.

—¡¿Eh?! ¿Estas enamorada del jefe? —Comenzó a burlarse Ymir alzando una ceja—. Tú solo abres la boca para defenderlo.

—¡No es eso! Es mucho menor que yo… —desvió la mirada con algo de vergüenza. ¡Ella tenía a Auruo!—, lo veo cómo alguien al que se le tiene que proteger.

—Pues ese hombre ya esta lo suficientemente grandecito y bien dotado como para hacerlo él solo.

—Déjenlo ya, sí se entera lo que decimos nos va a ir mal —dijo Connie.

—Connie tiene miedo porque es su secretario.

—¡Pues si! Es el primer buen jefe que tengo, suele ser muy amable y le gusta su trabajo. No hagan que se vuelva igual de huraño que Nile.

Todos hicieron una mueca de disgusto.

—Ese siempre ha sido así —razonó la mujer de pecas en el rostro, recordando al hombre haciendo como si le dieran escalofríos solo nombrarle.

—¿Alguno se acuerdo cómo comenzamos a hablar del jefe? —preguntó Sasha distraídamente.

—Creo que Christa dijo algo sobre que estaba guapo —le picó Ymir para molestar.

—¡No es verdad!

—¿No es guapo?

—¡Lo es! —la rubia se puso roja y negó—. Quiero decir…

Los trabajadores comenzaron a reírse de lo inocente de la rubia hasta que Levi, quien siempre se mantenía al margen de todo, habló:

—Dejen de hablar tonterías y coman, quedan cinco minutos.

Casi de inmediato se levantó de la silla y se fue con su basura (comida a medio comer) con paso apresurado. Petra le siguió después.

En la mesa quedaron unos estupefactos jóvenes.

—¡Levi! Hey, espera.

—¿Qué? —Le hizo caso y se giró para mirlarle.

—Bueno… sé que ellos pueden ser muchas veces algo irritantes pero…

—No me interesa, ve al grano.

—El señor Jaeger siempre ha sido muy amable con nosotros, me ha estado ayudando con… algunos problemas y sólo quería agradecerle. Tu parees ser mas cercano a él estos últimos meses, me gustaría saber que regalo le gustaría y…

—Arlert es su mejor amigo, pídeselo a él.

¿El rumor era cierto?

—Pero escuché que no se hablaban…

—¿De nuevo? —Eren no le contó.

—Si… Entonces, ¿me ayudara?

—No —se giró y retomó su camino.

Petra se quedó en su sitio viéndole alejar y dejó escapar todo el aire que retuvo con miedo. Sabía muy en el fondo que no era buena idea hablarle.

Levi se encontró con Eren en el elevador, al parecer llegaba de su hora del almuerzo.

Aun tenía en mente la pregunta sobre el regalo. ¿Qué era lo qué le gustaba? ¿Qué clase de manía para los objetos de valor tenia? Supone que no tiene nada de malo preguntar.

—¿Cuál es tu color favorito?

Eren le miró unos instantes, algo perplejo por la repentina pregunta.

—Negro —respondió solemne.

—Eres tan simple…

—Tú cabello es negro —se encogió de hombros, cómo diciendo que eso era todo lo que necesitaba saber.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y el castaño apuntó la salida, el pequeño hombre frunció las cejas y salió todavía pensando en la respuesta, para cuando se dio cuenta de lo que Eren trató de decir ya era tarde, el joven ya no se encontraba a la vista.

"Ese mocoso era muy cursi". Pensaba entre irritado y ligeramente avergonzado.

A la hora de la salida se volvieron a encontrar, Levi miraba indiferente hacia el frente y Eren intentaba lidiar con su celular.

—A mi me gusta el verde —dijo de pronto el hombre de oscuro cabello.

Las puertas de nuevo fueron abiertas en el subterráneo.

El chico de ojos verdes se puso rígido y soltó el móvil, la distracción de Eren bastó para que Levi pudiese ir a su auto sin ningún problema.

Cuando el hombre mayor llegó a casa, se fue directo a su cuarto y se reprimió lo idiota que sonó lo qué dijo.

Se estaba volviendo igual de cursi que Eren…

¿Cómo le hacia para traspasar sus murallas? La respuesta era simple: Sólo necesitaba ser él mismo y un poco de acoso, el mocoso era un acosador.

Un acosador muy agradable.

…

..

—¿Por qué eres agradable con todo el mundo? —preguntó una vez que estuvo cerca. Le había visto rondar su piso y le siguió.

La pasada noche se puso a pensar de la platica con Petra, la de sus compañeros y de todos los por qué del universo.

—No lo soy, sólo hago mi trabajo —le contestó mientras observaba la maquina expendedora tratando de elegir lo que quería.

—Lo eres, tienes embobada a media oficina.

—¿Sólo media? —Levi gruñó—. Eh, no, lo siento, pero al único que quiero embobar se hace el difícil.

—No vuelvo a preguntar nada.

—No soy agradable —Eren rió por el comportamiento huraño del otro—, sólo hago lo que considero correcto. Es como a la señorita Ral, hace poco le ayudé con el acoso de Gunter, volvió a insistir en eso, creo que los viste hace mucho.

—Si.

—Pues eso, ella no quería que perdiera el trabajo porque eran amigos, yo solo le di varias advertencias y le recomendé un nuevo lugar.

Cuando Eren por fin decidió, presionó los botones esperando que no se trabara.

—¿Ves? Te preocupas por las personas. Es molesto.

—Una vez alguien se preocupó por mí y me ayudó a cambiar mi vida, creo que por esa persona soy así.

El producto salió y el castaño lo recogió muy emocionado.

—¿Si? Creo que quien sea el que haya sido debe ser igual que tú: un horrible sujeto.

—No diga eso, aun le guardo mucho cariño —le dijo entre divertido y ofendido. Eren le guiñó un ojo antes de entregarle lo que había sacado de la maquina y luego se alejó del pasillo.

Era una barra. Una barra de Froot Loops.

…

..

Una de las pocas veces en las qué Eren llegó a casa tarde fue un día de insomnio para Levi. Le escuchó llegar y dejó su cuarto para verle acusadoramente por la ventana, se había pasado la cena.

El castaño estaba subiendo por las escaleras cuando alcanzó a ver la silueta del hombre al final.

—¿Lo desperté? —preguntó Eren sorprendido de verlo.

—Sí hueles a alcohol primero date un baño.

Eren parpadeó confuso ante la acusación y negó lentamente.

—Perdí la noción del tiempo, prometo que no volverá a pasar.

—No estabas en el trabajo, el chico rapado llamó preguntando por unos papeles.

—Fui a ver a alguien.

—¿Una amante, Jaeger? —soltó Levi con ironía.

—No… —volvió a negar irritado—. Tengo un perro. Es un labrador negro, se llama Ghost, vive en la casa Smith.

—¿Y qué hace allá? —omitió la burla que tenia por el nombre del perro, mas lo anotó mentalmente para futuras referencias.

—Es complicado…

—Dilo ya para ir a dormir —aunque era mentira, había tratado de dormir desde hace horas pero eso no lo tenía que saber nadie.

—Lo visito cada que sé que Irvin llegará tarde a casa —comenzó a decir, sentándose en los escalones dándole la espalda a Levi y suspirando derrotado—. Fue uno de los pocos regalos que me dio Mary. Desearía poder traerlo, pero está enfermo y yo no puedo darle los cuidados que necesita, allá tiene a gente que me ayudan con el.

—Te gustan los animales —dijo Levi mas como afirmación qué cómo pregunta.

—Me gusta Ghost —confesó con cierto aire nostálgico impregnado en su voz—. Era mi fiel amigo en mis días oscuros: Lo vi un día que Irvin nos llevó a la veterinaria porque uno de los perros de casa resultó lastimado. Un perro triste y abandonado, me recordaba a mí. El veterinario dijo que lo encontraron abandonado en una caja. Le conté a mamá cuando llegamos y al día siguiente ya lo tenía en mis brazos.

—Ella te consentía demasiado —dedujo.

Eren bajó el rostro aun más, escondiendo parte de la frente con el flequillo del cabello.

Recordó cuando llegó a la mansión y Mary le recibió con los brazos abiertos a pesar de no ser su hijo biológico, un desconocido y que era un niño problemático con aire amenazador.

—Los doctores le dijeron que no podía tener hijos. Ella me acogió en su familia pensando en darme todo el amor de madre que se le negó. Poco después nació Annie, ella me decía que yo era una bendición; el milagro que le dio una familia —la voz de Eren descendió en un murmullo y lo ultimo fue mas cómo queja que recuerdo—. En el fondo sabía qué ella me tenía lastima. Yo, un niño huérfano y ella, una mujer deseosa por dar amor.

Levi se sorprendió e hizo un movimiento casi imperceptible de incomodidad para que el otro no se diera cuenta.

Pensaba que lo único bueno que el muchacho tenia era el recuerdo de una madre amorosa en medio del caos, pero ni siquiera eso tuvo el placer de experimentar. Era una vida triste.

—Ella te amaba, de otra forma te habría ignorado. ¿No has pensado en eso?

—No se puede ocultar las verdaderas intenciones de las personas. Mary era una madre ejemplar, lo sé; lo viví. Lo era para ambos porque Irvin así lo quería. Ella lo amaba y era una esposa que jamás le negó nada a su marido.

—Eres un chiquillo malagradecido —acusó el hombre. ¿Qué persona se quejaba del amor que se le dio desinteresadamente? Con sus altos y bajos. Verdadero o falso. Se le dio.

El castaño rió secamente y se puso de pie.

—Yo adoraba a Mary y le agradezco haberme criado con paciencia, Levi. Jamás he dicho lo contrario —le encaró con una sonrisa amable en el rostro y se despidió con un beso sobre la frente que mantenía arrugada las cejas—. Buenas noches.

Levi se quedó en medio del pasillo esperando escuchar el sonido de la puerta de Eren cerrarse antes de retirarse a su propia habitación.

Al parecer Jaeger era una persona que se dejaba llevar por las emociones del momento y trataba con todas sus fuerzas no sucumbir ante los recuerdos. Intentaba dejar el pasado atrás y avanzar.

Y aunque fuese bastante abierto con él, no se mostraba del todo, siempre terminaba ocultando algo.

…

..

Durante las mañanas que Levi se despertaba en una casa ajena, en un cuarto espacioso y una sensación de vacio que no terminaba de llenar se preguntaba si estaba haciendo lo correcto.

Dejaba que Eren controlara gran parte de la relación escudándose con "yo te permito que lo hagas". Para su desgracia se estaba acostumbrando al mocoso y le gustaba la idea de la compañía, pero de nuevo se encontraba de lleno con la sensación de que seguía faltando algo.

Dejó de pensar en ello cuando unos salvajes golpes comenzaron a escucharse, haciendo retumbar a las ventanas.

De mala gana se levantó y siguió el ruido que provenía de la puerta principal, gruñó pensando que era Eren quien había salido y olvidado de sus llaves. Abrió de golpe la puerta quitando el seguro primero y se encontró con la desagradable mirada de una chiquilla que esperaba jamás volver a ver.

—¿Y Eren? —Preguntó ella adentrándose y empujándole en el proceso—. ¿Dónde está Eren?

—Suponiendo que es su casa y es muy temprano por la mañana, ha de estar dormido, solo supongámoslo.

La mujer le miró con esos oscuros ojos sin vida y siguió su camino hasta las escaleras.

—Hey, niña —le llamó y de nuevo ella le miró—. Eren duerme desnudo, te sugiero que toques la puerta.

Mikasa enrojeció de golpe y sonrió, quizá imaginando cosas insanas.

Levi no vio con buenos ojos la actitud territorial y luego esa tímida, era repugnante. Luego cómo que la mujer recobró la compostura y le miró acusadoramente.

—Llámale.

—¿Acaso soy tu criado? —Respondió de mala gana él, se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó en la pared—. Llámale tú.

—Mira —comenzó a decir ella, el escalón que había aventajado lo bajó para acercarse a Levi y apuntarle—. Sé que ustedes tienen algún tipo de relación, pero Eren sólo está confundido, en cuanto recobré de nuevo la razón volverá a ser el de antes.

—¿El de antes, dices? —Repitió irónico—. Mira que eres ilusa.

—Qué estas…

El sonido de la puerta les hizo mirar a la entrada y vieron a Eren.

Mikasa sonrió ilusionada y el castaño le observó con cautela. Ella casi sobre Levi, el hombre cruzado de brazos como si ella no representara una amenaza mas grande que una mosca pero el ambiente se sentía tenso.

—¡Eren! —Mikasa corrió hacia él olvidando al otro hombre.

Abrazó al castaño como si su viera dependiese de ello y luego le besó, un beso que duró poco ya que una mano le jaló con fuerza hacia atrás.

—Creo que te equivocas de persona, niña —dijo entre dientes el hombre de oscuro cabello intentando intimidar a la mujer que le veía con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Oh —expresó ella. Se zafo del agarre del hombre y miró a Eren avergonzada—. Lo siento, es la costumbre.

El castaño le sonrió sin saber qué decir.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó Eren tratando de dejar el asunto atrás.

—Bueno… —la joven dudó antes de hablar y vio de reojo al otro sujeto.

—Iré a bañarme para ir al trabajo —le dijo Levi. No le gustó la mirada que le dedico esa mujer, conocía perfectamente cuando alguien no lo quería cerca, no era necesario eso.

—¡Cuando termine haré el desayuno!

—Haz lo que quieras —le respondió mientras subía las escaleras. Estaba de muy mal humor.

Eren chasqueó la lengua despreciando a su suerte tan cruel. Los grandes avances que hizo se hicieron añicos gracias a su amiga, mas no podía culparla, no del todo.

—Lo siento, Eren.

Sus ojos verdes se encontraron con las irises grises de su amiga que le miraban con remordimiento. Jaeger suspiró una ultima vez y la guió hasta la sala de estar para poder habar cómodamente mientras pensaba que ojalá lo que ella tuviese que decir, valiera la pena escuchar.

…

..

Eren planeaba con mucho entusiasmo una velada junto a Levi. Era su forma de decir: "Lo siento, yo no tuve la culpa y no sé porque me disculpo, pero lo siento". Si, así funcionaban las cosas entre ellos.

Tenía en mente comida hecha en casa y platos desechables. De camino a su hogar pasó por una pequeña tienda para comprar lo necesario y al salir de ella sintió como era seguido. "No seria la primera vez", se dijo. Con pasos rápidos intentó llegar a su auto pero fue detenido por dos hombres quienes lo tomaron por los hombros con confianza.

—¿Tiene prisa? —le dijo uno de ellos acercando su rostro haciendo que a Eren le dieran arcadas por el asqueroso aliento que tenia.

—Mucha, amigo. El trabajo honrado agota a cualquier hombre —respondió provocándoles un poco. Se iba a defender hasta el último momento y llegaría a los golpes si fuera necesario. No le iban a robar tan fácil.

El hombre a su izquierda rió cínicamente y apretó con fuerza su hombro.

—No intentamos robar si eso es lo que piensas, queremos llevarte a un lugar con nosotros. Prometo que será divertido.

Eren frunció las cejas y agitó las bolsas que tenia en las manos.

—Ya he hecho planes con alguien.

—Esto será mucho mejor —rió el otro hombre, mostrándole una pistola que llevaba bajo la chaqueta. Y dicho eso, le guiaron a una camioneta blanca de cuatro puertas con vidrios polarizados.

_Ese no iba a ser un buen día._

…

..

.

La cara de Levi mantenía una fachada impasible, de esas que auguran calamidades mientras esperaba al impuntual de Eren. El mocoso ese le citó en su casa pero no al parecer no se encontraba, hace más de media hora le dijo que en quince minutos llegaba. Se podía meter esos quince minutos por el…

Una llamada entrante le hizo dejar de matar mentalmente a Jaeger, pero duró poco al reconocer que era su número.

—Espero que tengas una buena explicación para dejarme parado frente a tu puerta por media hora —le dijo no ocultando su molestia.

—Le diría que si, pero no —Levi percibió algo de ironía en su voz y eso le hizo fruncir la boca—. Me secuestraron, un par de hombres tratan de intimidarme preguntándome por el clima.

—¿Pretendes que me crea eso? Tienes hasta diez para confesar que se te hizo tarde.

—Le digo la verdad. Oh, mire, el hombre número dos ya me miró enfadado, me está estirando la mano para que le de el teléfono y, oh, el hombre uno acaba de detenerse y está apuntándome con la pistola —un gruñido y un sonido secó se escuchó tras el teléfono, luego la voz de Eren continuo con un jadeo—. La pared es muy dura, Levi. Recuérdame nunca más volver a azotarte contra ella.

—Sí estas haciéndome una broma, de una vez te digo que pares.

Hubo una pausa que a Levi se le hizo una eternidad, no escuchaba la respiración de Eren, solo sonidos raros.

—El señor Smith estará en casa cuando terminemos con él —alguien le dijo de manera apresurada y luego colgó.

Levi miró su móvil unos segundos antes de maldecir en voz baja, esperando que el "estará en casa" sea vivo. Y que "señor Smith" solo lo había escuchado una vez en un lugar no muy lejos de ahí.

...

..

.

* * *

><p><strong>NOTAS: <strong>

**Pues tenía como tres capítulos hechos entre tantos borradores que tengo del fic y decidí subirlo antes de que diga: "Oh, tengo que terminar el capítulo de -insterte fanfic- antes de actualizar éste". Y no subirlo después. Si, me suele pasar muy seguido.**


	16. Chapter 16

El gran salón que servía como recibidor estaba pulcramente limpio, todo muy bonito, se dijo Eren en cuanto entraron a la gran casa. ¿Cómo la última vez que fue no se veía así de reluciente? Ah, claro. Estaba ocupado tratando de mantenerse quieto y no entrar donde Levi y su "padre" se encontraban.

Le guiaron hasta el despacho que conocía muy bien y luego lo sentaron en la silla frente al escritorio.

—Caballeros, debo confesarles que me sé de memoria el trayecto y no era necesario que me llevaran.

—Guarda silencio, pequeña sabandija.

—Bueno, no soy alguien pequeño y de hecho, soy bastante más alto que ustedes dos.

—Niño, cállate, comienzas a irritarme.

—Tengo unos agradables y bien conservados veinti-

La pistola que se había mantenido en su lugar a esta ese momento hizo su aparición, acariciando su mejilla. Eren no pudo hacer nada, sus manos estaban atadas y aunque hubiese podido derribarle, aun quedaba ese otro sujeto que se veía mas sensato.

—Maldito crio rico, ¿no puedes callarte? ¿O te ayudo disparándote en la boca? Te la has pasado hablando todo el camino. Cállate, sólo cállate.

—Apuntándome no gana nada —No estaba tan mal como desafiarles, o quizá si, pero antes de que pudiese decir más, la puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando ver a un rubio algo sorprendido por la escena.

Irvin vio la pistola sobre su hijo y con una mirada severa el hombre la apartó bruscamente.

—Creí que tardarían más —comentó mientras pasaba a un lado de los sujetos y palmeándole la espalda a un enfurecido castaño.

—Se ha vuelto descuidado, señor.

—Bien, eso es todo. Pueden retirarse.

—Pero…

—Quédense a una distancia prudente, creo que puedo lidiar con mi hijo.

—Si, señor.

Una cosa sabe Eren con claridad y es que estar en una habitación a solas con Irvin era un problema, y ese día no podría escapar como otras tantas veces lo había hecho. Largos años pasó a su cuidado y durante los últimos pocos ese hombre al que siempre le tuvo una admiración y era casi su ídolo, se convirtió en un duro hombre con fuertes deseos de que fuera su heredero aun a costa de sus intereses.

—Mi herencia es tuya, Eren.

—No —intentó soltarse pero las esposas se lo impedían y en cada movimiento se hacia daño—, no y no. Y por si no te quedó claro: No. Primero me ofreces libertad, luego me la quitas, de nuevo tengo una oportunidad y me la arrebatas en mis narices. Tienes un problema y uno muy serio.

—Trato de cuidarte.

—No soy un niño, hace años que—

—Eres mi hijo.

—No lo soy —rebatió molesto.

—Lo eres, no por sangre pero yo te cuidé junto a Mary, al menos por el recuerdo de ella acepta lo que te ofrezco.

—No, y menos cuando contrataste al idiota de Verman para que le lavara el cerebro, ¿entiende cuantos años pasé en la soledad de mi habitación repitiéndome que mi padre era Grisha? A duras penas recuerdo a mi verdadera madre.

—Carla, era una buena mujer.

—Supongo.

El silencio hacia que Irvin tratara de persuadirle, su sola presencia ponía nervioso a Eren, como en antaño. Cuando el pequeño no se atrevía a contradecirle por miedo a una reprimenda y aunque todos sabían de antemano que él jamás le haría daño, el entonces pequeño no entendía todo el amor del que era merecedor, aun así, intentaba siempre ser un buen hijo, con miedo o sin él, Eren siempre le tuvo respeto por su aspecto dominante digno de imitar.

Jaeger trataba de no mirarle, siempre buscando la puerta u otras cosas que ver. Los ojos azules centelleaban expectantes y sus ojos verdes destilaban miedo. Un miedo que sabia estaba mal influenciado pero sabía de las artimañas que la familia Smith utilizaba y una de ellas era el chantaje, no permitiría que viera duda en él, por Levi.

—Me preocupa tu desempeño en la empresa, Pixis me dijo que estaba algo distante.

—Oh, tu empresa —y aunque tenia muchas preguntas, no las exteriorizó—. Me va bien.

No se iba a poner a contarle que no renunciaba sólo para no tener que dejar a Levi en sus sucias manos.

—Creí que saldrías huyendo en cuanto te enteraste de la noticia.

"También yo", quizo contestarle.

—No soy un cobarde.

—Lo sé, hijo —orgulloso de Eren, le miró con cariño—. Así que, ¿puedo deducir que consideras mi oferta?

—No.

—Hazlo por Levi, no querrás que pierda el trabajo de tantos años.

Eren se tensó, oír el nombre de Levi era algo horrible proviniendo del rubio.

—Es tu amigo —intentó persuadirle con eso.

—Considero a la familia más importante.

—¡No soy tu hijo! —rugió furioso. Sus músculos se tensaron e intentó una vez más desatarse. Los duros movimientos hacían que las esposas rasparan contra sus muñecas y eso le dolía. Intentaba a toda costa no parecer vulnerable, pero con la simple mención de su persona querida le había bajado la guardia—. Déjale en paz.

—Acepta mi oferta.

—No puedo —susurró sin ganas pero pensar en el hombre le hizo renovar energías—. ¡No quiero!

—Sé que puedes hacer algo mejor que eso, Eren —Irvin vio duda en esos ojos verdes, su hijo era fácil de persuadir por mucho que intentase evitarlo—. Vamos, di lo que quiero escuchar.

—¿Púdrete? —el rubio frunció las cejas y negó con los ojos en blanco—. Entonces no tengo más para ti.

Ese día iba a ser muy largo.

…

..

.

Un hombre atravesó la espesa flora que cubría la inmensidad del terreno, cruzando sin ningún tipo de problema la barda, sólo se encontró con un pequeño o más bien, un gran problema. Un perro le gruñía a unos dos metros de distancia.

Se le notaba tenso y su fiera mirada indicaba peligro. Retrocedió instintivamente topando de nuevo con la barda. Bufó exasperado, ahora estaba acorralado.

El can ladró cómo advertencia, quizá estaba entrenado para atacar con alguna clase de movimiento que indicara desafío, pero él realmente no quería hacerle daño.

—¿Ghost? —dijo, recordando la historia de Eren sobre el perro. Y efectivamente el animal dejó su postura rígida y ladeó la cabeza—. Eh… ¿Eren?

Un ladrido más fuerte que le hizo cubrir los oídos, si, era el animalejo de Eren.

Acortó la distancia tratando de tocar al perro, pero este no se dejo y al contrario volvió a gruñir, sólo hasta que olfateó con su húmeda nariz al aire fue cuando se acercó y olió a todo el hombre.

En señal de aprobación agitó la peluda cola y giró a su alrededor con entusiasmo.

—¿Ghost? —escuchó la voz de una mujer llamándole.

Carajo y mil veces carajo, maldijo una y otra vez. Su plan de mierda frustrado por un perro y una mujer inofensivos.

Una joven se acercó hasta ellos y ella retrocedió asustada pero de inmediato le reconoció.

—¿Señor Levi? —preguntó mientras se acercaba al perro y le ponía la correa.

Era la misma mujer que les abrió hace algunos ayeres.

—¿Dónde está Eren? —cuestionó de manera inmediata para tapar su pequeña aventura saltando bardas.

—¿Por qué no le mordió? —omitió su pregunta evidentemente sorprendida viendo inmune al hombre.

—Yo qué voy a saber.

El perro ladró de nuevo queriendo ir hacia donde Levi pero la mujer no lo dejó.

—Es raro, a Ghost no le gustan los extraños y sólo se pone así cuando viene Ere- quiero decir el señor Smith.

—Hablando de él, ¿dónde está? —insistió, le exasperaba que le ignoraran.

—Hace poco vino, pero no ha vuelto y…

—¡Hannah! ¡Hannah! —gritaba un hombre tratando de encontrarla—. Ahí estas, ¿sabes quien vino de visita escoltado por unos sujetos raros? Eren y… ¿Quién es usted? —exclamó asustado al ver al hombre desconocido.

—Cállate Franz, es un amigo del señor Smith.

—Ah… ¿y qué hace aquí? —le miró con duda.

—Vine a rescatar al imbécil de Eren, así que sí ya terminamos las presentaciones. ¿Dónde carajo está?

La pareja se miraron entre ellos y negaron.

—Cuando él viene no hay qué interrumpirles —contestó la mujer con evidente tono nervioso.

—Ese hombre ha dicho que lo trajeron, quiere decir que fue a la fuerza por lo tanto estoy en todo mi derecho de reclamar por él.

La mujer sonrió entusiasmada agitando la correa del pobre perro.

—Eren ha hecho buenos amigos Franz. ¿Podemos ayudarle?

—No lo sé… —dudó y al ver los fieros ojos de aquel hombre supo que seria por una buena casa—. Está bien… pero tenemos que tener cuidado. Son dos sujetos los que están en…

—¡Si! Primero hay qué dejar que Ghost nos guie —le soltó—. Ve por Eren, muchacho, ve.

El perro giró varias veces sobre su propio eje y retomó una carrera hacia la casa. Hannah le siguió y Franz negó algo avergonzado.

—Supongo que está de incognito —Levi asintió—. Venga, le daré ropa de trabajo. Sí alguien pregunta usted es el nuevo ayudante del jardín.

—¿Por qué me ayudan? —preguntó Levi con desconfianza.

El hombre de tez morena se giró para sonreírle mientras negaba.

—Le ayudamos a él.

Levi estaba seguro que Eren era un imán para personas igual de raritas que él.

…

..

.

La familia Smith tenía enemigos financieros, rivales en los negocios y productividad que muchas empresas desearían. Su honorable apellido permitía cerrar negocios y amedrentar a cualquier incauto que intentase oponérseles.

Y aun así, la cabeza de la familia no podía dejar de pensar que sus deseos no eran del todo cumplidos, pues su hijo intentaba a toda costa alejarse de su protectora vista.

Cuando le vio ahí, sentado y esposado sintió las inmensas ganas de golpear al par de hombres que lo mantenían en ese estado. ¿Qué les hacia pensar que a él le gustaba verle así? Pero se repitió a si mismo una y otra vez que eso era lo mejor, no podía permitir que de nueva cuenta Eren se escapará sin antes haber hablado civilizadamente, o algún intento de eso.

Por más que intentó persuadirle jamás cedió, la única alternativa a la que recurrió por falta de creatividad fue la amenaza, una que por supuesto el castaño se vio ofendido.

El nombre de Levi se repetía constantemente en su cabeza. Conociendo a su amigo, sabia la aberración que le tenia a los cambios fuertes, que se entrometieran en su vida y por supuesto, a la entrada de gente nueva en su mundo.

Eren era todo eso y más, supo por Hanji, la amiga que estaba en todo y a la cual Levi comenzaba a tenerle confianza, que el chico hizo estragos las murallas y eso tenia de mal humor a su amigo.

Quizá eso…

—Sé que Levi no está por voluntad propia contigo —el rubio vio que le estaba dando en su talón de Aquiles cuando el castaño se puso rígido y dejó de removerse—. ¿Quieres causarle más problemas?

—No veo que tipo de problemas pueda causarle.

—Le haces preocuparse, bastante diría yo. La clase de estabilidad que él busca no creo que alguien que va al psicólogo pueda darle.

—Voy por obligación, el idiota de Verman aun no me da de alta. Sí no voy tengo que ir al psiquiatra a que me llene de pastillas innecesarias.

—Aun así no te las tomas.

—Lo sé —sonrió divertido—. ¿Algo más?

No estaba funcionado ser persuasivo, aumentaría la presión.

—Levi le dijo a Hanji que le gustaría volver a su vid de antes —le dijo.

El castaño entrecerró los ojos evaluándole.

—Sí te atreves a hacerle algo malo a Levi —amenazó desde su posición en la silla.

Irvin negó conciliador y afiló la mirada con advertencia.

—¿Qué? No creas que tu vigilancia es del todo inquebrantable, he dejado que la seguridad te envolviera, pero me temo que ya no puedo esperar —Eren mostró los dientes e intentó darle una patada en cuanto el otro paso muy cerca suyo—. Un paso en falso de tu parte y prometo que nuestro querido amigo estará muy lejos en una hora.

—Bien, bien —cedió Eren dando un gran suspiro intentando calmarse y el rubio pudo apreciar derrota en esos expresivos ojos—. Mudarme a casa, ¿no? Puedo hacerlo.

—Quiero más que eso —le dijo el hombre y del librero sacó una carpeta azul y Eren rió pensando en el irónico color—. La adopción, firma los papeles y todo estará resuelto.

—Puedes hacerlo sin necesidad de mi firma.

—Mi conciencia no esta tranquila. Necesito cederte derechos, que sepas lo que depende de ti y lo importante que es la financiera. No lo hice cuando eras un niño porque quería que fueras independiente a tu manera y vieras por ti mismo lo que hay allá afuera.

El castaño rió sardónicamente mirándole con rabia contenida.

—Me temo, querido padre, que no pude hacer nada por ello —ironizó viendo con a los ojos contrarios—. Independencia; libertad. Me la arrebataste años atrás al alojarme aquí, al hacer creer a todos que soy el hijo que siempre soñaste y haciendo de un huérfano tu heredero. No me diste la oportunidad de elegir, ya habías decidido mi vida.

—Eren, eso no es…

—No —volvió a suspirar mientras interrumpía las excusas del rubio—. No entiendes; no me entiendes y probablemente nunca lo harás.

—Quería que esto fuera acuerdo mutuo, Eren, pero veo que no me dejas otra opción así que te lo diré claramente: Accede y Levi puede librarse de todo esto antes de que resulte herido.

El castaño frunció el entre cejo ante la evidente y horrenda amenaza. Meditó unos segundos la respuesta que daría, pero debía pensarla bien. Cerró los ojos un momento tratando de tranquilizarse, escuchar el nombre de Levi de Irvin sí que le descontrolaba.

"_A veces solo quisiera que me dejaras en paz y vivir tranquilo"._

Abrió los ojos de inmediato casi horrorizado. Era como si su subconsciente le dijera que debía dejar ir a Levi. Sólo pudo recordar la frase dicha hace algunos días, esa que le dolió pero que pasó por alto y ahora llegaba como respuesta a su dilema.

Se mordió el labio inferior tratando de encontrar otra respuesta, alguna mejor solución. Una sola acción que el hombre de oscuro cabello haya hecho por él y que le sirviese de incentivo, algo…

"_A mi me gusta el verde"._

Su cuerpo se relajó casi de inmediato y dejó de contener el aire que atrapó de manera inconsciente, pero no era suficiente…

—¿Tratas de encontrar motivos, hijo?

Al saberse descubierto, Eren le miró sonriente.

—No necesito de eso para rechazar tu oferta.

—Recuerda que el qué está en peligro no eres tú. ¿Te gustaría ser el culpable de una desgracia?

—Yo no seria nada, culpable es quien amenaza.

A Irvin se le comenzaba a acabar la paciencia. Dejó de lado la suavidad.

—Levi y yo fuimos bastante unidos cuando éramos jóvenes, tanto así que suele llamarme de vez en cuando. A veces se queja de lo sofocado que le haces sentir y que se siente en deuda contigo, no sabe cómo librarse —le dijo, y al ver el rostro de su hijo mirándole dolido casi le hace arrepentirse de la mentira—. Nunca tiene nada bueno que decir de ti.

—Eso no es… —calló al recordar un acontecimiento.

"_¿Tanto quieres verle?" —preguntó, tratando de parecer indiferente ante una respuesta que podía no gustarle._

"_Si". _

Los pensamientos caóticos comenzaban, está bien, entendía que fueran cercanos pero… ¿hablar sobre ellos? ¿De su relación?

—Suele decir que no tienen bases para estar juntos y que su deuda necesita ser pagada. Repudia el contacto físico, sobre todo sí viene de ti.

Eren intentó dejar de escucharle. Intentó rebatir esa información, mas no podía. Su, ¿pareja? jamás ha dicho que le guste lo que le hace.

Si, Levi jadeaba cuando su cuerpo estaba en contacto con el suyo, pero era porque respondía a los estímulos.

Todo se debía a una sana reacción.

No, no. ¡_Eren no te dejes convencer!; _se repetía.

—Y no te ha besado porque no siente nada por ti —siguió con ataques sentimentales.

Eso fue hiriente.

Los besos, terreno que según Levi no dejaría ceder. Cosas intimas, cosas que definitivamente fueron dichas por él.

El joven dio un suspiro lleno de resignación. Estaba decepcionado consigo mismo, realmente esperaba luchar por Levi, pero no podía ganarle al remordimiento de saber que todo lo que ha hecho no funciona y que el hombre se mantiene a su lado quizá temiendo perder el puesto de trabajo.

—Desátame —dijo—, dame esos papeles y terminemos con esto. Prometo que a Annie no le faltará nada, que la empresa legal encubrirá las irregularidades de la financiera y seré un Smith ejemplar.

—Tú punto débil es él.

—Puede ser —el brillo de sus ojos de color verde se volvió opaco y bajó la mirada hasta posarla en los papeles que el otro retenía en sus manos—. Me dijo que quería una vida tranquila, y eso es lo que le voy a dar. Sólo espero no equivocarme.

—Haces lo correcto, hijo —le quitó las esposas y con paso cauteloso fue a su asiento detrás del escritorio.

Eren le siguió en silencio y apartó bruscamente la silla frente a él y estiró la mano para que le dieras los papeles. Una vez en sus manos, se dedico a leer cada una de las hojas, los términos, las condiciones y la letra chiquita. Esos no parecían documentos de adopción en lo absoluto: ¿Financiera Smith y asociados cede derechos a Eren Smith cómo propietario? Ese parecía un contrato.

—¿Papeles de adopción? —encaró una ceja curioso—. No lo parecen.

—Cuando firmes todo encontraras la adopción al final.

Con un lamento silencioso, se inclinó sobre la mesa para poder firmar cuando un estruendo proveniente de fuera les hizo mirar por la ventana que daba al jardín.

El panorama no era lo que esperaban ver, sólo un gato intentando cruzar el umbral de la puerta y unas cuantas mujeres de limpieza ahuyentándolo. Los perros de guardia intentaban incrustarle los colmillos mientras un par de hombres le detenían.

—¿Es Trevier? Ha crecido mucho —observó a un can bastante grande.

—No, el murió dos años después de que te fuiste a Estados Unidos, ese es su hijo.

La comodidad los había envuelto, Irvin se encontró a si mismo anhelando poder abrazar al "pequeño" Eren.

Cuando lo conoció parecía un pequeño travieso, un aventurero luego y al final era ese chico algo introvertido con aspiraciones inmensas.

De nueva cuenta otro ruido y esa vez fue un auto irrumpiendo la entrada, destrozando la reja y llegando hasta la pequeña fuente en medio del jardín.

Eren masculló un impropio, ese había sido un regalo hacia su madre que le costó varias de sus consolas y su bicicleta, y aunque Irvin fue el que costeó lo demás, aun así no deja de dolerle el recuerdo infantil. Mary lo adoró, era una replica del que estaba en la casa principal.

Reconoció el auto como el de Levi y sólo así calmo su pequeña ira para convertirla en miedo.

¡Por el amor de todo lo que es bueno! ¿Qué hacía él ahí?

Irvin palideció ante la idea de que fueran matones y apartó con brusquedad el cuerpo del castaño de la ventana.

—Iré a ver —Eren dio la vuelta preocupado por Levi.

—Tu te quedas, firmas esos papeles y luego te iras por la parte trasera a tu casa.

—Pero…

Quizo ir detrás de él pero en la puerta aparecieron los sujetos que le llevaron a casa con cara de que no le dejarían ir tan fácil.

Se dirigió sonriente hacia una de las sillas, el par de tipos le miraban con sospecha pero él no hizo nada que advirtiera peligro. Le dejaron ser por el momento mientras el castaño se sentaba detrás del escritorio.

—Les voy a platicar sobre mis vacaciones —les informó con la esperanza de que tras la platica se tuviesen que sentar o al menos salirse para no escucharle.

—Oh no —masculló el tipo de la pistola—. Cállate, niño.

A Eren eso le supo a victoria.

…

..

El trió y el perro estaban al final del pasillo del lado derecho cuando vieron salir a Irvin de una de las puertas mientras ellos se intentaban esconder en una habitación.

—Bien, según Ghost — comenzó a decir Hannah y el perro ladró en reconocimiento—: Eren está en el despacho.

—Que brillante deducción —ironizó Levi pero al parecer ella no le hizo caso y siguió su monologo de detective.

—Antes de que ustedes llegaran vi a unos tipos custodiando la puerta pero al parecer ya están dentro. ¿Cómo haremos para sacarle?

—Saludando —dijo Levi.

—¿Qué? —preguntaron al unísono la pareja.

—Hannah, ¿te importaría decir una pequeña mentira?

—No…

Que bien; pensó Levi. De otra forma la hubiese obligado.

…

..

Eren abrió la boca para sacar algunas cuantas frases exasperantes cuando unos cuantos golpes a la puerta le interrumpieron. El hombre de la chaqueta negra agradeció a cuanta divinidad se le vino a la mente la intervención.

Una mujer se asomó y el tipo se acercó para escucharle.

Unas cuantas palabras y ambos hombres se fueron casi corriendo de ahí no sin antes mandarle una mirada de advertencia y dejando a una sonriente joven a su cuidado.

—¿Hannah? —preguntó Jaeger extrañado con la presencia de ella.

—Le traje un regalo.

Un fuerte ladrido se escuchó antes de que el castaño tuviera oportunidad de replicar. Un perro se le abalanzó, lamiéndole la cara y agitando todo su gran cuerpo contra él.

—Yo también te extrañé —le dijo, abrazándole con cuidado mientras le acariciaba el pelaje a su alcance.

—Ese no es —le guiñó un ojo.

Eren ladeó el rostro confundido hacia ella mientras seguía recibiendo el cariño de su mascota.

De detrás de la puerta apareció Levi y al pobre muchacho casi se deja caer con el peso de Ghost. Le hizo hacia un lado y corrió a donde el hombre se encontraba, por poco le da un abrazo con demasiada efusividad si no fuera por la cara de pocos amigos que el azabache llevaba.

—¡Es usted un imprudente! —soltó de pronto, Levi alzó una ceja con duda y luego se cruzó de brazos. No entendía el reclamo—. ¿Cómo se le ocurre atravesar el jardín con su auto?

Los ojos oscuros le miraron con sorpresa y chasqueó la lengua enfadado. Dejó su postura defensiva y atrapó la camisa de Eren atrayéndolo hacia si con fuerza.

—¿De qué mierdas estas hablando? —masculló Levi enojado—. Yo no traje mi… auto.

Recordó de pronto que cuando supo del "secuestro" rebuscó las cosas de Eren hasta encontrar el número de Arlert. Guardó su orgullo en una cajita decorativa y pidió algo de ayuda. Maldijo al rubio idiota amigo del castaño y pateó como venganza al idiota mayor frente a él.

El joven ahogó un quejido cuando sintió la punzada de dolor. Cuando se refería a golpes no podía reclamar nada, siempre era por su "culpa". No se iba a poner a discutir por cosas que tenían solución. Solución a largo plazo, claro.

—Está bien. Digamos que no fue usted, pero de alguien es ese vehículo en el jardín.

—Deja esas tonterías, si es mío, ahora mueve tu culo a la salida —Ya debía comenzar a aceptar que perdió a su mala inversión. No le dolía tanto, después de todo ya se pensaba renovar.

Levi dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse antes de ser visto y solo en ese momento el castaño se dio cuenta del tipo de vestimenta que llevaba. Era el traje con el escudo de la familia, era el traje de…

Eren iba a negar a irse. Le daría la libertad que nunca se le debió haber sido arrebatada.

Le daría la tranquilidad que tanto deseaba.

Y le dejaría vivir una vida sin un acosador como él.

—¿Qué esperas? —le incitó el hombre mirándole con cara de qué o se movía, o le haría moverse—. Quiero llegar a casa y darme un baño; no lo puedo hacer sí no arrastras tu bastardo trasero.

El rostro moreno se iluminó y cómo sí de un rayo de luz se tratase, el camino de su imaginación oscuro y gris se iluminó. Era todo tan cursi que se sonrojó hasta las orejas.

—Volvamos a casa —contestó sonriente caminando detrás del pequeño hombre.

Levi era tan jodidamente difícil de leer, era tan... Suspiró antes de salir y tomó la mano de Hannah a quien le sorprendió el repentino acto.

—Te acabo de causar muchos problemas —le apuntó su numero en la extremidad—. Llámame si sucede algo.

—Claro —le sonrió agradecida. Seguramente el castaño previno algún tipo de reprimenda departe de su jefe—. Ya sabes qué hacer.

—La salida está llena de guardias —informó Franz.

—¡Gracias! —dijo por ultima vez antes de seguir a su pareja que ya estaba por dar vuelta en el pasillo.

Tomó la mano del hombre y Levi le miró con molestia. Eren le arrastró por todo el pasillo hasta llegar a un cuarto; cerró la puerta para no ser molestados. Observó con cuidado el espacio y abrió uno de los closet.

Le indicó a Levi que se acercará y lo metió dentro.

—¿Qué haces? —susurró molesto al verse envuelto entre ropa ajena.

—Es una casa antigua remodelada, tiene un pasadizo que da al jardín.

—Debe de tener como mil años sin uso.

—Apenas ocho —deslizó una parte suelta donde apareció una pequeña ranura que jaló con cuidado, esa que abrió un compartimiento justo a lado. Algo estrecho pero aceptable.

Llegó una ligera brisa con olor a tierra y los ojos oscuros observaron telarañas y polvo. Le dio un ligero golpe a Eren con rabia contenida y se adentró antes de que se le esfumaran las ganas.

Solo debían seguir el camino hasta llegar al otro extremo. Aunque pasaron inconvenientes cuando el recto pasaje se convirtió en una bajada y fue en ese momento en el que Levi se arrepintió de ir primero.

Ahora que ya tenían más espacio dado que antes iban a rastras hubo otro problema.

Derecho o izquierda.

—Uno de a otro lado de la casa y el de la derecha al jardín —bueno, algo así; pensó Eren. Pero no le iba a decir al otro hombre—. Da a las bardas del lado de la cocina, tenemos que escabullirnos y…

—Bien —le cortó Levi con molestia—. Vine por ahí, tú solo encárgate de seguirme.

Eren pensó que absurdamente le seguiría a donde él quisiera y no opondría resistencia.

Salieron por fin al aire libre al golpear una puerta bastante terca que no cedía. El castaño fue el encargado de derribarla ya que era el más alto y al ser un pasaje subterráneo le quedaba algo alta. Sí fuera por él la habría destrozado de una patada, pero Eren insistió en dejar lo menos posible de evidencia.

Los guardias estaban ocupados tratando de descubrir de quién carajos era el auto y tuvieron suerte de no ser vistos saltar la barda.

Una vez libres de esa casa del infierno corrieron por el amplio sistema de seguridad que les otorgaba la naturaleza. Espinas, lodo, ramas secas y animalitos del bosque bastante roñosos. La carretera se extendía ante sus ojos como si hubiesen estado en el desierto.

Y ahí, sentados en lo que parecía una discusión bastante acalorada en un vehículo rojo estaba el rubio de nombre Arlert con otro sujeto. Al verles se separaron y el primero en ir a su encuentro fue el blondo.

—Idiota —le dijo muy amablemente el de ojos azules—. ¿Te dejaste atrapar?

—No seria la primera vez —contestó por él Jean.

—Cállate, cara de caballo. Lo tenía todo bajo control.

—¿Quién mandó mi auto al matadero?

—¡Era para darles tiempo! —se escudó Kirschtein.

—Así que fuiste tú.

Discusiones fueron y vinieron junto a miradas que matan y disculpas a medias. Al final Armin les dijo que llevó el auto de Eren para que pudiesen ir a casa, aunque les recomendaba primero ir a otro sitio para que las cosas se calmaran un poco.

El rubio no tuvo que pedir explicaciones, hace tiempo que su amigo le dio señales desesperadas para no intervenir en asuntos "familiares" pero que entendiera, y lo hace, por eso le apoya como puede y lo volvería a hacer.

Con la promesa del joven castaño de hablar con su amigo pronto, se despidieron para ir cada quien por su lado. Aunque estaba exhausto Eren tenia una discusión mental acerca de los motivos de Levi para ir por él. Tenía miedo de preguntar y recibir una respuesta tétrica de esas que suele dar él.

—Todo bajo control, eh —dijo de pronto Levi, él fue quien se ofreció para manejar.

—Era para no preocuparlos —contestó avergonzado.

El solo comenzaba a ceder, el cielo pronto oscurecería y lo último que pensaba Levi era en discutir, pero quería algunas respuestas.

—Tu familia es molesta.

—No tiene idea. Una vez estuve encerrado en mi cuarto por una semana —dijo, su brazo recargado donde debería ir el vidrio y su palma bajo su barbilla, tenía un aire melancólico que contrastaba mucho con su tono de voz indiferente. —. Le dije lo que ellos querían escuchar y luego huí.

—¿Cuántas veces?

"¿Cuántos años?", fue lo que en verdad quiso preguntar. La sola idea de pensar en lo que un niño pudo pasar le hacia enfurecer.

—Unas dos, él era muy permisivo conmigo —murmuró ente dientes, recordando la época de su rebeldía en toda la expresión—. ¡Pero no crea que me fui sin dar pelea! ¿Ve esta cicatriz? —Se había desabotonado la camisa y mostró una casi imperceptible línea detrás de su hombro derecho—. Una bala me rozó antes de que Irvin pudiese decir que no dispararan. Supongo que el hombre que la hizo ahora está muerto.

Levi no contestó a eso. Sí no fuera por lo que acababa de pasar, creería que Eren exagera con lo de que Irvin es un hombre sin escrúpulos, si, él tiene su propia experiencia de juventud con un muy entrometido rubio, pero de eso a ser un padre egoísta y tirano ya era pasarse de la raya.

Pero bueno, las cosas cambian.

_La familia de su amigo no era del tipo hogareño_. Aunque trataran de disfrazar su casi obsesión por Eren con amor fraternal, todo se debía a otras circunstancias debido a su posición social: un heredero era lo que todos esperaban.

Y la señora Smith se fue antes de dejar uno.

También estaba el asunto de las amenazas que siempre estaban al día, preocupando a más de uno en la casa por lo que pudiera suceder. Lo que le sucedió a Eren ese día podía pasar de nuevo y ya no seria una feliz visita a casa familiar.

Sabe el tipo de problema en el que estaban metidos por Hanji (una vez más ella hacia gala de lo informada que estaba sobre esa familia). Cree que le mantiene al tanto por sí llegara a suceder un percance.

De cierta manera la forma de actuar del rubio era algo que se espera, ¿no? Cuida a sus hijos.

No se imaginaba como es que Eren se mantenía tan fresco respecto al tema, ni cómo habría sobrevivido sin protección y mas aun, ¿por qué él, siendo ahora más cercano al joven no ha sido atacado de alguna manera?

Eran preguntas que haría a su debido tiempo, se dijo.

—Supongo que fue tedioso —comentó más por no quedarse callado que por sincera preocupación.

—No, la verdad no —la nostalgia invadió de pronto los recuerdos—. En esa época era muy temerario, me gustaba la idea de la aventura y la lucha siempre era la única opción para mi.

—Entonces encajas perfectamente con esa familia de locos.

—No —su voz sonó demasiado fuerte, le disgustaba esa idea—. Lo que ellos necesitaban era un peón que obedeciera órdenes. Al parecer consideraban buena idea que yo fuera el adoptado, creían que me sentiría agradecido por todo lo que me dieron.

—¿Y no? —sus pequeños ojos miraron los músculos de la mandíbula de Eren tensarse y se puso rígido en el asiento. Poco sabia sí él prefería mantener aislada su vida personal, pero al parecer no le importaba mucho que él preguntara—. Yo sentiría algo de gratitud.

—Creo que su sentido del honor es diferente al mío —reconoció con algo de renuencia, sus ojos centellaron con algo que el de brunos cabellos no supo identificar—. Yo no me sentía diferente al resto, al contrario, siempre recibí mucho cariño de parte de todos; desde mi severo abuelo hasta mi autoritario padre. Annie siempre estuvo celosa, pero no encuentro la razón, para mamá ella era su adoración. ¡Y ella era la mejor! No era su hijo biológico pero era muy atenta conmigo.

"Mamá", repitió Levi mentalmente. Pronunciaba el padre y abuelo como si fueran simples palabras, pero "mamá" salía de sus labios de manera suave y cariñosa. No debía de estar del toco sorprendido, la explicación acerca de la mujer era bastante informativa.

La quiere como a una verdadera madre a pesar de sus dudas respecto a sí era reciproco. Admitía que tenia curiosidad por saber cómo Eren llegó a ser cómo es.

—¿Algún día me contaras toda la historia? —se atrevió a preguntar, algo intrigado, ahora si por el tan complicado pasado de la familia Smith.

—Claro —sus ojos brillaron y Levi no pudo encontrar mentira en ellos—. Deberíamos ir el próximo mes juntos al psicólogo, debe conocer a Verman, seguro y se llevan de maravilla.

—¿Vas con un loquero? Ya decía yo.

—No lo hago por gusto, Levi.

La dureza de sus palabras hizo que el conductor le mirara con insistencia haciendo una ligera pausa al volante, pero Eren le ignoró, probablemente estaría ofendido.

La pregunta del "´por qué" no fue pronunciada y Levi intentó otra cosa.

—No quise—

—No se disculpes, ese no es usted.

Y Levi le dio la razón.

Un silencio se formó entre ellos, ya estaban por llegar al hogar de Eren y cómo el hombre de penetrante mirada comenzaba a odiar el silencio cuando provenía del joven a su lado, y sabia que tenia parte de la culpa, intentó cambiar la conversación que murió minutos atrás.

—Hanji ama tu actitud.

Oh, era horrible intentando conversar decentemente.

—La señorita Zoe ama todo lo que va fuera de lógica, y según su lógica, yo soy un espécimen raro.

Pero al parecer el castaño poco le importaba esas cosas.

—Te llaman Smith.

Eso, la verdad si fue provocado. Tenía curiosidad.

—No soy un hijo legítimo, no tengo el apellido Smith y la última vez que vi mi identificación decía Eren Jaeger —su voz carecía de emoción y Levi se dijo que el tono ya lo había escuchado. Pasaba lo mismo cuando alguien le preguntaba su nombre—. No lo quise porque seria despreciar a la familia que alguna vez tuve, sería perderme a mi mismo.

Al castaño, Levi no lo conoce por sus arranques sentimentales, y escucharle hablar sobre a lo que considera familia es demasiado para un apático como él qué no conoce de una manera propia el concepto.

A veces entiende porque Irvin tiene la manía de entrometerse en la vida de Eren, era porque a su modo, era alguien capaz de afrontar casi cualquier cosa por lograr sus cometidos; tenia fortaleza, confianza en si mismo y no temía decir lo que pensaba. Era alguien digo no llevar un apellido fuerte como lo era Smith.

Se sintió orgulloso de la forma en la que había crecido a pesar de las circunstancias que le rodeaban.

Pero qué contradictorios pensamientos iban y venían en él esa tarde.

¿Se preocupaba o no por Eren? La respuesta era sencilla, pero la evitaba de alguna manera.

—¿Por qué te buscan tanto? —Insistió en el tema—. ¿Es por la herencia?

Eren le sonrió de forma misteriosa y no le contestó directamente.

—La carretera se está siendo angosta —informó haciendo un suave movimiento con la cabeza hacia la carretera.

—Responde.

—Si me da un beso le digo —coqueteó Eren con una radiante sonrisa.

—Creo que puedo vivir en la incertidumbre.

El castaño rió y Levi hizo una nota mental acerca de lo experto que era Eren desviando temas.

La próxima vez que tuvieran esa clase de plática tendría que preguntar muchas más cosas.

…

…

.

* * *

><p><strong>NOTAS:<strong> Son 6066 the number of the beast (?) palabras. Nada que ver con nada pero se me hizo gracioso...

En fin, muchas gracias a todas las personas que comentan, dan fav o follow. Trato de responder a todos los comentarios, sí se me pasa algo por favor no duden en decirme, intento mejorar.

Gracias por leer.


	17. Chapter 17

**Advertencia: **Parte del pasado de Eren casi al final. No es algo que se diga que es uy muy sangriento, uy. No. Lo he minimizado lo más posible que pude, pero si tiene cosas explícitas. Sólo digo por si las dudas, yo advertí. (?)

**...**

**..**

**.**

* * *

><p>Eren regresaba del trabajo cuando vio a la chatarra que ahora era el auto de Levi estacionado en su jardín. Ahogó una exclamación de sorpresa mientras agradecía internamente que no estuviese frente a su manzano. Rodeo el vehículo tratando de encontrar algo fuera de lo común encontrando una pequeña nota pegada en el parabrisas que decía: "Buena suerte". No iba a negar que era bastante chocante la vista.<p>

Detrás de él y cual ente salido de la nada, el dueño de la cosa que ya no parecía algo gruñó inconforme.

—Me debes un auto —le dijo al joven castaño, pasándole de largo. Dio un ligero vistazo al adorno indeseado y volvió a gruñir.

—¿Y yo por qué? —Se quejó siguiendo al hombre hasta el umbral de la entrada—. ¡Yo no fui!

—Me importa una mierda —espetó molesto—. Te voy a preguntar algo: ¿A quién raptaron? ¿A ti? o ¿a mi?

Y con esa simple pregunta dejó a Eren refunfuñando y lamentando su suerte.

Con cada día que pasaba sin auto, era la misma cantidad de tiempo que no veía a Levi.

Ya es una semana, y no es que cuente los días; cuenta las horas.

…

..

Cuando las garras barbáricas de Eren Jaeger alcanzaron al inofensivo Jean, este soltó un golpe como defensa; estrellando su puño contra la cara morena.

—Eres un… —gritó el castaño al sentir el fuerte dolor en la parte derecha del rostro. Ya se veía venir un moretón—, imbécil.

—¡Tú tienes la culpa! —Jean se defendió arreglándose un poco la gabardina que llevaba esa noche, ya eran principios de octubre y comenzaba a hacer frío—. ¿Quién toma por sorpresa a alguien por la noche?

—El que te citó —respondió entre dientes.

—Touché —reconoció con una sonrisa torcida en el rostro—. Bien, ¿qué quieres?

—Le debes un auto a Levi.

—No sé de qué hablas —se hizo el desentendido.

—No te hagas el idiota, lo reconociste ese día.

—Bueno —con un ligero suspiro cansino trató de encontrar una solución menos derrochadora—. No puedo pagar algo tan caro en estos momentos.

—Lo sé.

Jean le miró acusadoramente y le trató de dar un golpe pero Eren le esquivó fácilmente.

—¡¿Y sí lo sabes cómo rayos pretendes qué pague?!

Jaeger se encogió de hombros y le pidió que le siguiera hasta un pequeño local de comida rápida. Una vez dentro pidió para ambos el paquete completo de la hamburguesa.

—Sé que fue por un buen motivo —reconoció algo renuente, darle las gracias a ese sujeto se estaba convirtiendo en un habito, uno muy nocivo para su salud—. Te cité porque quiero saber algo. Un tipo me ha estado siguiendo últimamente. ¿Annie o Irvin?

Ha sentido esas malas vibras desde que se fugó de casa y el que sabe todo lo que pasa a su alrededor es Jean. Fue en un principio investigador de Mikasa, luego se hizo amigo de Armin y al final todos acabaron conociéndose y llevaban una romántica relación de amistad.

_Si, claro._

Ellos no se llevaban bien al principio, de hecho, nunca se llevaron bien, pero Eren sabia que podía confiarle unas cosas por su trabajo y porque claro, compartían amigos.

—Annie —respondió el joven de ojos color avellana, encendiendo un cigarrillo que sacó de su bolsillo. La mujer que les atendió llegó advirtiéndole que era un área para no fumadores a lo que Kirschtein tuvo que apagar a regañadientes su pequeño gusto—. Tu padre quiere darte espacio, pero aun así vigila que nada malo te pase. Relativamente claro, en algunas semanas veras a Mike siguiéndote de nuevo. No bajes la guardia.

Eso era lo que más le preocupaba a Eren, la inactividad de Irvin.

—Salgo a correr por las mañanas, es una media hora, pero a veces creo que es tiempo suficiente para que alguien entre a la casa.

—No debería preocuparte eso, estas todo el maldito día fuera. Sí alguien quisiera robarte ya lo habría hecho —comentó Jean.

Su pedido fue llevado a la mesa y la mujer les sonrió a ambos antes de retirarse.

—Eso no es lo que me preocupa… —murmuró, esperando que la dependiente se fuera lejos.

—Ah, ya veo a donde quieres llegar —se mofó el investigador—. He visto como sales silenciosamente antes de que tú pequeño secreto despierte.

Jaeger se sonrojó hasta las orejas, las podía sentir calientes y como la sangre se le subía al rostro.

Eso no lo pasó por alto el otro hombre.

—El punto es otro —le dijo algo molesto intentando hacerse el ofendido para dejar ese tema de lado.

Kirschtein negó a modo de paz.

—Ya te dije, no debes preocuparte. El señor Smith no es alguien que actúe de forma precipitada dañando a terceros.

—Eso espero.

Ya una vez Irvin trató de persuadirle tratando de meter al que se supone era su amigo.

…

..

—Levi —le llamó Eren, podía notarse lo nervioso que estaba, pero el otro hombre no se daba cuenta.

—Qué.

—Me dijeron que en tu juventud eras un joven experto en el arte de robar lo ajeno.

La sombría mirada que recibió Eren de parte del hombre le hizo girar la cabeza y reconsiderar su siguiente frase. Levi apartó su vista del periódico que el guardia del edificio le compra sin falta, y apenas podía leer en la comodidad de su hogar antes de que el mocoso le atacara cuestionamientos de índole personal.

Durante la noche recibió la visita del mocoso, quien alegó abandono. Le respondió con un "Me había olvidado de ti", que Jeager contestó con una mirada de tristeza que le hizo alojarle con remordimiento en su hogar. No pasando por alto la pequeña mancha casi imperceptible en su rostro, esa que parecía un bonito golpe bien dado.

Y ya comenzaba a lamentarse de haberle dejado pasar.

—Si. ¿Y? —respondió sin inmutarse sorbiendo un poco de té que le hizo el castaño. Estaba bueno.

—¿Aun haces lo mismo? Porque me ha robado el corazón.

Levi se atragantó con el líquido caliente, su primera reacción fue querer escupirlo pero no pudo.

—Eren —advirtió con molestia una vez recuperado.

—¡Jean dijo que seria una buena frase!

—No lo es en absoluto —masculló, tratando con todas las fuerzas de su interior no arrojarle a la calle—. Has caído en su trampa, mocoso.

—¿Trampa?

—Ahora mismo se está retorciendo en alguna parte de la risa porque has soltado esa frase sin sentido. Una estupidez "cursi" que hasta un niño de preescolar se avergonzaría en decir.

—¿No le gustó?

—No —sentenció con irritación volviendo a dirigir su mirada al periódico.

Eren avergonzado bajó el rostro y mató cuatro veces a su amigo mentalmente.

…

..

Cerca de las siete de la tarde era la hora en la que Eren podía decir que estaba libre. Llegaba a casa y sí Levi no estaba en ella, utilizaba esos momentos para hacer otras cosas. Como por ejemplo, dormir.

Una llamada entrante le hizo estacionarse y verificar el numero, al no reconocerlo lo ignoró, pero fueron varias veces las que tuvo que detener el auto por la insistencia, al final se decidió por contestar.

—¿Señor Smith?

La voz de la mujer la reconoció al instante.

—Hannah. ¿Pasa algo?

—Eren —dijo entonces con voz entrecortada y Eren temió que Irvin haya dañado a ella o a Franz—. Ghost.

_Eso le hizo entender que debía desviar su camino._

Llegó a casa Smith, le recibió la mujer muy apenada diciendo que su mascota había estado sin ganas las últimas semanas y que solo se alegraba cuando recibía sus visitas, ya no quería comer y se la pasaba durmiendo.

Que esa tarde no lo encontraron y como ya era costumbre para él salir para dar un paseo y regresar, no lo buscaron, pero se hizo tarde y no volvió.

—Lo siento, Eren —repetía ella constantemente—. Lo encontraron hace una hora.

_Otro amargo trago a su vida._

Su regresó a casa fue el doble de tedioso que de costumbre, ya eran las once de la noche y todo lo que quería era darse un baño.

Se quedó con su mascota hasta que le fue permitido para luego atender los trámites con el veterinario.

Levi le recibió con una taza de té y en cuanto sus miradas se encontraron, lo que hizo Eren fue irle a abrazar con fuerza.

—Hanji me lo dijo —comentó, dejando que Eren sollozara bajito sobre su hombro. Guardándose las ganas de empujarle por llenarle de mocos y fluidos extraños.

—Las mascotas deberían vivir lo mismo que sus dueños —Entre murmullos que Levi apenas alcanzaba a entender, el castaño se quejaba.

—Eso es egoísta. Ellos cumplen su ciclo y hacerles vivir de más prolongaría su sufrimiento, idiota.

Que Levi le consolara a su manera ya era un avance, ¿cierto?

—Tienes razón —concedió más animado. Aun así, no dejó el cuerpo más pequeño hasta que este, incómodo, quizo dejar la taza que sostenía en sus manos. A regañadientes el castaño lo dejo y tomó la taza de té—. Lo encontraron a un kilometro de la casa. Todos lo vieron salir pero nadie se preocupó por detenerlo, creían que era su paseo diario. Murió solo, Levi. Solo.

_Arranques sentimentales otra vez_; pensó el de cabello oscuro.

—Los animales saben cuando van a morir —dijo Levi a lo que Eren quien se encontraba cabizbajo le miró con curiosidad—. El se fue para una de dos: No provocar sufrimiento o morir con dignidad.

Los grandes ojos verdes que se encontraban acuosos y opacos tomaron un brillo repentino que a Levi le hizo desviar la mirada.

—Quería que lo enterraran aquí —susurró.

—No voy a aceptar un perro muerto cerca de mí, ¿escuchaste?

—¡No se preocupe! —negó alzando su mano libre para no ser golpeado—. Acordamos con el veterinario enterrarle mañana en el cementerio de mascotas. No sabía que había uno.

—Pues vete a dormir, mañana tienes que despertar temprano, mocoso.

—Ah, si, eso —murmuró Eren.

El otro hombre miró el nerviosismo del joven y contó hasta diez.

—Te acompañaré. Sin mí ahí probablemente te vuelvas un mar de lagrimas —se dio la vuelta para subir las escaleras y no ver la cara sonriente del castaño.

Porque a ultimas fechas ver a Eren feliz, le traía una sensación de paz.

…

..

Las despedidas siempre fueron algo fácil de hacer para él; desprenderse de cosas; dejar el pasado; olvidar momentos, pero es que no había llegado el día en el que a algo realmente valioso le tuviese que decir adiós. Porque ni siquiera fue un hasta luego. Eso le hizo pensar que si lo que le pasó a Ghost le dolía. ¿Qué pasaría con sus amigos? O peor aun, con Levi.

Mikasa y Armin le apoyaron mandándole mensajes de texto con imágenes adjuntas con frases motivacionales, llevándolo a lugares donde pudiera distraerse, algo que sinceramente agradecía; era un grandioso gesto. Jean trató de hacer bromas sarcásticas, lo que ocasionó que le bloqueara de todas las redes sociales.

La semana pasó con relativa facilidad. Los recuerdos se tenían que dejar atrás aunque eso doliera en el proceso.

Y luego, Levi un domingo de descanso, llevó consigo felicidad a su vida.

Dos cachorros de labrador de tres meses.

—¿Dos? —curioseo al entender poco el razonamiento del mayor.

—Es para terminar de llenar ese hueco más rápido.

Eren rió contento y jugueteó con ambos, quienes con pasos torpes, se dedicaban a morder los tenis deportivos sin cuidado. No fue hasta que el cachorro de pelaje dorado se golpeó contra la mesita de centro que su miedo se volvió presente.

—Pero no estoy mucho en casa. Pasara lo mismo que con Ghost, no podre cuidarlo —Eren dijo mientras acariciaba al cachorro adolorido.

—¿Acaso no estoy yo aquí también?

Las pequeñas esperanzas que Levi le mandaba tan sutilmente le hacían llenar su pecho de una sensación cálida. De esas que te dan cuando sientes que después de la horrorosa tormenta, viene la armoniosa calma.

Y que ojalá la felicidad que le brindaba Levi tan desinteresadamente, se convirtiera poco a poco en cariño. Sí es que aun no había. Aunque dudaba que no hubiese, pues las cosas que él hacia se estaban convirtiendo en objetivos a largo plazo, como el cuidar a unos indefensos animalitos juntos.

El hombre mayor acarició y dio pequeños mimos sutiles al otro labrador de pelaje negro.

Eren reaccionó sonrojándose por la adorable vista —según su parecer— y deslizó uno de sus brazos sobre su hombro.

—Muévelo —advirtió Levi.

Jaeger le hizo caso y al mismo tiempo sonrió por esa osadía que esa vez, no le costó un golpe.

…

..

.

Levi despertó temprano ese día, era casi tan reconfortante como golpearte entre las piernas con un bate. Así de maravilloso era madrugar.

Con el cachorro que parecía ser el torbellino más empalagoso del planeta en sus brazos, algo así como Eren pero en pequeño a quien depositó suavemente en el suelo para poder ir a comer algo a la cocina. Por lo regular, el castaño se despierta mucho antes que él y le tiene el desayuno listo, y ese día fue la excepción.

Sin querer pisó al otro perro de color negro y se sintió fatal, cosa que nunca admitiría frente a nadie. El animal corrió en dirección contraria, seguramente con su hermano.

Al verlo recordó que cada quien se llevó a un cachorro a dormir y que ese labrador este abajo quiere decir que Eren había despertado ya.

Qué mas daba, él haría el desayuno. Cuando estaba dispuesto a ensuciarse un poco, ambos cachorros comenzaron a ladrar y rascar algo. A paso lento se dirigió a la sala, si rompían algo pues ni modo, al fin de cuentas no era suyo.

Creyó que estarían ganosos de salir a respirar aire fresco, pero le ladraban a la pared. La pared. Sí iban a comenzar a hacer esas todos los días estaba seguro que se no lo soportaría.

Observó como tonto unos minutos esperando que se callaran o algo, pero seguían insistiendo, al final se dio cuenta que no era un simple pared. Estaba muy desgastada y sí mirabas fijamente no cuadraba con el color. Movió el pequeño mueble que cubría la mitad y encontró una cerradura.

_Ah, vaya, más secretos._

Se dio la vuelta dispuesto a no indagar hasta que Eren hizo su aparición, cargaba alimento para cachorros y unos cuantos juguetes.

—¿Buenos días? —dijo no muy convencido al encontrar a Levi, por lo regular no se despertaba a esas horas.

—Buenas.

—En un momento tendré listo el desayuno, primero les doy de comer a —no terminó la frase porque vio el mueble y luego miró a Levi, luego al mueble, después a la pared y al final a Levi. Balbuceó cosas intangibles y eso si que le despertó curiosidad al mayor—. Ahí, bueno. Eso es…

—No me necesitas dar explicaciones. ¿Me escuchaste pedirlas? —la cabeza castaña de agitó dando una negativa. Levi ayudó a Eren con algunas bolsas y se fue a la cocina.

Los cachorros le siguieron de cerca ladrando y agitando su cola en busca de comida. Una vez que ambos tuvieron su plato y tazón de leche, Levi les preparó un lugar para que durmieran.

—Levi —comenzó el menor—, yo…

—No necesitas…

—Quiero hacerlo. Es parte de mi pasado y necesitas saberlo.

Levi no parecía querer negarse a escuchar, lo que internamente le motivaba a seguir confiando en él.

—Escucharte decir que tienes cadáveres ahí dentro no es algo fácil de asimilar.

—No, no —negó divertido, aliviado de que el otro tratara de alivianar la tensión—. ¿Recuerdas sobre lo qué te dije de mi verdadero padre?

—Algo así —lo recuerdos del otro eran tan tristes que veces le hacían replantearse su vida.

—Es largo…

—Eren, sí empiezas algo, termínalo.

El castaño se sentó en una de las sillas altas de la cocina algo mareado.

—El psicólogo no me sacó ninguna palabra y es raro volver a recordar por mi mismo y no en una pesadilla —carraspeó para darse valor—. Lo minimizare lo más que pueda.

"Esa noche desperté al escuchar ruidos y al abrir los ojos, vi la silueta de un hombre en la oscuridad. Corrí de inmediato al cuarto de papá, pero él no estaba. Intenté huir al único lugar seguro de la casa que conocía; el sótano.

El hombre me atrapó en cuanto intenté dar la vuelta para llegar a mi destino, pero fui más hábil y le mordí la mano con todas mis fuerzas. Evidentemente me soltó y papá salió al pasillo que daba al sótano tras escuchar ruidos" —Eren hizo una pequeña pausa y suspiró.

"El sujeto sacó una pistola y le disparó.

Recuerdo que le grité muy fuerte cuando vi sangre en su hombro. Me paralice y luego vino el segundo disparo, iba por un tercero cuando enfurecido me abalancé hacia él y le mordí todo a mi alcance. Tiró el arma sin querer, pero tenía un cuchillo…

Papá recogió la pistola disparándole en la mano, el tipo dejó caer el arma y yo la tomé.

Grisha me gritaba que huyera. Yo no podía, pero él me convenció de ir por ayuda. Fue de modo que lo hice. Lo dejé atrás.

Corrí a la puerta principal, el ladrón fue tras de mí. Corrí todo lo que pude, pero todo me parecía inmenso; apenas pude llegar al jardín cuando volví a sentir que era sujetado. Mi padre apenas y podía moverse, su pierna sangraba, su hombro sangraba. El pasillo y la entrada estaban llenos de sangre.

Volvió a disparar contra el tipo, pero aunque manco, estaba enojado y era alguien con experiencia, me aventó lejos para ir por él".

Eren cerró los ojos y levantó el rostro hacia el techo, recordando.

"Le tiró al suelo inmovilizándolo —continuo.

Yo solo pude observar, yo sólo…

Papá gritó de dolor, el arma estaba en manos de su dueño mientras yo temblaba de impotencia.

Tuvo tiempo de recargarla, fueron tres disparos, Grisha ya no se levantó. Una mancha oscura comenzaba a salir del cuerpo boca abajo del jardín.

Enfurecí, me fui contra el sujeto más grande y le encajé el cuchillo —sonrió después de decir eso ultimo—. Lo tiré y le apuñalé una y otra vez. No estaba satisfecho, ya no podía escuchar nada a mí alrededor, sólo sentía como le encajaba el arma. Cómo entraba y salía. Era satisfactorio, pero no me llenaba.

Cansado, dejé a un lado el cuchillo y miré a papá. Me alejé del otro cuerpo sin vida e hice lo que me había pedido. Busqué el teléfono y marqué el primer número en la lista.

_«__Soy Eren, papá no respira, por favor, ayuden a papá_ _»._

Volví al jardín, toqué el cuerpo, él estaba tibio. Me mantuve despierto toda la noche esperando por ayuda, ahuyentando a los perros, aguardando a qué papá despertase.

Irvin llegó cual súper héroe al rescate. Me envolvió en sus protectores brazos con mucho cuidado, susurrando palabras de consuelo y sufriendo por mí en silencio.

Palabras que siendo sinceros, no me provocaron nada.

_«__¿Papá va a despertar?__»._

Él negó y yo volví a mirar el cuerpo.

No lloré, no me lamenté y no volví a preguntar por mi padre después de ese día.

_«__Yo te cuidaré, Eren. No estas solo_ _»._

Esa fue la primera de muchas mentiras que le creí".

Levi observó el rostro moreno compungido en una mueca.

—Eren… —intentó decir algo, pero nada le parecía consuelo.

Era bastante impresionante lo que un niño lograba; lo que Eren hizo.

—A veces me pregunto que hubiese sido de papá si yo no hubiese tratado de huir. ¿Habría cambiado algo el qué me dejase llevar?

—No es tú culpa, Eren. Eras un niño —le defendió de él mismo. No le gustaba ver al otro de sumido en sus pensamientos.

—Claro, un niño —rió secamente—. Creo que me acabo de desahogar.

—Te traeré té, estas pálido.

—La puerta tapa el pasillo —dijo, antes de que el hombre se fuera. Aclarando la duda inicial—. El pasillo donde todo empezó. De vez en cuando la abro, limpio y la vuelvo a cerrar.

—¿Te gusta vivir en el pasado? —cuestionó Levi.

—Me gusta aprender de mis errores. Matar es uno de ellos.

—Intentas llenar los agujeros con tierra en vez de escavar y llenarlo de nuevo con cemente y ponerle vitro piso.

—No, hay que cubrirlo con puertas con llave —replicó el castaño.

—La llave colgada en tu cuello como un collar que aprieta y no mata, seguro y es divertido para alguien tan masoquista como tú.

—Eres cómo el limón en la herida —acusó.

—Soy cómo el bálsamo que la cierra, imbécil.

Eren abrió los ojos sorprendido, estaban usando metáforas como indirectas, pero eso ultimo.

—Otra maravillosa declaración de amor.

—Cierra la boca —masculló yendo rumbo a la escalera.

El castaño dejó su asiento y fue tras el hombre. Los perros que se encontraban dormidos despertaron al sentir las fuertes pisadas de sus dueños. Al darle alcance, Eren le hizo girarse para que le mirara.

—Dilo de nuevo —exigió Eren.

—¿De qué carajo hablas?

—Di que tú sanaras la herida.

—Primero me como un perro.

Los cachorros ladraron y Levi les miró para que se callaran. No les quedó de otra que irse a dormir de nuevo.

Eren acorraló a Levi contra la pared más cercana lo que hizo que el hombre de cabello oscuro recordara uno de sus encuentros.

—Terreno peligroso, Eren.

—Soy alguien al que le gusta el peligro, Levi —realmente no, no cuando se trataba del otro hombre. Preferiría mantenerlo a salvo.

Los ojos verdes de contrastes azulados miraban de forma insistente los labios del más bajo.

—No te atrevas —advirtió Levi tratando de frenar lo inevitable—. Date por muerto sí lo haces. Te arrancaré la lengua.

Una sonrisa ladina fue lo que recibió antes de que los húmedos labios de Eren se unieran con los suyos.

No hubo forcejeo, ni intentos de homicidio.

Fue chispa. Un deseo incontrolable, las ganas de someter; de morder; de seguir. De fundirse.

Algo que se estuvo evitando por mucho tiempo y que en ese momento no se podía ocultar.

Tocaron sus cuerpos, volaron camisas, palparon miembros endurecidos hasta que Eren, jadeante, paró en seco algo que no iba bien.

—Tú, no…

—No te detengas, maldita sea —gruñó, volviendo a apoderarse de los labios de Eren.

—Pero…

—¿Crees que si no quisiera estar contigo habría escuchado sobre asesinatos mientras intento consolarte? Piensa, Jaeger, piensa.

—Eres increíble confesándote.

Levi le miró irritado y se alejó.

—Ya debes estar contento —bufó—. Se me ha bajado. No sé por qué lidio con mocosos de mierda como tú.

—Es porque me ama.

El mayor frunció el ceño y subió las escaleras.

—No —El castaño le miró irse—. Aun no.

_Aun no._

Para Eren era gloria.

.

..

Dos días pasaron, Levi llegó a casa de Eren después de darle arreglo a la suya propia, dejó a los cachorros al aire libre un rato y vio con cierta sorpresa disimulada que ya no estaba la puerta tapando el pasado. En vez de eso, se mostraba un pasillo con dos puertas y a Eren en medio con un balde a lado y una brocha en la mano.

—¡Levi! Que bueno que llegas. ¿Me ayudas?

El hombre asintió y fue a cambiarse por algo más cómodo.

Minutos más tarde, manchas rojas que adornaban la pared fueron reemplazadas por un blanco ostión y unas pequeñas huellas adornando el piso.

_El pasado por fin dejaba de atormentar el presente._

—Tranquilo, Levi. Es pintura de agua —consoló Eren al ver manchas en el saco del mayor.

Los pequeños ojos se ensombrecieron y tuvo que ir a lavar su ropa.

La puerta siendo insistentemente golpeada hizo que el castaño dejara de insistir en su intento de apaciguar su ira y fuese a ver quien era.

Cuando Levi vio la ancha espalda del mocoso alejarse suspiró lleno de frustración. Dejando el ciclo de lavado y yendo tras el menor.

—Eren.

Escuchó esa voz femenina bastante conocida. La niña psicópata de Smith.

—¿Se te ofrece algo?

—Papá.

—¿Papá?

—Él acaba de fallecer.

Eren no podía tener más mala suerte.

—No veo en qué pueda afectarme —respondió el castaño indiferente.

La rubia le sonrió de lado sin emoción.

—Felicidades, Eren. Eres su único heredero.

Las cejas castañas se fruncieron en desacuerdo.

_Irvin Smith nunca le dejaba opción. _

**_._**

**_.._**

**_..._**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong>

Dado que ya tengo el final, este fic se terminará mas o menos en 5 capitulos más. Tengo la mala manía de hacer primero el final...

En fin, tengo una pregunta. ¿Cuál duda no ha sido resuelta? Sé que el pasado de Eren es el que quieren, pero, ¿otra duda?


	18. Chapter 18

**...**

**..**

**.**

* * *

><p>El conocido olor a viejo y la recepcionista sonriente con exceso de maquillaje fue el primer triste panorama que tenia que ver antes de entrar a consulta.<p>

—Buen día, señor Smith —saludó Verman mientras se acomodaba para recibirle.

—Jaeger —corrigió el castaño.

—Si —concedió el hombre con desgano—. Mis más sinceras condolencias por el fallecimiento de su padre, era un gran hombre.

—Eso decía en su lapida. "Hombre honorable y padre ejemplar". Creí que lo vería en el funeral, señor Verman, le pagaba mucho para lavarme el cerebro, era lo menos que esperaba de usted.

—¿Cómo has estado? —le ignoró—. La perdida de un familiar siempre es un duro golpe emocional.

—Me va bien —respondió mirando hacia la puerta—. Levi es un gran apoyo.

El hombre mayor pasó su palma izquierda por su rostro con gesto cansado.

—Eren, ese sujeto está en tu imaginación.

—¿Está diciendo qué tuve sexo con una alucinación?

—¿Qué?

—Está allá afuera, esperando que termine para ir a almorzar —dijo, regocijándose con la incredulidad del hombre—. Señor Verman, le juro que soy un chico bueno y no he tenido recaídas. ¿Quiere que le platique mi vida? Bien. Mi padre de crianza falleció, discutí con mi hermana a tal punto que me hizo un gran moretón en la pierna. Estoy en proceso de una demanda para que no me quiten mi casa; peleando con un verdadero fantasma. Me han dejado una herencia que no quiero y tengo insomnio. ¿Algo más?

Kitts negó, escribió algo en su libreta de apuntes y se dirigió a Eren cómo si estuviese hablando con un niño pequeño.

—Hijo, el psiquiatra te dará nuevas pastillas. Te recomendare con el mejor, en nuestra siguiente sesión trataremos tu recién descubierta orientación sexual y…

—¿Me está diciendo qué Levi no existe y qué soy gay? Yo sólo sigo las indicaciones de mi corazón —se burló.

—Eren, ese tal Levi…

Dejó la frase a medias cuando un enfurecido castaño se levantó de su asiento rápidamente. Verman se tensó sobre el sillón de cuero con miedo esperando un golpe, pero en vez de eso el chico se dirigió a la puerta, saliendo estrepitosamente y volviendo a entrar segundos más tarde con un sujeto algo corto de estatura.

Lo que le dejó sorprendido fueron sus manos. Estaban tomados de las manos.

—Le presentó a Levi —dijo Eren con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro, alzando el firme agarre entre sus dedos. Lo que le costaría un reprimenda por la pequeña exhibición, pero valía la pena—. Es todo. Mañana presento una demanda contra usted por retención de sesión para que me manden con otro psicólogo que si me pueda dar de alta. Con permiso.

Eren se dio la vuelta de nuevo junto al hombre.

—Señor Smith…

—Señor Verman —le encaró con una sonrisa sardónica—. En cuanto supo del fallecimiento me hubiera encantado que dejara ese juego y todo habría acabado con un abrazo fingido. Ahora no me deja otra opción.

El mayor estaba nervioso, dudando, tenia miedo pero habían sido años de lo mismo.

Estaba sudando, las manos le temblaban.

No había otra opción, Irvin ya no estaba entre ellos y no tenia ninguna garantía de salir victorioso, él no era una persona influyente ni mucho menos. Cuando vio a Eren dar un paso hacia atrás buscando irse le detuvo.

—Mañana pase por su alta —Si, ya no tenía opción.

La gallina de los huevos de oro por fin fue libre.

—Ha tomado la decisión correcta.

…

..

.

Despertó aturdido, con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y la boca seca, algo así cómo estar borracho pero consiente de todos los actos. El brazo le dolió, pudo sentir un suave hormigueo recorrer bajo la piel. Supo de inmediato que al moverlo comenzaría la pequeña agonía, pero no lo hizo, no cuando su extremidad sostenía la cabeza de Levi quien respiraba suavemente aun dormido.

Era uno de esos pequeños placeres de los que aun no podía darse el lujo de experimentar cuando quisiera. Esa noche fue la excepción, ya que el siempre malhumorado hombre estaba al tanto del consuelo no pedido que necesitaba.

Contuvo un suspiro, Levi estaba muy cerca de su pecho y agitarse ocasionaría despertarle. Sabia del sueño tan liviano que tenia y de lo mucho que batallaba para poder dormir.

Seguiría mirándolo hasta el fin de los tiempos sí no se tuviera que ir. Liberó su brazo sustituyéndolo por una almohada, luego su pierna salió de la cama para darle paso al resto de su cuerpo.

—¿Ya te vas? —preguntó adormilado.

—Tengo que seguir con los trámites.

—Es tu día de descanso.

—La justicia no descansa.

Levi le miró por la ridícula respuesta e intentó incorporarse sobre la cama.

—Te acompaño —después de todo no tenia muchas cosas qué hacer.

—No, gracias —tuvo que hacer una esfuerzo descomunal por no saltarle encima y quedarse. ¿Por qué se lo hacia tan difícil? —. Me gustaría pedirle en cambio un favor.

Levi asintió, pero horas después ya se estaba arrepintiendo.

…

..

El hombre llegó a una de esas casas que a los ricos les encantaba mantener. Grande, llena de lujos y adornos innecesarios.

Era antigua, remodelada solo por dentro. Un gran salón de entrada donde estaban un par de escaleras. Era como sacada de una película infantil de princesas.

Chasqueó la lengua y observó detenidamente la foto colgada en la pared que estaba mirando. Era un par de chiquillos tomados de la mano. Era su estúpido chiquillo con esa mujer de la que no quería ni mencionar.

—La señorita Ackerman le recibirá en el jardín —le dijo una mujer mientras le indicaba que le siguiera.

Comenzaba a extrañar la casa de Eren, esa en donde él solo podría limpiarla a pesar de dos perros a los que les encantaba cagarse en todos lados.

Paró en seco cuando la mujer también lo hizo, abriendo una puerta de cristal. Le hizo pasar y luego se retiró.

Y ahí estaba, la mujer innombrable.

Ella frunció las cejas al verle.

—Esperaba ver a Eren —dijo con un tono neutral.

—Está ocupado.

—Está bien, pero debería venir a verme, soy su abogada.

—Yo sólo sigo indicaciones —masculló y alzo una carpeta. La mujer resopló decepcionada y tomó los papeles—. Me voy.

—Ya que estas aquí —dijo, a lo que Levi tuvo que detener su andar y mirarle—, me gustaría advertirle…

—Mocosa —le interrumpió burlesco—, te hacen falta diez años más para advertirme algo.

Ella le observó impasible e ignoró el comentario.

—Quiero advertirle, señor —continuó—, que hacer feliz a Eren debe ser su prioridad.

—Mis prioridades y decisiones son algo que a ti no te incumben. Yo hago lo que quiero.

—No con Eren —afirmó. Estuvo sentada pero se puso de pie para hacer hincapié en su petición—. Estoy dispuesta a luchar por él aun en contra de su propia decisión, él es impulsivo y no piensa bien las cosas; puede equivocarse pero no aceptará ese error de manera racional. Puedo perdonarle todo y volver a ser como antes. Estoy dejando a lo más valioso que tengo en sus manos, ¿puedo estar segura que hago bien?

—Él es feliz —afirmó con un tono de voz perfectamente audible y autoritaria.

Ella sonrió derrotada, dejándose caer en su asiento. No esperaba de todos modos algo más elaborado que pudiera decirle.

—Lo sé —ha visto la sonrisa de Eren. Es deslumbrante, sus ojos verdes brillan como nunca antes y a pesar de los problemas, nunca parece quejarse. Cómo si la sola presencia de ese hombre frente a ella fuera la cura de sus males—. Cuídelo bien, pero recuerde que en cualquier error, estaré yo dispuesta a ser su apoyo.

—Consíguete una vida.

—Él ha sido toda mi vida.

Levi desconoce la historia de amor de esos dos, pero a Eren parece no afectarle, en cambio, la mujer altiva que se encontró en un principio parece una niña desamparada tratando de luchar por algo ya perdido.

Le causa escalofríos toda esa sarta de cursilerías, pero le molesta más la declaración de guerra y la afirmación de la mujer sobre arrebatarle al castaño.

Ella no parece ceder y teme que en un futuro la encuentre revoloteando en su territorio sin mayor pudor. Eren parece tener una extraña debilidad por sus amigos y duda que le diga que no.

—Él está a salvo, lo cuido hasta de él mismo. No hay mejor persona que yo para cuidarlo —se iba a arrepentir de decirlo sí llega a oídos de Eren—. Él es libre, no tiene ataduras conmigo y sin embargo él está ahí, porque quiere. Tenlo en mente.

No tenia necesidad de explicarle nada, pero sentía que se lo debía.

Mikasa sonrió agradecida por esas palabras, ella necesitaba eso, una fuerte bofetada mental.

Y entonces Levi se fue, dejándola con su corazón roto y los recuerdos de lo que fue.

En cuanto dejó de lamentarse revisó los papeles que le mandó Eren y frunció las cejas al ir leyendo cada documento.

…

..

Mikasa y Eren se reunieron para seguir viendo los papeles que le hacían heredero de todo lo Smith.

—Dice que te adoptó hace años, Eren —le comentó a un inmerso castaño evaluando los papeles.

—Él dijo que…

—Es probable que sea una falsificación y que apresuró los trámites de la herencia. El señor Smith probablemente previno su muerte.

—Hanji dijo que esperaba que Levi aceptará cuidar a Annie —intentó explicarse, aun no lograba entender el asunto del todo.

—Dudo mucho que a ella le encantará la idea.

—Como sea, yo solo quiero saber si puedo salvar mi c asa.

—Lo siento, Eren. La inmobiliaria no recibió tus pagos, pero si los del señor Irvin y bueno, es suya a menos que aceptes la herencia.

—Solo quiero mi casa —dijo, renuente a un cambio.

—Sí no aceptas, todo será dado como apoyo a una casa hogar.

—¿Y Annie?

—Todo, Eren.

—¡Cómo puede hacerle eso a su hija!

—Esperaba que tú aceptaras, te pone contra la espada y la pared. Opciones no te quedan.

—Al menos no puso de condición casarme y herederos…

—Yo te habría ayudado con gusto

Eren negó sonriendo forzadamente y volvió a dirigir toda su atención a el verdadero asunto a tratar, pensando que a pesar de todo, sus amigos siempre estaban al pendiente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor y Mikasa, buena con él por naturaleza no le reprochaba su falta de compromiso para con ella.

A veces cree que todo abría sido más sencillo enamorarse de ella y vivir sin ansias de libertad.

—¿Puedo disponer de todo cómo quiera? —preguntó Eren, se le había ocurrido una buena idea.

—Supongo que si, una vez en tus manos tú sabes lo que haces. De todas formas haré una cita con los abogados del señor Irvin. ¿Planeas algo?

—Nada malo, Mikasa —aseguró viendo la escéptica mirada de la mujer. El sonido de su celular llamó la atención de ambos. El castaño revisó y era un mensaje de Levi donde proclamaba su presencia, o más bien, exigiendo la comida para cachorro que le tocaba comprar—. Lo dejo en tus manos.

De manera apresurada recogió su maletín bajo el atento escrutinio de Mikasa.

—Mándale mis saludos a Levi —dijo ella, acomodándose en el asiento mientras sonreía de forma misteriosa.

Eren alzó una ceja con duda antes de despedirse dándole un simple beso en la mejilla.

…

.

El castaño llegó sonriente a casa, esperando por la bienvenida de los aun cachorros y del serio rostro de Levi, pero encontró la casa vacía y una nota pegada en la puerta: "Deja las croquetas en la alacena".

Ni un corazón, ni carita feliz. ¿Por qué Levi no era expresivo ni en las notitas? Hizo lo que le pidió con el extra de arrojar sus cosas en la esquina de la entrada, procuró con mucho esfuerzo no ensuciar más de lo debido mientras cocinaba su cena y en silencio comió.

Él no esperaba un gran recibimiento, al menos un bienvenido o un "¿vienes de putas, Jaeger?" como tanto le encantaba decirle el mayor.

Estaba fastidiado y aun le tocaba revisar papelería del trabajo. Un mal día siempre es un mal día; pensó con desgano.

Se acomodó en la mesa del comedor y comenzó a rayonear hoja tras hoja por faltas y revisiones. Así estaba cuando Levi le encontró. Ceño fruncido y los ojos rojos de cansancio.

—¿Te falta mucho? —preguntó el recién llegado y los cachorros ladrando detrás.

—No —alzó la vista unos segundos para contestarle y los volvió a bajar con pesar—, tres carpetas más y seré libre.

—No llegaste temprano hoy

La frase sonó a reproche y Eren sonrió de lado para que el otro no pudiese verle.

—Mikasa me entretuvo con algunas cosas.

—¿Fuiste a su casa?

—Si —respondió, pasando por alto el ceño fruncido del mayor—. Creo que aceptaré la herencia y luego me desharé de ella. Es mucho por manejar para mi, no lo quiero y no me siento preparado para manejar una empresa en la que la mayor parte de los accionistas son gente con experiencia esperando el puesto que yo voy a tener sin esfuerzo.

—Me parece bien, son tus cosas.

Eren asintió, dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás. Le dolía la cabeza a horrores.

Levi a veces veía lo mucho que el de ojos verdes se esforzaba por mantenerse sereno cuando en realidad era un torbellino al que le encantaba actuar. Ayudarle le parecía buena opción, pero al otro no le gustaba meter a nadie en sus asuntos. ¿Haría bien en acercarse y darle un masaje? Se sentía como la mujer de la relación y eso le molestaba.

Se acercó lentamente al castaño y posó ambas manos en los anchos hombros del menor con cuidado. Era un cuerpo fibroso, bien formado en donde aun con la camisa puesta podía sentir los músculos tensos.

Un buen cuerpo, siempre lo ha admitido. Lo observaba pasearse sin camisa al salir de ducharse o cuando se levantaba por las mañanas.

Sintió a Eren exaltarse un momento para luego relajar su cuerpo, aun mantenía los ojos cerrados y eso le parecía una maravilla. Le gustaba el rostro de él, facciones varoniles, ojos grandes y definidos, pero mirada depredadora.

Le gusta Eren sin duda alguna, es llamativo, lo que hace que la mitad en la oficina hablen de él todo el día.

Acarició su rostro por inercia, llegando hasta su cuello y bajando a los hombros, donde hizo movimientos circulares solo por el mero placer de tocar el cuerpo.

—Sí me sigue viendo y tocando de esa manera, va a lograr que me corra —Eren estaba consiente de que le miraba, no hacia falta abrir los ojos para comprobarlo.

A Levi no le molestó esa frase, en otras circunstancias se hubiera alejado e insultado, pero ese día no. Estaba tan excitado cómo él sólo por acariciarle un poco.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó tratando de sonar inocente, volviendo a acariciar piel expuesta—. ¿Así?

El gran suspiro placentero que soltó Eren le causó satisfacción.

—¿Puedo tocarme mientras lo hace?

Una alarma de alerta sonó en su cabeza, Levi sabe que de seguir de esa manera terminaran haciéndolo en la sala y peor aun, frente a sus mascotas.

—Muérete.

La ronca risa que salió de la garganta morena acarició sus oídos. Estaba siendo un idiota enamorado y por segunda vez la alerta sonó. Retumbando en sus oídos cómo si en verdad existiera.

—Está bien, de todas formas solo necesito de un poco de su voz para imaginar.

—¿Te gusta ser un depravado, Jaeger?

Y entonces los parpados se abrieron y unos picaros ojos verdes le sostuvieron la mirada.

—Me masturbo imaginando su voz de placer. ¿Qué si me gusta? Claro, me satisface en mis noches de soledad —Y entonces el joven sintió el suelo frio justo después de un gran dolor de espalda. Levi le jaló la silla tirándolo sin contemplaciones. Girándose luego para seguir su camino hasta las escaleras—. ¡Eso no es justo!

Los pequeños y ensombrecidos ojos del mayor le observaron detenidamente antes de subir y desaparecer de la vista de Eren.

Y aun así, el castaño tuvo el valor de levantarse tan rápido como el dolor se le pasó para seguirle. Porque ya entendía los pequeños gestos del otro.

Ese día iban a tener una acalorada discusión en el cuarto.

Cuando llego dando grandes zancadas esperaba tener que suplicar porque le dejara pasar, pero la puerta estaba abierta y él más que dispuesto.

Y luego se detuvo en seco. Retrocedió, lo mismo que había avanzado pero unos brazos se lo impidieron.

—Te metiste donde no deberías.

—¡Me ha puesto una trampa!

—¿Yo? No eres idiota, o al menos imagino que no lo eres.

—Me provocó —omitió el insulto a su intelecto bastante dudoso—. ¡Sabe lo caliente que me pone y aun así!

Detuvo la acusación, no estaba sonando convincente para nada.

—¿Aun así qué? —le provocó, alzando una ceja divertido que Eren no alcanzó a ver.

—¿Quiere tener sexo? —preguntó el castaño obviando lo obvio.

—Solo sí tú quieres.

—Sabe que si, lo sabe, pero...

Levi suspiró tratando con mucho esfuerzo de no golpearle. Reconoce que ha sido un poco, ¿manipulador? pero sabe que de otra manera no habría avance alguno. Y la palabra avance se repitió muchas veces en su mente como pequeñas puñaladas en su cerebro.

Empujó a Eren sobre la cama quien cayó de espaldas en el colchón y una vez que tuvo al castaño donde quería besó suavemente la punta de su nariz, y luego la mordió con saña.

Jaeger soltó un quejido y tomó la cara contraria entre sus grandes manos.

Y también le besó.

Labios entre abiertos recibieron a un entusiasta joven. Fue algo fugaz donde ambos se ruborizaron al mismo tiempo por haber compartido una cosa tan intima.

—¿Por qué se besan las personas? —la voz era apenas audible, pero para Levi que estaba a milímetros de su rostro alcanzó a escuchar.

—Es una muestra de afecto —respondió con el mismo tono cómo sí susurrar les hiciera conservar ese momento de intimidad—. Placentero.

—Placentero —repitió sonriente el joven.

El mayor le observó, parecía un niño que acababa de comprender el significado de la vida y cuya expresión era tan serena que le hizo apretarle las mejillas, el otro no soltó ningún quejido y en cambio invirtió posiciones.

Levi esperaba que la ropa volara y los calzoncillos fueran arrancados con los dientes como alguna vez vio en una porno.

—¿Puedo dormir aquí esta noche?

No estaba preparada para oír semejante petición cuando se sentia tan caliente que habría permitido morder la almohada.

—Mi lado es el derecho.

—Lo sé.

Y aunque lo negara, Eren Jaeger era un niño con muchas ansias por cariño.

Comenzaba a dudar de lo que el castaño de verdad necesitaba. ¿Era a él o la atención que podía brindarle?

Por una parte sabe que podría ir con Mikasa y recibir mucho más de lo que él estaba dispuesto a darle, hasta su amigo rubio puede hacer muchas mejores cosas.

¿Qué tenía él, un adulto realista que atrajera tanto a ese joven entusiasta con ideas tan fuera de lugar?

Quizá era eso, que él podría ponerle los pies sobre la tierra. Bajarle de la nave antes de que despegara cuando aun no aprendía a pilotear, pero, ¿y él que ganaba?

—Mañana le voy a llevar a un sitio fantástico —susurró Eren adormilado. Los pequeños ojos le miraron para que continuara pero el sueño parecía ganarle a un somnoliento y exhausto muchacho—. Y haré su comida favorita.

Una pequeña línea ensombreció sus ojos al escucharle.

¿Eso era lo qué ganaba? ¿Salidas y comida? Vivienda gratis, si. Beneficios materialistas e inútiles.

—No es necesario.

—Sé que le gusta lo que cocino —Y Levi no lo negó—. Es mi forma de compensarle por todos los dolores de cabeza que le causo, y por haber ido con Mikasa.

—Un "gracias" me es suficiente.

—Gracias —dijo—, en verdad le agradezco que este conmigo.

Sinceridad.

Eren le ofrecía lealtad, sinceridad, felicidad y un estomago lleno.

Satisfacción consigo mismo por hacer algo bueno. Era el complemento que le hacia falta a su vida.

Demasiado bueno para ser verdad. ¿Duradero? Lo tenía en ese instante, pero en el otro podría esfumarse como arena entre sus dedos.

Podría irse de su vida, escabullirse tal y como lo hizo Eren sin ningún tipo de explicación. Ahora que podía, cuando no había nada que perder.

_Como su corazón_.

"Lo pierdes a él".

Su conciencia era una hija de puta.

La verdad es que ya no podía irse.

—Creo que te quiero —masculló entre dientes, sintiendo una especia de brisa liberadora, pero el mocoso ya estaba dormido en una posición incómoda sobre su brazo. No le escuchó. Pellizcó una de sus mejillas y sacó su extremidad de manera brusca—. Idiota.

Estaba ofendido. Y ofendido caminó hasta su armario, buscó algo con que taparse, se quitó los zapatos y le compartió algo de calor a su acompañante.

Los besos eran placenteros, pero no tanto como la comodidad que la sola presencia de Eren le otorgaba.

Ojalá durará para siempre.

_Ojalá…_

…

_.._

_._

El televisor era una distracción para sus mascotas que aun no tenían nombre, vaya buenos cuidadores eran que ni si quiera se les podía ocurrir algo decente. Eren trataba de llamarles Ghsot uno y dos, cosa que obviamente no permitió. Les gustaba ver las imágenes aunque fuese el noticiero de la tarde que él ponía para comenzar a limpiar la casa e informarse en el proceso. ¿Quién dijo que solo las mujeres podían hacer dos cosas a la vez?

"La carretera del kilometro 23 ha sido bloqueada, por favor tome una vía alterna".

¿A él que le importaba que fuese bloqueada? Quizá deba llamarle al castaño y advertirle…

"La policía informa que hubo una persecución, la valla que servía de separación ha sido parcialmente destruida por un vehículo de color negro que fue encontrado baleado. No hay rastro del conductor y varios testigos afirman haber visto a varios hombres ir por el pequeño bosque que se encuentra cerca".

Levi intentó no prestarle mucha atención a esa noticia. Se encontraba tratando de no vomitar cuando recogía los desechos tóxicos de sus perros parcialmente entrenados para hacer sus necesidades en el maldito jardín.

"Al parecer las placas del auto coinciden con las del hijo de uno de los grandes benefactores de hogares para niños y quien recientemente falleció… "

Los oídos comenzaron a zumbarle, de golpe sintió un insistente golpeteo en el pecho y dejó la bolsa junto con el recogedor en el suelo.

Comenzó a prestarle un poco de atención a las noticias y se sentó en un sillón junto a sus perros. Un auto negro enfocado en diferentes tipos de ángulos, se parecía mucho a…

"… el joven Eren Smith. Trataremos de averiguar un poco más".

El hombre del televisor se acercó hasta el lugar cercado para que nadie pasará y le preguntó a uno de los policías.

"Al parecer han encontrado papeles dentro del carro que acreditan al señor Smith como propietario del vehículo. Es toda la información que nos han proporcionado, seguiremos averiguando".

Y acabó el reportaje.

Casi de inmediato sonó el teléfono y Armin trataba de averiguar cosas que ni él sabía.

Él no sabía dónde estaba Eren.

El frenético zumbido en sus oídos se detuvo, junto con el golpeteo en su pecho, convirtiéndose en vacío…

… ese vacío donde debía ir su corazón.

**.**

**..**

**...**

* * *

><p>NOTAS: ¿Eh? Creo que he tardado demasiado...<p> 


	19. Chapter 19

...

..

.

* * *

><p>Los inquisitivos y pequeños ojos de Levi contemplaban la pequeña figura de Annie rondar la estancia de la casa. Ella estaba llena de ansiedad, en realidad, todos ahí lo estaban, pero él sólo miraba a quien parecía ignorarle.<p>

—¿Eren no lo ha llamado?

—No —fue su seca respuesta. ¿Qué esperaba el niño rubio? Han estado ahí cerca de dos horas, no se ha movido y todavía se atreve a preguntarle.

—Debe ser una broma —dijo uno de los indeseados visitantes, Jean, sí mal no recuerda su extraño nombre—. El idiota debe estar por ahí mofándose de nosotros y…

—Cállate, Jean —Y el hombre obedeció a la orden de la rubia intimidante—. Eren no es así.

Si, Jean lo sabe, pero esperaba apaciguar un poco los ánimos tan depresivos del lugar. Mal intento; se dijo, nadie estaba de humor.

Armin revisaba los planos que sacó de internet intentando averiguar un posible perímetro desde donde se vio por última vez al castaño. No era diferente a lo que seguramente la policía estaba haciendo, pero al menos lo estaban intentando.

Ofrece un poco de té porque a pesar de todo, la educación es lo que define a las personas.

—No, gracias —se rehúsan.

Su boca se tambalea hacia un lado en un intento de tic y niega al mismo tiempo. La educación le puede chupar un órgano vital sí quiere.

Mira el teléfono, esperando alguna llamada impertinente de Eren diciéndole alguna salvajada como la del muro como lo hizo anteriormente; que le diga que volverá a casa.

Una señal.

El sonido de un celular alborotó a todos, Arlert fue el elegido y su pálida cara detonó la alarma en Levi.

—Mikasa está en la estación de policía —oh si, ella y sus influencias de dinero—, encontraron un cuerpo cerca, no era el de Eren pero…

_El colmo._

—Largo de mi casa.

—Levi…

—También es la casa de Eren —interrumpió la mujer.

—Largo —siseó bruscamente.

Los presentes se miraron unos a otros y asintieron. Cada quien haría sus propias averiguaciones, entendían un poco al enfurecido hombre que ya estaba en el otro extremo sosteniendo la puerta para que se fueran.

Si, eso de atenerse a las malas noticias provocaba el mal humor de cualquiera. Hasta los cachorros estaban ansiosos dando vueltas alrededor.

—Volveré —amenazó la hermana psicópata del desaparecido.

Una vez que todos se fueron, Levi contempló el plano sobre la mesa y miró a sus perros que intentaban darle ánimos lamiéndole las manos. Asqueroso, pero reconfortante. Acarició a ambos antes de tomar los papeles e irse.

Él haría su propio trabajo sucio.

…

..

Unos bonitos ojos le miraban con cariño mientras sentía como acariciaban su cabello con lentitudhasta causarle suaves escalofríos que le recorrían el cuerpo. La melodiosa voz susurrándole palabras de consuelo le hacían sentir en pa,z hasta que se dio cuenta quien era su acompañante.

"_¿Mamá?" _

Apenas un murmullo salió de sus labios y después un frio que le caló hasta los huesos.

—¡Despierta!

Tiritó e inhaló grandes bocanadas de aire. El pecho se le oprimió con fuerza por el impacto del agua helada sobe su cuerpo. Siempre ha creído que cuando la vida te da cosas buenas, siempre tiene algo malo preparado después, como eso. Soñar a su madre, recordarla… Hace tiempo ya que no le sucedía eso.

Sacudió su cabeza y miró al sujeto que le arrojó esa tortura.

—¿Qué carajos? —a su lado, otro tipo le miraba algo cohibido y hasta nervioso. Se miró un poco y se dio cuenta de que estaba amarrado. El deja vu vino a su mente como pequeñas puñaladas—. ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

—Nosotros somos los que hacemos las preguntas aquí.

Que trillada situación. Era como ver una película de bajo presupuesto.

—¡Desátenme! —le dolían los brazos. Le dolía todo, que alguien le diera una toalla.

Sus ruegos fueron escuchados y el hombre que le miró con miedo se le acercó para ponerle una manta encima. Aunque eso no iba a mermar sus escalofríos hasta que estuviera completamente seco.

—Lo siento… —murmuró el sujeto muy quedito para después alejarse e irse.

—Mira —el otro tipo alzó la voz. Era algo aguda, hasta se atrevería a pensar que estaba nervioso. Su rubio cabello se agitó cuando alzó la cabeza para demostrar lo macho que era—, sabemos quien eres, Eren Smith.

Eren pensó que era un secuestro mal ejecutado y agachó la cabeza con pesar. No importaba que pidieran rescate, ¿quien se los daría? Annie no estaba autorizada para sacar dinero de las cuentas, él aun no aceptaba la herencia y su "padre" estaba muerto. Mal planeado por todos lados.

—Sé que piensas que es un secuestro —continuo el sujeto y Eren tuvo que mirarle con sorpresa—, pero no. O al menos no como tal… Queremos que cedas la empresa.

Ah, viéndolo bien. Era un muchacho, no más de veinte años y no tan rudo como parece. Fachada de chico malo y frases amenazantes de películas trilladas.

—Chico, no sé qué creas que soy, pero yo no quiero…

—Tú sólo llegaste de la nada y pretendes adueñarte de todo, mi padre ha trabajado por años en ese sitio esperando un puesto mejor. Se le dijo que podría ser parte de los accionistas, se le dijo que era candidato a la gerencia. ¡Llegas tú y lo arruinas todo! La empresa será disuelta sí no aceptas la herencia, eso lo sé y lo sabemos todos. Solo cede los derechos y muchas familias como la mía no serán echadas a la calle.

Eren cerró los ojos. ¿Así qué Irvin la había jugado bien, eh? Siempre planeando los pasos de los demás cómo si fueran propios. Deshacer una empresa no era fácil, se necesitaba declararla en bancarrota, ¿quién haría eso? Él no por supuesto, pero si no era manejada debidamente y sin un presidente a cuestas no iba a durar.

Y luego estaba ese chico exaltado de mirada furiosa que tanto le recordaba a él con sus acciones sin pensar.

Le seguiría el juego para quedar libre sin complicaciones. No le iba a mentir, no quería nada pero tampoco deseaba gente desempleada. Y tenia frio, ese sitio estaba helado.

—Bien. Vamos, dime qué quieres, no importa, te lo doy.

—¿Para ti no es importante la empresa? —Sus verdes ojos le miraron extrañados, ¿qué? Que le sucedía a ese bipolar, que aceptara y ya—. ¡No te importa!

—Hey…

—¡Los niños ricos como tú no saben lo que es pelear por lo que quieren!

Eso le ofendió.

—Cállate —gruñó en respuesta—. ¡Cállate maldito idiota!

Carácter explosivo más carácter explosivo no era buena combinación. Sabe que debe callarse, sabe que no debe exaltarse. ¡Está peleando con alguien más joven que él! ¡Debe dar el ejemplo!

—¿Qué dijiste?

—Me harté, de ti y de toda la maldita y jodida gente que cree que solo soy un adorno. He trabajado lo suficiente y estudié por mi cuenta para ser lo que yo quiero, no me vengas con patrañas de niños sin aspiraciones de nada. Quieres que tu padre tenga el puesto para luego obtenerlo tú, en cambio yo no quiero una maldita empresa multinacional. Cállate estúpido niño, te voy a matar.

—No está en posición de amenazarme.

—¡No estás en posición tú de exigirme nada! En cuanto salga de aquí te buscare.

—¡No si antes te mato! —Comenzó a decir tratando de defenderse.

—No puedes matarme, ¿no quieres que ceda mis derechos? Tu plan es absurdo.

—Intercambio. Tú vida por la de tus seres queridos.

—No seas estúpido, niño. ¿Crees que alguien con un solo cómplice podrá si quiera traspasar la seguridad de…?

—¿Tu casa? —respondió con una sonrisa a medias en el rostro.

Eren se estremeció en su asiento. Sí le amenazaba con eso, lo mataría de verdad.

—Ahí no hay…

—¿Nadie? —se estaba divirtiendo, le valía tres piedras la mirada enfurecida del hombre amarrado—. Creo que si, un hombre, si. Vi a un hombre, bajito y un perro. ¿O eran dos?

Eso crispó sus nervios. Se paró de la silla como pudo; amarrado y colérico.

—Sí te atreves a tocarle… —amenaza, mostrando todos los dientes en un intento por parecer peligroso.

—¿Quién me lo va a impedir? ¿Tú?

Y entonces Eren le saltó encima…

...

..

Levi llegó al área donde una cintilla amarilla rodeaba para que nadie se acercara, él le hizo caso, según los planos, esperaba encontrar una entrada al bosque donde se supone lleva a un mirador. De ahí desviaría su camino para adentrarse al espeso bosque y luego, ya sabrá qué hacer, el instinto le guiará…

Caminó hasta el mirador, caminó después del mirador, caminó hasta mucho después del área segura y siguió los planos que el chico rubio había hecho. Claro, la interpretación de planos estaba dentro de sus muchas cualidades. Que imbécil fue, pero la ansiedad le había ganado.

Estaba pensando seriamente que caminaba en círculos, todo le parecía igual. ¿Por qué no estudió algo que le fuera más útil?

Con razón nadie encontraba nada, todo era confuso y el camino comenzaba a cortarse por pequeños barrancos.

Tierra y más tierra, el cielo se oscureció en señal de que había pasado mucho tiempo fuera. Desde luego, la suerte nunca está de su lado porque también las nubes comenzaban a acercarse.

Lluvia, odiaba la lluvia.

Vio a un sujeto recogiendo a toda prisa palos del suelo. Probablemente para él era leña.

Parecía nervioso, miraba a su alrededor, pero no se concentraba si no, ya lo hubiera visto a él.

_Bingo. _

Con cuidado le siguió tratando de ser lo más silencioso posible. Rodeó mucho, como tratando de pasar desapercibido, quizá alguna orden, porque él no parecía muy listo.

Llegó a una pequeña cabaña que no se encontraba en el mapa. Miró al papel, lo hizo bolita y lo arrojó con odio a donde jamás pudiera verlo de nuevo.

Una vez que el sujeto entró, él se quedó observando tratando de ver por dónde podría escabullirse.

Escuchó gritar a alguien, un hombre. Rió ante la idea de que probablemente fuera una pareja de hombres que disfrutaban de una relación clandestina. Su pequeña sonrisa de circunstancia se borró cuando un "te mataré" bastante sonoro le llegó a los oídos.

Corrió al lugar, estaba ansioso.

Era la voz de él, sabía que era su voz. La ha escuchado infinidad de veces, la reconocería en cualquier lado.

Era la adrenalina recorriéndole cada fibra del cuerpo, era un poderoso incentivo ya que su cuerpo estaba algo cansado de caminar tanto.

Pateó con fuerza la puerta y encontró a dos hombres tratando de detener a una tercera persona.

Eren.

No supo cuanto estuvo conteniendo el aliento, pero lo soltó todo de golpe.

—¡Eren!

Ambos hombres levantaron la mirada y él se recriminó la estupidez. La impulsividad se le estaba pegando.

El joven estaba con la cabeza en el suelo, no se levantaba, ni si quiera se movía.

—¿Te siguieron? —gritoneó uno de ellos.

Pregunta más tonta.

—¡No!

El sujeto en el suelo comenzó a moverse de forma brusca, luego vio como levantaba la cabeza y le miraba horrorizado.

—¡Váyase!

—¿Acaso tienes mierda en la cabeza? —respondió de forma brusca, ¿qué no ve que está ahí por él?

Se acercó de manera cautelosa y uno de ellos sacó un arma.

—¡Por qué siempre tiene que hacer todo más difícil! —chilló Eren en el suelo.

—Te estoy rescatando, imbécil.

—¡No lo necesito! —volvió a gritar el joven castaño.

—Claro que si, mírate.

—No, no lo entiende. ¡Lo necesito a usted a salvo!

El silencio se apoderó del lugar. El que parecía el más nervioso del grupo se alejó lo suficiente hacía un rincón.

—¿Qué están haciendo par de idiotas? —El rubio hizo lo mismo, pero apuntando con el arma—. ¿No ven quien es el qué las tiene de perder aquí?

Eren volvió a removerse en el suelo, ya no estaba atado a la silla, pero si tenía las extremidades sujetas. Se hizo daño al romperlas poco a poco y se fue de nuevo contra el hombre.

Levi miró al sujeto que estaba en un rincón, no parecía que quisiera estar ahí.

Vio a Eren darle un buen golpe en el rostro con quien forcejeaba, se acercó lentamente y le inmovilizó de un efectivo movimiento. El castaño frunció el ceño con molestia y le quitó el arma. No era para nada su momento de gloria.

—Golpéalo —le dijo el mayor.

Los verdes ojos brillaron con emoción y lo hizo. Sí le dolió o no, no lo demostró.

Cuando le iba a dar otro, Levi le detuvo.

—Solo era uno, no lo vas a matar.

—Pero…

—Nada —le indicó con la cabeza al otro que estaba en una esquina—, interrógalo.

Eso bastó para que el pobre muchacho temblara con miedo.

—No… no fue nuestra culpa, nos dijeron que si hacíamos eso…

—¡Cállate! —cortó la explicación.

—Pero, Evan…

—¡No les digas nada! —volvió a insistir.

—Eren —fue una orden.

El castaño entendió que debía darle un nuevo golpe.

—¡No! Les diré, ya no lo lastimen… —el cómplice más temeroso iba a soltarlo todo.

—No seas cobarde —le dijo de forma molesta Evan.

—Pero es que ellos… van a venir y…

—¿Quién va a venir? —preguntó Levi.

—Nadie, pero les sugiero que huyan si no quieren terminar muertos —escupió al piso el joven temerario con una sonrisa lúgubre que adornaba su demacrado rostro.

Un sonido de un vehículo les llegó de repente y el joven amagado comenzó a reír.

Eren se asomó de inmediato por una ventana. Vio a dos sujetos salir de una camioneta con armas de alto calibre y palideció ante la idea de enfrentarse a esos sujetos sin tener nada ellos.

Miró a Levi y éste le devolvió la mirada de manera inquisitiva. El tipo que aun tenia sujeto sonrió macabramente, pero Eren le borró la sonrisa con un golpe que lo noqueó.

Tomó a Levi de la mano y corrieron hacia una habitación.

—Salga por la ventana.

—¿Por qué?

Quizo gritar: "¡Haga lo que le digo!" pero se contuvo. Levi probablemente se molestaría más de la cuenta.

—Armas, sujetos. Sólo… —susurró ofuscado—. Corra.

Todo era su culpa, nunca debió haber involucrado a ese pequeño hombre en su vida. No quería que nadie lo lastimará y ahora por su culpa ambos podrían resultar un poco más que heridos.

Una ceja negra se alzó al entender y tomó la mano de Eren para que le siguiera.

La calidez de ese simple contacto hizo sonreír a Jaeger con euforia mal contenida; y luego se escabulleron ante la mirada atónita de quien acababa de entrar a la habitación.

Lograron salir victoriosos, pero al parecer su pareja estaba un poco perdido. Aunque no se atrevía a mencionarlo. Miraba hacia todos lados intentando encontrar la salida del bosque. _Como sí hubiera un letrero con el "exit" que tanto deseaba que apareciera._

Un sonido semejante a una ráfaga les hizo detenerse en seco.

Y como sospecharon, era el sonido de un arma.

Levi chasqueó la lengua para después, sin mucho ánimo, tenderle el móvil a Eren.

—¿Para qué? —curioseó. Sus ojos verdes se dirigieron al aparato que Levi movía para que lo tomara.

—Pide ayuda.

Un suave "oh" y Eren ya estaba haciendo malabares para poder recibir señal suficiente mientras seguían caminando. Palabras apresuradas, sonidos sofocados y el grito de "dile a Jean" dio por terminada la llamada.

La lluvia comenzó a caer y Levi maldijo a su suerte, ese pozo negro sin fondo. Si querían salir ilesos ahora se les dificultó de más.

El bosque parecía no tener final hasta que llegaron a un…

—¿Barranco?

—Antes este lugar tenía un río, pero se convirtió en presa para poder abastecer a la ciudad y controlar a la población para que no se bañaran y contaminaran el lugar —explicó Levi seriamente. Esperaba haber podido perder a sus perseguidores o al menos haberse alejado lo suficiente, pero las pisadas estaban marcadas en la tierra como burlándose de ellos—. No te acerques mucho…

Pero era la suerte, o él tenía malas vibras como alguna vez escuchó que alguien le dijo.

O simple y sencillamente Eren era estúpido.

El joven se sostuvo de la orilla hasta con las uñas. Levi de inmediato reaccionó y tomó su brazo. Eren se quejó porque su extremidad sostuvo su humanidad bruscamente, probablemente desgarrando algún musculo, y su cabeza impactó contra la roca.

—Eres… —susurró el mayor conteniendo el aliento, estaba pesado.

De nuevo la ráfaga de balas. Los buscaban y estaban disparando al azar.

—Corra —pronunció a duras penas, el dolor del brazo ya le estaba nublando la vista y dudaba seguir aguantando. La cabeza ni que decir—. Váyase antes de que lleguen.

—No te voy a dejar ir, mocoso de mierda—espetó Levi al mismo tiempo que apretaba la mano de Eren con fuerza, el peso le estaba ganando, haciendo que se deslizara de apoco junto con el castaño—. No me pidas imposibles.

—Sí seguimos así ambos caeremos —dijo lo más suave que pudo, tratando de no gritar por el dolor que le provocaba la roca contra sus costillas. Su mirada se fue opacando y miró hacia abajo intentado ocultar un quejido.

—Nadie se ira a ningún lado, tú te quedaras conmigo —manifestó Levi molesto por la evasiva. Sí el castaño no ayudaba un poco todo iba a terminar mal, pero no podía exigir imposibles cuando él se esforzaba por mantenerse consciente— Eren, mirarme.

—Lo hago, nunca he dejado de hacerlo.

—No comiences a ser cursi hoy, hazlo mañana, cuando puedas pararte decentemente. Vas a estar bien, saldremos de aquí.

—Claro —concedió, no podía decirle que no le quedaban fuerzas y que le costaba respirar.

—Te jalaré hacia mí.

Eren asintió, cerrando los ojos. Tampoco podía decirle que se había atorado con alguna enredadera espinosa, ni que su pie sangraba y mucho menos decirle que ya no sentía el brazo y poco le faltaba para tampoco sentir los dedos. Levi se estaba esforzando demasiado, pero sí seguía así caerían. El suelo donde estaba el hombre no era rocoso, era liso y resbaloso por la lluvia, no tenia donde apoyarse y en cada intento se acercaba más a la orilla.

Así que tenia un plan.

—Yo quería que todo fuera fácil entre nosotros —dijo Eren riendo por la difícil situación.

—Cállate y ahorra fuerzas —musitó el hombre mayor tratando de conseguir apoyo en algún lado.

—Me gustaría que siguiera vivo y cuidase a los cachorros.

—¿Qué? Ya estas delirando —la raíz de un árbol sobresalía, Levi se estiró para alcanzarla y se felicitó por su esfuerzo al sostenerla.

—¿Sabe qué suena loco? —Soltó un quejido cuando el hombre jaló de más el brazo—. Que a pesar de todo, disfruto de alguna forma masoquista toda esta atención. Me habría gustado que fuera distinto.

—¿Eren? —Había dejado de escucharle, se perdió lo último que dijo por alcanzar su punto de apoyo.

—Gracias por demostrarme una vez más que en toda persona hay buenas intenciones sin esperar nada a cambio.

Levi frunció el ceño al escucharle, toda esa habladuría le sabía a despedida. Chasqueó la lengua y le indicó que iba a estirar, ejerció más fuerza contra el suelo junto con su codo y brazo, pero cuando lo hizo...

La mano de Eren se le fue resbalando cuando el mismo castaño abrió la palma quitándole su agarre.

"No, no"; maldecía Levi mentalmente

Sintió cómo su cuerpo no le respondió debidamente y vio en cámara lenta la caída de un pacifico idiota de mirada derrotada.

"No, Eren, sujétate". Intentó gritar, sin éxito.

Levi cayó de espaldas contra el suelo y reaccionó con el golpe sólo para ver descender basura y lodo.

"No". Fue su pensamiento coherente. El cuerpo del joven se estaba perdiendo de su vista demasiado rápido.

—¡Eren! —intentó gritar pero su garganta no acostumbrada a tal esfuerzo sonó ronca y sin fuerza.

Gruñó con desesperación e hizo algún intento de unión coherente con ideas, pero se reprimió mentalmente porque tiempo era lo que no tenía. Tomó vuelo para saltar, sentía la adrenalina y que el mundo no podría con él, pero unos brazos le envolvieron antes de que hiciera algo por lo qué lamentarse.

Sintió que la aceleración lo abandonaba y el miedo se apoderó de él unos momentos.

¡El mocoso estaba cayendo! ¿Quién carajos le detenía?

—No sea igual de imprudente que Eren. No sea un bastardo suicida —le regañó un voz desconocida para él.

Levi se soltó con brusquedad y vio a aquel sujeto que había estado en su casa.

Si, casi hace algo igual de imprudente.

Se trató de calmar y reflexionó unos segundos. Estuvo apunto de arriesgar su vida cuando podía alcanzarle cuesta abajo.

Observó el lugar antes de dar marcha pero de nuevo la voz le paró.

—No le sugiero ir por ahí, le están buscando.

Otro gruñido de parte de Levi y esta vez tomó de la chaqueta a aquel sujeto irritante.

—Llévame donde pueda alcanzarlo y que sea rápido, cerdo perezoso —ordenó de golpe.

Jean se petrificó momentáneamente por el miedo y se deshizo del agarre en cuanto recuperó su hombría.

—Usted es terrorífico, no sé que le ve Eren —manifestó—. Rápido, mi auto esta cerca de aquí. Armin hizo una revisión rápida del perímetro con los planos de la cabaña, puede darle las gracias después.

Levi vio al niño rubio del lado del copiloto, no necesitó de palabras para agradecer toda la ayuda.

..

.

Mikasa llegó al hospital con un nudo en la garganta. Ella conoce a Eren desde que eran niños, sabia lo fuerte y resistente que era; sobre su lucha constante con la vida. Él no podía morir, él no debía morir así.

En la sala de espera vio a Levi, estaba sentado al final del pasillo con gesto ausente, pero eso no le impidió acercarse y golpearlo.

El hombre torció la cara y cuando el segundo golpe llegó, solo se dejó hacer.

—¡Dijo que Eren estaría a salvo! —Exclamó con molestia y fue casi inmediatamente detenida por Jean—. Dijo —arrastró la palabra con desagrado—, qué él estaría mucho mejor con usted. ¡Dijo que le cuidaría!

—¡No fue su culpa, Mikasa! —gritó Jean, de golpe la mujer dejó de forcejear.

Sus ojos se pasaron de Levi a Armin quien le miraba con culpa. El azul que tanto conocía estaba opaco y el instinto le dijo que no mentía. Se soltó de Jean y abrazó al cuerpo del rubio y él lloró un rato en su hombro.

Si, lo olvidaba.

Eren era el valiente e impulsivo, ella la fuerte que no se dejaba caer y Armin era el más sensible e inteligente de los tres. No iba a comenzar a ser de otra manera.

—Lo siento, Armin. ¿Podrías explicarme qué pasó?

Sí ella iba a llorar, seria de felicidad al ver a Eren sano y a salvo.

…

..

.

Para algunas personas había pasado un mes y medio, para Levi, para él pasó una eternidad.

El accidente provocó que Eren cayera en coma, desde entonces el castaño no da señales de querer despertar. Las enfermeras dijeron que se dio fuertes golpes contra la cabeza, tuvo contusiones y no sabrán a que grado si no despertaba.

Temían que no lo hiciera.

Levi le visita todos los días sin falta después del trabajo. Deja que pasen las horas de visitas mientras lee un libro sentado en el pequeño sillón de la habitación. Ve ir y venir doctores, enfermeras, familiares y amigos. Ve a llorar a su amiga de la infancia, escucha murmurar lamentos de su hermana y trata de no sacar a patadas a ese tal Jean, cada que va le da un ligero golpe de saludo en el brazo inmóvil.

La tez viva y morena de Eren se ha convertido poco a poco en algo sin color ni brillo. Se ha vuelto opaco; pálido; frío.

Extraña la calidez, las sonrisas y los coqueteos. La mano firme envolviendo la suya creyéndole dormido y el beso de dulces sueños robado en la madrugada.

Mikasa y Annie se oponen a las visitas pero cuenta con el apoyo de Armin, que aunque tuvieron sus roces, el rubio sabe lo importante que él para su amigo. No niega que le incomoda mucho su presencia, pero sabe que sufre en silencio, igual que el resto.

—Eres un desconsiderado —farfulla incorporándose antes de que la enfermera llegue y lo corra, pero aprovecha esos últimos momentos para tocar con su palma la frente descubierta—. Despierta pronto, Eren.

_Aun no es capaz de decir que le extraña._

…

..

.

Annie siempre espera a que el sujeto bajito deje de ir. A un día llegar y no verle; a que pueda estar a solas con Eren sin tener que susurrar y que el molesto hombre quien tiene todo su derecho de estar ahí se vaya.

Un día se encontró con ese utópico panorama y en vez de sentirse feliz, un sentimiento amargo de apoderó de ella.

¿Hasta ahí había llegado? ¿Un mes? Todos se cansan de esperar, pero ella le creyó distinto.

—Ese hombre preguntó si podía llegar mas tarde porque tenía que trabajo.

—No podemos desacomodar las horas solo por una persona —reprimió la enfermera, una mujer mayor.

—Lo sé, pero me da pena.

—Se nota que eres nueva en esto, siempre hay alguien esperando por otra persona.

—Si, pero nunca había visto a alguien tan desesperado como él.

—Que dices, si yo siempre le veo tranquilo.

—Viene todos los días, se nota que ni la hermana ni la novia lo quieren aquí y trae con él las manzanas que dice son para cuando despierte.

—No es de nuestra incumbencia.

Annie pasó de largo el pasillo de las enfermeras cotillas y sonrió sardónicamente.

Después de todo lo que había pasado, ¿esperaba que el sujeto huyera? No, él no lo haría, sí para aquella mujer era evidente la dedicación, para ella lo era aun más.

Su hermano tenía suerte de tener a un montón de gente que le cuida. Le daba algo de envidia.

…

..

.

Levi llegó a casa de Eren, entró con cuidado y casi de inmediato un par de perros saltaron a recibirle. Les saludó como siempre hasta llegar al estante donde tenia cautiva la comida y les sirvió a cada uno en su plato, les miró hasta que se acabaron todo y luego se sentó en el suelo.

En otras circunstancias tal acto le hubiera parecido ofensivo, pero en esos momentos de su vida donde ya todo estaba hecho un caos eso no era nada.

Recibió con gusto al perro que se parecía a un joven que conocía demasiado bien, el empalagoso quien contento movía la cola con entusiasmo; el otro perro sólo se recostó a su lado.

—Eren aun no despierta.

Orión, el perro de pelaje color chocolate ladró fuerte. Todos los días cuando llegaba a casa les hablaba sobre Eren para que no le olvidaran, o eso pesaba que sucedía. Black, el otro animal de la casa y nombrado así siguiendo la secuencia de la mente infantil de Ere con el que nombró a Ghost, y por su irónico color negro se quedó impasible.

—A veces creo que me acostumbré demasiado a él que ahora sin su presencia me siento un inútil.

Black gruñó y el hombre rió sin ganas.

—Lo sé, no lo soy —contestó como si pudiese entenderle.

Echaba de menos las platicas sin sentido con Eren.

Mikasa le sigue reprochando hasta el por qué come sí el que debería estar en cama es él y no el joven de cabellera castaña.

El que no tiene a nadie por quien alguien se preocupe.

Un ser humano sin sentimientos y cuyo único fin —según ella— era ser un ser miserable toda su vida. Probablemente su hipótesis sobre el mundo amargado es la infidelidad de Eren, pero en todo caso, los dos tienen la culpa.

En fin, no niega nada pero tampoco lo acepta. Ella aun vive con la esperanza de ser escogida y son los celos los que hablan por ella.

La chiquilla es un ser con el que se puede razonar, pero a la vez se ciega mucho por sus sentimientos amorosos hacia Jaeger.

Que estresante situación que se desató por estar rodeado de personas equivocadas.

Su móvil vibró y reconoció un mensaje.

Sonrió casi imperceptiblemente y alejó a los perros.

"Eren despertó. Está preguntando por usted".

_Muy en el fondo de su corazón, siente que todo ha valido la pena. _

…

.

Caminó sin mucha prisa por la recepción del hospital, llegó hasta la sala de espera donde alcanzó a ver a ese tal Jean tomando algo, dándole la espalda. Siguió su camino por los blancos pasillos del hospital hasta dar con la puerta número #104 y suspiró suavemente.

Se dio cuenta que estaba temblando cuando trató de girar el pomo de la puerta.

Entrecerró sus ojos, dando un aspecto mal humorado en vez del ansioso que en realidad sentía.

—Está obstruyendo el paso —Armin se arrepintió de inmediato cuando recibió una mirada terrorífica—. Quiero decir…

—Adelante —se hizo a un lado y dio la media vuelta.

—¿A dónde va? Eren espera verlo.

—No estoy preparado.

—¿Eh? —el rubio parpadeó confundido—. ¿Qué quiere decir?

No consiguió respuesta. El mayor ya se estaba alejando.

—Encontraron a uno de los captores de Eren.

—¿Y? —le encaró. Una ceja negra al aire enmarcándole el rostro con molestia.

—Dijo que siguió órdenes.

Con el mismo tono desinteresado dijo:

—¿Y?

Armin suspiró desganado y miró la puerta de la habitación. ¿Por qué Eren al menos no escogió a un hombre más sociable?

—Bueno… —estaba algo indeciso, al menos a él no le correspondía decirle, pero sí no lo hacia él, sería Mikasa y ella era algo directa de manera fría—. Encontraron dos cuerpos de jóvenes, ambos con múltiples balas en el cuerpo. Uno de ellos aun seguía con vida cuando lo encontraron, pero estaba agonizante, dio el nombre de Mike Zacharius…

Levi frunció el ceño, recordaba ese nombre.

"Jean investigó y, pues —el rubio dudó un momento—. Era el guardaespaldas de el señor Smith".

—Habla claro, niño. ¿Qué tratas de decir?

—Hay sospechas de que Irvin sigue vivo —Arlert vio por un momento algo de asombro en el inexpresivo rostro del mayor—. Las órdenes para su rapto fueron "persuadirlo", pero los muchachos lo utilizaron para su beneficio.

Levi hizo una mueca rabiosa, de esas que no indican nada bueno.

—Me voy.

—Pero… —Se supone que le dijo para que estuviera al pendiente de Eren, no para que se fuera de buenas a primeras.

—Volveré en cuanto pueda, ahora que no está en terapia intensiva no tiene horario restringido.

—Aun así…

—Dile que estoy cuidando bien de Orión y Black, él entenderá.

Y se esfumó dejando a Armin con la palabra en la boca.

…

.

Se estaba ocultando el sol cuando llegó a la residencia de la familia Smith, donde el guardia de la reja le reconoció como el "acompañante" del joven Eren. Su recibimiento fue silencioso, Hannah le saludó con la cabeza gacha. Subir las escaleras le pareció un suplicio.

—La señorita Annie está en el salón, sí gusta acompañarme.

—¿Te regañaron?

—Me dieron una advertencia gracias al joven —murmuró muy bajito, casi no pudo distinguir lo que dijo—, pero no me arrepiento de nada.

Levi sonrió de lado mirando hacia el frente, para que nadie pudiera ver que ella le respondió. Si, entendía su pequeño mutismo.

Oh, Eren. Ese engendro del demonio (como cariñosamente le decía) atraía demasiadas buenas personas para ser alguien tan… él.

Cuando llegaron al salón, la mujercita, otro engendro al cual lo consideraba como tal, estaba para nada elegantemente recostada en un amplio sillón color blanco. Pulcro, hasta eso, todo muy limpio el asunto.

—¿Tú también vienes a regañarme? —preguntó apenas le vio entrar por la gran puerta.

—No, a mi no me interesas —pero le intrigaba quien más había ido ese día—. Quiero preguntarte algo y quiero que me respondas con la verdad o juro que…

—Ya, ya. No estoy de humor, ¿qué quieres saber?

—Tu padre…

—Muerto. Gracias por preguntar.

—Se sospecha que…

—Sé lo que dicen, pero no. Él no está vivo y sí gustas puedes ir a comprobar a su tumba. Anda, ya sabes dónde está, junto a mamá.

Sus miradas se encontraron, ambos retándose. Uno cansado, el otro fastidiado.

Ella se le adelantaba a lo que quería saber, pareciera que alguien más ya le había…

—¿Vino Ackerman?

—Esa tipa —murmuró—, si.

—Supongo que…

—Pero ella no sabe que Mike era el amante de papá —dijo con voz monótona. Sus ojos no lo enfocaban, estaba absorta mirando la fotografía familiar colgada como trofeo sobre la chimenea—. Él no lo hizo, Mike era una gran persona. Nos cuidaba a todos por igual.

Que ella dijera eso era porque debía ser verdad. Aun así, ¿por qué le dijo eso precisamente a él, a quien supuestamente odiaba?

Que más daba. Ahora estaban sin pistas.

—Eren despertó.

—Lo sé —respondió, ahora mirándole—. Y también sé que probablemente corriste hasta aquí por respuestas. Eres igual de imbécil que Eren.

—Niña… —le ofendió.

—No permite visitas, dice que lo primero que quiere ver es a ti. Está como retrasado con los ojos cerrados esperando que llegues.

Levi retrocedió. Su cuerpo se movió sin consentimiento.

Con razón tanta insistencia de Armin.

—Volveré —amenazó, como ella alguna vez hizo con él.

Se vio obligado a huir por la vergüenza más que otra cosa.

Estúpido Eren.

_Sí se hubiera visto en un espejo, habría notado que estaba sonriendo._

…

..

El castaño estaba recostado en la cama del hospital. Muy incómodo porque no quería abrir los ojos y Hanji le había manoseado por todos lados, según ella, "revisión médica". No estaba muy cooperativo en realidad. Tras muchas pruebas y rayos x a su persona, por fin pudo estar en paz unos minutos antes de que sus amigos aparecieran.

Lo primero que vio al despertar fue a una enfermera que le estaba cambiando la sonda y se sintió bastante incómodo. Se prometió a si mismo que lo segundo que vería iba a ser a Levi para borrar esa imagen mental de su memoria, pero no fue así.

Una vez más, fue a una persona del hospital. Hanji Zoe, el médico de cabecera de la familia.

Y entonces lo juró, por sus preciadas joyas de la familia que lo tercero que vería ahora seria Levi. Si o si.

Cerró sus ojos y esperó.

Pero él no llegaba.

Escuchó la voz molesta de Jean farfullando lo desconsiderado que era. A Mikasa hacerle unas preguntas que la verdad, no entendió. Pudo escuchar a Armin comentando que los perros ya tenían nombre y sonrió al saberlos. Supo que Annie estuvo ahí juntos a sus primos y tío.

Pero sus ojos permanecían cerrados.

Maldita sea Levi. Se estaba sintiendo algo, por no decir mucho, desplazado.

Su orgullo sentimental estaba siendo acribillado, estaba comenzando a sentirse molesto y estuvo a punto de abrir los ojos cuando regresó la enfermera a cambiarle la sonda porque aun no se podía poner de pie.

—Imbécil.

Frunció el ceño aun con los ojos cerrados, tratando de averiguar si no fue una alucinación. Con cuidado, medio abrió un ojo y vio a la enfermera que estaba observando algo con molestia.

—Señor, le recuerdo que es un paciente que necesita cuidados.

—¿Por qué tardo tanto? —acusó el castaño.

—Estaba meando.

La joven enfermera junto las cejas aun más con molestia. Preguntándose si estaba bien en dejarle a solas con el paciente.

—¡Se llama Black!

Y lo reconsideró cuando le vio exclamar eufórico.

Y ya no pudo decir más cuando el sujeto bajito sonrió de lado y la mirada ansiosa del castaño lo taladraba. Decidió por el su bien mental salir antes de que la tensión sexual cobrará vida.

Al salir, la jefa de las enfermeras y una chica nueva la abordaron antes de que pudiera si quiera cerrar bien la puerta.

—¿Y? ¿Cómo fue?

Entendió a que se referían y negó suavemente.

_Ella no era tan chismosa…_

—Y Orión —confirmó Levi cuando escuchó el sonido de la puerta que por fin fue cerrada.

—Si… yo no habría pensando algo bueno.

Eren esperaba algo. Un saludo, un abrazo o tal vez un beso.

—Despertaste.

Pero no eso…

Ligeramente decepcionado, asintió.

—A qué le hice mucha falta —Bromeó, intentado darse ánimos a sí mismo—. Me extraño tanto que contaba los días de mi ausencia.

—Lo hice.

Sus entrañas se removieron, parecían sus tripas cuando tenían hambre pero era otro tipo de sensación, una reconfortante. Casi de inmediato enrojeció y se puso tímido. La penetrante mirada del mayor de pronto le pareció incomoda.

—¿En serio? —No había terminado de cuestionarle cuando el hombre ya estaba demasiado cerca sujetándole un brazo.

—No lo vuelvas a hacer —demandó Levi.

—¿Hacer qué? —preguntó suavemente.

Su voz era algo que el mayor extrañó y ahora, con él despierto y mirándole con todo el amor del mundo mientras no terminaba de creer su afirmación, le parecía que pasó más de un eternidad sin escucharle.

—Ser imprudente —respondió, aflojando el agarre que hasta ese momento, se dio cuenta que ejerció más fuerza de la necesaria. Y Eren no se quejó—. Ser un idiota.

—No puedo ir en contra de mi naturaleza.

—No vuelvas a dejarme solo.

—¿Me extrañó? —Quería confirmarlo un millón de veces, pero le bastaba con una nueva afirmación. Un simple asentimiento. Eso era todo.

Levi le miró y frunció el ceño. No con molestia, más bien pensativo.

—No lo vuelvas a hacer —respondió al fin. Dejó de torturar el brazo moreno y juntó su frente fría con la cálida de Eren. Aspiró el aroma del castaño, y aunque olía a hospital, eso no le impidió volver a hacerlo. Continuo apenas con un murmullo y su voz sonó desesperada—. No dejes que te extrañe de nuevo.

Por fin aceptando sus sentimientos.

_Nada podía competir con la radiante sonrisa de Eren en ese momento._

_._

Ni siquiera un par de enfermeras tras la puerta igual de sonrientes. Y otra a lo lejos avergonzada, pesando lo cotillas que eran.

.

..

…

* * *

><p><strong>NOTAS:<strong>

**Pues, ¿por qué me tardo tanto? Sí ustedes supieran mis tragedias... Ahora tengo menos tiempo que antes, pero no abandono, pasos lentos pero seguros.**

**Bien, emm. ¡No morí! Se me borraron las notas y deberían dar las gracias (?) porque eran muchas incoherencias... sólo puedo decir que tenía el capítulo hace algunos días pero no tenía internet, ahora que volvió parece lo mismo por el módem bastardo que no da bien la señal.**

**¡Ah! Me gusta la comedia. ¿Alguien lo ha notado? Tuve muchos problemas con el drama en este capítulo porque a todo le encontraba humor negro. Matenme plsss. Y quiero hacer tantas parodias y cuando hago parodias quiero hacer drama, no puedo vivir así.**

**Se me olvidó que más iba a poner...**

**Sí llegaste hasta aquí quiere decir que te gustó. Así que muchas gracias por leer~**


End file.
